The Imaginary Friend: A Prequel to The Daypeace Encounter
by KaliAnn
Summary: Nissa and Hiccup are the best of friends. But how did their friendship first begin? What occurred during the fifteen long years when Hiccup thought Nissa was an imaginary friend, while Nissa claimed him as her pseudo little brother? Take a trip to the past, as two old souls grow and change throughout their lives searching for acceptance.
1. Y1-Bonding

_To all the people who follow me, I'm sorry I've been gone for a while. I had a lot of personal stuff going on, but I'm back now. This is the prequel to my Daypeace Encounter trilogy. I highly advise that you read that first before reading this story; otherwise you might get confused. I will do my best to show the gradual changes in the characters so I hope you appreciate my efforts. Now, on with the story_

* * *

The rising sun shined its rays on the crystal blue waters of the Mediterranean Sea. The sunlight parted the ring of mist hiding a beautiful tropical island. A large city could be seen sprawling along the front of the island. The city was remarkably advanced for the time period. While most of the city drew influence from Grecian and Roman culture, small sections of the city resembled different cultures from around the world; such as the Oriental, African, and a bit of Native American.

In the palace, the sun was creeping its way across the bed of a young teenager, who was asleep in a four poster bed with light fabric drapes. The second the sun hit her face, the girl awoke, working her hands through her tangled pink locks. "Morning already? Oh and no Conservatory today! A wonderfully free day!" Nissa laughed.

The one hundred and three year old teen quickly changed into a simple pink tunic with red drapes the fell just past her tunic. Putting a simple gold circlet on her head, she hurried out into the hall and down the steps to the banquet hall for breakfast. She arrived just as the other members of her family approached. "Good morning Mother, Father. Praise Helios for this wonderful day."

"I believe that Hemara also had something to do with it. How did you sleep last night my little pleasure?" Ola, her mother asked. Ola was very beautiful, moving so gracefully. She had pinned up her long lavender hair up. As she sat down she unclipped her personal dagger from her belt and sheathed it on the back of her chair. Aunt Rayna didn't like weapons at the table, and not even her younger sister, was above punishment.

Her father, Ragner, and her uncle, Aksel, had already started talking amongst themselves about their latest project together. King Aksel was talking about creating a new observatory with a range of telescopes and some instruments that he thought would help them study the stars better. Her father, of course was already drawing up blue prints at the table. Both of them had gotten lost in their own world once again.

"Can't we have one breakfast without them going on and on about some project? Honestly Ola, I really need my husband to focus today on the matters of our island home," Queen Rayna told her sister. Her auburn and lavender hair started to come undone from its fancy curled braids. "Look at my hair! I can't do audiences with my hair like this."

"I'm sure no one will notice how you look Mom. Besides, I have audience duties today remember? I'm certain that the petitions today won't be too demanding," Prince Arkin reminded his mom. He was a handsome teenager, only seven years older than Nissa, but already he commanded respect and was praised often about his prodigy abilities when it came to manifesting his inner dragon. He had nearly completed his second level of training involved with being the next King and protector of the Draconia Daypeaces and their island home of Xanadu.

His mom looked at her son with pride in her eyes. "I'm sure you'll do a good job son," she told him in a loving tone of voice. She turned her attention towards her niece and her whole body language and tone of voice changed. It wasn't disrespectful or mean, but it always sounded harsh to the young girl. "What are you going to be doing today Nissa? Just because Conservatory is not in session today, I hope that you will take the time to improve yourself."

Ola growled at her sister, using her mental bond to gently rebuff her sister. Looking at them, it was obvious they were having a mental conversation via their Dragon Hearts. Finally, they broke the link as the mothers' each gathered their children and dragged their husbands away with them. It was another busy day for the Royal Family of the Draconia Daypeaces.

* * *

Two hours later, Nissa was wishing she had done without her draping and just stuck with her tunic for today. While her father was working in the forge with his assistants to create the new telescopes for the observatory, while her mother decided to cancel her advance self-defense with weapons class, to help her daughter work on controlling the ability to partially manifest her dragon side. They had been practicing in the private training grounds, with only three members of the Honor Guard watching them. Nissa was glad about that, no reason to embarrass herself with a larger crowd, or, one not bound by an oath to not to speak about the Royals secrets.

"Perhaps you should throw the draping away my little precious. Your tunic covers you up enough and it's easier to manifest when you have less clothing," Ola advised her daughter. Giving her daughter an encouraging smile, she slowly showed her the exercise sequence again. "Remember, your inner dragon is an extension of who you are. To do a partial manifestation, you must be at harmony with both sides of your soul." Ola stretched her right arm out, visualizing the change. Slowly her limb started to change. Pink scales replaced her skin as her fingernails started to turn black and sharp. Then she did the same with her other arm. She bent herself over, her limbs returning to normal as her yellow and orange spine crest appeared on her back. Next, her tail and back feet appeared making her lower body to be completely dragon. She started to spin around, as quickly as her lower half reformed, wings and horns appeared on her body. Lastly, she took to the sky to changing her head fully into dragon form, breathing out all the different colored flames and flying through them, before landing and completing the exercise, by resuming her completely human form.

The applause from the small group was very big. Many of the Honor Guard praised the young woman for her talent and grace. Her own daughter wanted to sing praises to her mother. Her mother made it look so effortless to simply change the different parts of her body in a controlled sequence. It's because I manifested so late that I'm not further along in my training like all my classmates she lamented in her head.

" _Now none of that Nissa. Each person is different and sometimes it takes even Royals a little longer to get it," Ola said, as she brought her daughter into her mindscape, this one was a sky of many colors._

" _It's so hard Mother. I want to be able to demonstrate the powers worthy of our family, but I just can't. I'm always a few steps behind." Ola stepped over and gave her daughter a big hug. The love between the two was immense, giving Nissa the strength to try again._

Returning to the real world, Nissa took a deep breath. Taking her stance, she focused on her right arm, slowly extending it. Taking several deep breathes she willed her arm to change. Nothing happened, but she didn't give up. After a few more minutes, one piece of skin changed into a pink scale. Closing her eyes, Nissa slowed down her breathing and relaxed her stance. A creeping sensation made its way up her arm. When it reached her wrist she giggled, it had tickled her joints!

"Open your eyes Nissa." The teen did as she was told. Shock filled her face at the sight of her entire right arm changed into her front leg. No scales missing, all her bones and ligaments perfectly aligned, her finger merged into three toes. "I did it. I really did it!"

"I'm proud of you Nissa. Now I want you to change it back to human. Can you do that?" Nissa bit her lip. Demanifesting a partial transformation was tricky. It required the person to reverse the exercise in a slow and sometimes painful process. Keeping her concentration on her arm, she willed the limb to return to normal, careful to keep her inner dragon under control. The arm was almost back to normal when a crack was heard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ow it hurts! It hurts!" Tears filled her eyes as pain shot through her body. Before the others could reach her she passed out.

Sometime later consciousness returned. Blinking her eyes rapidly; the teen struggled to get up. "No, don't get up yet. You need to rest and keep your arm elevated," the voice of Healer Skerry said to her. Her parents were sitting at her small table as the healer finished placing the cast on her upper arm. "You had a training accident. You broke your humerus in two places. This cast will help it heal."

"It's a common injury Nissa. I broke my leg when I first tried demanifesting my left leg. It takes a few tries, before you master the process, of the rapid partial change from dragon and human," Ranger told his daughter. He made sure not to jostle her as he gave her a half hug. "You'll be back in action soon." The look from his daughter was clear. How long would she be like this?

"Judging by the type of break and your own unique healing abilities, you'll only be like this for two and half weeks. I'll give you something for the pain," Healer Skerry informed her, as her broken arm was put in an elevated sling.

He was giving instructions to her parents, but Nissa mind was a million miles away. This injury would put her further back in her training, perhaps even preventing her from applying for an apprenticeship, the next stage in her education. If she didn't get a mentor by the end of the month, then she have to wait another year. How humiliating would that be? Closing her eyes and leaning back against her pillows, praying to the gods to help her.

* * *

Two and half weeks plus one day later, Nissa break had healed. Running to the Conservatory, she kept praying. "Please Helios, please Tyra, let there be some apprenticeship left for me." Reaching the beautiful five story Grecian styled building, she hopped the steps, two at a time, and barely made it to her first class, Apprentice/Mentorship Prep, on time.

As soon as she sat down, she could hear the whispering going on all about her. Nissa kept her head down, didn't the rest of her classmates have better things to do then gossip about an Honorary Princess? Sure, she had only entered the class about two months ago and not the start of the semester, but that hadn't been her fault. The Administration Office had been partially damaged by unknown hot spring causing damaged to the records.

It took all she had to ignore the rumors flying around. Instead, she focused her attention on her teacher, Mentor Augusta, who had flown in through the window and was demanifesting her body, in beautiful artistic performance. Slowly, her crest vanished as she stood on her hind legs, her tail retracting as her hind legs gracefully changed. She pulled her wings over her body, before they vanished leaving behind a curly brown hair and eyed woman in a crisp white toga.

"Greetings, my youthful teens. Today is an important day for all off you. After lunch today, you shall all meet your mentors," Mentor Augusta explained, catching the attention of the class. Her eyes lingered a bit on Nissa, who looked very downcast. Gaining a stern tone, she continued to speak. "This is your first and only chance to make a very good impression with your mentors. Some have mentored several students in the past, many of them going on to do great and honorable acts. I can tell you from experience that the next few years will the hardest of your lives."

Once more the students talking amongst themselves. Several groups of boys bragged about how well they would do at their apprenticeship. A few of the girls couldn't wait to start learning their arts. A few students had concerns about balancing their schoolwork, training in their powers, and their apprenticeships. No one noticed or cared that Nissa was listening to their chatter, hoping to learn that at least one apprenticeship was still available. From what she heard, there were none.

A few hours later, the bell for lunch rang, the entire class hurried out, hoping to eat quickly, so they could fix themselves up to meet their mentors. "Princess Nissa, could you please stay here for a few moments? We need to discuss your future." Tugging at her hair, the girl pulled up a chair waiting to hear her fate.

Mentor Augusta begrudgingly placed her hand over her student's connecting their hearts. Through the link, she projected her disappointment and frustration. These feelings felt sharp as if knives were cutting her skin. A wall of intense irritation block any emotions the princess tried to send. Mentor Augusta dissolved her wall, conveying slowly building anger only to be met, by a hazy confusion.

A memory seeped in before jamming itself in Nissa's mind. The memory was playing at super speed, indicating the sender was either reluctant to share or perhaps, ordered to do so by a higher power. Grabbing a hold of the memory the Dragon Heart forced it to rewind and play at normal speed. It appeared to be a recent memory, only a day old.

She recognized the setting, it was her Uncle Aksel's private study. She had been there last night, begging him to help her with finding an apprenticeship so she didn't fall further behind her studies. As King, he had knowledge of everyone who had applied for a mentorship and who had received an apprentice. He had turned Nissa away, leaving her to run to her bedroom upset. This memory started about an hour after that.

 _King Aksel was bringing cups of pomegranate juice over to his table, offering one to each of his guests. One was Mentor Augusta and the other was a man, wearing a uniform she had never seen before, who looked about her uncle's age. As they took their drinks, the king settled down in his throne back chair. "I thank you both for coming on such short notice. There is a matter of importance I wish to discuss with both of you."_

 _Mentor Augusta hands wrapped tightly around her drink, her eyes narrowed as she could already sense what this meeting was about. "NO, I will not make any exceptions Your Majesty." The King started to open his mouth when she interrupted him again, a small amount of orange fire filtering out of her mouth. "I will not do any favors for a student, especially your niece, for failing to apply for an apprenticeship. The young "princess" shouldn't even be in my class."_

 _A puff of blue fire struck the woman's side, causing a temporary paralysis. Her own flames vanished, and once more the King could speak and talk. His expression was one of contained anger and unhappiness. The other man tapped his shoulder, a burst of emotion was felt by the King, calming him down._

" _Let us get something straight Miss Augusta Romana, I am your_ King! _You just attacked your ruler and flat out refused to listen to a proposal by him. Those actions are punishable with some jail time and loss of title and position; that is if you are not killed outright."_

 _Mentor Augusta, who was still paralyzed, tried to open her mouth to argue, but couldn't, so she was forced to listen. It was clear by her frozen body language she was less than happy about the situation._

 _King Aksel reached under the table and pulled out some papers. The memory was not clear enough to read them. "You're actions are puzzling to me. When my son was taking your class to prepare for his apprenticeship, you were more than helpful to him, even going out of your way to get extra mentors to extend offers to him. Yet, according to these papers," he said, sliding them across to her and allowing the other man to take a copy of them. "You, have been prejudice against my niece since before she entered your class. Why?" he asked before undoing the effects of the blue fire. Mentor Augusta stayed silent, only conveying emotions describing her dislike for the girl. They were tinged with something else, a highly guarded secret. Neither the king nor his companion could figure out what it was._

 _The other man stood up from his seat before giving Mentor Augusta a stare worthy of a Typhoomerang. Doing an about face, he saluted the King. "It is as you suspected my old friend. There is enough evidence to support deliberate sabotage against your niece's education. I am more than willing to be Princess Nissa's mentor and teach her the ways of being a Recruiter. I have no doubt she'll excel at the work." He looked very confident and pleased to have a chance to mentor someone of the Royal bloodline.  
_

" _As always, I can count on you Captain Livis. Nissa will be extremely happy to have a chance to explore and find more people to live with us, so that we may carry out our mission of peace," King Aksel nodded in joy. He turned to Augusta to give her orders just as the memory faded._

In the real world, Princess Nissa stumbled out of her chair and backed up against the wall, fearful of what her former mentor, would do to her. She shouldn't have worried as Honor Guard Davin and Isak, already had cuffs on the woman's wrist and slipping something into her toga's pocket. Even with her abilities suppressed the teenager could feel the hatred towards her. What had she ever done to earn this much scorn, and why had Mentor Augusta deliberately attempted to ruin her education?

"Princess Nissa, you are to report back to the palace to meet your mentor and begin your apprenticeship. We'll be doing a full investigation into your sabotaged education. Do you understand?" Davin questioned. She nodded and went out the door, where Honor Guard Ula met her to take her back home. Today was really starting to get interesting.

* * *

Once back at the palace, Honor Guard Steiner, met her. "Apologies Princess. Mentor Augusta didn't follow protocol today," he said, bowing low. Gripping his sword, the man started to scan around for signs of trouble. He took a big sniff, identifying everyone in the immediate area, before he proceeded. His pace was fast, but steady. His body was coiled and his armor freshly polished. He was obviously worried about something. She tried to question him only for him to cover her lips, practically dragging her to the lower levels.

Fifteen minutes later, they reached their destination, a hallway full of stored pieces of art, waiting to be placed around the palace for special occasions. Steiner led her to the back wall, and changed his right hand before pressing on a tile. Hissing in, what had to be the Honor Guards private Dragonese dialect, a secret door opened as Nissa stepped inside wondering what was going on.

The room didn't resemble anything she had seen before. The culture of the room must be from some place cold because the walls had all sorts of furs or skin's on the wall. The furniture was sturdy, mostly pine and fir. Stepping closer, she noticed the little details in the furniture, almost telling a story. A space had been cleared at the front, in order to make a life size model of the main room in a home, like history museums would do in the far future. Mannequins wore clothing she had never seen before. Heavy tunics and fur vests, some had armor, but not a lot of it. The woman's outfit seemed to have many layers to it and the child has a small tunic and boots on it. "What is this place?"

"This my dear, is what we've been able to gather so far on the culture of tribes living in the far north," her father's voice mad her jump back, nearly tripping on the ropes behind her. Faster than the eye could see; Ragner pulled Nissa into the center, of the room and helping her sit on a bench. "Careful, wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Especially before we officially meet," Captain Livis chortled. The man's looks were the envy of the island, appearing to be the living perfection all Daypeace males aimed for. His features chiseled and almost dragon like in human form, with short brown hair with only a single strand of red, showing his heritage. His uniform was a blue skintight body suit, with cream colored tunic with a small badge on it and brown leggings over that. Lightweight chain mail could be seen in different places. He carried his sword and helmet. "Captain Livis, Head of the Recruitment Division. For the last forty years, I have lead many expeditions to new lands, seeking allies and finding people to go through the Rebirth Ritual. I've seen my Recruiters mark and retrieve nearly eighty percent of the recruits they've bonded with."

Nissa's eyes widened in amazement as she listened to his accomplishments. He was to be her mentor? Laughter filled the air as King Aksel appeared. His eyes had shadows under them and his clothes appeared frumpy. Tilting her head Nissa reached out trying to connect only for her father's voice to enter her mind. " _Leave him alone for now daughter. When he wants to, he'll let you know more about the problem at the Conservatory. Right now, you need to be greeting your mentor."_

Letting out a little eep, she bowed to her new mentor. "I'm honored to be chosen as your apprentice. I have great admiration for what the Recruiters do." She bit her lip to avoid blurting out everything in her head. She had a million questions she wanted to ask, most important, why he agreed so easily to be her mentor. "I'm still puzzled as to why you agreed to be my mentor without proper procedure."

Captain Livis rolled his shoulders. "For this kind of job, testing and essays, won't give me the information I need to select an apprentice from. I've been friends with your father and the King for many years. I've seen and heard enough about you to know this apprenticeship is what will define you in the years to come." Linking all their minds together Nissa saw and understand everything, from the secret room, to the kind of training she would be doing, and her first mission in two months. "I know you'll make us all proud Princess Nissa."

* * *

Two and half months later, Nissa was very excited. Under Captain Livis training regiment, her body had become super flexible and her stealth was unmatched. Her ability to partially manifest or the reverse, was much better. As of now, she was able to do her limbs with no problems. Livis had given her a book of known cousins that lived in the Northern Lands to memorize.

Today, she was inside the Recruitment Training and Housing building. A large wall similar to the Coliseum had been built around the training area. A large four story Mediterranean style home, with large verandas and a series of interior courtyard, doubled as both a dorm for recruits, as well as classrooms for the Recruiters and the people they marked. Nissa was situated in one of those classrooms, taking a pop quiz to test her knowledge of the Northern Lands.

Captain Livis casually strolled in front of his student. Back and forth he went before coming to an abrupt stop. "Give me the classifications names for the dragons and name one example now!"

"Stoker Class; Monstrous Nightmare, Boulder Class; Gronkle, Fear Class; Hideous Zippleback, Sharp Class; Deadly Nadder, Mystery Class; Boneknapper, Tidal Class; Thunderdrome, Strike Class; Nightfury." A shiver went down both their spines at the mention of their natural opposites. Daypeaces and Nightfurys simply didn't get along. Livis smiled at her rapid and perfect response. "Good, what kind of writing system is used by the people and what are they called?"

"Runes, little markings of different lines. A majority of the people in the Northern Lands, are titled Vikings. In the Barbarian Archipelago, there are a number of different tribes, each with its own unique traditions and behaviors," Nissa replied in a matter of fact tone. Smiling, she mentioned what little they knew about the Viking governing system. It wasn't much considering all the Daypeaces knew for certain was they had chiefs that met at a Thing once and in a while.

Livis hid the fact he was impressed. Picking up some chalk, he traced the outline of the archipelago. It wasn't a complete picture because they didn't know the area very well and only knew the local names of a few places. It was this part that Nissa hesitate. Geography was a subject she struggled with. After standing there for a few minutes, she labeled only two place. Helmighn Gate and an island called Berk.

When she wrote the word Berk a strange tingling feeling went through her entire body. Pushing it down, she looked at her mentor, surprised by his expression. That's when she realized he had briefly connected to her. Fingers dug into her palms wondering if she had done something wrong. "You felt something about that island didn't you?"

Blushing, the girl dismissed it as a chill from the breeze, coming through an open window. The Captain shook his head. "Do you know why the Queen is organizing this trip to the Northern Lands, a place no Draconia Daypeace has been in over sixty years?" Nissa played with her hands, not knowing the answer. Her aunt took many trips throughout the year, in order to keep the peace. Sometimes she would meet up with other decedents of the original elemental dragons to restores ties with them.

Her mother would describe the amazing place, the new and different kind of creatures she had seen. Her father had gone on a trip once. He mentioned that he had picked up many different designs for numerous of items during that travel. She and Arkin loved hearing about the trips, what interested them the most, was the people in all the different lands.

" _You're projecting your thoughts apprentice." Lives gently told her. Nissa found herself in Livis mindscape, a place that resembled parts of Xanadu mixed with other lands. The princess wanted to run and hide out of embarrassment._

 _Captain Livis put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The land responded to his emotions, brightening before reshaping into a heart. Slowly her embarrassment left her and she reached out to touch a craggily mountain top. An image of a young Livis being comforted for accidentally projecting to his mentor, made her calm down._

" _It's alright to make mistakes or lose control occasionally. That's why you're an apprentice." Livis led her around his mindscape, showing his pupil all the different places he had found recruits. Each place contained a certain memory of a friendship. Most importantly, he seemed to come back from each recruitment, changed for the better._

Returning to the real world, Nissa looked once more on the crude map of the Northern Lands. I understand now. Captain Livis is using this trip as a chance to learn more about this new world. That feeling I felt were my instincts telling me I need to go there, something is waiting for me, she thought as she traced the map. A Recruiter's job is much more than finding and guiding people like minded to Xanadu. I'm part of bringing knowledge back home to help our people grow. In turn I'll became a better person. That is my duty.

* * *

Three days later, a scouting party left Xanadu heading for the Northern Lands. The King and Prince had stayed behind to keep the island and its people intact. Originally, Queen Rayna had been very reluctant to allow Nissa to be part of this expedition. She thought Captain Livis should bring a more experienced Recruiter with them, one who had success in the past. Captain Livis had finally worn her down when Ola agreed to travel with them and keep an eye on her daughter.

The traveling party had been making good time, having reached the first Gateway an hour earlier than expected. Captain Livis was having difficulty keeping his apprentice from doing loop-De-loops. Judging by the way her body wiggled, this might be her first time using the Gateways. " _First time using a Gateway?"_ Captain Livis growled in Dragonese.

" _Yes! I'm excited! I've seen models in the King's private study and helped His Highness the Prince, with his hypotheses on the origin of the Gateways,"_ she replied in an excited tone. Imagine, traveling hundreds to a thousand miles, in a single trip blew her mind. How long would it take if they were forced to use the long way? It would take weeks, maybe even a whole month to get to their destination! _"What happens if the portal falls apart? Would we die or be thrown all over the globe? How do you find a Gateway if you get lost? Can our path be changed during our transition? What if…"_

" _Apprentice enough!"_ A tail blade slapped her across her flank, forcing her to be submissive. Her ears drooped as her snout was hooked by her mentor's horns to reprimand her. _"What was the number one rule, I told you to follow when you were given permission to come on this expedition?"_ His voice, a deadly hiss in order

" _Follow your commands and stick close to you or my mother. If I have questions, wait until it's a good time to ask them."_

Captain Livis nodded his large head. At the moment a powerful burst of magical energy was felt as the Gateway portal opened. The swirling colors had a hypnotic look to them. Queen Rayna shrieked a warning for everyone to stick together and be careful. They didn't know what kind of dangers they would face there or if the inhabitants were nice to dragon hybrids. In pairs, the party entered the portals leaving Captain Livis and Nissa for last.

Passing through the Gateway was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Her entire body felt like it was a ray of light shooting through the air, only to emerge whole and glowing on the other side. Her entire body shivered as the cold winds blew through the air and the choppy waters churned below. Without being asked to, she started warming herself up from within, as she regulated her heartbeat in order to acclimate quickly to her new environment. " _Never thought I be so glad to be able to improve my own body heart, being a warm blooded dragon has its advantages."_

" _This is only one part of the journey my precious,"_ Ola stated, as she flew around her daughter and rubbing their heads together. She was very careful when using her claws to stroke her daughter's hair. _"Remember, we have to be careful not be seen in our dragon forms, the locals will most likely try to harm us."_

Queen Rayna glided over and started to hover next to them, " _We need to find a boat to hide our nature from the locals. After that, our next step should be mapping the area and looking for our cousins to understand what their lives are like here."_ She locked eyes with sister for a few seconds before turning to her niece. _"I will be very surprised if you find anybody in this area that uses their brains instead of their brawn. Don't be disappointed if you don't find anyone, not all Recruiter apprentices do on their first expedition."_

" _Thanks for the concern Aunt…I mean Queen Rayna. I'm certain that I'll surprise you by finding someone."_

Queen Rayna blinked, before ordering everyone to follow her. They took off traveling for a few miles until they spotted an empty ship, half sunk in the ocean. They swooped down and went to work on fixing the ship. Within an hour, the boat was properly floating, supplies had been scavenged, and the sail had been changed out to mark them as simple merchant ship. It was a bit crowded, but it would serve their purpose well.

Time seemed to fly by as their little expedition party traveled through the known area of the Barbaric Archipelago searching for their cousins and mapping the area. During the daytime hours, Captain Livis started teaching his pupil the basics of survival. Nissa quickly learned that she didn't excel very well with cartography or learning to speak Norse, unlike her aunt who had already mastered the foreign tongue. Ola also taught her daughter the basic self-defense moves while wielding a knife, but the weapon didn't sit right in Nissa's palms.

During the night, she would join the others in meeting with some of their cousins. It shocked most of the party how easily their cousins' hatchlings seemed to trust Nissa, which made talking to pack alphas much easier. It was while she was playing with a few Terrible Terrors that she learned the difference between a pack and a nest. Packs were made up of the same kind of dragons with an alpha pair in charge. A nest was large group of many different dragons living under the guidance, (control), of a queen species of dragons. The hatchlings repeated stories their parents had told them, warning them away from the inhabited islands and never go near the Hemigline Gate, lest you be placed under the Queen's spell.

Those stories were on her mind that night they were flying through a storm to get back to the boat and head home. Queen Rayna had determined it was too dangerous to go further into the archipelago to inhabited areas, with a Queen species very near. No one was sure what would happen if there were two queens in the same area or if Daypeaces could fall under the spell of said species.

As they flew, a strong tugging sensation kept pulling the princess off course. Unconsciously, she kept trying to go backwards in a northeastern direction. Ola and Captain Livis had fallen back several times in an attempt to correct her with little to no success. The adults opened their mouths to roar to the party to stop when a big flash of lightning illuminated the sky; revealing a huge pack of Nightfurys heading their way!

The pack hadn't spotted them, but the Daypeaces weren't going to take a chance. Ancient blood feuds took over common sense and peace. Queen Rayna's Honor Guards, Davin and Fia, struck first. Davin started flying in a corkscrew aiming dead center for the guard on the alpha's right. Slamming head first, the impact resulted in a loud crack as the two of them disappeared into a harsh storm cloud. Fia came from underneath, locked all her claws on the dragon to the left dragging them both down as they exchanged fire.

Chaos erupted as the alpha blasted a massive wide spread plasma attack. His teeth popped out as he rushed Queen Rayna who gracefully dodged the attack. She did a tail strike only for the Alpha to easily out fly that. The Nightfurys had the advantage, it was dark, they were faster, and their echolocation could find a Daypeace with ease. Still, the bad weather hampered their abilities, which the Daypeaces took advantage of. Also in their favor was their endurance and agility as they made full use of their different colored flames on their enemies.

Nissa found herself completely abandoned and struggling to stay in the air as her mentor and mother rushed to defend the members of their expedition. The young teen looked for a place to land. _"No one said anything about fighting for our lives in the middle of crazy storm! I'm not ready for this, I can't even conjure a single light!"_ she screamed hysterically at herself. A massive wind flung her across the sky nearly tearing the membrane of her right wing in pieces. The wind carried the roars of the hatchlings from somewhere nearby.

" _Keep together, don't break the circle."_

" _If any Daypeaces come close, aim for their hearts! Then they can't use that freaky power on us!"_

" _HELP! HELP!"_

" _TRYGVE! MOTHER'S COMING AHHHHHHHHH!"_

Searing heat nearly roasted both the mother Nightfury and Nissa. Hearing that pleading, triggered Nissa's instincts to light up for a few seconds, a beacon in the dark sky. No hatchling's life was worth an impromptu fight. Ignoring the pain in her wings, the princess reached out with her Dragon Heart, momentarily locking on to the hatchling. At edges of her vision she saw a Nightfury about the size of a yak calf falling towards the water. Pushing her injured wings are hard as they would go, she caught up with the hatchling. _"Take my claw, I'll get us to that nearby outcropping!"_ She called out, seeing a pile of rocks in the middle of the ocean. The little Nightfury reached for her, valuing his life more than stupid feuds. A giant wave chose that moment to rise up as the wind drove them into it. Freezing cold water zapped both dragons of their energy as they passed out from lack of air.

* * *

The next time Nissa opened her eyes she found herself stranded on an island at dusk in her human form. In the sand next to her was a raggedy cloak and piece of driftwood. "Ugh, my head feels like an entire pack of Chinese dragons sat on it. Where am I?" The ocean stretched across the horizon, behind her was a sheer cliff face and in the fading light she could see some fir trees with snow.

That tugging sensation she felt before had grown stronger. Her Dragon Heart was calling out to someone. She felt pure joy and innocence coming from the other end. "I'm on Berk! Something, no, _someone_ here is waiting to bond with me. Mentor Livis never mentioned that a recruit would call back to me before we bonded." Determined to meet this person, she started to climb the cliff. She was going to find this person no matter what it took.

Two hours later, she crept out of the forest near the top of a steep mountain. There was a single house and a small field of vegetables growing near it. A shiver of fear went down her spine. She didn't want to bump into whoever lived in that house. Quickly, she scurried down the path until she came to village proper. The half-buried village had dying embers indicating that multiple fires had been put out recently. Breathing out a tiny flame onto her torch, it became clear that a great battle had taken place. Finding a charred piece of wood, she touched it.

The past few hours played in her mind as she witnessed a raid. Different dragon species attacked the island, searching for food. Humans had countered attacked in dangerous attempts to slay the dragons. They had managed to murder several dragons as her cousins' spilt human blood too. The emotions of two species overwhelmed her as she let go. Coughing, she stumbled back up the hill a little. "A land of kill or be killed. Aunt Rayna was right, no one here wants peace."

That's when the tugging sensation became all consuming, looking at the top of the hill, there sat a large home, untouched by the attack. A fire was glowing within and she thought she heard a small laugh. That laugh touched her soul, awakening something. Carefully she crept towards the house, using her newly acquired stealth to avoid being seen. Reaching the house, she peered through a slightly adjured window, getting a closer look at the inhabitants. A large man with a beard of red hair was standing by a chair, looking with pride at a lovely young woman, who was cradling a bundle in her arms. She couldn't understand what they were saying, not that it mattered. Her focus was on the bundle as the babe inside wiggled until his face was revealed. The moment she saw his green eyes and soft auburn hair, she knew that he was the person who had called her to this island! A very extraordinary accomplishment for an infant.

It was torture waiting for the parents to go to bed and leave their son in his nursery. The urge to get inside and meet the baby was strong, his little cries sounded as if, he too, couldn't wait to meet her. Finally, the couple went to sleep. Slipping inside through the window, she let out little blue fire under their door, misting them so nothing disturbed their sleep. Tip-toeing towards the baby, she looked at the cradle, seeing a series of runes etched on it.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," she whispered. The boy giggled at his name, no doubt thinking it was a big name for such a tiny baby to live up to. She picked him up carefully, knowing she had to be gentle with a preemie. "Couldn't wait to see the world could you? No wonder you came early. Ow, stop, don't play with my hair like that." Hiccup just laughed before starting to hiccup. Even though he was only a month and half old, his senses seemed sharp. He liked the pretty lady holding him as he munched on her pink hair. He cooed happily as her tickling drove the hiccups away. His limbs went all over the place demonstrating how happy he was.

"You're a live one, Hiccup. Hmm, you seem a bit cold. Let's rest by the fire." Drawing his blankets tightly around him, Nissa sat down in the big chair next to the fire, just watching the baby wiggle, trying to warm himself up. Preemies could get sick easily, so she added her fire to increase the blaze. Once he was warmed up, Nissa carefully cradled him in her left arm as she pulled down his tunic. She partially manifested her finger tips so they would be sharp enough to crack the skin, but not cause any damage. Humming a lullaby, she gently scratched the boy, leaving behind a trio of marks in the shape of a dragon's paw. A single drop of blood, fell on her palm. Sensing his discomforted, she pricked her own hand, letting her healing blood work its magic.

At that moment an unbreakable bond was formed. Nissa was connecting with Hiccup's soul and he was doing the same. At that moment, it was as if two people shared one body. A coo of pleasure left the baby's mouth as the teen felt extreme joy. "Our bond will only grow as we get older little one. One day, it will be so strong nothing can break it. I have to go now," she told the fussing boy.

Hiccup didn't want the pretty lady to leave. Besides his parents, this one made him feel extremely warm. She had even gotten rid of the cold! He couldn't understand her words or why she took a strand of his hair. Watching her go, the baby yawned going back to sleep, a single strand of pink hair caught in his blankets was the only sign that she had been there at all.

Nissa tried to not cry when she left that house. How could she be sad when she had complete her first marking? Wouldn't that surprise Aunt Rayna? She couldn't wait to tell her parents and mentor all about the experience. The next few years would be very interesting. I don't know what makes you so special Hiccup, but I'm going to help you reach your dreams no matter what it takes she thought as she flew back towards the Gateway. Hopefully she couldn't catch the rest of her pack before they left this land.

* * *

She did find the group and completed the journey back home. As soon as everyone had settled back in, the Queen called her in for a private audience along with Captain Livis, to discuss her bonding. The Queen listened with rapt attention as Nissa talked to her about the bonding, becoming very skeptical. "I find it hard to believe that a baby that's not even two months old, would be calling for you. It is impossible for someone that young to be in tune with their soul."

"Rare, but not impossible Your Majesty," Captain Livis, stated calmly. Surprised, the Queen slightly turned toward him, folding her hands onto her lap she arched a single eyebrow, an indication she was listening. "It's a very rare thing to find, but sometimes souls recognize one another from times long ago."

"Are you saying their soulmates?" Nissa's eyebrows went up in shock upon hearing those words. That little bundle of joy would one day be her husband?! She was actually relived when her mentor corrected her aunt by stating it was more likely that the baby had a dragon soul, one that reached out to find another like it and latched onto Nissa's because she was the newest Recruiter, therefore more open to a baby's needs.

"Interesting theory, this baby will be interesting an interesting recruit to monitor," Her attention turned back to her niece. A powerful bonding indicated a future resident on Xanadu. "Are you certain Nissa Draki that the child you marked will survive long? After all preemies are at risk of dying in their first few months correct?"

"Hiccup is very strong to have survived the first part of winter own his own. When I used a drop of my blood to heal his scratches, he felt warmer to me. I doubt my blood did more than just give his immune system a tiny boost," Nissa replied curtly. As the two adults continued to speak reality fell away. Even though she was thousands of miles away, she could feel the boundless joy from Hiccup. She sent back an enormous amount of love through the bond. For the first time in her life, she understood what her mom meant, when she talked about unconditional love.

In her blissful state, the princess had no idea what was going on in the world around. She didn't realize that they had left the throne room or that her mentor had taken her to the secret culture room to discuss what she would be doing for the next fifteen to sixteen years. Only when Captain Livis projected himself into her mind, did she come out of her mindscape. "Apologies Captain. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just feel..."

"Happy? Excited? Extremely well loved?" She nodded shyly as her mentor lips crinkled in smile. Ah to be young and experiencing your first recruit bonding. It was a very unique experience. These bonds felt completely different the ones Daypeaces formed with their friends and family. Humans bonds could be difficult to interpret because they felt one thing, but it could mean something entirely different.

"Um Mentor Livis?" she whispered quietly. "Um what kind of recruitment regiment am I going to follow?" Depending on distance, level of experience, and cultural norms, Recruiters would follow a different regiment. Sometimes a Recruiter would live within the community of their marked person. If the community was already aware of the Daypeaces duel nature then there was no reason to hide. If the culture didn't, then they kept their secret. In Nissa case, her marked person lived in far distance, dangerous community. Livis explained that she would primarily using an opal magic mirror, with Hiccup's hair strand melted into it, to amplify her connection so she could appear in dreams and such. Other times, she would be allowed to spend a few weeks on Berk to do some observations while strengthening the bond. She wouldn't be allowed be on her own during these visits for a few years. At that moment, Nissa's desire to be close to her marked person, override her disappointment about not being allowed to be alone.

The first year between Nissa and Hiccup surprised everyone; especially her family. Nissa had always been a good student. These days she was pushing herself to the limits to master her classes so she could have more time to use the mirror. Even though Hiccup was just a baby, every time they connected, he would get excited sending happy emotions back. If he was super content or excited; he would unknowingly let her see through his eyes.

Through this connection, Nissa learned how to properly speak Norse and add a few new facts to the cultural room. She was there in his mind, watching him reach each of his milestones for baby. She was mentally there when he crawled, started to eat solids, and when he stood up by himself for the first time.

Hiccup used the connection to see through her eyes a few times without knowing it. As a baby he couldn't articulate what he had seen, yet he still found ways to show others what he saw by accident. For Stoick and Valka, it wasn't uncommon to see their baby crawling then wobbling around with blankets hanging from his arms. When he played with his building blocks the end result sometimes resembled a palace and not a chief's house. They both found it odd that when Hiccup was about to sleep, he always held his arms out and seem to cuddle something that wasn't there. His parents believed it was a baby thing and forgot about it.

* * *

The month before Hiccup's first birthday, Captain Livis and Nissa returned to Berk. They found a hidden cove to set up camp away from prying eyes. Livis went with Nissa when she crept into the village to observe a normal day. During the nights without raids, mentor and apprentice would sneak into town and snag pieces of fabrics, leather, and furs. Once they were back home Nissa planned to create her own Viking attire and get tattoos, so she could blend in if someone accidentally caught sight of her.

The last day of observation was Hiccup's birthday. Nissa had given Livis the slip and had done the one thing she wasn't supposed to do. Enter the village in daylight in her normal attire. Even with her heavy traveling cloak covering her up, there was still a chance someone might spot her. It was a foolish risk she was taking, using her bond she could have experienced the celebration through Hiccup. However, Nissa wanted to _see_ him in person.

"It's been almost a year since we first bonded. We haven't had physical contact in that long. Somehow, I have to touch him again," she mumbled to herself. From her observations, she knew she had only two openings. One, get into his house before his parents woke up or two, sneak into the Great Hall, mingle with the tribe, and touch him when the village gave Stoick their gifts to honor his heir for making it to his first birthday. Nissa picked up the pace, frowning. She didn't think it was funny to give a child, a name that meant runt or useless, in Norse. Whatever his name means he's still my marked person, she thought to herself.

She had just reached the house, only to see the Haddock getting ready to leave. She ducked behind the closet tree in the forest, cursing her bad luck. Plan A had been the safest and quickest to do. Her stealth had greatly improved, but with the entire village in the Great Hall, she would stick out like a sore thumb. "What was I thinking? I can't risk going into the Great Hall, at least not at this stage by myself. Mentor Livis is going to flog me if I don't get back soon."

"I don't know Val, do we really want Hiccup to get dirty before the party? He has to look his best today," Stoick's voice sounded nearby. In fact, a quick peek revealed that the Haddock family stood a few feet away. A wiggling, whining, Hiccup, was trying to get out of his mom's arms, as he reached out for her. He could sense her!

"Stoick, a little play will calm him down. If you're worried, go get a second outfit." With reluctance, Stoick went back inside as Valka set her son down in the grass. Once on the ground, he hurriedly made his way towards the tree. Valka was going to get him, just as he entered the forest only to stop when she heard happy noises coming from behind the tree her son had been interested in. A few minutes later her son came out of hiding heading back to her. She was going to investigate the tree only for her husband to call her. With barely a second glance, she walked towards him. If she had glance down, she might has seen flecks of pink scales on Hiccup's shirt, or, if she turned around, would have seen a shadow running deep into the forest. It seemed that Hiccup and Nissa's bond would remain secret for now and for many years to come.


	2. Y2-Learning

If there was one thing in the world that Nissa hated the most about her life, it was how everyone always compared her to the rest of her family. Her aunt was not only the Queen, she was a well-respected artist and linguist. She was a fair and passionate ruler. Her uncle, was not only well known for his dedication to helping others, but also his love of science, not to mention being the best deep sea hunter of the entire island. It was no wonder Arkin was a prodigy. His scholastic achievements were second to his knack for inventing/improving existing technology.

Her parents also happened to be great masters. Her mother had abdicated from the line of succession, however not her title. When Nissa had been born, her mother took the title Dowager Princess while her father was still considered her Royal Consort. Her classmates would poke fun at her, saying she never be as graceful in her dragon form. Her mother was not just known for her self-defense and weapon training, she was ranked number one when it came to sky dancing. Her brave father was very encouraging and bit of dreamer, something Nissa knew she could never live up to.

All those thoughts played in her mind as she tried to calm herself. "Why do I have to be here today? I rather be training with my mentor then having to take advance dragon training," she mumbled to herself. Like her fellow classmates, she had been apprentice a little over a year and half. While finishing an apprenticeship was a major requirement to graduate, students still had to attend Conservatory to finish their advance classes, in order to graduate when they turned one hundred and fifteen. Rumor had it that Prince Arkin might be taking an early graduation test.

If the rumor was true, he hadn't told her. All of her classmates were assembled in the outdoor training arena. A large multi object obstacle course was being assembled by several aids. A few upperclassmen, including Arkin stood off to the side doing stretches. A few girls were gossiping and trying to catch Arkin's attention. Nissa snorted at their desperation, Arkin would only bond with a strong, talented, and pure hearted girl.

* * *

"Listen up everyone, today we're going to be training in one of the most difficult exercise you'll ever experience," The Gym Mentor bellowed. No one could remember his real name. Almost all students called him the Beast, simply because his appearance looked nothing like a normal Draconia Daypeace. In his human form he was just a bulk of muscles and sternness. His dragon form had the same appearance.

"I said, you weakling LISTEN UP!" A blaze of red and orange fire came out of his mouth, bigger than it should be while human, catching several students off guard. The giggling girls found themselves shrieking as they tried to put out the fire on their clothes. Some boys had been imprisoned against the wall. The young princess had manage to duck out of the way to avoid being hit.

"DO I HAVE YOU ATTENTION NOW?" Beast screamed so loud that many students tried to pinch their ears closed. Once he was sure everyone was listening, he released his flames, stomping his foot impatiently as everyone hurried to the starting line. An aid quickly wheeled out a slate board with a picture of the, now completed, obstacle course. Taking a rod, Beast snapped it angrily as he touched a column on the left side filled with some information and a picture of a brain.

"See these instructions? Memorize them carefully, you'll need them to finish this obstacle course. I see most you think that today will be fairly simple, manifest go through a few obstacles, partially demanifest and finish the course in your human form correct?" The students mumbled yes. The front row all got whacked on the head. "Wrong! This is advance training adepts! Each you will be going through this entire course as a full dragon, and you're letting the dragon lead!"

Nissa was not alone in her puzzlement of his words. They were duel minded creatures. While one side was human and the other dragon, they were always linked together to work efficiently. How did you shut off half your brain? Edging closer to the front, the teen listened a Beast carried on about trusting your dragon side to protect you because your human half would slow you down with the thinking. He went about a few scenarios before having the upperclassmen show her grade how it was done.

Arkin went first. He started running down the opening stretch before jumping over a mud pit all the while changing into his dragon form. Trenches filled with heated tar spat bubbles of inky black blobs trying to impair his flight. Nothing touched him, as he went down a tunnel section in pitch blackness. Nissa felt him open his ears wide alerting him to the dangers inside. Shooting out of the tunnel, he had to duck under a spinning log, before going over and under a series of barriers.

Once free, he encountered his first classmate, who dove from a perch, shoving the prince into a pool of water. The sounds of a great battle took place. Ultimately Arkin surfaced, healing already. Taking a wide curve, targets popped out along the sides, each requiring a different flame. His second classmate was on top of a rock pile, impeding Arkin's ability to fly, so he landed, climbing all the way up. No matter how many dangers, Arkin pushed through, conquering his second classmate.

Now he was on the home stretch. He had to adjust his entire body as he darted through some wind gathers (wind turbines) before gliding through a series of hoops, squares and triangles, without being caught by his third classmate chasing him. With a burst of speed, he crossed the finish line ringing the bell. As he landed, everyone could see a spark return to his eye, that hadn't been there before. His dragon mind had been leading him the whole time!

Students clapped and cheered for their prince, going on about how amazing he was. Beast was especially happy, saying that Arkin had beat his previous record of two minutes ten seconds to just two minutes. The whole class was excited, asking him questions. When the other upperclassmen appeared, all of them were bombarded with questions. Beast bellowed once more causing the frenzy to settle. He explained they would be working on individual course first, to figure out who would become pairs. After a few races, they would form a four person team and compete in a relay race at the end of the semester. A mystery prize was a big motivator for everyone.

I can do this, I know I can. I just need to take my time and be careful. The obstacle course won't defeat me, thought Nissa. The class drew lots and thankfully Nissa would be in the middle of the pack. That would give her plenty of time to observe the others. She watched her cousin and Beast offer advice to each student. I hope that's advice on how to let your dragon mind take over.

Most of the students did okay, managing to make it through the first three obstacles before being disqualified, for either failure to complete the fourth or their human mind started working with the dragon again. At last it was her turn. "I expect you to do better than the rest of your classmates Ms. Draki. After all, you should already know how turn off your human mind, thanks to those special tutors you work with at home."

A panic spread through Nissa's body. Special tutors? What was he talking about? Arkin, hearing what Beast said, quickly connected with his cousin. _"Take a deep breath and count to ten. Trust your dragon, she knows what to do. You need to completely give control to your dragon mind."_ Nissa didn't have a chance to thank him as the whistle blew and she had to start running.

" _Okay I can do this, just let go and trust my dragon. Please, please don't make a fool of me." Her dragon form roared as it took control of her mind. As Nissa retreated her fear and anxiety started to get to her. What if something went wrong? No! Stay quiet, trust your dragon, it's a part of you. Hiccup trusts you and you're a part of him. You can do this. For a few minutes, it seemed to be working. Her dragon was doing all the work and suddenly she was gone! Frantically, she searched for the dragon only to feel her body ram into something hard._

* * *

She felt someone holding her as another looked at her head. Her ears were ringing as Beast's voice echoed inside. She tried to open her eyes only to get dizzy. Her nose could smell Arkin as he picked her up and took her to the infirmary. A nurse tended to her. Soon the dizziness past and she could open her eyes. She started to sit up, but her cousin pushed her down, placing some ice on her forehead. "How bad was it? Did I even make it through the first obstacle?"

"You did great. You only needed to get past one more barrier and you would have cleared the fourth obstacle. That's very good for a first try. The first time I did it I got defeated when I was attacked by the first dragon," Arkin said, trying to comfort her and failing. He started to apologize again for the misconception of Beast. Honestly, he was surprised that Nissa wasn't getting extra tutoring. He was certain his father has assigned someone help Nissa catch up in school. To learn, that hadn't been the case and the Conservatory thought she was, was an over-site he would correct.

An hour later the teen was let out of the infirmary with advice to take it easy for the next two days. Later that night, all Nissa wanted to do was stand on her balcony and watch the fading sun. She skipped dinner and had been working on her homework for a while when someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"Nissa, we like to talk with you. Can we come in?" Ragner asked his daughter. Pushing her work away, Nissa got up and opened the door letting her parents inside. Both of them hugged her tight before they all sat down at her little table. "You missed dinner, do you still have some pain from your accident earlier?"

When their daughter shook her head; the parents exchanged looks. The despondent look on her face made them uneasy. At dinner Arkin had brought up the confusion during the gym class. This was the first they heard that Nissa had been assigned tutors. The King had been upset. His blond and orange hair had nearly come undone from its ponytail, when he whipped his head to talk to his wife. The Queen assured him that she had been getting reports from Keto, one of the best tutors in Xanadu that stated Nissa was one of her best pupils. Rayna assured her sister that the matter would be straightened out at once.

In the present the princess looked down at the table, tears threatening to spill. Again someone who was supposed to be helping her, hadn't come through. "Why do I have to struggle so much? Everything comes so easily to you two. I bet those rumors about Arkin are true, he's going to graduate early," she cried pounding her fist on the table. "Aunt Rayna's right, I'm just an embarrassment to the Royal Family."

Ola slapped her daughter on the face. "I don't want you to repeat those words ever! You are not an embarrassment to either of us. We love you for who you are." Her daughter started to protest only for her husband to cover her mouth. Silently Ola cursed her sister for causing this problem. "You aunt is a very powerful Daypeace, she excels in many things because of the amount of pressure our mother placed on us. She often told us that we had to be the best in order for the people not to lose faith in us."

Ola shuddered, as she recalled her mother drilling them in proper protocol and etiquette. Concordia had been many things; demanding, serious, and terrifying rarely showing her softer side to her daughters. Rayna had pushed herself to be a prodigy believing that only greatness would earn her mother's love. "Sometimes I think that my older sister forgot that our mother, said that you will arrive at your peak when the time is right."

Ragner stroked his daughter hair and wiped her tears away. "Don't listen to what your aunt says about you. If everything came easily then that person doesn't truly understand to succeed," he whispered. He tipped his daughter's chin so she looked at him. "Everyone blooms in their own time and way. With just a little polishing you'll be a gem worth millions."

"Have we mentioned how cute you look with your new tattoos? Those purple lines really bring out the color in your eyes," Ola told her. Nissa laughed as her heart lightened. Her parents always knew how to cheer her up. She nearly cried again when her father gave her a new book he received from a passing merchant. It was the only copy of folk tales from the people who lived in or near their home sea. With great joy, she opened the book, reading out loud a tale of three sisters from Africa, learning about unity from wise grandmother while sitting under a great balboa tree.

* * *

About a half an hour before the Royal Family usually retired, Ola found Rayna working in her private studio on her latest art piece. Rayna was nicking away the pieces of marble, as she finished sculpting the head for Helios, the original Light dragon and forefather, to all Daypeaces. "Hmm, I wonder if I took too much from the mane, perhaps I should redo the slope of the ears to give it a more even look?"

"Whatever you do, I'm sure it will be another masterpiece for the local park." Rayna smiled, pleased to see her sister. Putting her tools down, she brushed off the dust and gave her little sister a big hug. "Rayna, stop! You're hugging me too much!"

"I rarely get to spend time with you these days. It's also been some time since you visited me in the studio. You know you're welcome here anytime little one," Rayna teased. She was surprised when Ola didn't return the banter. Confused, she reached out with her Dragon Heart only for Ola to shut her out. "Ola, why are you shutting me out? Have I done something to offend you?"

Ola sighed and started pacing unable to articulate for a time. She had her hands clenched to prevent her from striking her sister. Finally it just came out in a rush, "What gives you the right to keep putting down my child?" Rayna's eyebrows rose into her hairline. "Nissa has always suffered from low self-esteem and has trouble believing she's actually a better person then she thinks. I have never met anyone, who can sing with such a passion, or, reads and writes so creatively."

"Ola, I don't put your daughter down. She's part of my family, why would I do something to harm her?" Rayna questioned. She sounded very sincere and confused. Still, there was a tone Ola didn't like. Rayna was hiding something, keeping it close to her heart, so not even Ola cold figure it out.

Ola frowned, stating that she didn't know the reason, only that Rayna's words cut Nissa down, because they not only came from her aunt, but the Queen of the entire race. "I want you to stop making her feel she has to do something extraordinary to get your approval for being part of our family. Start treating her with a lot more respect, or you might find yourself searching for new sister!" With that Ola stormed out of the studio, closing the doors so hard that the sculpture nearly fell over. Rayna was left to ponder what to do about the situation.

* * *

About three weeks later, the family had gathered for their morning ritual. Nissa and Arkin chatted about her progress on the obstacle course. With Arkin's help, Nissa had been the first one to clear the entire course. Starting Monday, the class would be paired up. "Hopefully, I end up with a good partner. Is it true that they'll be adding extra challenges in the course?"

"Yep!" replied the boy, his mouth full of food. Hastily he swallowed and dapped his lips. A nod from his mom made him calm down knowing he wouldn't get punished for his slip of decorum. "The added challenges can only be completed if the partners work together. The one you have to watch out for is the cage maze. One partner will be trapped at the starting line and the others has to get through the maze to trip the release button."

"So one guides their partner through the maze and the other frees their partner. That's an interesting challenge, but why would it be so hard?"

Ragner put his cup of juice down, wiped his mouth, and answered her daughter's question. "The dragon half of our minds know that working together is an important survival trait. However, the instinct to dominate is much stronger without the human side keeping it in check." That made sense to Nissa and why trusting one side completely was such a difficult task.

There was the sound of someone tapping a glass catching everyone's attention. They all looked up at Rayna, who was dressed in her finest clothing and her best accessories. She cleared her throat. "As everyone knows today is a very important day for the future of Xanadu. Representatives will be arriving today for the annual alliance renewal. I don't have to stress how important these negations' are to our future. While my husband and I, str tied up with the representatives, the rest of you will be needed to handle some of the other responsibilities around the palace today."

Arkin eyes brightened hearing that. He was ready for today's challenge. It would be the first time he would be truly alone to carry out his duties. His mother told him that today would be his first official inspection of all the staff, the two sets of guards, and entire castle, to make sure everything and everyone who lived inside were happy and in pristine condition. Arkin swore he wouldn't let either parents down. Finishing breakfast quickly, he was escorted by Rikard and Ylwa. It was a puzzle why a lot of the middle age dragons had names that came from different cultures. As his father once explained, the previous king thought that children with names from other cultures, would find it easier to relate to said cultures.

Ola was told to take a patrol into the jungle to check on the mythos who had been given sanctuary on the island. As long as they stayed in their designated areas no one would force them off the island. The Dowager Princess stated she check out the game and water while she was out. Ragner was ordered to deal with the merchants and ensure fair trading was going on while the representatives were stationed here. When Rayna told Nissa that she would be in charge of setting up the banquet and the festivities for tonight, the girl blanched. Her aunt was actually letting her carry out an important responsibility? That was a first.

After breakfast, Nissa went down to the kitchens. She greeted the staff kindly, many of them returned her greeting enthusiastically. While the Royal Family treated them with respect and kindness, Princess Nissa was the only one of the family who went out of her way to learn more about their lives, even volunteering to help with any problem. Not many knew that the princess loved babysitting children of all ages.

"What can we do for you today Princess Nissa?" Head Cook Silas inquired. While most cultures had gender designated roles, the Draconia Daypeaces believed that a person should be allowed to do the work, which best suited them. This equality confused some cultures who believed slaves should be doing some of these chores. Daypeace never kept slaves and had to restrain themselves at times to free slaves of their allies.

"I just came to ensure that tonight's feast is to our allies liking. Several of them brought frozen dishes or the ingredients to their favorite foods correct?" The others nodded. Several of the cooks looked baffled at how to make the dishes, even with the recipes translated into their language.

Picking up the recipes Nissa studied them. Even she wasn't sure how to make some of the dishes. "Why not blend them? This alliance renewal is all about cultures coming together to work for peace. Do want you can from one list, then mix it with another dish. Test the flavor and serve it. I'm sure a few new dishes would surprise the representatives and give them something to talk about."

She did the same with the entertainment. Asking them to blend the music styles together and do changes during the dances to please everyone. She gave the Royal Lauriat a few poems from the other cultures hoping that would gain a lot of approval. Later that night, everything went right and her decisions earned her much praise Nissa's heart swelled up when her aunt actually gave her a compliment. At last, she had done something to make her Queen proud.

* * *

On Berk, Valka was enjoying watching Hiccup. He was still very small for his age, but he made up for that with his boundless amount of energy. Valka was starting to get fatigued just trying to keep up with him. "I think someone needs a nap right now," she laughed. Reaching down, she picked up Hiccup, who has been trying to lift a tiny sword that was still too heavy for him. "No nap, play!"

"Every great warrior needs to sleep once in a while." Hiccup continued to fuss a bit. Once in his crib, he tossed out his little stuff dragon and pawed around his little mattress searching for something. "I don't know what you expect to find, I cleaned your bed this morning and nothing was there."

The toddler pouted unhappily. That pretty pink scrap of cloth the nice girl had given him, always made him happy. Now it was gone and he was mad about it. Fussing a bit more he started to close his eyes when he started smiling and laughing, which turned into a tiny case of the hiccups. "Nsa see! Nsa see!"

" _Hello again Hiccup! Didn't your mom tell you to take a nap?" Nissa's Dragon Heart called through the bond._

"No nap, Nsa see," begged Hiccup. He wasn't going to take a nap until he saw something new to dream about. "Plz?"

" _Alright, one new treat then you're going to take a nap," Nissa warned him._ Keeping her eyes closed, she moved through the palace, taking care not to bump into anything as she went. Her nose and ears guided her until she reached what she was looking for. Opening the doors, she stepped outside centering herself. _"Okay, one new treat. Ready?"_ She could feel his excitement and his joy. Slowly she opened her eyes.

She was in the flower garden. Starflowers, heather, and even Lady's Cushion grew plentiful here. The ground was covered in different types of grass including desmazeria and echinaria. There Italian maples, South European flowering ash, and Kermes oak. Walking through the garden she could brushed past some silk vines, to show several different shrubs and medicinal plants, which were cultivated in the garden. _"Isn't it a beautiful place?"_ Hiccup pleasure and happiness told her how much he liked the garden. _"Okay, nap time Hiccup. You need to rest and give your parents a break."_

Back on Berk, Hiccup yawned and then fell asleep. Valka, who had opened the door a bit to check on him, had a small smile on her face, but her eyes betrayed her concern. There was a major difference between being different and then being not right in the head different. Hiccup's nap time routine was starting to get unsettling.

"Val I home! I decided to bring lunch to you today!" Stoick bellowed happily. Val turned to shush him gesturing towards their son's room. "Sorry Val, did he go down easier this time?" He asked as he placed the meal down on the table.

She gave him a shrug. "He fussed a bit. He kept saying nonsense sounds. I swear by Odin, Hiccup believed he was talking to someone." Both parents looked at each other wondering the same thing. Was something wrong with their son? Had being a preemie caused problems they couldn't see?

"We should take him to Gothi. She's so old she must have seen something similar like this before, or, perhaps, one of her fellow healers on another island," Stoick suggested, which Valka agreed with quickly. As a mother, she had to know if something was wrong with her child.

The next day, the small family, plus Gobber, arrived early to see the healer. Hiccup was not a happy child. He kept squirming and crying, not happy when Gothi pinched his skin or poked him. As she was going to exam his head, she paused. Pressing a certain spot on the left shoulder, she sent a weak pulse of magic and watched as a hidden mark was exposed for a few seconds. Surprised, she continued her exam until she was finished.

The adults were waiting anxiously as the elder seemed to be conflicted about what to tell them. Finally, she started writing in the sand. Gobber started to translate, "Gothi says that there's nothing physically wrong with Hiccup." Upon hearing this the parents relaxed a little. Gobber continued to translate. "Hiccup's a very special food? Ah! Sorry, child."

"Special? What do you mean by that Gothi?" Stoick responded. As both a chief and father, he needed to know if his son would be danger or a hero in the making, in order to protect Berk.

Gothi was writing furiously in the sand, pausing at times to erase some words. When she finished Gobber started translating, a bit more slowly this time. "The Gods have chosen Hiccup for a special destination? No! Don't hit me! Destiny, the word is destiny. Hiccup has been blessed with, what is that, oh Second Sight! Your kid can see, hear, and interact with spirits right now."

"Second Sight? No one in my line or Stoick's ever possessed that gift before. Spirits can harm us, will Hiccup be okay?" Val asked anxiously.

Gothi nodded and wrote a few more lines. "Nothing has happened yet, Gothi believes that this gift was given to him by the Gods to help him accomplish his special destiny, which eludes her. His powers will become stronger as he gets older and he might be able to do different types of magic."

Stoick shook his head, saying that Hiccup would do no magic. As special as Second Sight was, Hiccup would be Chief of Berk, not a _seiðr._ That was women's work. Gothi warned him if Hiccup's gift wasn't nurtured or not allowed to be used, it would have devastating consequences that could affect his future, including his special destiny. Valka begged her husband to at least consider letting Hiccup learn some magic to keep his mind intact. Stoick said he would think about it.

Of course Hiccup heard all this, but didn't understand what it all meant. He felt someone pat him on the head. He almost cried when he saw it was Gothi. She gave him a big smile preventing tears from falling. Hiccup waved goodbye as the family headed home, all of them missing the slight frown on Gothi's face. She needed to figure out what person, spirit, or God had marked the little boy to learn more about his gift.

* * *

A few months later, Valka was preparing to take Hiccup to a picnic/playdate with some of the other moms. The sun was out and it was a relatively warm day. There had been no dragon raids this week. It was a perfect time for Hiccup to start making new friends

"Let's go little one. Today is a special day," Valka said as she took Hiccup's hand as they stumbled out the back door and started climbing up the steep path. Every few minutes Hiccup would stop and look around as if trying to spot someone. "What are you looking for Hiccup?"

"My pretty, my pretty." For being a preemie, it was amazing how much Hiccup had developed. Like a typical child his age, he was very curious about the world and wanted to do things on his own while still needing a parent to keep him safe. His speech needed a little work, but his vocabulary was growing every day. He wasn't the most coordinated kid, which Stoick complained about even though he was getting better every day. He had already learned that sharp and pointy things all went together. Really there was only one problem.

Taking Hiccup's arms making him look at her. "Hiccup, we don't talk about the pretty girl remember? You can't talk about the pretty girl."

Hiccup was confused before he started repeating, "My pretty! My pretty!" He pointed into the nearby forest, "My pretty! In foret!" The child was just as stubborn as his parents, insisting he get his way. When it came to Hiccup's Second Sight, Valka and Stoick had different views. Stoick didn't want Hiccup to use his gift, unless he started talking about the future. Valka thought that they should at least nurture part of his gift, for the Gods had given it to Hiccup for a reason. As Valka watched her son start climbing up the path by himself she smiled. Maybe having an "imaginary" friend would benefit her son.

They soon reached the clearing where the picnic was taking place. The mothers were chatting as their kids played nearby. Freda Jorgenson, loudly boasted all the great things her son Snotlout could do. He could already pick up a small barrel! Grethe Ingerman listened, a fake smile on her face. She seemed more concerned about her son Fishlegs being hurt, as Astrid, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut joined the play. As the children wrestled around, Phlegm Hofferson and Varg Thorston argued whose child/children were the hardest to raise.

"Valka, you finally made it! I was wondering what was keeping you. You're looking nice today and your son has….appears to be in good health," Freda called out. In her eyes appearances was all that mattered. It distressed her that she was related to such a gangly, small little runt. "Oh, did I tell you what my Snotlout did last week? He managed to break his toy sword all by himself. Isn't that amazing?"

"Only if you like picking up shards of wood to avoid getting splinters," Valka replied. Setting her basket down she encouraged her son to go play with the other children. Hiccup hesitated, but did as she asked. Once she saw him join in with the other kids, she turned and started talking to the other mothers.

"Look! Hiccy came!" Snotlout said as he rudely pointed at his cousin. "Mommy let Hiccy out!"

"You're really small," Ruffnut commented. Her brother laughed, saying he they could throw their helmets and see how many it took to give him a nice bruise.

"I think that a bad id ide idea!" Fishlegs stammered. The twins pushed him to the ground as Snotlout kicked him to the ground. "I'm leader! You follower!"

Astrid slugged Snotlout telling the meanie to shut up. Hiccup was getting scared as she picked up her toy axe. "We're going to play war!" She didn't ask if anyone didn't want to play war. The other kids, grabbed their toy weapons and charged each other. The heir scrambled away trying to hide because he didn't have a weapon. Hearing a battle cry, the almost two year old darted for the forest. He tripped over a root, falling flat on his face. Hearing the tiny war party, he curled up, waiting for the beating.

After a few minutes with no beating, Hiccup opened his eyes, while holding back a gasp. Astrid's toy axe was stuck in the root he tripped over. She was pulling with all her might, but couldn't get it out. The twins were a tangled mess after butting heads with one another. Snotlout was complaining about all the pine needles stuck in his rear. Fishlegs had fainted at the sight of his small bloody cut. A strong feeling of love and protectiveness filled his body. His pretty was near! His eyes darted around looking for her only to be dissapointed when he couldn't find her. Maybe she heard mommy telling him not to talk about her? Was that why she hid? The mothers came up to collect their children for lunch, scolding them about getting so messy. As they all sat down for lunch, Hiccup looked back at the forest smiling.

On the trail heading to the hidden cove, Captain Livis started lecturing his apprentice. "What you did was not only risky, but foolish. Using your yellow flames on those kids could have exposed us." He moved a tree branch as they descended closer to the cove. Checking to make sure there weren't any threats, the two Daypeaces squeezed into the cove. Captain Livis handed a jug to Nissa, who went to fill it, as he started dinner. "It's hard I know. You shouldn't interfere with his development."

"So I should have let the kids beat him to a bloody pulp, while the parents sat there and did nothing?" Nissa replied angrily. She was now wearing her Viking outfit and was still breaking it in. The boots were still a little tight and she was still getting use to the armored shoulder pads. Turning back to her mentor, she handed him the jug and continued. "My job is to observe and protect Hiccup until he reaches his sixteenths year. He called out for help and I assisted him." Her stern face and body language indicated she didn't regret her choice. Captain Livis knew better than to argue and dropped the subject for now.

* * *

As night fell the two of them looked at each other awkwardly. Nissa tried to busy herself by writing in her field journal about the differences between the mainland Vikings and the Vikings living in the archipelago. Some obvious difference were the Vikings on the mainland weren't overweight monstrosities. In fact, they were normal size with some muscles. Most of them were merchants, farmers, only picking up weapons to defend their communities. They washed and bathed several times a day. She was going to write more, but in end put the field back in her pack. She would finish it later.

Captain Livis watched his apprentice as she went to the pond's edge, watching the ripples form when a fish swam close to the surface. He emphasized with her. Her desires to be closer to her marked person and protected him was a typical trait of any Recruiter. The ones who got to interact personally with their marked persons were the envy of the entire Recruiting Core. It took years of experience and special training to keep a Recruiter from accidentally interfering in a way that affected the recruit's choice when they came of age.

Walking softly across the grass he sat beside his apprentice watching the ripples. "This place has a calming effect doesn't it? Reminds me of a hidden grove I found during my first mission. I didn't travel very far, just along with coastline of the mainland, stopping in a small fishing village. I marked a young boy, Vitus. The third son of a fisherman." Nissa turned to face her mentor as he continued to speak, "A that lad, he was a dreamer. Always wanting more than his lot in life. He dreamed about traveling, going to the big cities and earning a living as a member in the army."

"Whatever happened to him? Did he stay with his people or was he reborn?"

"Neither. He died during a training exercise with another soldier. I wanted to do something to save him, but my mentor held me back. I too was very upset and demanded an explanation." Blinking away a single tear, he gave the same advice that his mentor had given him. That to interfere in a crucial moment took away the recruit's free will, for they would become indebted to you, feeling they had no choice, but to come to Xanadu.

Livis looked at his apprentice, feeling her emotions. She was thinking about his words, but her soul kept arguing that was not her fate. He slid her magic opal mirror over to his apprentice. Standing up, he brushed off some dirt. "I always tried my best to follow my mentor's advice. Over the years though, I have learned there are times when an exception must be made. Your bond is very special and unique apprentice. I leave you to make a choice of what to do tonight."

* * *

Nissa stared at the mirror for a second, before putting it in her belt. Changing forms, she flew above the forest and came to a landing in the same clearing from this morning. She walked over until she could see Hiccup's home from her vantage point. Getting into a meditation pose, she clutched the mirror, connecting her Dragon Heart with Hiccup's sleeping mind to give him a dream unlike any other.

 _The young toddler found himself on a beach. Hiccup laughed as he splashed in the tides. Someone walked behind him and picked him up. He struggled until he heard a voice. "Splashing is a lot of fun isn't it?" He didn't understand all the words, but he smiled. "My pretty!" he shouted, wrapping his arms around his neck._

 _"My pretty. Pretty save me!" Nissa laughed, repeating twice she did save him. "Hiccup like surprises?" the boy nodded furiously. "Pretty Nissa show Hiccup a surprise."_

 _"Yeah, surprise!" Nissa re-positioned him so she could give him a piggy pack ride. She started walking as the mindscape changed again. Soon they were at the Conservatory's training grounds. A huge crowd had gathered to watch the end of the semester's challenge. Hiccup joined in the cheering feeling the energy of the crowd. He begged to get closer, so she obligated him. Soon they were in the front row as he clapped his hands and looked at the arena with wide eyes.  
_

 _Hiccup couldn't wait to see his surprise. He had seen his daddy fight Snotlout's daddy before. Maybe this surprise would be like that. The doors to the arena open as something came out. Fear rippled through him as he saw a pack of pink dragons fly out and take their places on platforms. He buried his face into the back of Nissa head. "Dragons scary! Bad dragons."_

 _"No, nice dragon. Pink dragons no hurt anyone. Play games instead," Nissa cooed. Her words made the boy curious. He peered out at the field again seeing four mainly pink dragons get into position at different parts of the obstacle course. "What is game called?" Nissa whispered the name. "Dragon Relay."_

 _The whistle blew and suddenly the first dragon was racing down a path as they worked to complete the first part of the obstacle course. That dragon finished the first part of the course, using its tail blade to tap the second dragon as they both continued onward._

 _"What they doing? Why two to get hr?"_

 _"They need each other, they help each other win."_

 _Indeed that was what was going on. There was the cage maze, a scale that needed balance, and a tricky wall that required the dragons pulling out the same stones to get through, while another Daypeace flew overhead trying to distract them._

 _By the time the third part started, both Hiccup and Nissa were cheering along with the crowd. Hiccup watched in delight as now the trio of dragons had to get past obstacles, like an attack from the other Daypeaces and solving some puzzles to greet the fourth member of the team, who was on a small rock in the middle of a large pond, her tail hanging limply. "Is that dragon hurt?"_

 _"No, she's pretending. The others have to help her finish the course, showing good teamwork," Nissa explained. Her eyes lost focus for a second, as the dragon waiting to be rescued was_ her. _Her past-self waiting for the others to come._

 _The dragon girl called out asking for help. At first the others started to fly past her, not stopping to help. Almost reluctantly, they came back shooting wooden mythos that popped up from the water. Dragon Girl roared thanks when two members of the pack, one female and one male, picked her up and helped her cross the big pond. Hiccup couldn't see what the dragons were doing when they landed behind some trees, but a few seconds later all four were flying together towards the finish line._

 _Nissa looked at her past self, seeing how poorly she was flying. The objective had been to help an injured pack mate make it halfway through the series of traps before "healing her". Her teammates had hid in the trees so the judges couldn't see them yelling at her to keep up as they actually twisted her tail so she would fly crooked. They would not help her in any way, she would have to keep up with them._

 _Hiccup also saw the fourth dragon struggling to fly straight, as she fell back a little. The other three didn't stop at the healing station as they continued through the course, leaving the fourth to land by herself to use the potion to "heal" her. "You say pink dragons nice? Why leave one back?"_

 _"Even nice dragons can get competitive." Nissa watched her past self, sprint in the air to catch up with the others, as the final obstacle came into view. It was a series of tunnels and they all had to work together to find the right path out. The group wasted a few minutes as they hadn't wanted to follow her lead. At last they got out and crossed the finish line, as everyone cheered and screamed._

 _"What that, what that?" Hiccup asked pointing to the stage where the dragons stood in a row. Actually they had returned to their human form, but Nissa masked this. Hiccup was not ready to know that secret._

 _"The game is over, they each get a prize. See that trio of dragons got little treasures to mark how fast they were. The last dragon gets a big blue ribbon for the most worthy team mate." Suddenly Hiccup was yawning and rubbing. Even in a dream, that meant his body was ready to continue sleeping at a normal cycle now._

 _"That's it for this dream little one. I love you and I'll see you again soon," Nissa said, giving him a kiss and putting him down so he could toddle back to his own dream. She cut the connection and found herself heading back to her own mind._

Nissa woke up smiling. Judging by the stars position, she had been there for at least two and half hours. Yawning, she started walking back to the cove for much needed sleep. Inside Hiccup's house, the toddler snuggled tightly with his toy dragon happy to have seen his pretty again.


	3. Y3-Friends

On Berk, the first annual hunt for the dragon's nest was underway. The warriors quickly started packing up the fleet. Gobber was delivering the weapons as Stoick ordered Bucket and Mulch to check the food stores. While making sure the boats were ship worthy, the warriors took turns saying their goodbyes and hopefully promising to come back alive. Valka and Hiccup stood in the back, waiting for the crowd to part so they could have a private goodbye.

"Mommy, look, look, what I did!" Hiccup insisted as he bounced up and down nearly tripping over his feet. Unlike most children, Hiccup's gangly form, didn't match his brain and speed, causing him to be a bit clumsy. Both parents agreed when he hit his first growth spurt, his body would catch up with him and he would be less clumsy.

"Settle down, now what did you do?" A piece of paper got shoved at her. Valka took the paper and blinked her eyes a few times. It was a picture of the family done in charcoal. The figures sketched on the paper looked more mature than a child drawing. What was really causing a stir was that Hiccup had written their names over each of them perfectly. He was only 2 years and 4 months old. She hadn't even started to teach him his runes yet!

Valka wanted to question him when Stoick came over and gave them a big hug. "I love you both so dearly. I'll do my best to come back safe and sound," he whispered to them. Seeing his son gasping for air, he let go. "Sorry about that lad. Don't worry you'll grow so big that soon you won't be needing hugs."

"Stoick, don't tell him that," Valka commented as she lightly slapped her husband on the chest. "Are you certain that this is the only way? All this killing has not solved the problem with raids. Maybe we should try something different."

"Valka, I understand that you are hesitant to kill and believe peace is possible. You're just dreaming my dear, those reptiles don't understand the meaning of peace. I'm going on this hunt to keep you and Hiccup safe. Understand?" Valka nodded as she leaned into his touch. It was a peaceful moment between the amorous couple.

Hiccup tugged at his father's large tunic. He had taken back his sketch and now was waving it around trying to get his attention. Stoick knelt down and took the sketch. "I made this, so you'll have a reminder to come home." Stoick smiled, taking the paper and rolling it up into his belt. He thanked his son and wife for the gift, only to be told Hiccup did all on his own, surprising the chief. Any questions would have to wait until later. It was time to go.

The little family waved goodbye until the small fleet couldn't be seen. Hiccup was very anxious, wondering if his father would come back. His mom assured him that nothing short of a collapsing mountain could kill his dad. They both went home, as Valka tried to tune out the cruel whispers, coming her way about her ideas and her son. Steeling herself, she ignored the cruel taunts when they were about her, but when it came to her son the look she gave others scared even the toughest man to turn and run.

When they made it back to the house, both Hiccup and Valka stood in shock. Gothi was waiting for them at the door! "Scary lady! She's not going to hurt me is she Mommy?" His mother scolded him about calling Gothi a scary lady. The old woman waved her hand indicating she didn't mind. The trio entered the scampered off looking for something leaving the women alone. "Would you like something to drink? I think we have some fresh yak milk." Gothi shook her head. Instead, she started to undo a pouch of sand and started to write in it.

I knew asking Gobber for translating lessons would come in handy. Gothi asked about Hiccup's Second Sight and what was the family doing to encourage his gift. "I'm not sure how to answer that. Stoick's made it clear he doesn't want to nurture this gift. He's trying to get rid of it. As for the Second Sight, Hiccup talks to his pretty girl a lot. I'm wondering though if he's seeing a second spirit."

Hiccup burst back in the room carrying a very heavy book that had been hidden in the back of the closet. He was teetering under the weight of the book. He ignored his mother and placed the book on old chair, before scrambling up on it. "I found the book. It was just where you said it be!" To Valka, there was no one in the chair, but Gothi saw the hazy outline of an old wrinkled man.

Hiccup flipped open the book to a certain page. He started to read out loud. "The dra dragon flew ahead of the…ship! The war warrors no? Oh war riors ! Got ready to shoot down the dragon only for it to dive into the oc oc ocean and swim away? Oh swam away!"

"Hiccup, who are you reading to? Is it the person who taught you to write?"

The boy nodded excitedly then bit his lip. "Sorry mommy, I shouldn't have said that. Not in front of Gotie," Gothi rolled her eyes at the mispronunciation of her name. She wrote something in the sand, that boy didn't understand. "Those aren't ru runes. Are pictures words too?"

"For Gothi they are. She asking you to describe the person you were talking to a few minutes ago." Hiccup got his art supplies and used some paint Gothi brought to show his mom and the old man he'd been talking about. It took a little bit of time. Finished, he pushed the picture across the table. He was so excited only to get upset when his mom started to tear up. "Did I do something bad? Mommy? Mommy!"

Valka wiped her tears away. It had been a few years since her father, Old Wrinkly, had passed. He died a few months prior to her son's birth. Her father had been a soothsayer with mixed results. Before he died, he predicted that her son would find the missing parts of his soul and become a symbol of hope. Maybe this is what he meant. "Is he the one who's been teaching you?"

"Yes, he stays for a few days, helping me learn. I like him, but he goes away for a long time. Not like Nisa no Nissa! She plays with me. Mommy, is it okay if she loves me too?" Valka told him of course it was okay if someone else loved him for the first time, not feeling as if the spirit was a threat. Gothi asked a few more questions about the spirit girl or had something new happened. Hiccup didn't give many answers, he said Nissa was his pretty and he didn't want to share her. All he would say about the girl was she liked showing him interesting places. He mentioned that he felt weird when he tried walking, it felt like at times he should have something else with him. "Can I go draw some more?"

"Of course Hiccup, the more you practice, the better you'll get with your talent." That went a bit over his head. Grabbing the art supplies, he ran back to his room to enjoy himself. His mother had a strange look on her face; it was a cross between happy and sad. "Please Gothi, be honest with me. What is my son's future?"

The old lady wrote that his destiny still alluded her. She would keep working to see it. As for now, the boy was only attracting nice spirits, who helped him. She thought that the "pretty girl" could be a protective spirit, sent by the Gods to watch over Hiccup. until he embraced his destiny. She gave a stern warning that the magic in the boy was getting stronger. If it wasn't used, being clumsy would be the least of his problems. Valka promised that she would nurture Hiccup's gift, even if it meant going behind Stoick's back. Gothi nodded in agreement, despite Stoick attempts, magic couldn't simply be erased. Hiccup would always have some magic in his body, no matter what the Chief did. Both women hoped that the heir of Berk, would be okay.

* * *

On Xanadu, the weather was perfect that day. The sun was shining bright as a few clouds lazy fluttered by. A wonderful cool breeze maneuvered throughout the island. It seemed even the animals had come out to play or just relax in the sun. It was days like these when the Royal Family declared a Family Fun Day. All work would be forgotten as the family took a personal day.

The family had decided to go to the hot springs to relax and have picnic afterwards. It would also be a chance for the family to share their latest achievements with each other. The hot springs were checked periodically to ensure that they wouldn't make the family sick. The Honor Guard stood by just out of sight, so the family could have a sense of privacy. The couples sat together in their springs, while Arkin and Nissa shared another. Each member of the family was wearing their bathing attire in order to prevent contamination of the spring. Rayna's had her hair piled up as she slid down a bit further into the spring. "This is paradise. Oh, I can feel all my stress, just melt away into the water."

Aksel started massaging his wife's shoulder's to help release some tension. Releasing a bit of fire into the water, the temperature heated up the pool to the perfect temperature. I must figure out how these hot springs work, it would be amazing if we could make our normal baths this relaxing.

"We need to take personal days a little more often. My inner dragon hasn't felt this happy in long time. Oh I could just fall asleep here," Ola mumbled as Ragner kept her above the surface. "Don't want you lovely face be marred my sky dancer," he stated reasonably.

In the nearby spring; Arkin wanted Nissa to join him in a splash fight, but she refused, stating that the water was too hot for something like that. Nissa climbed out of the hot spring before she got to wrinkly. "I don't know if you care about your handsome face, but I do about mine. I'm going to change now. I'll see you at the picnic spot soon." The princess headed into the forest, where the Honor Guard had set up a small screen for changing. Slipping out of her lavender two piece, she emerged wearing her red and gold light weight chiffon dress and basic leather sandals. Hastily, she pulled her hair up in a ponytail before heading to the picnic spot. Her family, still in their bathing wear, had started to serve lunch. "Smells delicious. Oh, did the kitchen make my favorite _meze_ dishes?"

"They made everyone's favorite dishes. Here you go my precious. The salad is made from the freshest greens." Eagerly, Nissa started eating her salad while dipping a few pieces to bring out the flavor. Her parents had started with the grilled fish, as the King and Queen enjoyed their _yahni._ Arkin was slurping his yogurt, getting a few drops on his face. Laughter and cheer could be heard.

During the hour and half long lunch, the family started to share their latest projects with one another. "I'm proud to announce I finished learning another dialect from our friends along the African Coast. It's amazing how one region could have such diverse dialects," Rayna stated first in the new dialect and then again in their native tongue. Her accent needed a little work, along with her pronunciation. They all congratulated her on adding another language to her polylingual collection.

The men started babbling about the complete observatory. Ragner had crafted multiple telescopes that could mounted together. He went on about the craftsmanship and time it took to make the different lenses. Aksel had already started his work on seeing if the position of stars could be used to help operate the Gateways at night. He bounced a couple theories off the teens, who responded with their own ideas, such as, could the movement of the stars actually affect people, or what were stars in the first place?

Ola demonstrated the first part of a new choreography routine that she had made. She and her students would be putting on a grand show in two months during the Festival of Rebirth. It was a thrill to watch as the sky dancer twisted and twirled, going through rings of fire, slowly demanifesting her left side, until she was gliding with only one wing and a part of a tail. Only an extremely talent sky dancer master could pull that off. The compliments she received were extremely high.

Then it was Arkin's turn. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small, messily painted, box. "It's a gift for you Nissa, I know how much you enjoy to sing and you don't always have music to sing with, so I made you something." Nissa took the gift, puzzled by what it could be. There was a small gold crank one side of the box. Winding it up, she was disappointed when she didn't hear anything.

"You have to open the box. The hinges are connected to the gears, which rotated the music rod that can be played by the little bars wound up from the crank," Arkin explained. Still puzzled, she did as he asked opening the lid. Inside the box was a tiny figurine of a dragon twisting about. Her face was reflected in a little mirror. Soon she heard the notes to a familiar tune. It was a tune she'd been humming for a few months now.

"Thank you for the music box, (yes that's what I'm naming it), it's wonderful."

"Um, I was kinda hoping, you would sing with it? I've heard you practicing a song on your balcony each morning." Nissa appeared mortified and blushing furiously. Her mother had taught her to sing when she was a little girl. She loved singing, but only did it, when she knew she was alone. Mom loves it when I sing, but he must think I'm horrible at it. Why else would he want to make a spectacle of myself? I'm just not good enough to perform!

Nissa stuttered as she tried to explain why she didn't want to sing. The rest of her family insisted, even her dad wanted to hear her first original song. Having no choice, she wound up the music box and cleared her throat. She hoped they weren't too disappointed by her poor performance. Her song was called, "I'll be there for you" (by Aiza Seguerra). The music started to play as she opened her mouth and sang the first word.

" _When you wake up each morning and you feel like calling, I'll be there for you. When the road seems uncertain and you can't stop the hurtin', I'll be there for you._

 _When there's no one beside you, I'll be there to guide you. Catch you each time you fall. When the stars won't shine anymore I'll be there... When the world's unkind and your dreams, they need more time, I'll be there for you._

 _If the rules they keep breaking and the future is fading I'll be there... For you. The rainbow will end in the palm of your hand. Don't ever let it go.  
When the stars won't shine anymore, I'll be there..._

 _Who knows where we'll go. What will tomorrow bring, but we have each other, just hold on tight. We can take to the skies and fly... I'll be there for you...  
I'll be there for you..._

 _The rainbow will end in the palm of your hand. Don't ever let it go.  
When the stars won't shine anymore, I'll be there...I'll be there."_

Nissa couldn't believe that her family gave her a standing ovation. The praise was welcomed as her cousin and uncle insisted, she be take part in the Festival of Rebirth. Rayna's only critique was that Nissa needed to work on singing in different keys. Once again it was nice to have her aunt acknowledge her, even if she was kind of rude when she gave her critique.

* * *

Two months passed rather quickly for both Hiccup and Nissa. The Heir to Berk enjoyed spending time with his mother. She let him play with "his pretty" and was encouraging him to try new things. His walking had improved a lot when he was allowed to use the magic within his body. He was moving with grace and ease as felt rather than grow different body parts. When his mother asked what he pictured himself as, he replied he was a nice dragon, making his mom smile happily.

After a month hunting for the nest, the fleet had come back in broken ships and injuries. Stoick had returned with burn marks on his clothing and had a nasty cut on his arms. Between his recovery, chiefing duties, and limited time with his family, he never noticed his son's peculiar behaviors. Secretly, Valka prayed to the Gods that he never learned, she had gone behind his back, in order to help her son with his gift.

Today was Thor Thursday, a festival when most of the tribes came together to challenge each other in contests between drinking themselves in a stupor. The heirs and other children used the time to make friends with other kids and demonstrate the superiority of the tribe. Stoick thought today was the right time to let Hiccup participate in some of the games exclusive to the heirs of their tribes.

"I don't wanna play with them! They look like meenies!" Hiccup said, accusingly, pointing to the other heirs. They were much older or bigger than him. There was a girl with crazy hair that kept stealing from anyone who's passed by grinning madly. A meaty looking boy showed off his strength by picking up things twice his size with ease. The last one seemed a bit on the crazy side, he kept laughing while trying to wrestle a chicken before plucking it of its feathers.

"Ah, they're just a bit out of control today. Trust me son, you'll like them once you get to know them. They'll be your best friends and allies in the future," Stoick assured him as he slowly dragged his son closer. He refused to be persuaded by Hiccup's puppy dog eyes. The boy was frantic to get away; uselessly struggling to get out of his father's grip.

Stoick came to an abrupt stop when his wife got in front of him. Her stance and look told him she was ready to stand her ground against him. Stoick's eyes narrowed as they silently argued. She was against having a two and half year old thrust into games he was obviously not ready for. Nor did she like the idea of her son being put with a group of heirs who might hurt him. Stoick's took several steps closer to her. He wouldn't be talked out of this. He was Chief of Berk, it was time his Heir started learning his responsibilities towards the tribe. Also, he wouldn't let his nephew get the better of his son by winning all the contests today. Hiccup would be getting involved whether he liked it or not.

 _"Gods please protect me today! I would like to make it to my third birthday!"_ Hiccup prayed hard as his dad bypassed his mom, as they continued to walk to the other heirs. As he was being introduced to the other heirs, Hiccup silently called out to Nissa, asking her to come to help him when he needed it the most.

* * *

Coincidentally, this year's Festival of Rebirth, was happening on the exact same day as Thor Thursday. Banners had been hung, greenery placed strategically around the area. Dotting the plaza, you could see several statues in a variety of shapes, honoring the forefather and foremother of the Draconia Daypeaces. A giant mural was painted just above an altar, where families left their offerings. The Festival was in full swing with music, food, and games.

Nissa couldn't be happier as she played her favorite game; discus catch. Children who hadn't reached the age of unlocking their inner dragon, would throw five discus is a variety directions, to a dragon to catch as many as they could. Once caught, they flew over to pick up their partner, who protected or stole discus from other players, before dropping them into containers. The team with the most discus won.

 _"I win again! I love this game. Thanks for being my partner,"_ Nissa spoke to the girl riding on her back. "No problem Princess. I loved being your partner. Can we do it again?"

Before Nissa could say yes, she felt Mentor Livis calling for her. Sadly, she returned the girl to the ground before flying to meet her mentor. He was waiting for her near the Recruitment Building. Seeing him waiting for her by the entrance she landed and rapidly returned to human form. The Captain studied his pupil. She was wearing a sky blue tunic dress trimmed with black lace, with a short purple outer skirt. This was also the first time he had seen his student wearing so much gold. "Came straight from the Festival?"

"Your summons felt important, I decided my attire wasn't as important as getting here fast. Did I make a mistake?" The princess once again started playing with her clothes, showing her nerves slightly. The captain shook his head, assuring her that her attire was appropriate. It turned out all the Recruiters had made it to this year's Festival, and Livis thought, it would be a good opportunity to meet them and gain more experience. This made Nissa smile brightly. "I'm ready for this! Captain Livis, would you be so kind to escort me inside?"

"It would be my honor Princess Nissa."

In one of the bigger classrooms the rest of the Recruiters had gathered, having a little party for themselves. In total, there were ten Recruiters of different ages, level of experience, and places they traveled. There was an equal ratio of gender of Recruiters. Everybody stopped talking when Captain Livis and Nissa entered. They all had warm smiles for their leader, but a few looked puzzled at the princess presence.

"Greetings everyone. I'm so pleased to see you all." The others replied with similar greetings. A few of them asked where the other mentors were. Captain Livis explained they were at the festival entertaining the young children and would come later. The Recruiters faces dropped unhappily. Hopefully they could meet up with their mentors at the Festival later.

Speaking about mentors, "Captain Livis, when are you going to introduce us to your new apprentice? Is she coming after the Princess finishes getting her report for the Queen?" asked a middle aged female, she was looking past Captain Livis, expecting someone else to show up.

"Chryssa, don't joke about such things. Everyone, I would like you to meet my apprentice Princess Nissa. Nissa, I would like to introduce you to everyone." Captain Livis pointed at each Recruiter giving their name and some information. There was: Chryssa, Elene, Io, Melissa, and Xenia were the females. The males were: Angelos, Leonidas, Jason, Perseus, and Markos. "Greeting fellow Recruiters. It's a great honor to meet you all. I hope to learn from your experiences. I'm sure we'll become good friends." With the greetings over everyone started to mingle again. Looking around, Nissa decided to approach the closest in age with her. Keeping a smile on her face she approached Markos, who was 129.

He gave Nissa a curt nod. "Greetings Princess. It's an honor to meet a member of the Royal Family." Nissa informed him that he didn't need to be so formal. They were all equals here. A heaviness filled her Dragon Heart causing her nearly to fall with its weight. Ignoring it, the young lady tried asking questions about his recruit and what kind of regiment he did.

"My recruits name is Jaime, he lives on the mainland of Europe in the land of the Spaniards. I've been living in his house for years posing as a trusted guard. He will be sixteen in a few months, I'm certain he'll come here to be reborn." His voice was tight with a hint of anger. Again, his emotions invaded her Dragon Heart nearly crushing her. What had she done to anger this man?

All of sudden; her mind was bombarded by several Dragon Heart voices at once. She dropped her drink and clutched her head in pain. _Her mindscape was being torn apart. All around her, the beautiful image of the wilds in the Northern Lands, got slashed or lost their color. They were all laughing at her as they erased parts of her mindscape._ _She had never felt malice and violence at this level before. Nissa felt terrified and shocked by the Recruiters actions towards her._

 _"Stop this, what you're doing is cruel and illegal! Get out of my mind!" Nissa shrieked. She tried to force out Jason and Perseus, as they used their emotions to taint the cove. They pushed her back with their own minds. "You're adults and fellow Recruiters. You know what your punishment for this is! Why are you doing this to me?"_

 _She let out a scream as her back was slashed and bite marks appeared on her arms. Io and Melissa attacked her without provocation. "We worked and earned our apprenticeship princess," Io snarled._

 _"How dare you use your position to tarnish what the Recruiters stand for? How could you ruin Captain Livis good name, by spouting lies about a child born with a dragon soul? Melissa challenged her. The others added their own protests, these adults didn't want a spoiled child in their ranks._

 _Nissa was about to go under when someone pushed everyone out of her mindscape._ Nissa couldn't open her eyes or move. Captain Livis bellowing and threating voice sounded muffled to her. With sheer grit, she crawled out of the room; before pushing herself up against the wall and limped out of the building. She never felt as worthless as she did now.

* * *

Thousands of miles away, Hiccup was trying to escape from the other heirs. He ducked as Dagur threw an axe at him. "I'm no target!" he yelled, diving behind the true target. The heirs had been competing against each other in different games, all which usually had Hiccup being the target.

Camcazi had stolen his charcoal sticks and refused to give them back. "Once a Bog Burglar takes something, it's ours by right of finders' keepers!" The little girl had squealed right before taking his right boot. No one would help him get his stuff back.

Thuggery, had challenged the toddler to a spar. He was only about year and half older, he could hold a real kid's sword, where Hiccup could barely lift his toy wooden one. It had been no contest and the older boy, called him names. "What kind of heir is too weak to hold a sword? You're nearly three, this should be easy!"

That had led to of course, the axe throwing competition. Being the oldest of the heirs, Dagur easily hit all the targets winning the game. When he grew bored with that, he started a new game, maim the heir. That's why currently Hiccup was running away.

"Get back here and fight me! What are you afraid of? I'm only going to give you a headcut. Ha ha ha! Get it? Head cut? Oh, I love my jokes!"

Hiccup tripped and fell to the ground. He inched backwards, pleading with Dagur. "Why…why…can't we be… friends? We…could stop… playing these games… do something else. What about exploring?"

Dagur grunted and rolled his eyes. Exploring? Why would anyone want to do that, when there was blood to spill? Throwing his axe, he was caught off guard, when Hiccup, at the last second, managed to get out of the way. Without another word the little baby was running off, probably to cry to his mom. What a wimp.

Stoick was surprised when he saw his son, running with all his might, towards him. The child kept trying to weave through the throngs of people, only to end up getting stepped on or kicked. The chief went to his son's aid and got him out of the crowd. The other chiefs went quiet, wanting to see how the chief dealt with his runt of an heir.

"Hiccup, why are you running around like a chicken without a head?" Stoick demanded loudly. He pointed his finger back to the area designated for the heirs. He could see the others already starting a game of bashy ball. By the looks of it, Thuggery had the advantage. "You should be with the other heirs. You can't make friends if you run away."

"They're not friends, their meenies! Cazi took my things then Thug beat me up and I just escaped having my head cut off by Dag!" Upon hearing the boys rant all the other chiefs laughed. The parents of said heirs spouted praise about their kids, before speaking cruelly to the child. Wimp, useless, coward.

Stoick couldn't stand losing face. "Enough! Hiccup I'm very disappointed in you. You're the Heir to Berk. How does it look if my son can't handle a couple of minor injuries? You should be ashamed of yourself, letting the other heirs beat you. Why can't you be more like them instead of acting like a meek baby?"

Each word cut the boy's heart into smaller pieces. Why was his daddy being so mean to him? Didn't his daddy love him at all? His thoughts were interrupted when his daddy slapped him across the face to get his attention. "Can't you pay attention to anything son?! Now, you're going back there and apologize, for ruining the day for the other heirs understand?"

What happened next would leave all the tribes confused for years to come. The scrawny boy didn't reply with words. Instead, by some miracle, managed to shove his father so hard, Stoick fell backwards creating a domino effect as all the other chiefs fell down. Hiccup's eyes lit up for a second. "Just leave me alone! I hate you Daddy!" Then he turned and ran back to his house, entered his room and locked the door, so he could cry in peace.

* * *

On Xanadu, Nissa was on her bed crying as Valma checked her over. Her torn dress hung over her screen completely ruined. The girl had chosen to wear her Viking attire for its protection. Needless to say, she refused to return to the Festival to be part of the entertainment show tonight. Nissa flinched as Valma touched her head.

"Princess Nissa, I understand what you experienced was the most horrible traumatic experience for a Draconia Daypeace. I'm glad that Captain Livis stopped them before they completely destroyed your mindscape and resulted in brain damage." Valma once again tried to touch the teen, but the teen let out another cry of terror, scooting away. "I can't help you unless you let me. Please, trust me."

Nissa glared at the nurse with barely contained anger. How could she trust _anyone_ after the assault she'd undergone? What had been done to her was the highest crime, short of taking a life, in Xanadu!9 Her fellow Recruiters had broken her spirit and nearly tore her soul in half! She was supposed to forgive them? Never!

The nurse appeared very frustrated, and was about to resort to extreme measures, when there was a knock on the door. Nissa ducked under her covers as Valma opened the door. Healer Skerry and Captain Livis asked permission to enter. When none was given by the occupant of the room, Valma let them in. Both came in, but made no attempt to get closer to the bed or connect with the teen.

"Princess Nissa, I know you're hurting badly. I can't even begin to understand what you've been through," Healer Skerry whispered gently. "We haven't told your parents yet about what happened. That choice is entirely up to you. At this moment, everything is your choice. Will you allow me to take a look at you and your Dragon Heart?"

Very slowly, Nissa pulled back her curtains as she sat up. Healer Skerry took a few slow steps towards her. When she didn't flinch, he crept closer until she allowed him to touch her. Using slow, careful, movements the elder checked her over. At this time, Captain Livis slowly approached the girl, letting her get comfortable to his presence. "Princess Nissa Draki, I humbly ask you to accept my greatest apologies for what happened. Something like this has never happened before." Captain Livis fists clenched in anger. At the moment, all the Recruiters were locked up tight in cells watched by the regular guard. He explained to his apprentice that he and the other mentors, with the help from the guards, would thoroughly investigate what caused ten loyal members to perform an illegal act, on a royal minor, no less. No matter the findings, the ten of them would receive strict punishments.

Nissa heard what was underneath his words. His investigation so far had uncovered some evidence that indicated manipulation to some degree. That didn't comfort her much. Even if the others did really like her, she wasn't sure she could forgive them, let alone trust them, again. At this point, she was seriously thinking of dropping out of her apprenticeship, even if it meant she'd never graduate. She barely heard Healer Skerry inform her, that her she was physically fine and her Dragon Heart had already recovered. Completely ignoring the others as they left Nissa started to bawling her eyes out. Her Dragon Heart responded by closing off her links, but one. The one she shared with a little boy, who was hurting as much as she was.

* * *

Hiccup hadn't stopped crying since he returned home. The two and half year old was inconsolable. Valka tried to get into his room to help him, still confused how he managed to lock the door when he was so small. "Hiccup, please let me in."

"NO! You just like Daddy! You no love me! I hate you!" was the reply shocking his mother. What had Stoick done to make their son say these things? There was a loud thud as something was thrown against the door. "Hiccup, please let me in!"

Hiccup threw his toys at the door in anger. He tore apart his drawings, before breaking his charcoal sticks. In blind anger he kicked the door. He started bouncing about as the pain radiated in him. Falling onto his bed, he started crying his heart out. He needed his pretty right now!

The air shimmered around him and another bed appeared next to his. On the bed was his pretty crying hard. "Pretty? Pretty Nissa, why you crying?" Hiccup asked. Nissa's head shot up as her and looked shocked to see him. "Hiccup? How are you…?" Both of them reached out trying to touch each other, only to pass through one another. Of course, she wasn't really there, only small part of her Dragon Heart had connect them.

"Why are you sad Nissa?"

"I was hurt very badly today by others. You?"

"Daddy hurt me! Stupid heirs try to ki ki kill me!"

Both of them sniffled as they slowly stopped crying. Looking at one another, Nissa asked if he wanted to talk about what happened. He agreed and insisted that he hear about those who hurt his pretty.

* * *

Valka kept one ear pressed to Hiccup's door. He had been in full out temper tantrum. Now only a few minutes later he was quiet and his tears stopped. He seemed to be listening to someone. Could it be that her father or Hiccup's pretty had returned to comfort him?

The door swung open and she could hear Stoick's angry feet shuffling. "Where is Hiccup?" he demanded. Valka opened her mouth only to be rudely interrupted a Stoick carried on. "The other chiefs are demanding an explanation for why he was able to knock me down so easily. Ha, I knew that boy had hidden talents. I knew a little slap would get him motivated. If we hurry he can still compete in the heirs' obstacle race." Stoick marched over to the boy's room only to be blocked by Valka. Her stance and look made the chief back up several steps. Every man knew that you didn't mess with a mother and her child, it didn't matter if it was a dragon of human, and an angered mother would tear a man apart.

"You're not going anywhere near our son Stoick!" Without waiting for a reply she stood her ground as pointed an accusing finger at him. "How could you be so cruel? Hiccup's only two and half, a toddler!" With grand gesturing she listed all the laws he'd broken. All the other heirs had been twice his size and age! They had made no attempts to be gentle with a child, like they had been taught!

Stoick kept backing up into a corner as his wife got more into his face. She had witness testimony of his abuse to their child; Vikings never struck young children for fear of damaging them. The proud man felt his resolve starting waver as his wife went on about their son's "gifts". That he was the chief and ruled outside, but inside the home it was Valka word was law and it was her choice to raise their child the way she wanted to. She went as far as even threatening him with a divorce if he didn't learn how to be both a father and chief. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Valka nodded and told him to go back to enjoy the holiday. She would stay here and watch over Hiccup. When the chief left, she once again took up her post, listening to her son's one side conversation, wishing she could see and hear what he did.

Inside the bedroom, Nissa had finished her edited story. Hiccup was too young to know what really happened. She sniffled again. "I thought…they would…like me. My mentor…said they be punished, but…what about me? I still don't have any friends."

"Me no friends either. Daddy wanted me to be friendly with meenies. Meenies are crazy! Me no friend with them! Why did Daddy hurt me?" Hiccup asked her. He rubbed his cheek again, Stoick's hand print was still red. Nissa had noticed that mark. She felt a flash of anger at Stoick for harming her recruit.

The little boy sat on his bed, thinking very hard about the problem. His little mind tried to grasp the problem and find a solution. "I know how to make it better! You stay here forever and I promise to be your friend." Nissa laughed softly. She would like nothing more than to do that, at least until she felt better. "Okay! I promise to be your friend," Hiccup bounced on the bed with joy, "But I need to tell my boss first. Can't have a guardian spirit take off without telling anyone where I'm going." Hiccup laughed saying he would be waiting for her return.

For the next seven months, Nissa stayed in the cove with her Honor Guard. Periodically she would be visited by her mentor, her parents, and even Arkin came once to drop off her homework. It was during this time she started to hone her skills and take trips into the village without being detected. A few times she met Hiccup and played with him physically, making sure to slightly mist him, so he would remember touching her. They became the best of friends and by default, healed one another.


	4. Y4-Siblings

It was a breezy day on Xanadu, with only the occasional lightning flash. Most of the younger generation jumped and cried, even though their parents and mentors kept assuring them that a big storm was not going to hit their little island. The lighting flashes appeared whenever the Lion Dragons of China used their powers. These descendants, of the original Dragon of Lightning, visited Xanadu a few times a year to catch up with their half human cousins of the Light Dragon.

Inside the palace's private indoor gym, Princess Nissa and her cousin, Arkin, sparred in hand to hand/claw to claw combat practice. During her time away, Nissa and her mentor agreed, she needed to learn more about defending herself, from both mental and physical attacks. With Livis and aid from her parents, the teen's mental prowess had grown remarkably, surpassing most adults. The same couldn't be said for her physical training. They had quickly learned that Dragmun, the style of fighting exclusive to the island, was not the best match for her.

Dragmun was designed to use the best parts of their hybrid nature to fight and defend themselves from trouble. The attack part required swift, strong movements in human form, sometimes with partially manifesting dragon legs for higher kicks, followed by hard powered punches. There was a little defense in human form besides dodging, weaving, and blocking the attack. When fully dragon, they would twist out of the way and use their tail like a third leg, to knock away opponents or damaging wings. The style's purpose was to use the element of surprise, a few rounds of fighting, followed by one final attack to disable and then retreat at high speeds.

Arkin had the drive, power, and strength to pull off the style perfectly. His trainer, Stelios, watched the spar with interest. "That's right My Prince. Overpower her, get in striking distance!" Next to him was a beautiful, long green dragon with a black mane and small whiskers. The small black furred tail indicate this dragon was a female. Her name was Jade, and she had been tutoring Nissa in Tai Chi since she returned two and half months ago. _"Remember, relax the shoulders and breathe softly. Follow the flow of your chi before pivoting to strike!"_

Nissa gave a slight nod as Arkin came at her with strong leg kick to her neck. She followed the chi path slightly rotating her neck out of his reach. With a quick pivot, she brought her body around before using Arkin's own momentum to strike his shoulder, causing the attacking arm to fall uselessly to his side. She bent backwards and pivoted again keeping a steady crouch to avoid his counter attack.

He partially manifest his dragon legs and tail. He weaved and twisted to avoid her strikes. She moved slightly closer to attack. He blocked her attack by standing tall and whipping his tail out, catching her in the side. It hurt badly as Nissa attempted to get her breath back under control.

"She's weakening, final attack Prince Arkin!"

 _"Reverse flow Nissa!"_

Arkin gathered his limbs together to land a final punch, only for her to flow backwards, moving away from him, before bending back then forward, once his attack passed over. She struck him hard in the gut taking away all his air as he demanifested and fell to the ground in defeat. "Looks….like….you…beat….me. A first…for any….body."

A grin appeared on Nissa face. She was tired and exhausted, but it had been worth it to win a sparring competition against her cousin. She turned to her Master and bowed. "Thank you for you encouragement today Master Jade. I wasn't sure I would last this long."

 _"You should be proud of yourself young one. Tai Chi is easy to learn, but to execute the movements with purpose is the difficult part. You're a prodigy when it comes to learning, seeing as you have already reached level three in a short time,"_ Jade pointed out, wrapping her body around the girl in a friendly hug. Jade looked affectionately at her student. The Lion dragons would be leaving at the end of the month. A few stray sparks came off her whiskers. Touching them to Nissa's head, she communicated her desire to practice the forms in the girl's dragon form before her clan left.

After cleaning up a bit, the cousins were walking the stairs to their bedrooms. For Nissa, it was time to take a well-earned nap. For Arkin, he still had to finish his report for school. As they walked Arkin started to rant a little to Nissa, his only confidant, about his troubles, just as she would to him. "I wish my teachers would stop expecting me to be number one in all my classes. I do struggle too you know."

Nissa gave him a sideways glance and raised a single eyebrow. "Really? The great scholar whose earned the highest marks since we entered school as little kids, is struggling towards the end?" she laughed so hard. He gave her an annoying look. It was just too much to believe the genius struggled at anything. "Exactly….what are you…. having difficulty with?"

"Leadership classes. I'm being tested in many different areas, to evaluate my potential as the next King of Xanadu and the Draconia Daypeaces. It's extremely difficult." His cousin looked at him thoughtfully, thinking over his words carefully. Eventually she acknowledge that it would be hard to meet everyone's standards. Sometimes being the Prince of Xanadu wasn't worth the pressure "You know, you could make a great Queen if I ever need someone to succeed in my place."

Nissa gave him a look that said she thought he was crazy. Her, the ruler of both Xanadu and the Draconia Daypeaces? He was perfect for the job and she'd probably ruin the entire island in the first hour of her rule. Through her bond with him, she could read his emotions. He really thought she could do it. Her emotions of self-doubt, vulnerability, and sadness filled her very being.

His emotional response override hers. He was proud, amazed, and believed in her ability to lead. Her empathy and friendliness would help people trust in her. She never gave up, no matter what difficulty she encountered. No matter what his mother told her averageness wasn't a sin. Before Nissa could doubt herself he changed his line of questioning. "So, what have you learned recently about the people of Berk?"

"Besides, Gothi being able to tell your death date by looking at your tongue?" She replied teasingly, enjoying the shock expression on his face. "I'm not joking, the people of Berk consult her a lot." Her expression darkened and her eyes seemed to look past him. "The raids are coming more often now. I've heard whispers from attacking dragons that the queen has doubled in size from the increase raids. Our cousins' fear the day she grows too big to fit in her volcano and bursts out to destroy everything."

Arkin nodded, upset too. The kin didn't deserve to be controlled and used like that. So many lost their lives because of the Queen. Vikings didn't know better and attacked in retaliation. A vicious bloody cycle with no end in sight. "Do you think it will ever stop?"

"I hope so, I don't know if I could live with myself if Hiccup became a dragon slayer." With that final remark, she left her cousin and fell asleep the second she hit the bed.

* * *

It seemed that the differences between cousins was a universal concept. Hiccup's, like Nissa's, cousin was the more favorable one. Despite being the Heir of Berk, Hiccup knew his cousin, who was older by almost a year, got better treatment than him. Snotlout had started to grow muscles. He enjoyed breaking things in half and his pride was the size of an adult. There were whispers that Hiccup position should be stripped from him and given to Snotlout. Spitelout kept trying to persuade his brother, only to be shot down when he was reminded he didn't looking like a Viking until he was six. So for now, Hiccup position as Heir was safe.

That didn't stop Snotlout from bullying his cousin every chance he got. One day, his mom, Freya, had gone to get new thread and fabric to sew another new shirt after he ruined the last one. Valka had agreed to watch her nephew since she had some sewing to do anyway. Taking her work out back, she kept a careful eye on the two boys as they played in the grass. If she had known exactly what her nephew was up to, then would have dropped her sewing and disciplined the boy.

Snotlout shoved Hiccup to ground. "Pathetic Useless. Can't you throw a punch or are you to weak runt?" He laughed as he kicked dirt all over Hiccup, who institutionally closed his eyes, to avoid going blind. "Ha ha, what's the matter? Afraid of a little dirt baby?"

"You should be more careful!" Hiccup respond angrily. "Playtime shouldn't be so rough." Both his parents told him that when he played not to get to rough because he might get injured. A childhood injury could have devastating effects in his warrior training later.

Snotlout repeated Hiccup's words in the shrillest voice. "Who cares if you get hurt or not? Scars and injuries show how tough you are. The only scars you're going to get is from paper cuts. Ha ha, my dad's already grooming me to be a better Heir than you'll be."

Hiccup's eyes flashed. Ever since the Thor Thursday games last year, the boy had grown a bit defensive when his position was challenged. He still remembered the sting from his Dad slap for appearing "weak." "At least I'm not a stupid head like you."

"What did you say you helpless runt?"

Hiccup stood up to his full height, so he came about to his cousin's abdomen. "You heard me! You're too stupid to lead a village. I can already read, write, and do arithmetic. You can't even spell you own name right!" Snotlout huffed, his dad had told him all that stuff would get in his way of defeating his enemy. His mom had started teaching him it so he could sign documents properly when he was chief. "So what if I can't? I don't need any of that rubbish. I'll just keep pounding away until I win. That's why I'm special and your just unlovable baby." Hiccup rolled his eyes and said sarcastically sure he was special. Getting the gist that he was being made fun of, Snotlout came after him.

The skinny heir ran as fast as he could. He dodged around his cousin's punches and slid across the grass to keep out of reach. Snotlout picked up a stick and started to wave it around while yelling at the top of his lungs. The scream frightened the younger boy, who turned around to face the noise and cried out as the stick scratched him near his right eye, nearly blinding him. He fell backwards covering as he clutched his eye in pain. _"Don't sit there! Defend yourself!"_ Nissa's voice screamed in his mind. Once again, the boy did something unusual that wasn't the norm for Vikings. Before the next attack could land, a burst of adrenaline kicked in, as Snotlout dropped the branch crying like baby. Hiccup had _bit his wrist!_ Little human teeth drew a lot of blood, cutting through a few layers of skin.

Snotlout had a furious look in eyes matched by Hiccup's own deadly gaze. The bigger boy started to swing a punch when his face met with a frying pan. Two more hits and the boy was off to dreamland. Valka looked down at her nephew, debating whether to hit him a few more times or not. "Are you alright Hiccup? Oh, your eye! Come on let's get you fixed up." Neither Haddock looked back at the unconscious boy.

When Freya came to pick her son up, she was shocked by what she saw. Her son, Snotlout, was tied to a chair, soap in his mouth, and being forced to sew by his aunt. Freya demanded an explanation. Valka looked at her sister in law and did a very good impression of Stoick. Freya cringed as she listened to the story of Snotlout's actions. Freya started to argue back defending Snotlout; only to silenced by Valka threatening her family and promising if this happened again, nothing in the world would save them from banishment, not even if Valka had to do it herself. Hiccup watched with some satisfaction that his humiliated cousin was dragged away in disgrace.

* * *

Time passed on Xanadu with no problems or conflicts. The day to day activities went by smoothly, the Prince and Princess continued their studies, and the rest of the Royal family seem to enjoying the peace and quiet. A free day appeared in the schedule and the families decided to change things up a bit. Arkin would spend the day with aunt and uncle and Nissa vice versa. It had been some time since they had done something like this; so it would be a great way to renew their family bonds with one another.

King Aksel had decided to take, his wife and niece, to the new type of museum on the island. Unlike the traditional museum, where people gather to discuss philosophy and society; this one contained items collected from Daypeaces travels. A few displays from the Science Institute had been donate to help young children grasp the concepts used to explain how their Gods channeled their powers. Donations from many different guilds also filled up the building.

King Aksel stood by a particular display that _he_ personally donated. It was a model of the Earth, with the moon and the sun. The proportions of the celestial items related perfectly to the real objects. "As you can see, from our travels through the Gateways, it's been determined that the planet, like the moon and sun, are spheres, not flat"

"Because the Gateways depend on the amount of light from the sun, so it must have to curve around, to reach all the different gateways on the different sides of the world!" Nissa exclaimed, grasping the concept. Her uncle patted her shoulder proud she understood.

"Brilliant as always my love. If you model is correct, then the different objects depending on size and distance, would indicate what rotates around what," Rayna smiled at her husband. "Praise the Gods for their foresight to create a perfect planet near a perfect sun."

Aksel bowed slightly. His passion for learning more about where their forefather's power came from, was what originally caught Rayna's eyes. He had even named a star after her on the first date. Wrapping his arm around his wife waist, the three of them continued their tour.

They had just finished touring the science part when a worker came over to the group. "Pardon my intrusion my Royals, but I seek the help of our King," the worker stated as he averted his eyes. Aksel told him to rise and speak of the problem. Several containers holding powers from the original dragons' decedents had fallen over and now they were destroying the room. Could he possibly help them capture the powers once more?

"I'll be right there. Rayna love? Why don't you and Nissa finish the tour and I'll catch up when I can?" He suggested. The queen nodded and kissed him for luck. As he hurried away, Nissa felt the happiness and love fade away, replaced by reluctance and uncertainty. She looked up at her aunt, whose face was mixed with anxiety and annoyance. "Aunt Rayna? Shall we continue to the tour?"

Shrugging her shoulders the queen let out a deep breath she'd been holding. "I suppose we must. I know what I would enjoy looking at, but since today is about renewing our "bond", where would you like to go?"

A few minutes later, the two of them found themselves in hallway full of beautiful clothing. Unlike the private cultural rooms in the palace, these outfits were replicas, worn by royalty or Recruiters during their travels. Nissa was drawn immediately to a dress to be worn by a young lady in China. "It's very beautiful isn't it? I love the use of the blue silk. The embroidery work is astonishing don't you think?"

"If you wish to be dressed as a concubine, I suppose the outfit is beautiful," her aunt brickbat haughtily. Nissa cringed at the criticism. She didn't know that's what the outfit was for. She just thought it was beautiful. Ignoring it, she went onto the next display, a child's outfit from tribe in Africa. "Hmm, simple, but at least the girls get more coverage from the sun. That headscarf is adorable."

Rayna merely nodded. Her niece went from display to display going on about the practicality and beauty of the pieces. The few pieces they had collected from a crashed Inuit ship still held that sea salt smell. The jewelry that accompanied the desert wear of the people of the Persian Empire dazzled Nissa eyes. She asked questions about the clothing, questioning if there were still unexplored lands in the world that the Gateways could take them too.

"I'm sure there are my niece. These replicas are only a small part of a wider world," she responded. "Perhaps if you get another assignment after you finish this first recruit, you might get to explore some other worlds. I've often wondered if there's an icy land at the bottom of the world too. Maybe you can find out."

Nissa flinched. What had she done now to earn her aunt's scorn? I thought she would like this exhibit as much as I do. Mom told me how much she enjoyed wearing cultural outfits when she was a princess. I thought we really bond this time, but our Dragon Hearts are still so far apart. With a heavy heart, Nissa followed her aunt out of the hall and back to her uncle, dreading the rest of the day.

* * *

Time also passed on Berk. Winter was just around the corner and Stoick wanted to take Hiccup with him to learn how to fish. Valka didn't see the harm in a little father and son bonding. She would be busy all day making some preservatives to help get them through devastating winter. After buttoning up Hiccup's coat she kissed him on the nose. "Have fun Hiccup. Remember, what I told you?"

"No running or shaking the boat, I might tip it over and fall into the ocean."

Valka nodded, smiling. She patted her son on the head and leaned up to give her husband a kiss. She whispered in his ear, reminding him that he promised to teach Hiccup to swim by next year. Stoick assured her he would and not to worry. "Oh Stoick, that's when I worry the most."

Father and son left the chief house and headed down to the docks. When they got there, Hiccup got a very rude surprise. His uncle Spitelout and cousin Snotlout were waiting for them. They both had fake smiles plastered on their faces. Neither had forgotten that day months ago when Valka and Hiccup had shamed the Jorgensen family name. It had been bad enough when Valka had threatened them with banishment, but the worst had happened later that night at the Great Hall.

Stoick had stood up and publicly accused them of attempted murder and betrayal based on his wife testimony. Normally a woman's word didn't count, but Valka was the Chief's wife, giving her leeway. Besides, everyone with a half a brain, knew you didn't attempt to stage a coup by sending a _child_ to murder an heir in _front of the chief's wife_ and on his property, or, _blame your brother the chief_ for causing the problem in the first place.

The Jorgensen's had been very lucky to escape banishment and only have to endure a temporary stain on their family's honor, that would be lifted in a few months. Since they couldn't go after Stoick or Valka, they had focused all their attention on making Hiccup's life miserable. Being the smart boy he was, Hiccup hid behind his father as he exchanged greeting with his brother. "Hello Spitelout. Glad to see you and your son. This fishing trip you planned is a great way to clear the air around us," Stoick was saying. Spitelout shook his hand. "Anything to show my brother, I'm truly sorry about what happened all those months ago. Dad always sent us out to fish to settle our differences, so I thought why not now?"

"I'm going to probably catch a huge halibut! You'll be lucky if you get a tiny mackerel," Snotlout whispered to Hiccup, who shrugged. Fishing was sounding a lot less interesting each minute. Soon the four of them had cast off and found a good fishing hole between some sea stacks. Spitelout didn't give Snotlout a lot of instruction. In fact, he did everything for the boy and then handed the rod to him. The line tugged down pretty fast as the boy started pulling as hard as he could. His elbow struck his dad in the chest hard. A short time later, "Who's the best? Snotlout oi oi oi!" he cheered as he landed a huge salmon. "See that, I'm a natural, ah ow ah!" The fish smacked its giant tail against the boy's face before jumping back into the water.

"SNOUTLOUT! YOU NEED TO SECURE THE FISH ONCE IT'S ABOARD!"

Stoick chuckled, as he helped Hiccup put on the bait after getting the hook stuck in his thumb. He watched his son try to cast a few times, only for him to trip in the net, get the hook stuck on an oar, or accidentally knocking his helmet into the water. "Son, are you even trying to fish?"

"Yes I am! I really want to catch a fish for you!" Hiccup insisted. He tried to ignore the whispers of "useless" from his relatives. "Please Dad, let me try one more time?" Stoick nodded, moving to help him. "Don't get up Stoick. I can help the lad from here."

Spitelout got up and slowly walked to his nephew. As he walked he started to rock the boat slightly. Hiccup gripped the edge tightly. When Spitelout sat down next him, Snotlout jerked back as he caught a fish, rocking the boat as Hiccup slipped out, "HELP!"

"HICCUP!" Stoick yelled in concern and fear as his son slowly disappeared under the water. He jumped into the ocean after his child, leaving his brother and nephew in the boat, snickering. The prank was perfect. The boy would be to terrified after this to ever try to get the Jorgensen's in trouble again!

"You think Useless will be okay?" Snotlout asked, with a tiny bit of concern. After all, Hiccup didn't know how to swim. Spitelout assured his son that Stoick wouldn't let the brat drown, besides, the waters around here were much shallower than the open ocean. The two of them were laughing and enjoying themselves a bit too much for someone's taste. From above them, on the sea stack, someone blew green fire on them. The two losers started screaming and shouting in fear as is they had heard something terrible.

Under the water, Stoick was looking frantically for his son. He could feel his lungs crying out for air. Where was his boy? A flash of orange caught his attention. There, by an air pocket! Hiccup was trying to stay afloat. He grabbed his son, not feeling the heat of yellow flames giving him the strength to get back to the surface. He swum a stroke to get to the boat and hauled the two of them in. He checked Hiccup over, he wasn't hurt and didn't need to cough up any water. He was just wet and scared. His father dried the boy up the best he could and gave him his cloak to warm up in. That's when he turned and Stoick slapped his brother and nephew, who were babbling about punishments from the Gods, to help get the boat back to Berk. None of them notice the two figures standing on one of the sea stacks.

Captain Livis watched the boat get smaller. He growled shaking his head. His hand went to his sword, itching to draw it. "Disgraceful. I understand that the environments and resources have created major differences between the mainland and archipelago Vikings, but both seem to honor and love their children." He looked at Nissa, who linked with him in agreement. What those Jorgensen's pulled wasn't a "prank at all. It was another attempt to take out the competition.

" _Recruiters shouldn't interfere with the lives of the recruits, but as you've learned there are exceptions. If it is in our power to prevent a senseless and dishonorable death, always step in my apprentice. The knowledge of the Gods' wraith should keep those two in line for now."_

" _I'm thankful for Uncle Aksel for teaching me how to hold my breath when I do deep diving. Without his help, I never could have formed an air pocket or helped renew Stoick's strength to get to the surface. I believe this visit shall prove very interesting."_

" _Indeed, it will."_

* * *

Indeed, this visit was different. She had been on Berk when they were experiencing devastating winter before. However, those years had fluke weather giving way to spring very early. This year, a huge snow storm had hit the island burying everything in sight only a week after their arrival. Livis and her, had no choice, but to abandon the cove and look for shelter elsewhere. They had found a small abandon cabin in the woods in forest, just down the path from an extremely buried Mildew and Fungus. Both picked up on the man cantankerous attitude and hatred, silently hoping no one bothered to rescue him. (Hey, they believed in peace and harmony, but even they had limits to their tolerance.)

"Good thing we bought those extra fur blankets at that last trading post. Who knew they would come in so handy?" Captain Livis commented as he finished layering the bed. The cabin seemed to be a disused hunting lodge judging by closet full of hooks for foods and the salt box. There was some sparse furniture and only minimal amount of utensils. After making a few minor repairs, it would be habitable for the next few weeks.

Nissa started the fire, warming up a bit. Finding a rod and a kettle she started to make some stew. "Brrr, I've never felt this cold, no matter how many times I've been here before. I wonder how our cousins deal with the weather." She pulled out her observation journal and reread the section on the dragon species she'd seen in the area.

She knew some of the smaller dragons would go into a hibernation state to conserve their energy, if their inner flame was very small. Some dragons migrated to warmer areas for a few months. Some Stoker class dragons increased their inner flame to stay alive while bolder class dragons would find hot rocks to eat. Many mystery class dragons seemed to thrive in the weather. "Our cousins have so many different ways of handling the cold. Our coping mechanism is a) never leave Xanadu, or, b) bundle up."

Captain Livis agreed with her, however this was a learning opportunity for her. Every Recruiter had to learn to deal with different kinds of weather and adapt like a native if they wanted to blend in. This would also teach her vital survival skills if she ever ended up hurt and alone. They would begin training when the storm let up a little bit.

* * *

Three days later, the winds had died down some and the snow was a gentle flurry. Wearing a furry yak skin cloak, Nissa trudged through the snow after her mentor. The world looked so different covered in ice and snow. She was still shivering.

"Apprentice over here, I want you to look at something."

She hurried over and stopped when he held out his hand. He pointed to the ground. In the snow was a slight indentation, maybe a buried path? Her mentor pointed to the small tracks, pinching the ground and picking up a single white hair handing it to her to smell. A healthy male hare had run through here. The smell was only starting to go stale, may a day or two ago? Her mentor nodded, then had her look on the path and along the edges.

Touching them, she got a tiny glimpse of something small and sleek hurrying after the hare. "A stoat! The hare was running down the trail and then must have started to zig zag, because the path starts to get messy. The stoat kept pace, tried to get the jump on the hare, but missed both times and the hare got away, leaving a hungry stoat slinking back to its burrow."

Her mentor nodded proudly. "Very good Princess. Reading tracks correctly can teach you many things. Where to find food, how to avoid becoming food, and if a territory is safe to be in." Her mentor indicated her to follow her. He was going to show her how to use snow to keep herself warm, when he felt through his bond with Nissa that hers' with Hiccup was coming in stronger than before. Knowing they weren't going to get anything done while the boy needed help, he asked her to lead the way to the boy.

Even though the blizzard has tapered a bit, it's still was too cold for a little almost four year old boy to be out in the snow. At least, that's what her vision was telling her. She peeked through Hiccup's eyes trying to get a location. All she see was a small fire under a pine tree, as a trembling boy stood up trying to block the wind. _"Hiccup, where are you? What's going on? Answer me!"_ She shouted through the bond.

" _Nissa? Went to get…wood. So… cold…no par…"_ Suddenly the bond broke off. In fear, Nissa took off in a specific direction. Livis sensed something else had taken over. Her bond with the boy was shut down for the time. No, these feelings, the instincts, the primal urge, were the kind you felt for someone you loved and cared about. A person you were supposed to protect because you were their _big sister!_

By the time Livis caught up with his apprentice, had found the boy near the tree line at the back of his house. A tiny hatchet was barely sticking out of the snow. His apprentice had wrapped the boy tightly in her cloak, warming him as fast as she could. Without hesitation she headed to the house. Entering the house, he was shocked that neither parent could be found. Where could the boy's parents be? The blizzard was starting up again making travel impossible, even the few feet from the Grand Hall to the Chief's House could result in death.

"His father went out to help protect the village from the storm. Valka stepped out to check on her neighbors making sure everyone was okay. Hiccup was napping and she thought he be okay for a little bit. She didn't realize the storm would pick up again so fast," Nissa said over her shoulder, as she prepared a warm bath for the boy. She needed to get his temperature up!

A glance at the fire pit explained why the boy risked death in the first place. It was completely dead. Not caring if he destroyed an heirloom, he broke several wooden chairs and tossed in some carvings to start a blazing fire. Looking through the stores, he started preparing something easy yet strengthening for the boy. Nissa finished bathing him and bundled him up in at least four layers of clothing, her cloak, and his parents' blanket. Nissa dug through her survival pack until she found some medicine. Carefully, she helped the little boy take it. "Rest Hiccup, I'll wake you when it's time for dinner."

* * *

The smell of yummy stew woke Hiccup up slowly. Who would be cooking outside in a storm like this? Wait I'm not outside, I'm in my house! Did Dad or Mom find me? He wondered to himself. He started to push himself up, only for a kind, but stern voice say, "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, don't even think about getting up."

"Nissa?" Slowly twisting his head a big smile appeared on his face. By the fire checking on the stew, wearing his mom's old cloak, was his best friend! "Nissa! You heard me! Did you save me? Why do you have a cloak on? How are you making…" Hiccup stopped babbling as he Captain Livis enter the room with three cups of steaming hot milk mixed with some honey that had been preserved.

The little boy got scared. He had never seen a spirit before that could interact with the physical world as if he was still living! "Spirits aren't alive! Spirits aren't alive! Spirits aren't alive!" The boy suddenly felt a tingling in his head, it felt like strong male presences, a cross between his dad's and Gobber's. Pulling the blankets off his head, he blinked at the male spirit. He didn't look too threatening and Nissa seem to trust him. Taking a deep breath he opened his mind, letting the connection be established.

" _Thank you, young Heir. I apologize if my appearance scared you. That was not my intention. My name is Captain Livis, I'm Nissa's mentor." Hiccup was confused. Wasn't a guardian spirit chosen by the Gods to protect and guide him?_

 _Captain Lives laughed and project a picture of a mixed afterlife, one of a paradise with huge meadows and streams, with huge palaces, men drinking mead or fighting, with women singing and dancing. In one area, he recreated the Recruiters Building showing people getting trained. "The Gods chose spirits to protect important people young Hiccup. Yet an Heir doesn't automatically become Chief without learning how to first. The same goes for Guardian Spirits."_

 _Hiccup nodded in understanding. So he must be the person Nissa spent time with when she wasn't with him. Livis felt very kind, nice, and protective. He probably made a great teacher. Livis could still feel the boy's curiosity and tons of questions, especially about how "spirits" could touch and move physical objects. Smiling, he canceled the link, hoping to see how his apprentice handle this._

Nissa scooped some stew into a bowl, dragged a chair next to his bed. Her pinkish purple eyes locked with his emerald green ones. She started to growl a little, to Hiccup's surprise he did too! She growled again and snapped her fingers. He repeated the actions and felt something rush of energy in his body. "My magic," he whispered.

The princess nodded, as she fed him some of the stew. She had added a bit of dry pomegranate to it, hoping that the fruit still had some energy inside it. Hiccup swallowed a few bites, noticing that Nissa shivered slightly, having to set down the bowl and tighten the cloak. Livis appeared to be having trouble drinking his warm milk and honey.

" _Magic, my magic is susta susta making you real for now isn't it? How, I'm so weak and I feel tired." He asked through the link and not aware of it. A screeching roar echoed in his mind as the world around him changed. He was surrounded by hundreds of different dragons. Each of them very different._

 _Hiccup stood unafraid as each of them breathed fire on him without burning him. Some landed before gently scratching or nibbling him. Tails touched him and wings sheltered him. An image of a sleek black dragon with bright green eyes filled his vision before it all vanished._

The boy gasped, picking up the tiny toy dragon and staring at it. Did his magic have something to do with dragons? Was that part of his destiny? It was all too much for a little boy to understand. Nissa laughed as she finished feeding him. "Don't worry little brother, one day you'll understand what your vision means, even if your big sister doesn't."

Hiccup's face lit up so happy when he heard her call him that. He had always thought of her as an older sibling to look out for him. "I love you to big sis!" As they hugged each other, Livis looked on smiling. Maybe Nissa's entire recruitment was an _exception_ to the rules.


	5. Y5-Tragedy

Night had fallen on Berk and thankfully there were no raids tonight. The hunting party had just returned from another failed attempt to locate the nest. As always, Valka was thankful that her husband had returned alive and unharmed. She still thought peace was possible, but tonight she had other things on her mind.

A month ago, Hiccup had come home after playing by himself in the woods for an hour with a bunch of flower he twisted into a crown for her. He even showed her how to whistle with a blade of grass. What puzzled her, was that he said Nissa showed him how to do that. While she had no doubt his spirit/imaginary friend could do that, she couldn't understand where the flowers came from because they didn't grow on Berk. Since that occurrence, nothing out of explanation had happened. Valka chalked it up to maybe the spirit/imaginary friend taught him a magic trick and realized she had upset her, so she stopped.

"Feeling any better dear?" Valka asked, looking at her husband. Poor Stoick, the failure of the hunt had given him a two ice block headache. Keeping moral up during the raids and hunts took a toll out of him. If only he was more open minded to the idea of peace.

"Ugh, I think I might need a third by the time Hiccup goes to bed. How is it I go away for three months and he's still the same size as he was before? Why haven't you hit your growth spurt son?" The boy shrugged, he still was about the size of two and half or three year old instead of a normal Viking height and weight for a child his age. "I'm trying to grow by the time of my birthday Dad. I keep doing what you told me to do, but nothing is happening!" he whined.

Indeed he had. Overeating had resulted in being in bed for a week. Trying to lift heavy objects or training in weapons ended with dozens of bruises and deep cuts. He asked everyone, including his dreadful cousin, for advice with no results. He simply couldn't grow into the image his father wanted. His big sister once told him that a child was the unique result of mixing of two people's blood and sometimes one parent's blood ran stronger than the other. Simply put, it seemed that Valka's blood was stronger that Stoick's as hard as that was to imagine.

Maybe big sis is right, that my mom's blood is stronger for now and I just have to wait for a time when my dad's pushes through. She didn't tell me how long it would take though! He thought absentmindedly as he doodled in his new sketchbook. Valka had traded a bracelet from her dowry with Trader Johan for a stack of empty notebooks, giving them to Hiccup so he could record his life story. "You'll never know when something from your past can help you in the future."

Stoick noticed his son was drawing again. He didn't understand art himself and couldn't figure out for the life of him, where his son got his talent from, he just knew he appreciated good art. Still, art should come second, to warrior training as he had pointed out earlier today when he arrived home. "What are you drawing today son? Another picture of the family? Perhaps, Gobber after he's finally been bathed? Ha ha ha."

Hiccup shook his head. The tip of his little tongue stuck out of his mouth. Using crushed flower petals and rocks, he mixed them with his charcoal stick to create color. After a few minutes he was done. "I'm finished! Look Mom, Dad! It's me and Nissa! You always wanted to see what she looked like, here she is! Now, you have to believe in her!"

Valka had to admit the girl looked pretty despite her strange looks. Pink hair? Purple tattoos? A mix of red, orange, and yellow clothing? She must have been from a distant tribe from the mainland or really an _imaginary_ friend. Either way she was glad her son had a friend.

Stoick on the other hand, was unhappy. "Son, you need to stop this nonsense about a girl who doesn't exist. No one in the world, not even the feared Romans, look like this. You need to make real friends and that means acting like a Viking, so no more stories about make believe people understand?" Hiccup started to protest pointing to his eyes, when Stoick interrupted him. "Haddocks, don't have magic inside nor do we use it if we do understand?!" The meek little boy nodded. Taking his book back, he quietly scuffled off to a corner to start working on getting big again for his father.

* * *

About four months later, Prince Aksel of Xanadu graduate after only one month into his final year at the Conservatory. A huge celebration had taken place as parades and parties were thrown in his honor. His former classmate gave him many gifts. His father bestowed to him his own workshop to carry out his projects whenever his heart desired. Queen Rayna was the proudest mother on the entire island. Now that her son was out of school, she could begin his specialized royal training to help him become a true King of their people.

In honor of her son's great achievement, she declared an entire week of rest for the island and break for school, with only the minimal amount of work needed to keep the island functional. Nissa's parents were taking full advantage of this to help Nissa begin training in light magic, the sacred magical art belonging to the royal Daypeace bloodline.

Every Daypeace in Xanadu could activate the glow, their inner light to brighten the darkness around them. Members of the clergy; such as priests or oracles, could do a few simple tricks with light magic, but only a Royal Daypeace, could access the full light spectrum and all the magical power that came with it.

The little family was practicing in a rarely used magic practice room. Ola loved her sister very much. However she knew, deep down that if she had asked Rayna, if they could share the modern magic practice room, her sister would through a fit. By birth and blood, Nissa had the same right to learn light magic, but for some abstain reason, Rayna would come up with a reason to forbid her from teaching her daughter. Thus the secrecy.

The first exercise was simple. The whole family stood next to each other in the dark to see how long they could keep the glow going. According to the time piece the family had held their glow for almost two hours so far. A few seconds later, Nissa started to flicker in and out before sitting down on the ground, her light out.

Her mother went to open the windows as her father gave her some water. "Very good, Nissa. I'm not an expert when it comes to light magic, but I couldn't hold my glow that long for my first serious meditation." Ragner started to massage his child's body getting the kinks out of her body as his wife did the same for him. Once finished Nissa helped her mom out.

"Indeed you did great. Holding your glow teaches you to focus and control the flow of light inside you. The next step, instead of sending the light throughout your body is to focus it in one spot. When you can do that, we'll start working on shaping it."

Ola could feel Nissa's apprehension and fear, that she was being held back once more. The entire palace had heard that the Queen wanted to start her son on the middle steps first, believing that his scholastic achievements and skills proved he was advance for his age. Ragner reacted before his wife sharing his feelings and past conversation he had a few hours ago between the King and Prince.

" _There are no shortcuts in life son, especially when it comes to magic. You have the innate talent and the drive, but this isn't something you can learn from a book or simply learn by watching others. It takes lots of patience, practice, discipline and several failures to grow. Without the basics you won't learn."_

She understood that the same applied to her as well. She had some of that herself. Unless she grew, more confident and believed in herself, she wouldn't get far. This is not a completion between me and Arkin. I can learn my family heritage at my own rate. Smiling happily, the Princess got back to work.

* * *

As time passed, Nissa's confidences and natural abilities, also grew and fell, in a series of peaks and valleys. The one hundred and eight year old teen struggled with her late teens. One example, happened in Advance Human Survival in Enemy Territory or AHSET class.

The class had assemble outside enjoying the warm day, just stretching out on the grass. Several of the pretty girls from influential families decided to sit near the princess. "Princess Nissa, have I mentioned I love your new chiffon?" "Nissa, is it true you're going to Rome to perform for the Emperor himself?" "Oh Nissa, my best friend, can you arrange a visit between me and Arkin, he's so busy lately, he keeps forgetting to schedule one."

Anger and annoyance radiated off the teen. She loudly call them out so the whole class looked at the little foolish girls and laughed at them. The teacher frowned at them, calling the trio up to the front asking them identify plants to avoid eating that could make them sick yet edible to humans. It was pretty amusing watching the girls misidentify olives as poison and think hemlock was edible. The mentor sighed. "Ladies, I understand that your minds wander towards the eligible bond mates out there, but we need to remain focused. Bringing peace and enlightenment to the world is not easy, so please pay attention." Before the girls could counter the Mentor shut their Dragon Hearts down for a time, leaving them to solve their own problems by themselves for a while.

Taking a deep breath, the mentor continued with her lecture. Putting on small gloves, she carefully picked up a few plants. Normal humans could touch these plants without a problem. A Daypeace couldn't because they would have a serious allergic reaction caused by their duel nature. The teacher explained how it was best to carry some kind of cover for your hands and to test for a reaction to something new with shed skin or a drop of blood. The students practiced this until the end of the day.

* * *

Captain Livis was waiting for his apprentice to show up. Night would be upon them soon and it was a full moon with a clear sky. The sea was calm, no enemy boats had been spotted and the water devoid of dangerous predators. "Where is she? It was her suggestion to train for nighttime situations at sea. He sent a pulse through his bond out for her and felt one in response. Looking up in the sky, he saw his student steadily holding her glow, ready for action. Quickly he changed and soared into the sky after her.

 _"Sorry for being late Mentor Livis, I couldn't find my cloak. Mom wouldn't let me leave without it."_

Livis nodded, gesturing she followed him, flapping her mighty wings to keep up. They flew a short distance over the sea before dimming their light. The two of them started to hover over the water as the captain gave his instructions. _"Remember, nighttime is when we're the most vulnerable. We depend on the daylight to give us strength just as the dark and moon give power to the Nightfurys. Instead of using a lot of energy flying, try gliding on the wind currents to use up less energy."_

 _A picture appeared in Nissa mind, a little picture sequence showing her what to do. Once she received it, she watched her Mentor perform it once to see how it worked._ _"Okay, climb a little, then stretch my wings as far as they can go. Adjust my spines so my crest directs wind to my tail blade so I control the lift and speed, and glide around. Easy enough."_

Together the two pink dragons fought the air currents, climbing high into the air. Once they reached a high enough point they stopped flapping. Adjusting their wings and changing the positions of their tails and crests, they slowly started to glide across the sea in slow easy circles. Gliding was harder than flying especially at night, this was one of the times she let her dragon lead the way.

After a half hour of gliding, Livis suggested taking a break on some rocks. Both of them approached the rocks using the moonlight to guide them. The dragon released control back to Nissa, who was preparing to make her landing when all of a sudden an unexplained, agonizing, unbearable pain took over her entire body.

 _"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Visions flashed through her head. Burning buildings surrounded her as the flames grew higher and hotter._ _Dragons roared in pain as Vikings shouted in victory as they severed wings and tails. Screams of death could be heard as limbs were torn and chewed up._

 _Another vision flooded her mind. Hiccup was playing with a dragon with four wings as Valka watched in astonishment. Flash! Stoick barged in scaring everyone causing the tip of the dragon's claw to leave a scar on the boy's chin. Flash, Valka being carried away as Hiccup fainted._

Nissa's conscious floated in the corners of her mind, caught in between her mindscape and reality. In real life her body was stuck in mid-transformation, half human and half dragon. In the infirmary, Healer Skerry checked the girl over with his nurse Valma. The talked in hushed whispers before Skerry left to inform the family and the mentor what had happened.

In the waiting room, everyone was anxiously waiting, small parts of them unintentionally manifested. Captain Livis, was clasping his hands tightly, his eyes full of worry. He hadn't slept in the last two days, since he saved his apprentice from drowning. "Is she alive?"

Healer Skerry nodded, then turned to Ola and Ragnar, do his best to explain what happened. "I've seen a few cases similar to your daughter's before. When a person with an extremely close bond, usually family or close friendship, has suffered a severe trauma, either emotional or physically, the bond echoes that same pain to the other. In a way it's a person calling for help or comfort."

At that moment everyone understood what he wasn't saying. If the two bonded people didn't reunite and help one another, then there was a huge chance that their beloved family member could die. Only one person in the world had this strong of a bond with Nissa and would need her. The question was how to get her there fast enough.

Ola and Rayna locked eyes. Ola knew a way but couldn't pull it off without her sister's help. Rayna silently reminded her of the dangers of using _that_ particular brand of magic. In that moment, her sister didn't care. She was a mother and she wanted her daughter to live. With some doubts the Queen dismissed everyone as they prepared to pull off a dangerous spell.

* * *

A few days later, Hiccup tried to wake up Nissa again. It had been three nights after that terrible raid, two weeks since he turned five, when his prayers had finally been answered. His father had gone to bed drunk again, leaving the boy to cry by himself, in their still half burned home. No one was comforting him, in fact many people, including his father, seem to blame him for the raid in the first place!

As despair filled him, a giant indigo halo of flames appeared above his bed as they formed the outline of a female. The flames had covered her for a few seconds before magically disappearing revealing a sleeping Nissa. Since the tragic loss of his mother, his dad never came in, so Hiccup didn't have to worry about keeping up an act that he couldn't see her.

"Come on, wake up Nissa, I need you. Why are you sleeping? Please wake up?" Hiccup whimpered and cried. He knelt by the bedside trying to wipe his tears away. "Why can't I be strong like Dad? Vikings never cry, they never show weakness and they never…"

"Comfort one another?" a voice whispered. The princess blinked her eyes open and slowly got up. She was very confused, one minute she had been gliding to some rocks in moonlight, the next she was here. Struggling to get up, she leaned against the door. Days had passed, but the memory of the events that night seemed burned into the house. The events of that night replayed in her mind on an endless loop.

The five year old looked down, crying. Now that Nissa was awake, she must know the truth. It was his own stupid fault that caused his mom's death. If he had been stronger and meaner, even normal, he could have stopped this. Then everything would be normal. "It's my fault, it's all my fault. Mom's gone."

A loud clap stopped his tears. A shield of love, comfort, and gentleness formed in the room. It pushed back all the anger, blame, and misplaced guilt and shame. How dare those villagers blame a child for such things? Just because the chief's wife had been taken it was the boy's fault? Holding out her arms, the two almost hugged as she gently pretended to stroke him. In his mental state, magic would not be a viable excuse this time.

"The villagers out there don't know what they're talking about. They feel all these emotions, but can't handle them. Instead of working through them, they decide to pile them all on one person, to make themselves feel better." She whispered calming, loving things to the boy, making promises she knew she could keep. Her little brother's tears dried up as she told him he didn't do anything wrong, that playing with the dragon might have saved his life.

"If it was a nice sniffle dragon…why take…my mom?"

"It could have gotten scared or thought she was in danger. There are hundreds of reasons, but if that dragon you described didn't eat you, I don't think it would eat your mom." She told him through their bond that she promised to look for her both here and the spirit world. She didn't promise she find her, only that she would try her best. That was enough for now for Hiccup, who needed someone on his side to comfort him.

Morning came quickly as dew formed on the bed. The two siblings had cuddled together last night for comfort and warmth. A cold wind had blown through the half roofed room. Sliding off the bed the elder started searching for some clean warm clothes for her brother but found none. Puzzled, she snuck into Stoick's room. He had thrown out all his burnt stuff. There was no trace of Valka anywhere. "What's going on? Why isn't this home rebuilt? Where is Stoick? Who's taking care of Hiccup?" she whispered to herself.

It was another, when the smell of good food, wavered under Hiccup's nose. "Mom?" he wondered, forgetting her horrible cooking. When he entered the main room he got upset. A perfect flat cake with berries on it, next to a fresh cup of milk and warm bread had been set up at his place at the table. Folded on the next chair was a brand new outfit for him. A tub had been filled with warm water with soap and clean towel next to it. Grooming tools floated in the air and settle next to a warm basin. "Good morning little brother. I was wondering when you would get up."

"I usually get up whenever I wake up now. Mom's not here to help me get ready for the day and Dad's not around a lot," Hiccup explain. Not a lot was an understatement he knew and he could feel his sister agreeing with him. His dad, didn't even want to look at him the night of the raid. He just went to bed without preparing a supper. The next two nights he came home drunk and last night hadn't come home at all. "Did I do something wrong?" he whispered.

A comforting blanket of love and care wrapped itself around the boy. Again she told him he had done nothing wrong. His father is grieving whether he wanted to admit or not. Hiccup's opened up his own mindscape, showing her Berk. He showed her how mean everyone was and calling him weak for getting upset. Then he saw those same people comforting his Dad or others who had lost love ones in the raid. Why not him?

His spirit friend appeared to be holding back a lot of emotion back. He knew better than to poke a stick at a sleeping dragon so he backed off. Instead, he showed her the only people who were nice to him. _"Should I stay with one of them until Dad's ready to be dad again?"_

 _Nissa used her observation and analytical skills from her years as an apprentice to help sum up the situation. Gothi, while well respect, had to many duties and her old age took her out of the running. The Inglmans might be a possibility, but she crossed them out after learning that two of Fishlegs cousins had been killed in the last raid, leaving him the only one to carry on the family name. No, if the village thought Hiccup was at fault, he would be too exposed there. That left her with one choice."_

"You should stay with Gobber, he's a bit crazy and has a lot to do, but he's a family friend. He'll keep you safe, teach you some skills, and be able to snap your father back to normal faster," Nissa assured him. So after he got cleaned, groomed, and ate; Hiccup took a back path to Gobber's workshop.

Gobber had just opened his stall and was getting ready to start sharpening his orders, when he heard a noise in the back. Putting the axe down, he opened the door and was surprised to see Hiccup sitting on some bricks, drawing pictures of the weapons stored in the room. "Hey Gobber."

"What are you doing back here lad?! Shouldn't you be with your babysitter until your house is repaired?"

Hiccup shook his head. He explained that no one had been watching him the last four, five if you counted this morning, days. Gobber was dumbfounded and now that he thought about, no one had dared gone to the Chief's house to patch it up while the Chief was grieving. Stoick had passed out last night in the Great Hall so he hadn't been home yet.

It was pretty clever of the boy to figure out how to care for himself this long before realizing he needed help. Viking or not, five years old was too you to try to make it on your own. That's how Gobber gained an apprentice. While Hiccup was content to clean the shop, he kept looking out to sea, praying to all the Gods, that Nissa found something related to his mom.

* * *

The Draconia Daypeace flew at top speeds, keeping well into the cloud bank to avoid being spotted by passing ships. Her goal was to avoid Hemlighns Gate at all cost, knowing she wasn't strong enough to challenge a queen dragon. Instead, her search started with packs in the surrounding areas. If they couldn't tell her what she wanted to know she hoped she could pull off an ambush on a nest dragon.

Finding the old packs took some time. Some had been pushed out of their old territory while others had moved on to survive. The first pack she encountered were the Changewings. She landed on the beach sending out a sub sonic call to the pack, letting them know who was on their island. Within seconds she was surrounded by the entire pack. Demanifesting, she tossed the mace she borrowed from the house aside before lying on her back exposing her belly in an act of total submission.

 _"It's been several years since your kind has come back to this island. Our scouts reported spotting you near the Isle of Berk over the past few years Why there? Why hasn't your Queen returned her to help us?"_ The Alpha Female asked. Acid was dripping from her mouth as she spoke.

"I have bonded with a human who contains a dragon soul." Speculating and whispers filled the night. "I'm a Recruiter, my job is to watch and observe the boy until he's sixteen. Then I'll offer him a choice, stay human or become one of my kind." The Alpha Male sensed no lies. He walked over and lowered his snout, allowing her to communicate privately. His pack mates wanted to intervene. He was twitching and acid dripped from his mouth. The female hissed at them. _"Do you not trust your Alpha? Silentburst has led us well for years now. He has put his faith in the Princess of the Daypeaces, our cousins."_

 _"Our peaceful cousins who fight and help others, but not us!"_ argued a young one.

 _"The Queen of the Daypeaces might be hesitant to fight a gluttonous queen, but I sense this Princess is a key to helping us find someone to end the dangers. Perhaps, the boy she spoke of, the one with a dragon soul, will finally bring peace to us. Until that day, we obey Silentburst, understood?"_

 _"Yes, Acidprotector."_

Silentburst and Nissa drew apart. The Princess looked sad yet her eyes held hope in them. She thanked the Changewing for his help and headed to the ocean. Swimming into the surf, she took a deep breath and plunged below. Hopefully she could find the same pack of Scauldrons that had passed by Berk that night.

It took her two freezing nights in dark waters before she found the Scauldrons. One of the younglings wanted to eat her only to turn and swim away as she manifested into her dragon form. Flying out of the water, she hovered at head height, as an elderly Scauldron, the only one in the pack to have actually met a Daypeace before, rose up. At first the elder belittle the youngster for not showing any respect; no blue orelianders, she hadn't offered to clean his body. She hadn't even greeted the elder properly.

Nissa apologized as she drew him into her mindscape, remember to add a deep pool of water for the Scauldron's consciousness to rest in. _"I apologize once again for my lack of respect. Time is something I can't spare. I need to understand what happened last full moon on the rock the humans call Berk. The memories I absorbed are so chaotic and the human under my protection, his mother was taken. I told him I try to find out what happened to her."_

 _A picture of Valka playing appeared. She showed her memories of Hiccup. How he loved watching dragons, acted like them, his soul matched theirs. The Scauldron elder closed its eyes in deep thought before murmuring one word. "Halo"_

 _"Halo? Please what does that mean?"_

 _"An ancient story, that when there is a halo around a full moon with an island directly under it, large numbers of dragons will meet there to do battle with each other or strong opponents. If this occurs during a raid, the normal behavior is forgotten, as the power of the moon takes hold. I don't know the species of dragon that took that woman, but others who were there that night might. Continue your search with the Fireworms. They sometimes get around on the backs of other large dragons."_

Nissa did follow up with Fireworm Queen, who was not happy at all, to have another royal on the island. The Queen ordered an attack as her children burned through Nissa stockings and caused the skin on her leg to sizzle and burn. _"Stop please, I have no wish to challenge anyone. I just wanted to ask you one question!"_

 _"Liar! You couldn't steal you own throne so you came to take mine! Burn her!"_

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I never AHHHHHHHHH wanted to AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH be queen! I would be a ahhhhhh terrible one. I'm ahhh not a great leader ahh."_

The pain stopped. Opening her eyes, she saw the Fireworm Queen had called back her children redirecting them to gather wet seaweed and special gel to help her leg heal enough, until her royal blood could fix her. _"You believe you would be a good leader? Even I would not go this far for an adopted pack mate, especially a human one, just to find out the fate of his dame. This quest proves you know what really matters. What is your question?"_

 _An image of the dragon Hiccup had seen popped into the Fireworm Queen's head. After studying it for a bit, she replied. "I have seen this dragon once, when I was very young. They are called Stormcutters. They are very rare, very few of them straying far from the ice and storm areas many weeks away. I suppose if one was young enough, it went out exploring and was caught under the halo moon spell."_

 _"Thank you. Is there anyone I should talk to who might now if the dragon stayed in the area or returned home?"_

 _"You know the answer to that question. I hope you will is strong and luck is in your favor."_

She needed more than luck and strong will. A good trap and the right bait helped. Not to mention that with mating season fast approaching she could use one of her rarer flames to help her get what she wanted. With careful timing and some extra sex incentives, she captured a male Monstrous Nightmare, who appeared to on his way to becoming a Titan wing class. It had taken all her power to get the answers she wanted. No Stormcutters lived in the Queen's nest and no one had seen one since that night. That left one option to pursue.

* * *

Hiccup was cuddling his blanket in his newly remade home. Once more he wished he didn't through away his dragon toy in anger into the ocean, now he had nothing left of his mom! Dad had taken everything of hers and hid them. He never talked about her anymore and would get angry if Hiccup tried to say anything. "Mom, where are you? Are you safe in Valhalla? Did the dragon let you go? I wish Nissa would return already."

"Hiccup, I'm back," Nissa whispered as she slipped into the new bedroom. She had been a little surprised his room was now in the loft of the house. Shaking her head, she walked over to the boy she sat down on the boy looking sadly at him. "What happened?"

"I looked everywhere for your mom Hiccup. She wasn't with the dragons or in my section of Valhalla. The Norn's gave me a cryptic response. I think she's in a part of Valhalla I'm not allowed in."

Tears filled his eyes and he started to call out for his mom. No longer able to keep his grief inside, he let it all out as his big sis held him. She was also grieving. Valka had been a friend and role model for her. To learn she was gone forever broke a tiny part of her heart. So on the exact fifth anniversary of the day the siblings met, they grieved and comforted one another.


	6. Y6-Protecting

Clang! Swish! Smash! The sounds of a battle echoes in the royal arena. Ola brought up her broad shield to block as her daughter attacked. After all these years, Nissa had found a weapon that worked with her unique fighting style. Using maces of varying sizes and variations, allowed the teen to put together a style, which would protect her whenever she was on a mission. Between her lithe and agile body, combined with graceful and long reach, she was a powerful force for both offense and defense. This was the first time mother and daughter sparred in no hold back fight. The Dowager Princess wished to see how far the Princess had come in the last five and half years.

Ola brought her shield up again protecting left side and thrusting her short sword forward. Her daughter caught the blade with her metal reinforced handle, before using her star head mace, (the spiky head variation), to shove the blade, aside in order to duck and roll between her mom's legs avoiding the shield. She came to a stop and hurried to get back to her feet, but not fast enough as the experienced weapon's mistress twirled around and leapt into the air bringing the shield down on teen's head hard.

Nissa fell back, dropping her weapon, as she tried to ignore the head rattling. She needed to get her head in the game. Counting the beats of her mother's steps, the teen decided to play defense for now. She maneuvered around keeping her distance. Ola had switched from using a short sword for a spear. The teen girl winced as she received a few cuts from the long thrusting weapon. Flipping backwards twice, she pushed off a rock and into a tree, where she climbed to the top. Looking around, she couldn't see her mom anywhere. Partially manifesting her wings and tail, she took off into the sky.

 _"Don't think you can get away from me that easily child!"_ A snarling roar sounded. A sharp dive to the right followed by gliding on the winds saved her from being struck in the belly, with several discuses tossed by, an almost completely transformed Ola, save for her human hands. The sky dancer ruled the air as she used her knowledge and skill to take advantage of every current or gust. Rising high on a thermal she tucked her wings, dropping like a stone aiming to strike her child out of the sky.

That was not going to happen. At the last second, Nissa thrust her wings as far and wide as they could go shooting back in the air above her mother. Sniffing the air, she caught the scent of something in the nearby jungle and flew off, with her mom trailing behind her. _"Time to put all those lessons Mentor Livis and the Conservatory have been teaching me to good use."_

The weapon's mistress/ sky dancer halted as her daughter zoomed into the jungle. While some of it had been tamed, most of it remained dangerous. Motherly instinct clouded her mind as she descended into the jungle below. It wasn't long before the thick jungle vegetation forced her to demanifest into her human form. "Clever daughter, force me to get smaller, but I still know this jungle better than you do."

Her eyes scanned the jungle as she reached out with her Dragon Heart. She searched for her bond with her daughter. Surprisingly, her bond was being blocked for the time being. Good, her willpower has grown and she's learned to avoid accidentally projecting things she doesn't want others to hear or feel. Using her other senses she came across two trails of footprints in the earth. One was a lighter indicating running with bare feet, the other was deeper with an impression indicating shoes. Smelling the dirt and looking at the area, she pressed the ground to get a psychometric reading, only to be blocked again. Picking a path, she went after the one in bare feet.

She followed the twisting path, getting lost in the Mediterranean like jungle. The footprints that she initially followed had changed into large bush prints before vanishing from sight. By a small stream, she saw Nissa, lying with a bloody stone globe headed mace, with gashes all over her. Without stopping, she ran towards her daughter, only to set off a trap and get hauled up into the air and was smacked not so hard in the head going into dreamland. When she woke up, she found herself upright, healed, and back in her suite at the palace, Nissa looking proud of herself. "I can't believe that actually worked!"

"What worked? What did you do my precious?"

All the joy and pride in the teen's self vanished as she responded fearfully. "Well I kinda asked a nymph in the forest if she do me a favor if I got her a cake from the kitchen. You know how it is with nymphs. Anyways, she agreed to make footprints going to the stream, where I cast my first ever illusion light spell and caught you before knocking you out with my flailed mace. Sorry," Nissa blushed horribly as she twisted and played with her chiffon dress. She wanted to bolt, but her mother just smiled.

"Well done daughter. I didn't expect for our first full out training session, you would be able to bring all your skills together like this. I'm proud of you and I'm sure your father will be tonight at dinner." The Princess smiled enjoying the praise and hoping to get more.

* * *

On Berk, five and half months had passed since that fateful night when both his big sister and he had cried together. Things had changed greatly. Stoick had stopped openly grieving for his wife, inside was another matter. He lost a part of himself; the part that loved life and cared deeply for family. Everything inside of him that could have eventually learned and accepted his son and his gifts had closed off. All he cared about now was being a good chief, raising a fitting heir, and destroying all things dragon.

Everyday Stoick would bring Hiccup to the forge after breakfast and give the same instructions. Teach Hiccup how to be a good blacksmith while changing him from an ugly fishbone into a man. The first time he said that, Gobber had seen his apprentice hold back his tears. After that first day, Hiccup never cried again, just went to the back to get his apron as his dad left him alone. Being a busy chief, left little time to be a father, a role that Gobber had no knowledge or capability of fulfilling. Instead, he hoped that being a good mentor would help the boy. Gods knew he needed someone to guide him. "Good lad, you stopped hitting yourself with the hammer. No more bruised fingers. Ha ha, good thing because I think Gothi was going to put a curse on me."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Gobber, I wouldn't get so many bruises, if you actually showed me _how_ to do things," the little boy responded in sarcasm. He recently picked up the habit, a coping mechanism against the bullies in his life. With no one to watch his back the Heir was starting to get beat up daily. Little by little the village hatred was starting to grow and fester towards the boy for no reason. At least known that he or any of his spirit friends could figure out why. That line of thinking led back to how honoring his parents' wishes and how he was not doing great in fulfilling them. "Dad wants me to be strong, fierce and a dragon killer. He says that's what makes a good chief. I'm trying, Gobber I really am. I thought apprenticing with you would help me. So why isn't it?"

Gobber held his tongue before he could state the Viking mantra was a hiccup were runts that shouldn't be allowed to survive, only the strong should survive. Instead, he tried to be a bit more tactful. "You're just a late bloomer lad. I'm sure by the time you start your dragon training you'll be the size of your old man." Gobber was taken aback by the look the child gave him, clearly expressing that he didn't believe a word he said. Maybe he should try teaching the boy something today, instead of having him try out all the tools to see if he could handle them.

"Why don't you watch me today and I'll show you something basic ok?" The two limbed man hobbled over to the boy and pointed to the bits of rusted metals he used to forge nails. "I have to melt them down together so I have a nice lump to work with. I'll use a few combined process and make sure to use a finishing technique. By the end of the day, if I'm going at a steady pace, I'll have a fresh batch of strong nails we can use."

Hiccup nodded and completely understood. He watched in fascination as Gobber went through the process. "It's almost like magic," he whispered. The blacksmith laughed and chortled in a way it was. Watching the fire and keeping it at a steady temperature while reshaping the metal was delicate task requiring precision and brains. "Every job has its own kind of magic. Hmm, you what would make time go faster?" the boy shook his head. "I'll tell you a story. How about the ones about the trolls I encountered on vacation that stole my left socks? I was a lad about your age…."

For the rest of the afternoon Hiccup listened with enchantment to Gobber's stories as he helped with the nails. By the time Stoick remember to come pick up his son for a late dinner, the boy had fallen asleep. His notebook clutched tightly in his little fists. Stoick frowned a little. "Why is he asleep? It's not even his bed time and he's not helping you with the work."

"Give your son a break, Stoick, he's only five and half. It's exhausting work being my apprentice. He just a little kid, a good night's sleep and he'll be ready to work again," Gobber assured his best friend as he gently laid the boy into Stoick's arms. "He's a real hard worker Stoick, he's pushing himself so hard. He really wants to make you proud."

Stoick didn't respond, instead he just turned and went home before putting Hiccup in his bed and ruffling his hair. He took the notebook and put it on the dresser next to the others. Hiccup had completed the first one last year. Stoick was tempted to read that journal and this one, but held back for now. Instead, he went downstairs to carve before going to bed.

* * *

Officially, seven months had passed, since the last time, Nissa had been on Berk. As she neared completing her education; the more intense everything seemed to get. Dragon mastery, fighting, weapons, not to mention magic, her mentorship, regular classes, and some of her royal responsibilities took up a lot of her time. Rarely did she get moments to herself these days. Today was one of those rare days. "Ah the warm breeze, the crashing of the waves, sweet music in the air. This is what I call paradise."

Adjusting herself on her new chase lounge on her balcony, the Princess opened her book. It wasn't a very long book, more like a small advice book. Her father had picked it up for her on his latest trading trip. He was going on a lot of them lately to ensure they got quality material and no one tried to stowaway or kidnap anyone. She missed him when he went on these long trips, but he always came back with something special for her. A new book or some music, even parchment and writing utensils made her smile.

 _"In order to be a good parent, it's important that you must be firm and disciplined. Children need to be molded and corrected. No wild behavior should be seen by others. Harsh punishments such as a canning the child will teach them to obey without question."_

"How is this good parenting advice? Mom and Dad never had to hit me with a rod. This passage teaches them to never think for themselves. What kind of advice is that?"

"Another culture's advice my dear," Ragner said, as he stepped onto the balcony. He bent down, embracing his daughter tightly. He kissed her lightly on the top of her head. He pulled over a matching stool and sat down. He looked down at her book, "Advice for Families in Caring for Others." He gave a weird half smile half frown as he took the book from her and flipped through the few pages left unread. His eyes lit up as he gave her back the book pointing to the page he wanted her to read.

Glancing down Nissa, saw the page was about how elder sisters should be treating their younger brothers. A lot of the advice was about praising them and helping them become men, but there was also a few helpful hints. How to teach them useful skills or help them learn about woman. She looked at her father questioningly.

"It isn't hard to see how you care and feel about your recruit. Your mother and I always wished we could have given you a sibling, but it wasn't meant to be. I know you are trying to fill a role that is absent in his life, but you're going about it the wrong way," Ragner informed her. Reaching into his pocket he pulled it out and revealed a small metal statute of her and Hiccup. She cradled it to her chest smiling.

"You can't be a mother, until you are one daughter, but you know what it's like to be a sister. Arkin is more like a big brother to you than a cousin. So you can be a big sister. Understand?" Nissa hugged him letting him know she understood what he meant.

* * *

On Berk, Hiccup watched his father intensely. Today was going to be different. As much he enjoyed working at the forge, he really wanted to spend some time with his Dad. Somehow he had to convince his Dad to let him go with him as he did his chiefing.

Stoick finished polishing his helmet and was getting ready to go. "Alright, I'm going to be a little late picking you up at the forge today. I have some important duties today. Now let's get…"

"DadcanIgowithyoutodayplease?" Hiccup hurriedly asked. Stoick looked at him in bewilderment, not understanding a word the boy just said. "Please, please, can I go with you? Just for one day! I swear by all the Gods, I'll stay out of trouble, I promise!" Inside his tiny body, it felt like something was trying to bust out only for him to force it back down with sheer will power.

The chief looked down at his son and started to weigh his options. His mind was telling him this was a very bad idea and that he should take the boy to the forge where he could cause less of a problem. _"The more he works at the forge, the sooner he won't be an embarrassment to you."_ A voice whispered in his mind, one that sounded suspiciously like a meaner, crueler version of himself, with a hint of his brother in it. That's when another voice, one that sounded like his beloved Valka spoke up. _"You're his father first Stoick, his chief second. Start acting like it."_

Stoick took his son's hand and lead him outside towards the village away from the forge. The huge and happy smile that appeared on his son's face made Stoick grin. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad. "If you're going to be with me today, you do everything I tell you understand son?" Hiccup just nodded, knowing there was no point in arguing. His father rarely listened to what he said anyways. Okay just do what Dad says and everything will be find. You can do this, be the son Dad wants and you'll make him happy. His green eyes sparkled with determination. For a split second, his aura was visible before vanishing. No one noticed it. That is except for Gothi, who had come into town to get some bread for her dinner that night. She decided to shadow her chief and his son to see what happened.

As they neared the docks, Stoick stopped before pointing to a large rock next to the path. "You stay here and don't move understand? I'll be over there checking on the boat repairs. For no reason, should you get on the docks, I don't want you to slip in the water." Stoick had taught the boy to swim before Valka had died. Hiccup skinny frame made it difficult for him to tread or swim in violent currents. Hiccup nodded, frowning as his dad left him on that miserable rock to watch him chiefing others.

"I thought he let me go with him, not park me," Hiccup whispered. "By the Gods, I can't even see what's going on over there." Frustrated, the boy wondered if there was some way he could see what was going on without moving. He started pulling things out of his pocket. To his surprise; he had a tiny round piece of glass and a bronze tube. "Where did this stuff come from? I don't remember putting it in my pockets."

Shrugging his shoulders, he started to work with what he had. From her hiding spot up the path, Gothi watched in curiosity. She smiled as they boy simply put the pieces together to create something new. His ability to create new things easily would be an asset to his tribe. I need to talk to the lad. Something has changed inside of him. The passing of his mother should have crushed his spirit. His heart still breaks, yet it beats anew, with love and passion. Who healed his heart?

"Hiccup! What did I tell you about moving? What's this contraption?" Stoick demanded, swiping the spyglass from his son, who trying to get it back. Stoick looked over it and through it. "Hmm, useful device. I'll thank Gobber later, come on son, we have places to go."

Hiccup snatched back _his_ gadget. "I made this! I call it a spyglass! You were so far away I needed something to see what you were doing," he complained. Stoick waved his hand in a dismissing gesture not realizing he just set the path for Hiccup to prove he could invent things even when they went a little haywire.

"Stop whining son, it's unbecoming of a chief. Now, hurry up, I need to settle another spat between Mulch and Bucket. Hopefully I can settle this fast, I want to have lunch before the naming ceremony today. Ah this is the life isn't it Hiccup?" Stoick asked his son expecting to see him smiling. He was surprised when the boy responded with sarcasm and looked down at the ground walking without purpose. Stoick couldn't understand how this fatherly attempt wasn't good enough for Hiccup and it made him mad. The rest of the day Gothi observed two unhappy souls, shaking her head at the folly before her.

* * *

Autumn had begun on Berk, signaling it was time to start harvesting/stocking up on supplies, to make it through the two tough winter periods. Around this time, the raids increased as the nest had a similar agenda. Both sides grew extremely aggressive towards each other during the time period. Any dragon in the sky, even a tiny Terrible Terror, was asking for a death wish. The Hooligan Tribe had increased scrutiny of any traveling merchant vessels, suspecting anyone who might bring some disaster to their island.

For those reasons, Nissa decided to travel by boat as a hidden stowaway. Since she passed her AHSET with highest marks, she had complete confidence I herself to go undetected the entire voyage. The first thing she needed was to find a vessel that would take her where she wanted to go.

"Come on, where is this guy? I know he route, I've been marking it for over a year now," she asked herself. In her hands was the map Mentor Livis had created of the known area. Together, they had marked tribes, places, even the seas and areas where dragons lived. The map didn't just show geography. "I'm glad Mentor Livis insisted adding the wind and water currents. Okay, let's see." She set up a few tools and started checking the wind and current. These were primitive versions of the future weather monitoring equipment. Right now, Nissa bit her lip in concentration as she tried to do the math in her head. Special tools for math, science, and such never left the island without special permission because of their rarity and expense. "I really hope someone up there is listening because I could use the help with these calculations."

Finally, the ship she was looking for was just on the horizon. "Trader Johann. I hope Dad's stories about him are true, he's too busy talking about himself to notice someone sneaking on board." Changing into her skintight Recruiter uniform, she tightened her reinforced bag and jumped into the ocean. It was very cold, "Ugh, I really should ask Uncle to teach me his techniques for staying warm in these cold seas."

She swam an even stroke only treading when she needed a rest. The keel of the boat soon came into view as she heard Johann talking about his latest adventures. Popping her head just a little above the sea, she hid in the shadow of the keel. She listened to the amount of noise before heading beneath the _Knarr_ style ship, until she reached, the middle. Tapping the bottom, she listened to the echoes. Once she knew how deep and wide it was, she swam towards the beach.

No one noticed a stranger aboard the ship, or that she didn't come off the ship. As Johann charted his courses and talked to himself, Nissa found a cubby hole to hide in near the middle of the cargo hold. She worked on making an exit route for herself, only taking a minimal amount of food and water to survive. Whenever Johann came down to take stock she would hide under a pile of carpets and jewels. Finally, Johann reached Meathead Island, only a few days away from Berk.

"Time to go, and I hope Johann won't miss a few under priced trinkets. He's getting a better bargain by what I compensated him with," the princess laughed. She had taken a chest full of books and replaced it with several colored glass sets. Glass was a rare commodity and to have colored glass was even rarer. Opening the secret hatch she flew off into the predawn. " _I'm almost back Hiccup. Took another wrong turn on my way through the tree ha ha. I'm so forgetful sometimes."_

" _At least you'll be here in two days! My dad says a huge raid is going to show up, he just knows it. I'm helping him right now preparing our house to survive the raid. It's a little boring."_

" _Boring, but necessary! I don't want something to happen to my little brother because he got too lazy to work. Now, remember what I said about the trenches and the extra water buckets?"_

 _A picture appeared in her mind as she watched little Hiccup sneak out of the house every night for an hour in an attempt to dig a deep trench to prevent the fire from jumping to the house. A different image showed him working on a little pulley system to gather water from a nearby stream to put out fires. He felt very proud and happy about what he was doing._

" _Good job little brother! I can't wait to see it in person. I want to help anyway I can to make sure your home is safe. No more dangerous dragons are going to hurt you!" A wave of love, happiness and impatience filled Nissa's mindscape. She laughed._ Exiting her mindscape, she called forth her magic. It wasn't very strong, but a simple burst of light had her zooming at top speed towards the back of Berk and closer to her little brother.

* * *

Arriving in the cove as the sun faded away two days later, Nissa started checking the hideout to see what chores needed to be done since her last visit. She would need to replace the bedding material. She would have to get some clean water and see about find a new toilet area. All that can wait until later, tonight's a new moon, the perfect time for a raid. "It's time for a little stealth," Nissa whispered as she climbed the path out of the cove.

After her the last six years of coming to this island, she knew it like the back of her hand. The familiar trails she took tended to get overgrown when she wasn't trouncing around, but that was okay. As usual, she hid on the edge of Mildew's property, watching for signs of the old man and his stupid ram. Once it was clear, she made a mad dash for the path, using the rocks and trees for cover. She wished there was a straight path to Hiccup's house from the cove, but it was all thick wood and heavy bramble. "Only a dragon on a crash course, could create the kind of path I need."

Finally, she reached the chief's house. Her enhanced senses could already hear the beating of her cousins' wings two miles out. The wing beats create a large vibration that continuously buzzed in her ear drum. Climbing the wood stack, she managed to grab the bottom of the roof. Grunting, she climbed on top of the room towards the window, careful not to shake anything loose. Closing her eyes, she focused tightly on her bond with Hiccup. When she opened them she was seeing through his.

Stoick was sharpening his best axe while staring out the window. On the table next to him, lay a variety of weapons in perfect condition. Stoick looked at her/him. "Are you finished sharpening that dagger yet? Remember, one stab to the eye, then take off into the woods until the worst of its over." He/she nodded before continuing with the work. _"Nissa? Are you here?"_

" _Yes, I borrowed your eyes for a minute to see what was going on. I'll be waiting upstairs for you. Be brave, I can sense a raid will start soon."_

Upon hearing this, Hiccup got very anxious and his palms were sweating. He abandoned his dagger, running up the steps and closing the makeshift door he constructed. Nissa was leaning against the bed as he hurriedly grabbed a tiny sack from his bed post trying to reach the top of the dresser. Striding over, Nissa stepped hard on the floor causing the notebooks to fall into the bag. "Thanks, come on, if there's a raid, we need to hide! Dad said, that's my best option is to stay in the house and hide."

"What if dragon breaks in like last time? What are you supposed to do then? Run and hide in the forest? You'll be in more danger out there with the dragons plundering the woods for easy pickings." While she projected a calm manner, in reality Nissa was terrified. Dealing with other dragons, nests or packs, was challenging. A raid by a nest of a mad queen? She didn't know what kind of trouble that would bring. "I really wish I started ADTET earlier."

* * *

The horns rang out as they raid started. Screams and bellows filled the air. The air quickly filled with heat as the sounds of destruction could be heard. The scrambled down the steps together, Nissa urging the boy to a secret passageway they had constructed. If they could take it, they could hide out in the small abandoned hunting shack until the raid was over. Hiccup yanked on the door to the storage room, heaving it open as flash of fear went through him. He was pinned to the floor as Nissa covered him with her body. A nearby explosion in the woods had resulted in some damage to the house. "What's going on? Nissa?" Loud thumping could be heard as something landed on the roof. Roars and arches of fire came closer.

It was a very good thing that Hiccup didn't know Dragonese at this point in his life, nor could he taste and smell what was in the air. If he knew he might have panicked even more. Nissa placed her hand on her stomach trying not to vomit. The stench of fresh blood threatened to overwhelm her, but it was the particular scent and flavor she tasted, that had her most worried. The Queen bit her subjects, infecting them with her madness! They'll die soon, a painful death, but not before they take out this house and everyone in it!

" _Kill the child"_

" _Destroy the chief!"_

" _Death to leaders, glory to the Queen."_

The Dragon Heart activated itself. In a burst of emotions and pictures, the siblings knew what had to be done. Magic flowed from one to the other as they temporarily switched. Hiccup took her extra stone head mace and hid near the back of the house as Nissa stepped out front to handle the dragons.

" _Back off cousins, if you don't leave and return home this moment, you'll die here. This little one is under my protection. Go away or face your doom!"_

Dragons laughed at her, calling her names and making jokes about her nature. Many of them sarcastically accepted her challenge. Soon the entire area had dragons of all kind waiting to kill her. Standing her ground, Nissa let out a burst of orange flames that spread around her body, down around the house, up knocking off the dragons until a protective cylinder of orange flames made the house off limits.

Not happy the dragons attacked and so did she. Gracefully, she knocked out the Terrible Terrors with a few tai chi moves, avoiding their bite. Flipping and weaving about she spat yellow flames to weaken the Gronkles' tough skin so her maces could take them out.

A group of Nadders came at her as she felt an unfamiliar power surge and disable the spines. Without hesitation she manifested into full dragon form. She flew into the air using her endurance and agility to out maneuver the Nightmares and land critical hits. Switching to her dragon mind, her inner dragon managed to bash away a few Zipplebacks. More dragons were coming each smelling of mad blood. This battle was far from over. She would use everything at her disposal to protect her brother. She was sending a message to the mad Queen. BACK OFF FROM THE KID IF YOU WANT TO LIVE.

Inside the house, Hiccup stayed away from the windows. He could feel Nissa drawing upon his inner strength to help protect him. His magic had made her real and stronger, giving her the power to change shape. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something slip in through the ruined part of the house. Two fire worms must have been inside when the barrier went up. Little fires trailed after them as they got closer. He didn't know what, but an instinct told him to cup his hands and thing of the moon. A bright silvery light formed stopping the tiny dragons. He gave them the light to play with and somehow they carried outside leaving him alone.

The attack on the Chief's house ended after an hour. Nissa was so exhausted she barely remembered to mist the boy. As the siblings looked at each, both of them blinked. Noble warrior spirits surrounded them praising them for their teamwork. The siblings couldn't believe it, people praising them? Soon the spirits disappeared. They exchanged their powers back and Hiccup told her to go rest and recuperate. She nodded as she dragged herself out the back door to the cove, leaving her brother to explain the many ash piles around the house. No one knew that tonight's events had set the stage for something extraordinary rare to take place next year.


	7. Y7-Milestone

In the Royal Palace, Queen Rayna, was searching for her son, Prince Arkin, who, had once again, vanished from sight. Adjusting her crown, the leader of the Draconia Daypeace, stalked the hallways. "Where is that boy? I give him three days to do whatever he wants and he vanishes on me." Taking a deep breath, she continue down the hall towards her son's private work room. Pressing her hand to the door, she waited to see a vision of the past. No psychic echoes remained, either it had been too long since he'd been here or he hadn't come by here at all.

 _"Arkin, I know you can hear me son. Please return to the palace. We need to go over the itinerary for our trip to the mainland next month. Arkin, my pride? Arkin wherever you are get here right now!" Raya's mindscape of her home remained empty as her boy's mental presence refused to show up._ Coming back to reality, Rayna had to admit defeat as she went to her own studio to calm down in.

* * *

Prince Arkin, had escaped from the palace earlier that morning, taking off into the jungle past the safety markers and into the wilds where the mythos and normal creatures lived. Arkin knew what he was doing was wrong, but at the moment, he didn't care, that he was breaking the bargain between the Daypeaces and the jungles inhabitants. Those bargains helped keep the island stable and all the inhabitants safe from both external and internal threats.

The entire morning morning he'd been darting in and out of the jungle scaring normal animals. The flora took damage as he did low level trick flying. Bored, he went soaring high in the sky, before he dive bombed towards the ground, rapidly changing back to human, causing him to plummet through the trees. He ignored the stings and the bruises caused by the branches, changing his direction slightly as he came down diagonally heading for a tree trunk. Claws flashed as he dug his hands and feet in deep. With a mad grin, he vertical jumped from tree to tree before surfing down a wide trunk to the ground below. "Oh yeah, I'm so cool!" he shouted out loud. He started on a jog through the jungle with no direction in mind.

There was a lot of giggling going on behind a bush. No doubts some nymphs taking a bath and doing spa treatments. "Maybe I'll dare to intrude another day, now to find my own private ah here we go!" The prince stripped himself bare naked before diving into a mud pit to roll around in. He laughed and splashed in delight. Every shred of decency he had disappeared as he got ready to go challenge the mythos to contests of strength. He was unaware that his presences had been detected and his actions had created a great deal of trouble.

Two large shadows dropped from the sky as other leapt out from behind him starling the teenager. Arkin started to manifest when two swords pressed against his neck while he was kicked in the back by hoofs. Twisting around he saw two angry Satyrs, who didn't appear to be drunk at all. Arkin, gulped as he realized the ones with the swords were his Honor Guards Rikard and Ylwa. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Trouble, doesn't begin, to describe the problems you caused today, young prince," Ylwa told him, as she yanked him up hard and shoved her cape at him, as she forcefully made, a tunic for him. "If you were anyone else, we leave you to face your punishment." Arkin looked confused, what punishment? His confusion only angered Ywla more. She thought Prince Arkin was a genius!

"Prince or not he violated the terms of the agreement! These parts of the jungle and surrounding lands belong to us! Your kind gave them to us to as sanctuary," bellowed the first Satyr. The second one also started listing grievances and violations of rules. Number one, was trespassing unauthorized into their section with prior approval during a major celebration in the habitat he invaded. Then there was the damage to their lands and all the prey/friends animals too scared to show themselves because of his trick flying.

Rikard nodded understanding that. He also knew that his and Ylwa presence further violated that agreement. "Understand please, its job to keep the Prince safe and prevent mishaps like this. If you must punish someone, then allow us to suffer for not doing our jobs adequately."

Arkin protested, loudly as he broke free of Ylwa's grip. "I'm the one who ran off and flew over the barrier. I knew it was wrong, but I didn't care. I just had to get away from my mom. She was driving me nuts!"

Watching the interactions, the Satyrs talked amongst themselves. Speaking in the wind, they asked everyone in the habitat, what they wanted to do about the situation. After a brief discussion, the Satyrs blew their panpipes to get the Draconia Daypeaces attentions. "Since this is the only incident of the rules being broken, we'll let you return to your homes with a warning." The Honor Guard sighed in relief. "However, in compensation for the damage and intrusion, Queen Rayna must gift us with new parcel of land, one that is at least twice as big as this one. That is no-negotiable. Do we have an agreement?"

There was no choice. Later that night, Arkin had to sit through his first lecture on _disobedience_ for the first time. His mother was furious. She was projecting her thoughts, images, and feelings loudly. The image of throwing him in the dungeon for a week while she refused to see him was the one that came out the clearest. "Do you understand what you have done? You could have caused a permanent rift between our people and mythos we share our home with!" _His mother forced herself into his head showing him an image of the island on fire as an earthquake started to tear it apart. Everyone was fighting in a blood bath as the hot springs over flowed. It was a very vivid and searing image._

 _Tearing apart that image, Arkin showed her a week's worth of memories. Him being locked up in their wing of the castle. Being forced recite and perform protocol over and over again. Have a private music teacher try to get him to sing properly and never get a break or see his friends. "You drove me to it! I'm not just the Prince of Xanadu Mother. I'm also a one hundred seventeen year old teen who wanted to have a day to myself!"_

" _Enough of this!"_ Rayna cruelly cut their connection. Never had she felt so angry at her child before. Rubbing her temples she spoke cold and calm like. "Such an incident will not happen again. Do you understand me?" he nodded frantically. "Good, now go to your room. You're grounded for a week. The shame is almost too much to bear." She sank into her throne weeping despondently. How could her perfect child make a mistake?

The young prince was stomping angrily through the palace to his rooms. He couldn't believe the nerve of his mother. Did she not get what the problem was? "I brought her shame. Ha, that's a laugh. What does she know about being alone all the time? Nissa thinks she has it bad? At least she can talk to her Mentor. Even that kid she likes so much gets more freedom and love than me. Ugh, sometimes I wish I wasn't the prince," Arkin growled as he slammed the door to his room.

* * *

Of course, Nissa was unaware of any of this. If she knew her cousin was feeling lonely, she would have dropped everything to spend time with him. That's what family did. Uncle Aksel would make the time for her. Lately, he seemed to be almost desperate for company. No one could really blame the King.

It had been subtle at first. Arkin missing a few meals with them. Then he stopped showing up for training practice with Nissa. His friends lost touch with him and his prized workshop started to be covered in dust. He started making fewer and fewer appearances, going weeks without seeing his father and now the only ones who saw Arkin regularly happened to be his mother and is Honor Guard, on occasion if rumors were true.

At the Recruiters Building, all mentors and recruiters worked extra hard to make the training arena shine. In two days, a Rebirthing Ceremony would take place at the end of the new moon cycle. Melissa had complete her assignment and brought a girl, name Fiona from a land that the Romans hadn't been able to conquer yet, the Highlands. The lass had proven to be a quick learner and a bit of a diplomat, able to handle solving disputes among the foster children brought to her old home.

Melissa and her old mentor Minerva, had secluded the girl. Their job was to physically and mentally prepare Fiona for the Rebirth Ceremony. The remaining Mentors and Recruiters helped prepare for the ceremony and ensuring a life for the new member once the Rebirth was complete. It was a wonderful yet stressful time for all. Everyone had to work closely together and it was causing a few problems for the Princess.

Nissa was hanging a banner welcoming Fiona to the island, written in both the girl's native tongue and their own language. Tugging on, it did not stop if from slumping in the middle. "It needs to be a little higher on your end Chryssa." The other female nodded, gently tugging the banner until it was even with the Princess's end. Pulling tight, they secured the lines into their anchors. The banner hung high in the air. The light from the candles at night, would make it sparkle.

"Good eye Princess. I'm going to see if my old Mentor needs my help with something else." Nodding nervously, Nissa watched the woman carefully until she was out of sight. Taking a deep breath, she retreated inside the building hoping to find a classroom to regain control of herself.

Entering the nearest one, she locked the door and collapsed in a desk in the back. Her breathing was becoming rapid. Her confidence levels plunged as her Dragon Heart kept picking up random thoughts, she tried to block off. This wasn't a good thing. Absentmindedly, she started twisting her hair into a series of braids. Her fingers brushed her circlet. Taking it off, she stared at it, emotions welling up in her. She tossed the offending item away, only for it to be caught by her Mentor. "I thought I find you in here. What did your circlet do to you? It must have been very offensive if you threw it away." He held out the item as his student took back.

Captain Livis noticed how plainly dressed Nissa was. The girl was doing her best to look as poor as she could. She was wearing a dirty old chiton with no adornments, low quality sandals, and she didn't even have a peplos or himation. She actually had covered up her tattoos and wore no jewelry. Something was off and not just her clothes. Her entire demeanor was off. "My apprentice, why are you so poorly put together today? Preparations can get messy I know however you shouldn't worry about ruining your clothing; considering the palace has the best washwomen on the entire island. I hope you plan to look your best for the ceremony in two days."

Nissa shook her head as she bit her lip. "I thought it best to look very poor or not attend the ceremony at all. I just don't belong here," she whispered. Her hands were shaking. She shrank back as voices from the dorm above filtered down. Livis noted how she cringed when she heard Melissa laugh as Mentor Minerva chatted with Fiona, reassuring her the rebirth process would not hurt her. Fiona seemed really excited and looking forward to emerging from her egg as something new. "I'll just ruin the ceremony. After all, I ruined the last party when everyone got together. Aunt Rayna would be very angry if I ruined this ceremony."

It clicked in Livis's head. This was the first time since the attack four years ago that all the members of this guild had assembled once more. A Rebirth Ceremony was a wonderful and momentous occasion. No doubt, the entire royal family would be there, even the grounded prince. After all, it was the Queen or King's duty to start the ceremony. His recent conversations with King Aksel had indicated that his wife was beyond stressed and still very upset by their son's actions. If he acted up or something went wrong, the Queen would lash out in anger at anyone, including her favorite target, her niece.

"Nissa, you have a good heart and I know this is a difficult time for you." _He opened up his mind and let her draw strength from him. He shared his feeling about loyalty and obligation. At the same time, she shouldn't worry so much about her actions upstaging everyone. The ceremony would be completely focused on Melissa and her recruit Fiona. "You'll only be on stage long enough to carry the egg and give your blessing. After that everything will be fine. Just relax okay? Don't worry about the other Recruiters or your family problems, just focus on the task at hand."_

 _"I promise I will."_

"Good. Now get back to work and try to not let the mistakes of the others, get in your way of forgiving them." It had been proven that they had been under a spell of some kind when they nearly tore her apart four years ago. Still it wasn't easy to trust people after such an incident. Swallowing her fear and uncertainties, she continued on with her preparations for the ceremony and hoped that she didn't do anything to ruin Melissa and Fiona's ceremony. Two nights later everything went smoothly as everything went right with the ceremony and new Draconia Daypeace joined the population.

* * *

On Berk, autumn arrived early this year. The pine trees older needles had dried out and covered the forest paths. Crisp winds blew across the island as several people worked adding an extra insulation to their houses to help keep out the cold. Stoick was in charge of making sure that the harvest was on time and the animals provided for what they needed. It was a tasking job, requiring the help from both Spitelout and Gobber.

"Now lad, I know that you're getting better at doing small repairs, but you're not ready to do all of them and make the weapons. So while I'm busy helping your dad, why don't you go have some fun," Gobber told him, as he fiddled with his adjustable hands. Hiccup groaned behind him. "Now lad, it's not like Ragnarok is going to happen if you miss a day of work to spend time with the other kids."

"The other kids hate me," Hiccup muttered to himself. A few months ago, Fishlegs started drifting away from him. Instead, of going to the beach, to explore and build rafts, he started hanging with the other kids. Sure, Snotlout, would still tease him, but he didn't get beat up anymore by the Twins. No, that right was reserves solely for him. Fishlegs would hang back until Astrid had enough of Snotlout. Then she would punch him and drag his cousin off, while shouting back at him to stop being so weak and started acting like a Viking if he didn't want to be saved all the time.

Gobber didn't know this. He patted the boy on the back and told him that he could find the others in nearby clearing, practicing with their weapons. Clutching his little dagger, Hiccup hurried to find them. "Please, if any God is listening, please help me today. I need a little help to make my dad proud. I'm so lonely without any friends. Please help me."

He reached the clearing taking in the action. Astrid had her axe and kept throwing it at a homemade target. She smiled each time the axe sunk deep into the target. Snotlout clapped his hands awkwardly, considering he was holding a war hammer. "Not bad for a girl. You might actually make it as shield maiden if you try harder."

"Shut up, Snotbreath, or I'll shove, that hammer, through your mouth!" Behind them, the twins had stopped trying kill each other with their spears. Fishlegs had gotten tangled up in his bow and lost all his arrows. The twins cackled calling out bets.

"Two nights of extra yak milk that Astrid actually follows through with her threat," Ruffnut whispered.

"No way, I bet Snotlout, takes her down first for three nights of extra yak milk and your best spear. Deal?"

"Should we really be betting on this?"

Before the fighting could get real serious, Hiccup tripped over a branch and fell down, scraping his hand. Everyone turned to look at him in surprise and annoyance. Seeing an opportunity to put his cousin in his place, Snotlout grabbed the dagger from the ground and planted his foot on the little boy's back. "Well, what do you know? Useless shows up with his itty bitty weapon."

Refusing to cry, Hiccup felt that power inside him grow again and he used it to buck his cousin off. "Knock it off Snotlout!" he shouted, surprising the kids. Retrieving his weapon, he turned to the group. "I need some practice with my weapon. Can I join you today?" The twins laughed upon hearing that. Fishlegs looked at him as if he had a death wish. Snotlout was getting ready to hit him as Astrid leaned against her axe and looked at him. "You call that a weapon?" My granny could lift an axe until the day she died. How do expect to kill anything with that?"

The boy frowned and then lunged at Astrid. For a split second she didn't react causing him to gain a step on her before slamming her handle into his abdomen taking him out. He fell to ground in pain, curled up in a fetal position. Big, rock filled, dirt clods, thrown by Snotlout, hit him in the spine causing his body to spasm. "What's the matter Useless? Are you too much of a mama's boy to get dirty? Oh that's right you don't have a mom! Ha Ha." The others glared at Snotlout angrily. They might not like Hiccup or think him a traditional Viking, but one should never insult the memory of a family member, especially that of chief's beloved wife and devoted mother. He set something off because something _blurred_ past them, tackled Snotlout to the ground and drew first blood by slicing into Snotlout's torso. There was a girly scream followed by a crunch before the little six year old was tossed across the ground.

"Pound the little twig to dust!" Snotlout shouted nasally. Hiccup had managed to break his cousin's perfect nose. The little boy was crouched close to the ground, almost on all fours, his eyes narrowed. He flexed his fingers, shoulder blades and shook his behind.

"What's he doing, some stupid war dance?" Ruffnut pondered.

"Who cares, let's see who can strip him fastest!" Tuffnut retorted. Soon the twins were on top of him as they banged their heads and threw their punches. Hiccup roared and hissed, slashing at them with his little hands or stabbing them with the knife. As the fight intensified the others joined in. People were getting bitten, nicked, and slashed. Hiccup let out a cry and went down unconscious. There was a big lump on the back of his head, and he was covered in bruises and cuts. His cloths were torn as Snotlout and the twins used sap to cover him in marks. Astrid said that was enough and they needed to go. Fishlegs looked back, hesitating. Should they really leave the Heir in the middle of a clearing with deadly predators? Astrid called for him to come and Fishlegs left.

* * *

No one came looking for Hiccup, not even his father, when night fell. The man assumed Gobber had dropped him off or that he was spending the night with one of "friends." It was getting colder as the village went to sleep. The sounds of nocturnal threats filled the air as the boy grew weaker from his injuries. Finally, the moon reached highpoint, shining its gentle light down on the boy, when the spirit of Old Wrinkly appeared.

"Oh Stoick, are you to vast to realize, your own child is in danger?" The spirit muttered as looked over his precious grandson. I knew he would be a great chief, but I warned Valka, she would have to teach him how to be a good father, he thought. Knowing there was nothing he could do, he got up and looked around, knowing he needed to get help for Hiccup. He wouldn't survive the night alone. Still, he was hesitant to leave the boy alone. Just then two more spirits appeared. Both of them were warriors who died young trying to bring peace between the mainland and the archipelago Vikings. "You'll keep my grandson safe?" They nodded. With a kind smile the wrinkly spirit flew off towards Gothi's hut.

Gothi was not a happy person when she woke up to find a spirit knocking over all her potions and tools. She tried to whack the spirit until she realized it was her old friend. Sand spilled on the floor as Old Wrinkly wrote his message for help out. Gothi left at once, not bothering to wake the village. She could do this by herself and embarrasses the village tomorrow. An hour and half later, Hiccup was comfortably resting on a small patient cot. He was cleaned, had bandages around his wounds, with some ice to bring down that bump. Once, his grandson was okay, Old Wrinkly smiled and left. Watching the boy sleep and call out for his mother or friend, Gothi knew a very stern talking to her Chief was needed.

As soon as dawn arrived on Berk, a series of loud bangs woke up Stoick from his sleep. The chief was not happy, covering his head with a pillow trying to block the sound out. Finally, he got up and tore the door off the hinges as he asked, "Alright, who in their right mind, is waking me up so…oh Gothi?" The chief looked very embarrassed to yelling at his wise woman. The look she was giving him, made him feel like a little boy again, and that he should be hiding under his bed. Raising her staff, she whacked the chief on his head approximately five times, before roughly yanking him by his ear and to her hut. When they arrived he saw Gobber rubbing his pinched ear trying to get some feeling back. "Oh hi Stoick. Guess you also got the early morning wake up call."

"Gobber, do you know what this is about?" He started rubbing his head again as Gothi struck them both and for good measure hit them on the behind. Using her staff, she dragged them both inside and steered him towards the cot where Hiccup still slept. His injuries were still visible as Gothi rubbed some paste on the opened cuts to help them heal.

"HICCUP! What happened to him Gobber! I thought he stayed with you last night or one of his friends."

"I was with you all day yesterday remember? Did you really think I keep him at the forge all day? I told him to go train with his friends. I saw the kids come back from practicing with their weapons. I didn't see him and thought he went home."

Gothi rolled her eyes before writing very unkind words about the both of them in the sand. At least they had the decency to accept their mistake. She wrote about what happened last night and threaten, to give Stoick a potion, that would give him boils for the rest of his life, if he argued with her about what Hiccup had done while slowly dying. _"He's a child Chief, your child! You're responsible for him. I wouldn't be surprised if Valka is crying in shame about your actions in Valhalla!"_

Stoick was ashamed of his actions. He should have made sure where his child was last night, instead of assuming something. Anything could have happened to him and if he died last night, He wouldn't be able to forgive himself. He gently picked up his son and carried him home to tend to him. Gobber quickly exited leaving Gothi to prepare for a special arrival in a few months.

* * *

Months later Nissa was creeping towards Gothi's hut. Today marked the last trip she would be allowed on Berk until Hiccup's sixteenth year. Imaginary friends tended to vanish around the ages of five to seven. "Even if it breaks my heart, I must do what is right for my brother. I'll still be there for him in his dreams." If she was leaving Hiccup for nine years, she wanted to make his last birthday with him something he would remember for years to come. That's why she needed to "borrow" a few things from Gothi.

The teen climbed the poles that supported the hut, listening for sounds of the old woman. Hearing nothing, she reached out with her Dragon Heart. Still nothing. Carefully, she worked around until she made it to the main platform. Pulling her traveling cloak tightly around her face, she walked into the hut. As soon as she crossed the threshold, she tripped a wire as sleeping powder covered her causing her to fall asleep.

She came to about an hour later chained to ground, in a _seiðr_ magic circle. Around her was the mark she had given Hiccup and on the other edges was Berk's. Standing there, looking at her was sharp witted and slightly confused Gothi. The old woman's eyes went over every inch of the Princess's body. "I shouldn't have underestimated your abilities as a _seiðr_ Gothi. After all, you're the only person ever to discover a recruit's mark."

Gothi's eyes narrowed as she mouthed out the word dark spirit. Nissa shook her head, pulling the chains to show real blood flowing. In the magic circle, Nissa was cut off from her magic abilities and couldn't risk manifesting. Instead, she tried something else. "You wish to know the truth about me and I have somethings that I know you need answers to. My tribe has some secrets I can't share, but I can reveal things about Hiccup."

Gothi pointed at her heart and then to Nissa's brain. From her early observations she had had learned how the two friends communicated. The girl nodded asking if Gothi would be more comfortable in her own mind. The old woman nodded and soon a link was established.

 _Gothi's mindscape appeared to be a series of cliffs, with lots of medicinal plants along with peace and quiet. Nissa appeared next to her taking in the fresh breeze in the mindscape air. "You can express yourself in here, without breaking your vow of silence, for only your mind speaks."_

 _"Who…are…you? Where...do…you come from? What is your interest in our heir?"_

 _Nissa showed Gothi the island of Xanadu, carefully keeping the secret of her kind, making it appear that the people and dragons worked as one. That her tribe was blessed by the dragons with very mild forms of their gifts that lasted for different periods of times. Emotions of love, live, kindness and peace rid the wise woman of suspicion, fear and mistrust. While neither one shared everything about each other, they both did gain a basic understanding with one another._

 _Gothi saw past some of the secrets and realized how deeply Nissa relationship was with Hiccup. Her love for the boy was the deep family bond between siblings that nothing could break. She saw the reason the girl had come this time and why she had come to Gothi's hut in the first place. "You care for our heir very much. You would never harm or force him to join your people when he turns sixteen?"_

 _"It's his choice entirely. The only reason that would change is if I was forced by our queen to go back on our code. I hope you can understand why we have bonded so closely."_

 _Gothi nodded, two sets of Gods had worked to create old souls who recognized one another. The magic inside Hiccup was that of dragons, one that Nissa understood well. She could help him reach his destiny, an era of peace with no more bloodshed, no more wars, and families never having to sacrifices members again. Real peace. "It will not be an easy path for the child. He's determined to be the son Stoick wants."_

 _"My tribe has a saying. What we want is not always what we really need. If you can help me with this last visit, I promise to do what I can from afar to help." The wise woman nodded._ The session ended as Nissa was cut free. Wondering how she was going to explain this to Captain Livis, she started working with Gothi to plan out the best celebration ever.

* * *

Hiccup doodled in his book, as he looked outside his window. The snow had stopped coming down a few days ago. The temperature was still very cold as he got out of bed and closed the shutters. Rubbing his hands together, he headed downstairs. "I hope dad remembered to get me something to help keep me extra warm during this time of year. It's not like I have his girth to keep me warm."

He got downstairs and looked for Dad. Stoick was carving a duck by the fire. Hearing his son's tiny footsteps, the chief set down his carving and looked at his son. "Hello son, is something the matter?" Ever since that day he forgot about his son he'd become very protective of him. Maybe a bit to protective at times.

"Hi Dad, I just was wondering if you had any extra mittens or scarves, I could use. I'm a little cold," Hiccup admitted. The boy was shivering slightly and was trying to rub his hands together to make himself warm.

"Nothing in your size, I'm afraid. Maybe your aunt can take in some of Snotlout's old things for you. Stay by the fire and don't move. Understand?" Stoick demanded as he draped a heavy fur blanket over the boy. Hiccup gave a muffled reply and watched as his father left him alone again. He wiped a few tears away from his face. "Yeah, I'll stay put like a good little boy. Not like Aunt Freya will bother making me anything to keep warm, not even on my birthday." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small blue pebble that Gothi had slipped him the other day, when she had come to check on his health. Gobber told him it was a wishing pebble, he could have one wish come true on his birthday.

I want to see my mom again, but if I bring her back for a day, I'll just make Dad sad again. I don't think the villagers would take kindly to it either, even if it's just a wishing stone he thought. Gazing into the fire he was reminded of last year. How his power had given Nissa life temporarily. The way she had faced all those dragons with little concern for herself. "She was amazing. She was so brave and made me feel safe and loved. I know what I want." Clutching the little pebble, he whispered his wish. Then he tossed the pebble into the fire watching it spark as it sent his wish to the Gods.

"Well I was wondering when you were going to make your wish little brother," Nissa voice rang from behind him. Hiccup twisted around and for the first time, since he was a small baby, saw Nissa without slightly misted eyes. "Big sis! You're here and alive!" He ran up and jumped into her arms as she twirled him around, tossing him up in the air and catching him. "I'm so happy that you're here today!"

She ruffled his hair, commenting that turning seven was an important milestone in his young life. She commented on how much he had grown and it was true. He was two inches taller than he was last year and had added five pounds. Hiccup smiled at that. "Do you think I'll be like my Dad soon? He's really hoping I'll change."

"Little brother, I really can't picture you looking anything like your father. Besides, there's nothing wrong with how you look. I can picture you all grown up with a lean muscular figure and a handsome face," Nissa replied tickling him. He laughed as they both fell to the floor rolling around the blanket. Hiccup managed to "pin her" as she surrendered. Giving up, leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush horribly. As he wiped it off she asked where Stoick was. Hearing his explanation she asked when he would be back to celebrate.

"I don't know when, it might be awhile since Snotlout old clothes are bigger than me. I hope he's back soon. I want to know what he made for me." Hiccup would be happy with any kind of present. Or, even a special dinner, anything to show that, his dad, remember that, today was his birthday. Looking at his father's chair he recalled a recent memory.

" _A year of working at the forge and you still haven't gotten any bigger? What's wrong with you son? Isn't Gobber giving you tough enough assignments to work on?"_

 _"Dad, Gobber has given me tough assignments. I'm helping him with the…"_

 _"Ugh, I wanted you safe, but at the same time getting stronger. From now on, you're going to spend an extra hour at the forge with Gobber understand? It will help you get stronger and then there won't be a repeat of what happened a few months ago." From the tone of his voice and the way he said it, Hiccup could tell, his father had shifted the blame, to him, instead of taking responsibility._

 _"Do you understand?"_

 _"But…"_

 _"Understand?"_

 _"Yes."_

Nissa, who had been touching Hiccup's hand at the time, absorbed the memory. It's so ironic. Aunt Rayna and Stoick, if they ever met, would hate each other at first sight, despite how much, they have in common. She let out a little laugh. "Sometimes the Gods love to play tricks. So you wished for me to be real for today, so what do you want to do."

"Can you model for me please? I want to make the best picture of you as I can!" He snatched her and stumbled to the ground. Nissa scooped him up into her arms, hopped a few steps, as they entered the room. Setting him at his desk, she pulled something out of her traveling cloak pocket. "Here, these are for you." The seven year old could only stare in awe as he removed the lid to the small box and saw different colored charcoal sticks.

"Where did you…how did you…?"

"I have my ways little brother. These colored sticks are very rare and hard to find, almost as difficult as ink to get. Use them on special occasions only so they last as long as possible." Hiccup didn't need to be told that. He loved the box. There were colors of the rainbow, including two rare purple and indigo ones. A few were different shades of brown, black. There was even a white one! He would treasure this gift for his entire life!

The morning flew by quickly. Hiccup spent two hours painstakingly drawing and coloring in a fabulous picture featuring his big sister. Then it was his turn to model as Nissa added to the picture. She made so the siblings were holding hands and standing inside a lovely heart, labeling each other. "This is the best sketch I've done yet and the first in real color, not squished flowers."

"Why don't we go downstairs to see if your father's back with your new scarf or mittens? If he is, maybe he liked to join us for lunch?" Nissa frowned. She knew he wouldn't be back, at least not until Hiccup was asleep and she was hidden under the bed for the night. That was the favor she asked of Gothi, feeling guilty the entire time was her price, for having Hiccup to herself for a day. The wise woman had been right. The guilt would eat away at her for a long time.

"Maybe I should, get Stoick back here, I can always mist him later," she mumbled to herself. Seeing Hiccup's disappointed face, she knew she had to bring Stoick back. "Can you cook?" Hiccup nodded saying he could make a few things. "Do something basic and I'll get your father." The hopeful look he gave her encouraged her.

She trudged through the snow, hopping about to leave a confused trail. Heading to Jorgenson household, she heard the cranky voice of Mildew coming. Quickly she dived into the snow and tunneled away. "Stupid winter, stupid village. In my day, we respected our elders huh Fungus? Oh that Stoick is going to get a piece of my mind! How does he expect an old man like me to keep up with all my winter chores without help? Stupid weak chief."

Emerging from her snow tunnel, Nissa brushed the snow off and stood at the back of the house. Strange, the fire is really low. It should be burning brightly if Freya is hard at work. Peeking in the back window there was no one in the hut. "What in the name of the Gods? Where are they?" There was enough psychometric essences left, giving her a few scattered images.

 _Stoick coming over and asking for help. The brothers drinking hot mead as Snotlout impressed the men with his new four pack. Freya suggesting they got to the Great Hall for a warm meal._ "That was hours ago and their still not back. If he's still in the Great Hall I need to get him."

Stoick was in the Great Hall. Doing Chiefing work, handling petitions and checking over the remaining stock of supplies. Spitelout was on right with his son in tow. Spitelout's voice carried loudly as he went on about planning the yearly boat trips to other islands for treaty signings. Snotlout kept butting in and knocking the table over. Gothi was nowhere in sight, however, she did see Freya, her knitting basket, abandoned, as she talked happily with the other mothers.

Nissa saw red and felt red. How dare they do this? Did Stoick even remember the reason he went to see his brother in the first place? Did the chief really think an energetic and hungry seven year old was going to wait all day on a blanket for him to come home. She slipped out of the hall narrowly avoiding Mildew and Fungus. Outside, she cast a low level light spell, partially melting the snow, then letting the cold refreeze it, until the entire town was sealed in the Great Hall. "Serves them right. It will take all night to get out once they discover the problem."

When she returned without his father, Hiccup just sighed. "Guess Dad ran into some chiefing problems. Still want to party?" Nissa nodded as they continued to party. Between the both of them, they had a small feast and she made him a small honey cake. Later, they played some games and told stories to each other. Finally it was time for bed.

Nissa tucked him in and brushed his hair. She smiled at him, her heart heavy. It was pure agony that she wouldn't be coming back for a long while, especially when he needed her so much. Refusing to break his heart on his birthday, instead she asked, "Do you want me to sing a song to help you sleep?" The birthday boy nodded sleepily wanting to end his birthday on a good note.

Nissa decided to sing a song she recently practiced. It was called, "I'm Right Here, by Miley Cyrus."

" _I'll be right here when you need me. Anytime just keep believing and I'll be right here. If you ever need a friend, someone to care and understand. I'll be right here._

 _All you have to do is call my name. No matter how close or far away.  
Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come runnin. And when I can't be with you, dream me near. Keep me in your heart and I'll appear._

 _All you gotta do is turn around, close your eyes. Look inside. I'm right here._

 _Isn't it great that you know that? I'm ready to go wherever you're at. Anywhere I'll be there._

 _All you have to do is call my name. No matter how close or far away. Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come runnin. And when I can't be with you dream me near. Keep me in your heart and I'll appear.  
_

 _All you gotta do is turn around, close your eyes. Look inside. I'm right here._

 _Whenever you need me. There's no need to worry. You know that I'm gonna be, right here._

 _Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come runnin. And when I can't be with you dream me near. Keep me in your heart and I'll appear.  
_

 _All you gotta do is turn around, close your eyes.  
Look inside. I'm right here. Oh yeah yeah, I'm right here."_

Hiccup was fast asleep as she kissed him good night. "Pleasant dreams little brother. I hope fate allows us to meet again sooner than nine years from now." Securing the house, committed everything to memory before manifesting and making the journey back to Xanadu for what would be for the last time in a long while.


	8. Y8-Defiance

_*Minor edit problem in last chapter. Arkin was 117 not 119. Mistake has been corrected*_

Summers in the Mediterranean happened to be very hot and dry. The sun gave the Daypeaces strength and power, but too much was bad for anyone, even if, they were half dragon. The elders would find respite in underground caverns stocked with plenty of frozen ice to keep them up. Children who hadn't gone through puberty yet, stayed indoors or went to public baths/ or ocean to swim, to lower their temperatures. The remainder of the population let the sun enrich their bodies, storing power, before drinking lots of water or doing less vigorous activities to conserve energy.

On the hottest summer day, in mid-July; Nissa family, Captain Livis, and surprisingly Arkin, entered the cool Science Institute. King Aksel, along with a few Priestess and men of science, had something really important to show them all. Nobody knew what it was, only that Aksel had been working on it for years now, ever since Arkin was child. To reach a point where he'd be willing to show them his progress was a sign that something significant had occurred.

"My Dad's scientific studies are always the greatest. If he's working with magic does that mean its actual science or magic?" Arkin asked. He was jumping up the stairs three at a time, ignoring his uncle's warning to not do that. Arkin didn't listen as he tried to jump up backwards.

Ragner caught his nephew before he cracked his skull open. "What is the matter with you nephew? You're not a child, you should have to be told to be careful on stairways." Arkin grumbled angrily, as he pushed past the group, stomping up the stairs angrily. Ragnar shook his head and looked at his wife. "You're sister is holding him to close. She needs to let him go a little."

"You think, Aksel and I, haven't been trying to tell her that for the last three years? She still treats him like he's an 18 year old toddler instead of the 118 teen on the verge of young adulthood he is," Ola retorted snappishly. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. Rayna could be so stubborn sometimes! It had taken three months just to convince her that Arkin needed more free time for family, friends, and hobbies. Aksel almost turned in his crown, saying he rather be a full time scientist then a king, if his wife, wouldn't let him, see his own child. It was at that point that she let up a bit on her control over Arkin.

Even though the boy had gotten his freedom, the Prince treated it as joke a lot of the time. Rebellious didn't begin to describe his actions at times. Taking dangerous risks in sports activities. One time he tried to bait a passing sea serpent to chase him around the island. Thankfully, the creature ignored him and swam away. He'd been inventing strange creations he called pranks, such as fake slime or glowing eyes and hissing mouth that scared the servants witless. His time with the rest of the family depended on his mood. Last time Nissa had asked him to spar with her, she nearly tore her claws off by a dirty trick he pulled.

 _"I really hope Uncle Aksel's discovery has a positive effect on my cousin. Are all boys like this Mentor Livis? You mention before that people have to choose their own paths."_

 _"Prince Arkin is a wonderful person and will be a good leader apprentice. Like you, he has a lot of expectations to live up to. While you have made mistakes, Arkin felt he couldn't. I'm sure the pressure of his private lessons and the isolation, are the source of his rebellious nature. He'll calm down in good time. Just be patient."_

 _"I hope your right."_ She clenched her hand as a tiny pain went through her body. Ignoring it, everyone entered King Aksel's lab? Study? Office? Nobody really knew what to call his series of rooms at the Science Institute, so generally they just called it his science room. Once inside, it was clear why they had been invited. Once you got past the entrance in the next room was a medium sized Gateway!

* * *

The arch appeared to be constructed of different rocks fused together by dragon flame. The priestesses filled the carefully copied markings with magic as the rest of the scientists strategically placed the quartz crystals. King Aksel was leading the efforts telling everyone what to do. "Be careful with how much light we let in. Make sure the glass lenses are not cracked. We don't know what will happen if they are! Aria, please get the maps and instruments ready."

"Of course my King. I'll be right back."

King Aksel smiled wiping a bit of sweat from his brow. Arkin jumped his dad, nearly knocking him flat, on the floor. Aksel scolded his son, who settled down. "It's good to see you son. Do you like my project? It's taken several years, but I've finally finished my prototype Gateway."

Ragner nodded approvingly. "You've have a good eye for detail. It must have taken you years to gather and melt the stones in the precise configuration you needed." His brother in law nodded as he beckoned them closer. Each of his guests had questions about his project and what he was attempting to accomplish with this project. King Aksel went on about how ever since he was small boy he wanted to know about the Gateways, they used. "We still have much to learn about them. Who created them? Can they do more than just take us to different places? Is there a limit to the distance?"

"He's been asking those questions as long as I can remember," Arkin whispered to Nissa who giggled. Neither one wanted to admit they also had the same questions and many more. The King went on about how each year they learned a little more, but with this prototype, the hope was they could take a gigantic leap and gain a greater understanding in a shorter amount of time. "If the prototype Gateway holds up, we can do a variety of experiments gaining valuable knowledge. Today is the day we test to see if we can actually turn it on. Then we'll attempt to send something through and back."

* * *

"You invited us to see the show, how wonderful. I look forward to watching the testing old friend," Captain Livis stated. Aksel was pleased to hear that. They were directed to a series of seats behind a heavy built wall with a narrow window filled with clear glass. As they settle down, he noticed his apprentice clutching her hands again. By now he could read her body language, even subtle movements, perfectly. Her eyes held excitement yet at the same time they conveyed worry. Her eyebrows sank a few centimeters as she suppressed an urge to shiver. Subtly, he peeked into her head.

 _A little boat sinking into the ocean. Someone clinging to a piece of driftwood as the currents took it far away. A small island with a glimpse of a sharp class dragon and a boulder class trying to find each other._

Coming out of Nissa's mind, he saw her reaching for the mirror in her pocket, but stopped when she heard her uncle say the demonstration was about to begin. It was clear that something was wrong and she was hesitant to act on it. He remembered a conversation that he had with her a week ago.

 _Flashback_

 _Captain Livis sat in his office finishing some paperwork to be filed. Mentor Anton, who trained Xena, had reached retirement age and was requesting to be discharged. He also asked that his former student be elevated to Mentor level and take on a student that year. Both of them had earned that right as he stamped his approval on the papers._

 _There was a knock on the door. "Come in. Oh Nissa, I didn't expect to see you so late. I'm glad that you're here though. Think you could take these to the Record Keepers on your way home?" The princess nodded, taking the file without question. "Is something the matter? You're not out this late usually."_

 _The princess bit her lip. "Um, Mentor, for a few weeks now, I've been sharing dreams with my recruit. Something seems really wrong about them. His dreams seemed as if they were plans."_

 _"Dreams are to help us figure out stuff, there's nothing wrong with that. I understand that these past few months have been difficult for you. I doubt there was anything wrong with your recruit's dreams."_

 _Nissa had a look on her face that she did not think that was the issue. She was reaching for the mirror to show what she meant, but he told her to let it go. He didn't listen to her and dismissed her._

 _Flashback end._

She's been awfully quiet and hiding something since that night. What is it that she knows, that I do not? He wondered. Turning his gaze from his apprentice, he focused as King Aksel, started to explain the first test, seeing if they could turn the artificial Gateway on. For that, he asked his beloved wife, who had just appeared, to aid him in the task.

* * *

In the Barbaric Archipelago, on a small island halfway between Berk and the Queen's Nest, Hiccup had started a fire for himself. So far, his plans for running away, had not worked out as he hoped. "Stupid, useless, worthless. Of course, the Gods would be against me leaving. How else could they punish Dad?" Hiccup muttered to himself. At least he managed to keep a hold of tiny bag of supplies when his tiny ship went down.

Hiccup had gotten the inklings to run away about a month and half ago. He'd had been tinkering in the forge and finally finished his first invention. He had created a new dragon trap, to capture the pesky Terrible Terrors or the occasional Fireworm. It was metal cage, reinforced by several layers of metal, tree pulp, and some wax. There was an almost invisible trip wire in the cage, which he had baited with small bits of left over fish. After covering it up, the trap was set. All he needed was a dragon to spring the trap and bring the door slamming down.

It had almost worked! He had set the trap near the chicken coops, a favorite place for the Terrible Terrors, during the day. If there was a raid that night, he was sure he would catch something! Only it hadn't gone that way. Bucket had gotten his hand stuck in the trap when he was trying to find eggs. Bucket was fine once his hand was free. He had forgiven Hiccup. His dad did not and told him to get back to doing something useful.

The heir tried to do that. He kept improving and fixing his trap. There were mishaps along the way, but no one really got hurt and he only damaged one stupid outhouse! Then a week ago the worst thing happened. His invention worked! He managed to capture a single Terrible Terror in his trap. He'd been so thrilled.

 _Flashback_

 _"Dad, look! Look I did it! I really did it!" Hiccup chirped excitedly. His dad had just finished talking with the others about repairs for the village and preparing for the next raid._

 _"Not now Hiccup. I have too much to do," Stoick said. He tried to walk away, when his son shoved something in his face. First glance, he saw another one of Hiccup's worthless contraptions only to hear a series of tiny roars. Peering closer, he saw a Terror trapped inside to his astonishment. Hiccup was beaming with pride. "Well done son. It's a nice first trophy. I'll help you skin it after you kill it."_

 _"Kill…kill….kill it? I have never killed anything before! Maybe we can just release him?"_

 _"Hiccup, you can't possibly be this stupid. Killing dragons is what we do. It's in your blood. The first time is the hardest, but it will get easier once you've done it a few times. Now let me show you how to sever the head."_

 _Hiccup watched with frightened eyes as his dad opened the cage. The Terror was fighting for its life as Stoick squeezed it tightly, slowly cutting off its air supply. Hiccup trembled, as he drew his small dagger. "This is a bad dragon, bad dragons need to be killed. I can do this," he whispered to himself._

 _Stoick showed him where to start and used an empty hand to show Hiccup what to do. As Hiccup pressed the tip of his dagger to the Terror's neck, everything inside of him was telling him not to do this. Voices echoed in his mind telling him this wasn't right. A tiny drop of blood appeared on the tip of his blade. Seeing that drop of blood caused Hiccup to get woozy and he fainted immediately._

 _Flashback End_

"It would have been better if I never woke up. Then Dad wouldn't be embarrassed, the village wouldn't be making fun of me, and the kids wouldn't beat me up more," he muttered as he started to cook some fish he packed. Tears streamed down his face as he choked back a sob. The worst part he dare not speak out loud.

The conversation he heard later that night between Stoick and Gobber. When his father called him a useless, stupid, worthless curse from the Gods. That he wished for a different heir who was actually a Viking instead of a mistake. Heartbroken, Hiccup had left the house and spent the night in the woods. The next morning, he started preparing to runaway so his Dad wouldn't be the laughing stock of the tribes, because his son fainted the first time he tried to kill a dragon.

"I'm lost, alone, and frightened. I have no one who cares about me. I'm such a fool to believe that someone cared about me. Magic, spirits, Nissa, ha! None of its real! If it was none of this would have happened!" Crying, he crawled into the small cave he found to think about what to do next.

* * *

On the opposite side of the island, danger was lurking about. The ground was shaking as trees went crashing straight into the ground. A little roar with a loud boom could be heard. Boars streaked away in fear as deadly eagles took off into the sky looking for a safer place to roost. A rolling fog appeared as it covered that side of the island. For now the danger seemed contained to a small natural sandpit, but how long would that last?

Back on Xanadu, Arkin had started to notice his cousin forced demeanor. She kept tugging on her tunic, around her breast area. Looking back at the experiment he felt a sense of awesomeness. After all, he designed the tools they were using as they tested the functionality of the prototype Gateway. His father had the biggest smile on his face.

"Excellent work everyone! We've already accomplished much more than I thought we would on the first day!" King Aksel exclaimed happily. "I had my doubts it would even turn on, but look at it!" The swirling portal inside stayed steady and showed no signs of dissipating soon. " High Priestess, what can you tell me about the symbols and flow of magic?"

"Your Majesty, my sisters and I have managed to decode a few more of the markings now that we can observe the flow of our own magic. It appears that the theory about the markings corresponding to ability to form coordinates is true," the High Priestess stated with reverence. Looking at, the markings that pulsed with magic and the data from the instruments, Aria placed a markers on several different maps.

King Aksel, ever the scientist, studied the map. Yes, they had confirmed that his portal had connected with a known one in the off the coast of what would one day be Portugal. His fellow scientist relayed the details about the use of the quartz crystals as they checked the lens and prepared for more testing.

As the testing continued, Arkin felt his attention being split between watching his father's dream come true with his mom assisting him, and his cousin. Her breathing was getting tighter and scales were appeared on her legs. That didn't make sense. It had been years since Nissa lost control of her inner dragon. What was going on?

" _Are you planning on pulling a prank or do you want to be part of the testing?" Arkin asked, drawing his cousin into his mindscape. Today, it looked like the testing site, only with a hundreds of more prototypes floating around them. Arkin smirked jumping up into one portal and coming out another. It became a game watching him disappear and reappear. "Hey, maybe we can convince my Dad, this does seem like a lot of fun!"_

 _Nissa tried to project happiness and fun, but she couldn't keep the edge of her worry from being projected. Before Arkin could ask, she pushed those thoughts away. "I'm not trying to prank your father, nor would I ruin his dream come true!" Again, she was holding back a bit of worry and fear._

" _You don't lose control of your dragon for nothing."_

" _I'm just preparing for the worst! It would break Uncle Aksel's heart would shattered if something happened right now to the prototype. We don't know what could happen." Arkin thought about what she said as he brought his mindscape back to normal. His father was working with the unknown and something bad could happen. "Okay you have a right to be anxious and worried, but try not to show it to much okay?"_

" _Deal."_ Leaving their mindscape, the two cousins returned to watching the show. As they watched the testing continued, Nissa looked at the prototype anxiously, trying to keep still.

* * *

On Berk, Stoick couldn't keep still. Where could his precious son be? Why had he let his temper get the better of him? If he had just calmed down and talked to Hiccup, instead of letting his anger getting the better of him, maybe his son would still be here! "Valka, why do I keep failing you? I'm trying so hard to be the good father you wanted me to be. Instead, I failed, and now our son could be anywhere in the Archipelago."

Gobber handed his friend a cup of mead. "Don't lose hope Stoick, he may not look like much, but your son's a fighter. He'll survive no matter what it takes. I promise you, the scouts will find him and then everything will be okay, just you wait." Stoick nodded sadly praying to the Gods he was right.

* * *

The testing of the prototype Gateway had been put on hold, as everyone enjoyed their two hour lunch break in a nearby break area. The testing had been running smoothly. The Gateway had successfully connected to three other Gateways, adding a new one to their Gateway map. The queen and the priestess sat on one end of the table, as they worked together to understand a new symbol that appeared on one of the rocks.

King Aksel and Arkin chatted away, bouncing theories off one another as some of the scientist discussed building new equipment to help with the experiments. Ragner had his paper and slate out as he started drawing up a new lab where they could house the entire project for testing further down the line. Ola and Livis had struck up a conversation about the future use of the Gateway and how it would affect their field of professions decades down the road.

The Princess ate her meal slowly enjoying the flavor. Nissa kept sending warm, happy thoughts, towards her uncle, who glowed with pride. What he sent back surprised her. Gratitude. King Aksel felt gratitude and love for his entire family for supporting him in this endeavor. His happiness was contagious. Still, Nissa couldn't ignore her instincts. Something wasn't right, but she just didn't know what it was.

After excusing herself to use the restroom, she headed back to the lab to take a closer look at artificial Gateway. The portal was off and the dome in place to prevent any sunlight from getting in to ruin the experiment's conditions. Even off, the Gateway emitted power and grandness. "What secrets do you hold?"

"Do you actually expect a bunch of rock and crystal to answer you?" Arkin's cocky voice said. Startled, Nissa turned away from the Gateway, clasping her hands together. Her cousin's right eyebrow rose once more. "Something is really off with you today. Are you suffering from a sunstroke?"

Nissa was going to retort when that mysterious symbol that had appeared earlier on the Gateway started pulsating rainbow colors. Both cousins clutched their heads tightly, as the symbol, a cross between the Eye of Odin and the Daypeace Symbol, formed on their forehead. Both teens let out roars of distress as they felt their conscious mind slip away. Something or some _one_ of great power had taken control of the young royals.

Hearing the ruckus, everyone raced back to the lab. Upon entering it, both Rayna and Ola, started having severe headaches as their wings sprouted out of their backs against their wishes. Their husbands stopped, trying to help their spouses. Captain Livis and the others started to run to the main testing site. Out of the doors came a powerful light dome spell, capturing the priestesses. Captain Livis managed to dodge all the fire; as blue and purple flames shot through the door. Judging by the down scientists expressions; he could easily guess at their dream material.

A pulse of magic spread across the lab, throughout the building, and down across the town, knocking out everyone still awake. Somehow Captain Livis managed to stay awake. Crawling across the floor, he managed to hide behind the observation screen. "That was Old Magic, from the time before the rebirth of the Twelve Elemental Dragons. Who, what, is going on?" He peered through the window watching the cousins.

Prince Arkin, had partially manifested and was realigning the quartz crystals. Satisfied, he crawled down and started pressing symbols in a pattern. It appeared he was mixing his light magic with the Old Magic coming from the Gateway. Princess Nissa was up in the catwalk rearranging the lens and heating them up, changing the lens colors with a few minerals. She rearranged the dome and flipped down to the ground standing next to her cousin. Both seemed to be in a trance.

Out of the portal a strange sound was heard. It was a great hum that touched Livis's soul. The markings on the young royals flashed brightly. As Arkin started to match the hum, Nissa gathered the light as formed a condensed sunbeam. Releasing the sun beam into the aperture, a pathway formed. Still humming, they both walked through the portal and disappearing from sight.

As soon as they left, Captain Livis came out of hiding and started checking the equipment. He wasn't a scientist yet his years as a Recruiter helped him pinpoint where the Gateway was sending them. "Not good, not good at all. I pray my apprentice can keep her and the prince alive until I can get there." The portal startled to fizzle and spark. He needed help and fast.

* * *

The young royals appeared in old cave. The temperature was extremely hot and the walls didn't appear steady. Coming out of their trance both realized at once they were not home. "What in the name of all our ancestors happened back there?" Arkin demanded. His loud voice caused a few rocks to fall towards them. Only his reflexes save him.

Shrugging sheepishly at Nissa's glare, he started heading towards the smell of fresh air. Coming out in the open, the two of them found themselves on the top of a little hill about a mile and a half from a cliff. It was much colder here and the sun's position was different. It appeared to be further ahead in the sky then back home, but Nissa's sense of time seemed off. Did the Gateway have the power to send people through time as well as space? It was a possibility that would have to wait until later. Switching to survival mode, she pulled out a sack from inside her tunic and started rummaging through it.

Arkin opened his mouth to make a smart remark. "Make a joke about my breasts and I swear I will kill you," Nissa snapped. Wisely, Arkin kept quiet. She tossed him his instruments asking him to see if he could pinpoint their location. She also gave him a spare red tunic, yak skin vest, wool pants, and lastly some shoes. "Get dressed and go. I'm going to start securing a safe camp for us."

Fifteen minutes later, Arkin was finished with his work. "I'm done bossy pants. Why don't you let me make camp? After all, I'm a guy. How hard can it be?" he laughed. He kept laughing and fooling around as his cousin double checked his notes and then her maps. Heart pulsing, she grabbed Arkin by the throat and told him to shout up.

"Don't argue with me! I know where we are! This island is known a Fire Trial Island! We're in the Barbaric Archipelago!" Her cousin stared at her in confusion as she let go of his neck and forced him to look at a map. "Here's where we are. This island is not safe. Exiled, rouge, and mad dragons come here to compete in competitions to live. Those few who can escape the Queen's call for short periods end up here, trying to avoid being called back. There are tons of dangerous animals and plants here, and the waters can carry terrible sickness. Vikings come here to prove themselves worthy of their family name to regain lost honor. Only a few have come back."

Arkin wondered if this place was so dangerous, why was a Gateway here? Neither knew the answer to that question. Perhaps that symbol that had appeared belonged to someone who had lived here long ago? The prince looked for signs of danger and spotted something carved in a nearby rock, that didn't appear to be there by natural means. "Um, what's that?"

"A claim stone I think. I've heard of them, but never actually seen one." Nissa knelt down reading the badly eroded runes. This island was claimed in the name of the Gods. Anyone who came here needed permission if they were human, beasts a search for sanctuary. The beasts may fight to stay alive, but if the fight became a grudge match, then they had to leave. Vikings could only stay three nights and kill one beast. Should they break the rules, a terrible curse would be placed on them. It was the bottom line that scared her. Children, those who remained untainted, who hadn't spilled blood or killed a dragon, could remain here indefinitely, only if the child refrained from starting an attack.

"Hiccup, he's here! I should have listened to my dreams sooner!" Nissa was furious with herself. Arkin didn't see the problem. From what he knew about the kid he wasn't the one to start a fight. "Relax cousin. We'll find the kid and take him to Berk or better yet just take him back to Xanadu with us. It would certainly save you the trouble of coming back here in eight and half years."

Nissa slapped him upside the head. Anger, frustration, and was that a hint of killing intent coming from her. Maybe it was time to curl up and obey. "You don't get it cousin! Hiccup won't have a choice, but to instigate an attack. He'll play defense as long as he can, until he accidentally starts a fight, then he's dead." She started marching off yelling at Arkin, he could finish setting up camp, or come with her to look for the boy. Either way was fine with her. A moment later, the two siblings headed out, Nissa leading the way.

* * *

On Xanadu, Livis had managed to arise a two scientists and free one priestess. The Royal Family fortunately enough, hadn't fallen asleep when the Old Magic hit. After Livis informed them of what he witnessed the King and his associates went over everything, trying to piece it all together. The priestess took a closer look at that symbol, studying the magic flow. After a few minutes she hopped down. "Your Majesty, after studying the symbol a bit closer, I was able to spot a small difference in the flow of magic. I believe this symbol represents two parathions' of Gods working as one."

Captain Livis nodded in agreement. The mark had appeared to be two symbols merged as one. After studying, the instruments readings and judging the Gateway's power levels, he concurred. After all, the only ones directly affected by the mark had been Tyra's direct descendants. His friend Livis came from a long line of prestigious Daypeaces. One of them could have had minor ties to the Royal Family, thus his ability to stay awake during the initial Old Magic attack.

Ragnrr sat at the table with the map of Gateway network frowning. He checked their time piece and the sun's position. He looked at the instruments last readings before asking one of the scientist about the Gateway's reading now. He shook his head trying to make sense of what he was reading it wasn't making any sense. "Brother Aksel? Is it possible that when the Gods took control of your prototype, they could manipulate in ways unseen before?"

His brother in law raised an eyebrow at the question. He'd never even considered the possibility that the _Gods_ would interfere with his dream. Still, he couldn't rule out anything at this point. "Tell me what you have learned Ragnar." He walked over to the table looking at the data as his eyes widened to the size of mini fruit bowls. "Time dilation? The Gods not only moved them through space, but time?"

A wave of terror flashed through everyone upon hearing that. It was not only where, but when as well. A loud crack forced everyone to look at the Gateway. The stone arch had a large crack on the right side causing some of the arch to start falling apart. This was serious, the prototype wasn't meant to handle biological material, and now the Gateway was falling apart. King Aksel heart was breaking along with it.

His wife, back in control of her body, gave him comforting hug. He could always rebuild or study other Gateways, he couldn't replace their son. If the marker on the map was accurate, their son was in real danger. Her sister and brother in law had their worries about their daughter. At least she knew how to survive the dangerous Northern Lands. With few options, Captain Livis volunteered to rescue the children and bring them home. He would be on the clock having only to midnight there to get everyone back before the Gateway fell apart. He leaped through the portal into unknown danger as they all waited for his successful return.

* * *

On Fire Trial Island, the young royals made it out of the forest after encountering a pair of Golden Eagles that Arkin just had to make fun of by roasting their meal. "Did you really need to barbecue that fox to dust? Those talons hurt!"

"They tried to peck my eyes out!"

"Which wouldn't have happened, if you had not wandered into their hunt. I told you not go off on your own." Pulling out her magic mirror again, she checked it seeing Hiccup's dreams. He was trapped in a spiral of water and fire, with everybody laughing at him. He was calling her name. She tried to connect, but his fear was too strong. "Hang on little brother. Big sis is coming."

Arkin hadn't seen his cousin like this before. She was really worried and scared out of her wits. You wouldn't know it by looking at her, she was the perfect vision of a Recruiter. Everything she did had a purpose. The way she survey her surroundings and carried herself. Clipped to her belt was her mace in a protective sheath, ready to be used in a second. Nothing was going to stop her from completing her mission.

That's when the entire island shook, sand started following into newly made pits. Both cousins manifested their wings and hovered over the beach. Arkin pointed back towards the forest. There was maze of destruction crisscrossing the forest as blasts of fire and loud screeches came out of the fog. When the trees overlapped with the fog, a fight could be heard. The Prince held out his hand drawing the psychic essences from the air and into his mind.

"It's a grudge fight. An underground dragon with drilling rows of teeth, (Whispering Death), against a black dragon that breaths strange fire. I can tell what species, just it's a strike class." Nissa panicked. That fight was heading straight for Hiccup and she didn't know, when or if the Gods, would interfere to get rid of those dragons! "Come on! We have to hurry!" They flew down and fast not realizing that the sun was starting to set.

The shaking and roars woke Hiccup up. The small tunnel he was in was about to collapse. He dove out of the cave and rolled away from his campsite; just as a Whispering Death popped out of the tunnel he'd just been in. The nearly blind dragon roared in anger as it looked for its prey. Squinting in the dusk, the angered dragon spotted Hiccup. In its rage, the dragon flapped its weak wings to get height, readying its bullwhip like tail, to slice the child in two.

* * *

Just then something sparkly and super shiny blinded the Whispering Death. Taking advantage of its weakness, something or some _one_ struck the dragon in a vulnerable spot, between the parts of the head that connected the rest of the body. A few more strategic hits and the Whispering Death lost interest in the human child, who was running away as fast as bird could fly. _"Who_ _ **dares**_ _to interfere with my fight?!"_

 _"I do ugly!"_ Prince Arkin shouted. He had fully manifested into his dragon form, having grown a bit bigger since last year. His ears were flat as his eyes narrowed at the Whispering Death. _"You want to pick a fight with a dragon fine. But a human hatchling is off limits! If you need an opponent so bad, then take me on for size mole face!"_

Arkin had deliberately called the Whispering Death by the most insulting name to become its target. As predicted, the Boulder Class Dragon, couldn't stand it. It came after the prince, who blocked with his tail blade and used his ram style horns to draw first blood. The sun was gone now, replaced by stars, but no moon, for it was the start of the lunar cycle. With no choice, Arkin dove into a tunnel entrance hoping to stay ahead of the angered dragon. Behind him the whispering death shouted all kinds of death threats.

While this was going on, Nissa flew in the air, trying to spot Hiccup, from above. The boy had run into forest, getting hopelessly lost, in his panic. Please don't head towards the fog, please don't head to the fog she thought as she landed on a tree branch. Focusing all her attention on Hiccup, her Dragon Heart swept the entire island, finally pinpointing her brother's location. Hiccup had entered the fog, and worse, he was only forty feet from the strike class dragon, who clearly was looking for a fight. "Got to get to him in time."

* * *

"Why did I have to land on this _island?!_ The Gods must really hate me!" Hiccup shouted out loud. He was in the fog bank and couldn't find his way out. The ground suddenly gave away, as he tumbled down a rocky hill. He screamed as the stones dug into his skin. He came to a stop in a small valley. Pain erupted from his left wrist. "Oww. Oww! Oww!" After spending time with Gothi, he could tell his wrist wasn't broken, just badly sprained. A loud roar echoed across the valley followed by almost silent footfalls coming his way. A blast of blue fire, plasma maybe? Emerge from the fog, dissolving it as a black shadow moved closer.

What type of danger is out there? I can't see anything its completely dark here! Ignore the pain, he tried to crawl back up the hill only to fall back down. The shadow was coming closer, claws raised. It took an experimental swipe, though in the darkness it was difficult to see if there was any damage. _"Back off, leave me alone! I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want to go home!"_ Hiccup cried as the beast stood over him, not realizing that he had spoken Dragonese! The mysterious dragon's big green eyes widen in puzzlement and shock. What was this creature?

A sweet humming filled the air, the comforting rhythm of a mother dragon's protective growls. It also carried the air and authority of a pack leader, with the slight tempo of a queen or king dragon. The Strike class dragon listened and scampered off as Nissa slid down the incline. "Hiccup! Little brother are you okay?"

 _"Nissa?_ I thought…you're not real. I haven't…" Hiccup was getting dizzy and collapsed. Glowing, she saw Hiccup was more injured then he realized. His left leg appeared to be broken and that bump on the head could result in a concussion. Knowing he needed help, she started carrying the boy back to the cave.

Arkin, finally lost the Whispering Death. One minute it was there, the next it vanished. Returning to the world above, he flew into the air and above the tree line to get a better look. What he saw in the horizon filled him with dread. Looked like the Hooligan tribe had finally figure out where their Heir was. "Judging by their speed, they'll be here in about half an hour. We need to get going!" Taking off, he headed in the opposite direction towards the Gateway.

When he reached the entrance, he nearly got his head torn off by an angry Nadder. On the ground he saw Captain Livis defending an unconscious, injured, Nissa. Her body was curled protectively Hiccup's. The little boy was looking a little green. Probably poisoned by something. Switching to battle mode he joined Livis in the fight.

"Prince Arkin, hear my words! I can keep our kin at bay until the Gods interfere, but right now the injured need help! Your blood can keep them alive until help arrives! Now go!" Captain Livis ordered, as he plunged into the horde valiantly fighting to keep the others safe.

Arkin did as he was told returning to human form. His cousin had a huge gash in her belly with blood leaking out. Slicing his hand on the sliver of metal he used earlier, with some supplies from Nissa first aid kit, to fix her belly. He rubbed a paste on the gash to help it heal and gave her something for the pain. Turning to the boy, he was surprised by the boy's blood. It smelled like his, meaning they were the same type! That would make this easier as he mixed some of his blood, with an anti-toxin in the kit, curing him of the poison.

There was a death cry followed by a massive blast of Old Magic. Captain Livis was barely clinging to life, his body had so many injuries, it was a wonder he was able to stand. Reacting quickly, Arkin sent a signal to the Vikings to find the child as he dragged Nissa and Captain Livis back through the Gateway just as the God's Gateway was buried forever and the one on the lab shut down for good.

* * *

Hours later, family and friends gathered, in the waiting area of Healer Skerry's office. There was nothing that could be done for the brave and well liked leader of the Recruiters. Livis would die before the next sunrise. So while they could, each person said their goodbyes to their fallen comrade.

The Royals waited until the end to say their goodbyes. Livis breathing had gotten very shallow and his pallor near death. His Dragon Heart had shut down an hour ago. "It is…good…cough to be surrounded by cough friends in the end. Your Majesties, it was my greatest honor to serve you to the best of my abilities. Dowager Princess and Consort, I'm proud of what I taught your daughter."

Ola nodded, thanking him for helping build up Nissa confidence. Ragner stated that he had become a member of the family and would be remembered for a long time. Queen Rayna thanked him for dedication to his job and rescuing her son, as Aksel promised to carry out his final wish, having Nissa take his place one day as leader of the Recruiters.

He talked privately with the prince, giving him some much needed advice. That he was glad to sacrifice everything, including his life, to spend time or protect someone he loved. The prince promised to remember those words forever.

Nissa was the last to see him. "I'm so sorry Mentor Livis. This is entirely my fault. You should have never picked me as an apprentice. Then you wouldn't be dying." Tears streamed down her face as she thought about all the problems she always seemed to cause. She truly was a mistake.

He took her hand and squeezed it best he could. "Princess Nissa, we all make our own choices. While each of us has a destiny, it's up to us to follow our own path to get there. I don't want you to blame my death on yourself. I chose to go after you, because it was the right thing and you need my help. Promise me you'll always follow your own path." She promised him and also told him she continue her training, which he added that her recruitment of Hiccup was entirely up to her. She could do what she wanted with his full blessing, for he truly believed the two of them could change the world.

Nissa stayed with him until his soul was carried away by Helios and Tyra. She cried at the loss of her mentor, a friend, and confidant. She didn't know where to go from here. Her only comfort was knowing Hiccup was back where he belonged safe and sound. At least two people hadn't lost their lives.


	9. Y9-Family Problems

A year and three months had passed since the death of Captain Livis. His death affected many people; also left a gaping hole in who should be the new leader of the Recruiters. His last wish was for his student to become the leader when she was ready and Nissa hadn't even finished her apprenticeship yet. King Aksel had given the position to Xenia and asked her to take over mentor duties for the princess. Xenia tried to be a mentor only to give up on Nissa after a week of failing to bond with her. Instead, she gave the teen Livis's notebooks and told her to check in once in a while in order to get her papers for graduation. Xenia wasn't interested in helping Nissa with her grief, only concerning herself with prestige and power that came with her position. This in itself should have been a sign to Nissa something was wrong, but having never really bonded with Xenia or the others, she didn't pick up on the signs of what was to come.

Even after so much time had passed, and the princess was finally entering her last few years of schooling, Nissa hadn't fully recovered from losing her mentor. Her self-confidence had plummeted. In practice, she rarely gave it her all and her school work was only passing. While these habits were disturbing, it wasn't the worst thing that had happened. Nissa no longer sang. In fact, she hadn't written or sung anything since the day after Livis's funeral, when she and Arkin had given a full report of what happened on Fire Trial Island. That was another sign that something was wrong, but again was overlooked.

Her parents wanted to help her with her loss, but she blocked them off. Her Dragon Heart was closed off to everyone, only keeping the minimal bond open. Everyone in the palace wondered why the vibrant, yet shy, princess hadn't bounced back. The only two who seemed to know what was going on seemed to be Prince Arkin and his mother. It seemed odd to Ola that Rayna had requested Nissa's help with some of Arkin's training on the anniversary of Captain Livis death. What was Rayna up to?

On Berk, tensions had been running high just as long. After rescuing Hiccup and a long lecture, Stoick had asked his son how he had managed to take down so many dragons with no weapons at all. Hiccup kept insisting he hadn't done anything, he repeated until his mouth was dry that someone else had done all that. He couldn't be sure if what he saw he imagined or it was real. The argument had gone on for days until neither Haddock spoke to one another for a week.

A few weeks later in the forge, Gobber had Hiccup working on the sharpening some orders, when Nissa had appeared again. The boy was so happy to see her again, asking so many questions. Realizing, he didn't remember her as a spirit, she let him think she just an imaginary friend he created, a big sister that protected him, gave him strength, listened to his problems, and loved him; all the things he wanted. He swore once more no one would know he still had an imaginary friend. So their friendship started anew.

* * *

In the present, Nissa sat in her room looking at her homework, but not seeing the words on the paper. Getting up from the desk, she walked over to curio cabinet. Once open, she gingerly took out the music box Arkin had given her all those years ago. Hands trembling, she lifted the lid, listening to the first few notes playing. A smile appeared on her face. Without realizing it, she started to hum along matching the notes perfectly. Suddenly, there was loud flapping outside her balcony. Quickly, she shut the box and returned it to her curio cabinet. Through the curtains she could see someone demanifesting.

Nissa just made it back to her desk, when Xenia strode into the room. "Greetings of peace young Recruiter." The young woman brushed back a strand of her short blond hair. The new captain peered down at the assignment on Nissa's desk before shaking her head. "Princess, you do realize that in order to earn your certificate for completion of your apprenticeship, you have to keep your grades up. I won't be as lenient as Captain Livis was to you."

Even with a closed Dragon Heart, Nissa could tell the new Captain felt she was a more of burden to the Recruiters Guild, then an asset. Xenia also saw Nissa as a threat to her new role because King Aksel's promise to carry out her predecessor final wish. If Nissa had been paying attention she might have notice something was off about Xenia. The way she stood and didn't touch anything. "You're wish to return to the Northern Lands for a few weeks for new observations and bond renewal is denied for now."

"But, you agreed that I should be…"

Xenia held up her hand silencing Nissa. Pulling out the Recruiters manual, she flicked the book to a page, skimmed down, and then turned the book over. "Read paragraph six, section D." She kept the book just out of Nissa's reach, making sure she couldn't take the book from her.

"If a mentor dies before an apprentice is completely trained, the apprentice is either reassigned a new mentor or follows a course left behind by the mentor. Both choices fall under the Captain's discretion, who can assert their authority over the apprentice to ensure proper training requirements are met," Nissa gritted out as Xenia looked very smug. The princess would have to follow her rules if she ever hoped to complete her training. After being lectured for a few more minutes Xenia left the girl alone. Upset Nissa took her mirror out of its hiding place and started to connect with Hiccup. Hopefully a chat with him would make her feel better.

* * *

Back on Berk, Hiccup had taken a "personal day." Yesterday had been the worst. He had showed Gobber sketches of his idea to make a better sharpening device that could do twice the work in less time, but his mentor had dismissed him. Still, he wanted to try, so while Gobber was taking a break, he connected two sharpening rocks and with a few adjustments to the pedals, Hiccup had managed to get six axes sharpened in less than an hour. Of course he forget to calibrate the machine for normal Viking weight and a person with one leg and a hook hand. Letting Gobber take a turn had destroyed the entire forge and earned another lecture from his mentor and father.

"No one ever listens to me. Why should I bother listening to someone who doesn't hear me?" he asked out loud. Without any work today, he started to sketch and color a picture of the forest as it changed. Carefully, he picked up the orange stick, doing simple strokes, creating a wave of orange leaves in the journal.

A warmth filled him as he turned to his left and saw Nissa sitting on a nearby stump. For a second her face was sad. The next second she was smiling as opened her mouth to speak. "Nothing like the peace of the forest to forget our troubles right?"

Hiccup nodded. He took a deep breath smelling the crisp autumn air and the sounds of the animals scurrying about. "In here, nobody judges me. The animals don't seem to think I'm a Viking, I've had a few rabbits come right up to me a few times." He blushed when Nissa told him that was very cute. He asked her what she thought about yesterday. "All I can say is, that if only the others could see deep inside you, they would realize that your invention was helpful, not destructive. People never want to accept blame, so they shift it to others. We can only hope one day they open their eyes and see the truth."

* * *

A week later, Ola returned home early from her sky dancing class. The routine that she and the others had been working on for their next performance during the Day of Purification, just wasn't flowing correctly. This particular performance happened to be a ritual needed to call forth the powers of their Gods to help the priestess purify the population of any darkness they had gathered over the last year. The High Priestess Alexia had asked the sky dancers to include the children dancers; those who hadn't unlocked their inner dragons yet. Having the children dance and perform simple tricks would not only help the ritual, it would also keep the younger generation occupied during the more serious parts of the ritual to prevent interruptions.

The sky dancers had agreed. Sybil, the children's instructor and Tasia, the choreography/music instructor, along with Ola, had come up with a routine that still needed some polishing. The children's rhythm continued to be off as the musicians struggled with the difficult ritual music. Even Ola, was having difficulty completing the complicated final steps to ensure the ritual's success.

"I need a good soaking and something tasty to ease my body. I wonder if the cook, could make me a sweet treat for a snack today," Ola pondered. The Dowager Princess had just reached the second floor when she paused. Manifesting her dragon ears she listened with all her might. A few seconds later, she heard a sound she never thought she hear again. Nissa was singing! Running full out, she followed the sound up the stairs, through the hallways until she reached the Heir's Secret's suite. Ola had only been allowed in this part of the castle a handful of times, during Rayna's training, to help her big sister out. Why was Nissa here? Even if she was helping her cousin out, it seemed out of character for her sister to let a younger royal inside this wing.

Now where is that secret entrance? I know Rayna showed it to me, so I could sneak in and keep her company as she taught me a few secrets. Ah! Here it is! Pressing a hidden switch on a column part of the wall opened as Ola entered. She gathered a ball of light in her hands as she continued to follow the sounds of her daughter's voice. It got louder and louder, soon she could hear exactly what she was singing.

 _"You and me, me and you. We belong together. No matter what they say it's true. I'll love you forever. Once I was all alone, with nobody to make me feel better. Then you came to me and gave me a love that can't be severed. You and me, me and you. We belong together. No matter what they say it's true. I'll love you fore_ ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Hearing her daughter cry out, Ola hurried down the passage until she came to a section of the passage that connected to the back wall. Peeking through the peep hole Ola was shocked by what she saw.

She was looking into the voice training room. The musical instruments and dragon imitator boxes had been placed on one side of the room. Several music books had been taken off the shelves. Some rested on a table, two were spread open on stands. Arkin was storming about, ripping and tearing at voice charts, the small stage and other items before he came around and kicked Nissa in the stomach again. "I still can't do it! You promised you help me!"

Nissa, who was dressed in dark colors, symbolic of someone doing penance, responded meekly, "I'm trying Arkin, I mean Master, and I don't know what else to do. As I told the Queen, it was an accident, I never meant to…" She didn't get to finish as Arkin struck her down leaving claw marks on her face.

"Mom says what you did was impossible. That a secondary royal using the Dragon Hum to save a life by pure accident, doesn't happen at all! You had to have done something for you to take my birthright from me!" Arkin shouted in frustration as he took it out on his beloved cousin. Ola, still hidden, was horrified by what she was seeing, even more shocked by what she felt. Arkin's behavior was being magnified and manipulated by an outside source! How could that be?!

With the rage of a mother dragon on steroids, she opened the secret door to that room. Arkin, turned in surprise, as his aunt went wild on him. She struck him in the places it hurt the most, disarmed him and then tied him up the stage curtains. Pinching a certain spot on his foot, he fell into a deep sleep. Ola didn't dare open the bond with him, he needed to see High Priestess Alexia to purify him now.

* * *

Upon seeing her mother, Nissa tried to crawl away. How could she explain this to her without adding to her shame? How had her mom even found her in the first place? She was told this suite was impossible to get into. In her confusion, she sensed her mother entering her mindscape. _"NO! Please stay out! You'll only add to my shame. You don't deserve to be serving penance for a crime I committed."_

 _"Penance? Why would you need to serve penance?" Ola asked. Standing in her daughter's projected mindscape, it had changed greatly. Gone was the beauty of the Northern Lands and the sandy beaches of Xanadu. A dark mural animated itself as it played horrible moments from the past._

 _The death and funeral of Captain Livis, watching his shredded scales burned brightly as they cast a beautiful rainbow into the air for Iris to carry away. The High Priestess spoke elegantly, reminding them all that while, the body was dead, the soul was free to join the light and watch over the Earth in peace._

 _The next section of the mural was mashed together. There was Rayna listening to the children's report about what happened. Sadness, grief, and hurt filled half the wall until a picture of Nissa, bowing in front of the High Priestess pointed her staff angrily at the Princess, unable to get closer to the Temple. Words magically appeared underneath such as; Blame, responsible, and death. Others said arrogance, selfish, with the last words being: pay penance by serving several masters._

 _Nissa sat on the dirty ground as the surroundings around slowly started to die and twist. Parts of her mind broke off causing Ola to take flight. She circled around the animated mural. It was the throne room, Nissa was covered in dirt, with whip marks, cuts, and a bloody nose. She had been stripped of her royal status as she waited for Queen Rayna to speak, who had been joined by the High Priestess, Xenia, along with a few teachers and trainers. Even the head of staff was standing there with a puzzled expression._

 _"Princess Nissa Draki the spirit of Captain Livis Draco, has spoken from the beyond. He is not at rest and has been rejected from the light of the world. He suffers because the one who caused his death hasn't served penance to free his soul according to our High Priestess." Nodding her head, the High Priestess listed the offenses against the girl for all to hear, humiliating her. At last the two ladies decreed her acts of penances._

 _The mural split into tiny sections as Ola studied them. The Dowager Princess had never heard of, anyone having to do anything close to what Nissa had to, in order to make up for her "murder." Forbidden to do anything of pleasure, to purposely fail and regress in school and training, to spend a few hours a day working as a servant. Lastly, she was to teach her cousin how to perfect his singing to perform the Dragon Hum and do everything he said. The worst part was she wasn't allowed to speak about her penances for if she did, then she would never be free._

 _"When will my penance end so that I may be purified?" the grieving girl asked._

 _"Only when the Gods and Livis inform me that you have done enough. It could take a few months or years until you've paid for your crime. Your penance begins now child."_

 _The last section of the mural showed Nissa's suffering all this time as she did what she was told, each month asking if she had done enough to earn purification, only to be told she had not as Livis soul still suffered._

 _Ola was angry as she brought both of them back to reality_. The elder princess looked ready to tear apart anyone who came between her and her child. How dare anyone do something as diabolical as this! She knew what she saw was nothing except an elaborate trick using dark magic! She needed to set things right.

"Nissa, you should have told me. I don't know where any of this came from, but I assure you no one blamed you or anyone else for Captain Livis death not even him. Also, High Priestess Alexia wouldn't say or force you to do the things you've done all this time. Come, I'll prove it to you." Nissa protested and tried to get away, but her mom's grip was like iron. She dragged both her daughter and sleeping nephew out of the palace and to the Temple.

* * *

Reaching the Temple, Nissa kept trying to stop her mother from bringing her onto sacred ground. The Temple of the Gods was a combination Grecian and Roman style in architecture. It was made of marble and lay flat on the top of a hill. The columns were Corinthian in style with a wide sweeping staircase to the front entrance. The temple itself was long and rectangular ending with wide ringed circle back filled with symbols of their allies that the priestess paid tribute to in order to ensure lasting peace. The courtyard was very large containing statues of all their Gods. The Draconia Daypeaces worshiped the minor gods of the mainland, along with the Twelve Elemental Dragons and Tyra.

Giving up trying to drag her daughter into the courtyard, Ola walked over to one of the junior priestess tending to the statues and whispered to her. The young priestess left and few minutes later High Priestess Alexia appeared with a puzzled expression on her face. The two ladies spoke privately with one another, the High Priestess was shocked by what she heard. Strolling across the courtyard she was puzzled why the young princess was lying flat out on the ground refusing to look at her. "Daughter of Helios and Tyra, why are acting so strangely towards me?"

Nissa's reply was muffled, "You stated months ago a murderess has no right to look upon the voice of the Gods, nor taint the sacred grounds. Until I have paid my penance and been purified, I shall not disobey your commands." High Priestess Alexia told the girl plainly she had never said anything like that nor had she spoken directly to the child since the funeral last year.

The child insisted that she had spoken with Alexia only a month ago, once more asking if she had earned purification for her part in murdering her mentor. High Priest Alexia used her Dragon Heart to connect and extract the memories from the girl before doing the same with the prince. "Both of you have been under the influence of dark magic, a curse cast by an evil God. You both need purification at once." Clapping her hands, the junior priestess to the young royals inside the temple for what would be a very long and difficult purification period.

* * *

On Berk, Hiccup decided that it was time he offer a tribute of some kind to the most powerful God he knew of, Odin the All Father, who saw and knew everything. "As long as I can ugh, remember oh boy ah. That was heavy! Gothi said I had a special destiny. Okay now I need to ughhhhhhhhh," he grunted as he dragged a small iron statue from the forge to his house. Even though he'd gotten a bit stronger, it was still very heavy.

Making sure, no one saw him, the 'klutz', his newest nickname, moving something heavy and dangerous, into his house. He pushed and pulled, nearly breaking the stairs up to his bedroom, but he managed it. "Finally, I really hope this works." Scattered across his bedroom floor were objects that he spent months creating. Carvings of wolves with chips and ravens with missing tails lay on the desk. On a piece of paper, Hiccup had drawn in color the Valknut on it along with runes spelling Odin's whole name underneath it. He also made a small version of the Gungnir. Placing all the symbols together he got on his knees, cut his thumb and let the blood drip onto the statue, before placing his dagger on it.

"Oh mighty Odin, I know my offering isn't great and that it's not the sacrifice you would want, but it's all I have to give. My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, Heir to the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. I was told since I was small that I had a special destiny," Hiccup prayed with all his might. He looked at his puny body. He recalled his memories from before his mother's death only to find them muddled by his father's voice and pain. "All I'm asking is for some wisdom All Father. Do I really have a special destiny or am I meant to bring destruction to my home? How do I continue on when everyone on the island beliefs I'm useless?"

The statue remained silent as Hiccup looked on the floor feeling foolish. Why would the greatest of all the Gods bother answering a runt like him? He was nothing special about him. Just because he had an active imagination didn't make him special. It just made him less of a Viking. He was so busy berating himself that he didn't notice, his makeshift statue eye was glowing. The carvings started to glow startling Hiccup, who scrambled backwards. "Oh no, what did I do now?" He asked out loud as a bright white aura surrounded him. Odin's mark appeared on his forehead as a loud hummed buzzed in his ears. A loud shing was heard and Hiccup knew no more as fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

 _Hiccup awoke and stood up. As he did he felt a strange tugging sensation followed by a snap! Looking behind him he started to scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm dead, I'm dead I'm dead!" He was staring at his own body lying unconscious on the ground not moving at all. Hiccup kept screaming until someone touched his shoulder. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _Old Wrinkly took a few steps back and started rubbing his ears. "I never would have guessed you inherited Stoick's bellowing grandson, though I suppose it's not that big of surprise." Old Wrinkly looked at his grandson smiling and reached out to hug Hiccup who baited his hands away. "Who are you? Am I dead? What in the name of the Nine Realms is going on?!"_

 _Old Wrinkly had a confused expression on his face. Surely the shock of his soul astral projecting for the first time, couldn't have muddled his mind that much! "Hiccup, I'm your grandfather Old Wrinkly remember? I'm the one who taught you to read. It's been awhile since you've used your magic I'll admit so I suppose astral projection is a bit scary."_

 _Hiccup, calmed down studying the man. "Only women have magic and they're our healers. No Haddocks possess magic, I just had an over active imagination when I was smaller according to Dad." Old Wrinkly got mad at this ranting and raving about the Haddock stubbornness and Stoick's denial in his own culture. Hiccup stayed silent deciding to go with the flow._

 _After the ranting stop he followed his grandfather outside as he walked straight through the wall heading towards Snotlout house, "You asked for wisdom and if you have a purpose, so I'm here to show you what you need to know." Entering the Jorgensen household, Hiccup amused himself by poking different body parts out of his uncle._

 _His uncle was sleeping off his mead from the other night as his aunt enjoyed some time to herself to relax. Going into Snotlout's room, the boy was enjoying an afternoon nap snoring away. Old Wrinkly curled his fingers, urging Hiccup closer. "Tell me grandson, what do you see when you look at Snotlout?" Hiccup started to describe his cousin only for his grandfather to stop him. "Heritage, characteristics, and looks only describe what we are not_ **who** _we are. Use your eyes, see with second sight and tell me what you see then."_

 _With his second sight, he peered into his cousin's soul. Multiple visions appeared in front of him. An, older, smarter and gentler Snotlout wearing a strange necklace was talking kindly to Hiccup, as if they were friends now. The cousin's trained together, Hiccup with a special shield and Snotlout with his war hammer. As they trained he could hear faintly familiar exchanges going on._

 _Going deeper inside, flashes of Monstrous Nightmare flying around the island. A burst of lavender light as multiple weapons failed to kill his cousin. Faster and faster brief flashes of the future played, along with emotions of guilt, remorse, along with friendship and loyalty._

 _Hiccup closed his eyes and backed up. When he opened them again he was in the village with his grandfather. "What was that all about? Did I see Snotlout's future?"_

 _Old Wrinkly gave a half shrug. "Perhaps, perhaps not. The world is full of possibilities. The Norns never seem to finish weaving their tapestry do they?" He gave Hiccup a strange smile before yawning. "Oh well, come along I may have all the time in the spirit world, but you can only stay for so long before you need to return to your body."_

 _"My body?" Hiccup gulped nervously, looking back at his house, which seemed much further away than before. "What happens if I don't return to my body soon?" Old Wrinkly didn't say anything, just kept leading the way further into the village. Unsure of how to return to his body, Hiccup stuck with his grandfather._

 _As they continued to walk through the village all of Hiccup's senses seemed to open up more. On the surface, he saw and heard the normal goings of Berk. He winced as he heard cruel words from a nearby trio of adults. He recognized them as some of his father's strongest warriors. Ack, Phlegma, and Silent Sven._

" _Stoick should have gotten rid of that runt the moment he was born! He'll never amount to anything at this rate," spat Ack, who was scratching at a rash on his arm. "Ugh, when is this rash going to stop itching? Gothi keeps saying I should be filling my bedding with those three pointed leave plants, but I still think it has something to do with that kid. Did you hear what Gobber said the other day about missing some iron? The kid probably stole it."_

 _Phlegma nodded in agreement saying that while Valka had been foolish and weak, at least she was loyal. She never abandon her tribe or quit her training to go off adventuring when there was work to be done. She knew some choice words that no child should have to hear. While Silent Sven couldn't talk, he made hand gestures that clearly indicated they should sell the runt and make Snotlout the proper air._

 _Biting back his anger and refusing to respond sarcastically, partially because they couldn't hear him to begin with, Hiccup looked deep into their souls. Deep past layers of tradition, stubbornness, and pride. He felt in his heart the tiny amounts of respect they had for him. It was small now and had the potential to grow. Again he saw flashes of different possibilities before shutting off his senses._

 _After what felt like two hours of doing the soul seeing, Old Wrinkly led the boy back to his body. "I hope you understand now. All the pain, suffering, and cruelty on the surface is meant to break you, but if you can be strong and endure it, you have the power to unlock potential that no Hooligan has seen before. Never give up without a fight Hiccup and always know someone is out there loving you."_

 _Hiccup nodded as he gently fell back into his body. The glow appeared again as the threads sewed themselves back into his soul._ Yawning loudly, Hiccup open his eyes and stretched. "It really was just a dream," the boy whispered catching a glimpse of himself in a piece of glass. The mark on his forehead was still there before slowly vanishing. "Maybe it wasn't a dream."

Loud steps thundered up the steps. "HICCUP! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Stoick bellowed. He scooped up his son and hugged him tightly, stroking his hair and generally being very affectionate. "My heart nearly gave out when I saw you on the floor barely breathing."

"Dad, what are you talking about? I just took an impromptu nap. I'll make it up to you, I'll work twice as long tomorrow at the forge," Hiccup informed him. Seeing the confusion on his father's face he spoke up, "Um Dad, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Son, you didn't take a long nap, you've been asleep for nearly a month! I come home to talk with you about the missing iron and I see you unconscious on the floor, next to a statue of Odin you built. What did you do?" Knowing his father wouldn't believe what happened, he lied.

Hiccup told him that he offered up his blood and Odin bestowed him wisdom and insight to the future. Stoick was impressed when he learned the All Father assured his son that he would become a leader he would be proud of. Seeing his father smile and praise him was worth the lie. For just a moment he belonged.

* * *

Cold breezes and lower temperatures caused the Daypeaces wearing clothes of thicker fabrics they traded for with others on the mainland. The temperature never dropped to freezing or caused snow. Their dragon halves moved a bit more sluggish, but that was about it. The Winter Solstice Celebration was Nissa's favorite night time holiday. After months of being purified from a dark curse, she was all for celebrating.

The entire population had gathered in the Stadium was brightly colored lanterns floated into the sky and joined the stars in lighting up the night. Colorful plants and decorations dotted the stadium, as people were served scrumptious meals of foreign meat and traditional delicacies. In the stadium below, citizens put on amazing shows, sang, or told stories to entertain the crowd. Finally the timing device chimed ten times signaling last event of the night. "Here it comes Dad. I can't wait."

"I know, tonight's celebration will be the most extraordinary yet."

Queen Rayna stood up and approached the balcony. Her husband and son joined her as she projected her voice as loud as she could. "Midwinter greetings to all this solstice night! Each year we celebrate this night to remind us that while we worship the sun and day, proper respect must be given to the night and the moon." People cheered in delight an awe as Aksel and the Arkin helped them quiet down to hear the next part of the speech. "Without the Goddesses of the Night and Moon, Xanadu would perish as soon as the sun set. I present this year's Story Keeper. My beloved little sister: Dowager Princess Ola!"

Fireworks went off as Ola made her grand entrance wearing a special dragon style gown with a crown of greens on her head. She twisted around the fireworks using light magic to add her own special touches. With grace and ease, created rings of fire, each smaller than the other, flying through them and merging at the other end in her half formed state. Nissa clapped loudly and whistled with pride for her mother.

 _"The night brigs darkness, mystery and fright. Creatures of the day fear its power for they are at the mercy of those who are blessed by Nyx. This goddess spreads her gloom all over the world as the sun plunges from the sky, especially on the Winter Solstice. Though tonight we give thanks and praise her for without her life would not exist. Allow me to tell you the tale of how the night became the companion of day."_

Using her flames and magic, Ola danced around shaping images in the sky. They saw the Great Chaos give birth to a beautiful goddess with hair the color of raven, with eyes so blue they were almost black. She wore a dress the same color of the night time sky with pinpricks of starlight. The illustration showed her husband, Erebus and two of their children; their son Aether, the golden light of heaven and his sister Hemara, the child who brought the daytime, in their nightly ritual.

Every night Nyx would charm her husband awake and dance across the night sky, producing pinpricks of light called stars, so high up and faraway, that the mortals below couldn't see them. As Erebus chased after her, his pitch blackness would plunge the world into an eternal night that never seemed to end. The next day, both Aether and Hemara would have to combine their powers to undo their father's darkness just to break the gloom and shine, but their lights were always so dim that this perpetual twilight never seemed to end.

 _"Nyx felt conflicted as the years past. She loved the darkness and felt at peace when no one could see her and her husband together in their most private moments. As a mother though, she wished that her children could have time to shine brightly and bring hope to the mortals who worshiped them._

 _A solution to her problem arrived half a century later in the form of three siblings, Eos, the dawn, the original Helios, the sun charioteer and Selene, the moon charioteer. They approached the daughter of Chaos and her family carefully, for the feared their ancient powers. As young Titans, they hadn't fully mastered their powers leaving them at a disadvantage."_

Ola dove down into the stadium rapidly turning back until she landed in the sands of the Arena. With patience and skill, she used her claws and tail blade to draw an image in the sand before rolling on her back using her crest to outline it. From the stand above, people dropped colored stones until the picture was complete.

The picture showed the three Titan siblings attempting to bargain with the primordial gods. Hemara appeared to be talking with Helios as Aether and Eos exchanged polite greetings. Selene was in the back as Erebus and Nyx stood in front of their thrones looking very stern and angry.

 _"The bargaining between the primordials and the Titans appeared to reaching a stalemate. Aether and Hemara sided with Eos and Helios, knowing that with their combined powers, they outshine their parents finally. Erebus knew this and was threatening to plunge the world into darkness forever, allowing no light to shine, not even starlight, when Selene, the wisest of the three offered a compromise._

 _"Mighty Erebus, your power is great and the mortals fear you. I understand that you and your wife need the night as much as people need the day. I'm willing to change the length of time my moon sits in the sky helping to shine its and the stars light on the people. Each night it will be shorter and shorter until for three nights the world will only know darkness, then I grow back giving hope once more."_

 _"Time for us to rest and have fun. To spend time with the children. Erebus it's a bargain worth taking. For as powerful as the light is, it must let darkness happen so it may regain its strength."_

 _"True to much dawn and people never properly wake up."_

 _"Too much sun and mortal don't stop working so they don't have time to worship us."_

Ola lit the last of the fireworks showing how the compromise helped form a proper night and day. How mortals soon learned to work with the dark and not be so afraid. On the longest night of the year, they celebrate family and friendship, just as their Gods did on this very night. Nissa clapped the loudest as she tossed fruit to her mother for the wonderful story she told tonight. "I wish Hiccup could have heard this. I'm sure he would have been impressed."

* * *

It was a few days after New Year's and Hiccup was doing his best to dig his father and him out after a late night snowfall. While it was tiring Hiccup was surprised to find it didn't hurt as much as before. All that work in the forge may have given him a little strength and endurance after all. Digging his shovel in, he managed to carry the slightly heavy load before dumping it into the backs. "Dad! I finished clearing the back door!"

"Good, I got the front and right side. Can you finish the left? I need to go check on the rest of the village." Hearing his son say yes, he pushed through the snow with his shovel, creating a large pathway as he went. Back at the house Hiccup looked at how much work he had to do "Maybe I should have asked for help."

"I would like to help you out, but I'm imaginary apparently," Nissa stated. She sat on the snow covered wood pile not. Jumping off the pile she crunched over to him. "Nice work, you did all this by yourself. I'm proud."

The boy blushed and looked shyly away. Even though he was almost nine he still only came up two inches past her knees. "I'm glad that your back. When I fell asleep for a month I thought you might have disappeared along with the dream."

"You can't get rid of me that easily little brother. You must have been really sick if you fell asleep that long."

"Oh I wasn't sick. I made an offering to Odin and it didn't work out the way I wanted it too," he admitted sadly. His expression changed in an instant going back to happy. "I did have a cool dream about my grandfather and seeing into people's souls. I caught flashes of the future! It was really amazing"

"I don't dream, since I'm part of your imagination, but if I could I would dream of being inside a beautiful temple as priestess lifted a dark curse on me." Hiccup liked that idea. The two of them continued to chat, with Nissa only having to duck into the snow once after hearing someone coming close to the house. It was Gobber checking on the lad and when he left, the two resumed their talk finishing the plowing in good time. With the work done early Hiccup decided to go play in the snow with Nissa, who would always be there to support him no matter what.


	10. Y10-Proving Yourself

It was the day before school started, and the one hundred and thirteen year old, Nissa, sat under the shade of some Aphyllanthaceae trees, in the garden, listening to the sounds carried with the wind from the "jungle". From her readings, jungle was not an appropriate habitat title. The interior of the island, the part set aside for the other mythos, happened to be woodlands because of the dense groves of trees with bits of open areas for flowering plants. Closer to the coastline the habitat changed into a _phrygana_ better known as scrubland. These two habitats depended on fire to survive.

Nissa looked up from her book, about how generations ago, earlier Daypeaces had noticed the affects their flames had on the flora and the fauna. A cycle of careful burns was created to keep the balance of nature. Putting a ribbon in the middle of the book, she laid it softly next to her. A few feet away Arkin tinkered away at his latest invention. Arkin glanced up at her hesitatingly. Even if they'd both been cursed, it didn't change how he'd tortured his beloved cousin for so long.

Nissa shared those opinions as she struggled to regain what she had lost. She was scared to trust anyone these days, suffering too many betrayals in the past. Her skills had improved somewhat yet they weren't close to her previous level. When she left the palace to go anywhere, in town or the Conservatory, she had to have her Honor Guard present and visible at all times, otherwise she get a panic attack. It was an awkward situation.

"I hope she likes this invention. Hey Nissa, would you come over please? I want to show you my latest invention," Arkin asked. He seemed really excited and sincere. His Dragon Heart was practically begging for her to give him a chance. Nissa approached him in galumph manner, as she tripped over some roots. Arkin restrained himself from helping her knowing she didn't want to be touched. "Um take a seat on the bench. This won't take long." He stood in front of his workbench hiding his invention for now.

"If you say so Prince Arkin." she could feel his pain, knowing he wanted to restore their bond. She was the one holding back, too afraid to suffer pain and rejection again. If she had been cursed once, what was to stop it from happening again? No one was even sure how they had been cursed in the first place. Pushing those memories away, she looked at the work bench, once Arkin stepped to the side, wondering what it all meant. "Are you attempting to build a new firework?" The mess on the table reminded her a bit of the fireworks from the latest trade shipment.

Arkin shook his head. His body was glowing with pride at his invention. "Something even better. My parents challenged me to come up with something to help solve a serious situation on the island. Keeping the delicate habitat stable. Its getting harder to predict when a natural burn will happen or if we need to step in. I copied a few notes out of your latest book, asked Uncle Ragner for help, and tada!" He held up three metal boxes with some kind of opening on the top. All the boxes were connected by pipes to form a triangle. The faint smell of smoke came off from the boxes themselves.

Removing the lid to one box, he showed her a mini fire bit inside. Turning a small crank he installed on as smaller tube attached to the pipes, extended outward with a wider opening at top. "I figured that if fire is so important to our island, I should channel it, in a control burn. I call them my fire box system!" Arkin started to ramble on about how his invention would help them control the amount of burning in set areas for any length in time. Nature would respond and the habitats stability ensured. All he need was few experts in fire control and mythos of water on standby to put the flames out after he gave amble warning.

Nissa looked at the device a bit skeptical. Metal was rare and precious item on the island and something that reused many times before it was useless. The pipes looked to be made of clay. If the fire went shooting straight up, how could they control it? Setting the device back down, she looked at her cousin warily. "Are you sure this will work? The last time you tried messing with nature, trying to control the sun's power, it took a long time to fix the market after you incinerated most of it."

Arkin frowned and barked he had learned a lot since then. He was sure this would work and would be testing it in rarely used part of the garden. He took his device and started heading through the paths. His cousin's heart plummeted when he opened the gate to their grandparent's private garden. No one had been in there since their death, other than a few special gardeners to keep the place looking nice. "I better get someone fast, before he burns the garden down!" Nissa raced through the paths, jumped the steps and slid across the floor before bursting through the Throne Room. Thankfully, today's petitions had ended. Queen Rayna and Uncle Aksel had been in the process of leaving when Nissa called out to them. "Uncle, Aunt, please, you're presences is needed in the gardens now!"

Hearing the word "gardens" both Royals froze. The royal gardens had special meaning to them, since that's where Aksel had proposed to Rayna. "What dangers threatens our gardens?"

"Prince Aksel is testing his invention, the fire boxes, in our grandparent's private patch. He mentioned it was for a project you assigned him," Nissa informed them. Shockingly, Rayna believed her niece screaming for the guards as she raced outside. Aksel was right behind her sending out an alert for the water brigade.

Watching from the garden steps, Nissa could see the blaze getting out of control as shouting filled the air. Lots of activity was going on as everyone focused on containing and putting the fire out. Arkin was going to be in trouble again, this time for trying to do something right. "This must be what Hiccup feels like when one of his designs isn't appreciated. At least his latest invention, a pulley water system to help out on the farmers, was accepted. Even strong Vikings like to take an easier route when it comes to farming."

* * *

On Berk, Hiccup watched with delight as his pulley system worked perfectly. Bucket certainly appreciated it because it came with painted instructions that he could understand. All he had to do was pull the system along, and the buckets would dip inside a small stream up the hill, and then come down the hill, without spilling a drop, thanks to a hinged lid that snap down after getting the water, and unhook it from the line. If he wanted to stop the machine he just turned a crank to apply a break.

"Thank you little Hiccup. This bucket system makes my bucket very happy!"

The boy smiled shyly. He wasn't use to getting praise for anything. "You're welcome Bucket. I'm just glad the animals can get water faster than before." Mulch also gave him slight praised, but asked an important question. How did he plan to keep the dragons from repeatedly destroying the system? "It's a good invention Hiccup. However we can't keep repairing it every time a dragon destroys it."

"I know Mulch, I'm trying really hard to figure out how to make it dragon proof. But no one else has figured that out either," the child pointed. Mulch gave him a cross look, which wasn't fair considering no else knew anything about dragon proofing everything. It was nearly lunch time and his father wanted to talk to him about something important. Saying his goodbyes, he hurried on home.

When he approached the house he could hear sounds of his father panting and occasionally yelling at Gobber. Stepping inside, he saw his father wearing a belt he'd never seen before. "Hi Dad, what are you wearing?" he asked curiously.

"It's the ceremonial belt of peace. Every chief wears one when it comes time to welcome another tribe onto the island for a treaty signing. You haven't seen it before because I haven't hosted a treaty signing here since the day…."

"Day you were born. You father here is very touchy about who sets foot on his island," Gobber interrupt Stoick, silently conveying something to Stoick. Hiccup looked at them puzzled. He couldn't tell if his mentor was telling the truth or not. Shrugging it off he asked who was coming to visit.

"The Berserkers are coming for a visit. Oswald the Agreeable is bringing his son Dagur with him. It's your job as Heir to Berk, to keep Dagur happy, (and less destructive), while he's here. You think you can handle that?" Hiccup nodded his head ignoring the shivering down his spine. This was the first time his dad asked him to take on a huge responsibility. No matter what happened, he would carry out his duties perfectly.

Two days later he was standing on the dock, very nervous. He wished Nissa was here, but his imagination had shut down for the time being, probably to prevent him from talking to thin air. Taking a deep breath he put on his best smile and greeted Dagur properly only to have a knife thrown at his head. "Ahhh, what was that for?"

"To test your reflexes of course! How am I supposed to enjoy a good hunt if you're not able to keep up? Come on runt, let's see what's hiding in your forest! I'm going to myself a big trophy!" Dagur grabbed Hiccup, dragging the boy by his scuff as he cackled madly. The Berserker Heir raved and ranted about all the fun they were going to have. "You'll love it, especially since you get to be the bait!"

"Bait? What are you talking about? Let me go!" Hiccup struggled to break free only to find Dagur's grip nearly crushing his limb. The nine and half year old lost track of what was happening as Dagur threw him against a tree and started tossing more knives at him as he ran deeper into the forest. He stumbled over a resting boar, who angrily charged the boy. Hiccup had climbed halfway up a tree when Dagur wrestled it to the ground, killing it by quick decapitation.

"Now this is what I call hunting! See I told you we make a good team!" Dagur laughed. He ordered Hiccup to help him carry the beast around. They weren't going to stop hunting until he had enough to create an awesome helmet out of. Shaking terribly, the Heir of Berk came down before slowly dragging the carcass half an inch before letting go. "I can't do it, it's too heavy. If we worked together maybe…"

"Boring! Here, you carry my stuff, I'll handle the beast! Don't drop anything or I might just stab you with it." Reminding himself, that his father would be embarrassed and ashamed if he didn't do his duties perfectly, Hiccup shoved down his own self-preservation and followed Dagur. "Please Gods, help me make my Dad proud of me." For the rest of the week Hiccup became Dagur's slave. There really was no other way to describe it. While his father chatted with his old friend and enjoyed slaying dragons in the Kill Ring, Dagur terrorized everyone. The Twins had helped him caused an animal stampede taking out most of fences and nearly destroying the barn. The deranged boy played horrible tricks on the children and a few adults. By the time the Berserkers left, Dagur had caused months of repair work.

Stoick looked at his son with disappointed eyes. His son shrank knowing he was about to be lectured. He had failed to impress his father. "I thought I told you to keep Dagur happy and less destructive. Look at this mess! It will take weeks; maybe even months to fix." Stoick waved his hand towards the whole island. The inhabitants had already started to do repair work. There were mutters of annoyance going on. Most about Dagur himself, but a few about Hiccup for not stopping this amount of destruction. Stoick continued to lecture his son about how much he failed, making the boy shrink further and further inside himself. Only when the words, "Stoick's little embarrassment" and "expected failure" were said, did the boy react.

Hiccup snapped back loudly, " Enough! I did what you asked me to do! I kept that deranged boy happy by being his slave for the whole week! I nearly died a hundred different times because of Dagur, but that doesn't matter to you does it? You think this is destructive," he yelled waving his hands indicating the entire island, "Believe me, Dad, it could have been worse! I stopped him from destroying the forge, letting loose all the dragons in the Kill Ring. He wanted to burn down Gothi's tower! I saved that and bunch of other stuff. I don't think that I failed in my responsibility nor did I try to embarrass you. I wanted you to be proud of me for once!" Stoick was once again taken aback by this out of character behavior. Over the years, these episodes had lessened, but when they happened, watch out, Hiccup could be absolutely terrifying. For a second he swore his son's eyes actually glowed bright green.

Gobber came up along with a few others to watch the exchange. They also had been taken aback by Hiccup's behavior. They watched as the boy continued to get angry and sarcastic. His entire body language gave him the look of a feral dragon. "I know what you're thinking. Of course, how could my useless klutz of a child do anything right? If my best isn't good enough, then I'll just go repair everything to your liking. Maybe then you'll be proud of me!" Hiccup raced down the docks and hurried up the path, heading for the forge.

The others went back to their duties while Gobber went over to his best friend who had a confused expression on his face. "What's matter with him? I give him a big responsibility. All he had to do was control Oswald's son. He failed and he chooses now to act like a Viking? Why didn't he do that before?"

Gobber once again tried to get through his friend. Stoick was a his best friend and a good chief, but more often than not he felt like he was taking Valka place, being the voice of reason with Stoick, which was not a position he wanted to be in. Trying one more time, he used a very colorful metaphor to explain not even the greatest chief could tame a crazed beast like Dagur. A few more metaphors got through to Stoick, who agreed he overreacted. He needed to apologize and tell Hiccup how proud he was of him. When he got home though, Hiccup refused to interact with his father. Stoick didn't see or hear from his son for a few weeks.

* * *

A few weeks later Hiccup continued with the repairs. No matter how many dirty looks he got or people telling him to go away, he did what he could to fix things. He was all alone, doing minor repairs to barn's doors. Mulch and Bucket had taken the sheep out to pasture and wouldn't be back until later this afternoon. It was tiring work pulling out the old nails and putting in the new ones. Taking a break, he sat on an old stump looking for some water to drink.

"There's a pitcher of ice water in the house. Maybe Mulch and Bucket won't mind if you drink a little," Nissa said as she materialized in front of Hiccup. The nine and half year old was happy to see her. "You've been so busy repairing things, you hardly have time for me except in your dreams," she teased as she leaned against the barn and stretched. Her hair fluttered behind her as she hopped onto a part of the fence. Performing a few basic tricks she sat back down complimenting on how well he had repaired everything.

"Thanks, I'll be right back." Hiccup returned a few minutes later greatly refreshed. He scratched some bug bites and his burning skin before getting back to work. Nissa watched him checking up on him. He finally finished putting in the new nails. At last it was done! Pulling a list out of his pocket, he crossed off another item and groaned at how much there was still to do. Between these repairs and the dragon raids, it would take him a whole year to finish this list.

Nissa whistled looking at the list. Hopping off the fence, she followed her little brother as he left the barn making his way back to the village. She noticed the next item on the list and froze. "Little brother, you can't seriously think repairing Mildew's window is your responsibility." Why would a window need to be repaired if there was no glass in it? As far as she knew, Vikings only needed something to cover the window during auspicious weather. Stepping in front of him she held out her hands to stop Hiccup, who did so automatically. Putting her hands on her hips, she asked him what happened to Mildew's window.

"I'm not sure, Dagur and I never went up there. All I know is that Mildew complained about his window shutters got torn off by Dagur. Since I wasn't watching him, Mildew demanded I fix it." Nissa looked cross, before searching through his memory and confirmed his suspicion. Mildew didn't complain until the day _after_ Hiccup declared he would do the repairs. Knowing Mildew's temper and view of Hiccup, he just wanted an excuse to hurt her little brother.

Nissa's projection told him that he'd done more than enough repairs already. Even if no one thanked him, he could take pride in himself for doing a lot of work. Hiccup wasn't sure, he needed to keep his promise. It took some encouragement before Hiccup agreed to go talk to his dad. Nissa watched the exchange and felt a lot of happiness, joy, and simple kindness when her brother and his father reconciled for a time. She hoped there would be more moments like this in the future.

* * *

The school year was turning out to be very demanding. The pressure to succeed was incredible. High honors would help secure a favorable position once they graduated. The students also used this time to search for possible starting point to find a life partner. Playing the field was just natural part of life for a Daypeace until they found the one they were meant to be with. Today was no exception.

It was a free period for the senior students. Since it was a nice day, the students decided to hang out in the atrium. While Nissa worked on her reports for her apprenticeship, all the other students flirted with one another. Some of the girls who had wanted a chance at Arkin had turned their attentions to the handsome young men in their grade. Several girls showed off their skills as the boys demonstrated their control over their dragon forms. Only one other person wasn't flirting. A girl approached Nissa hoping to get some helpful advice. "Hello Princess Nissa, how are you this day?"

Nissa looked up and sighed. It was Nicola Venus, one of Arkin's fan girls. A few years back, she had been one of the girls trying earn her favor to get Arkin's attention. It wouldn't be hard with her short blond with a single strand of orange that she braided in front and lovely hazel eyes. Nicola had an apprenticeship at her mom's loom and fabric store. Today, she was wearing something she had crafted herself. A light orange toga with jeweled belt. "What do you want Nicola?"

"Can't I just say hello?" The girl tried to look innocent and was doing a terrible job. Letting loose a sigh, she sat down on the bench playing with her hair. After a few minutes, she whispered. "How's Prince Arkin doing? Rumor has it that he's not very well these days." She looked very concerned and seemed to be nervous.

"Are you trying to use me again? Because I don't appreciate it!" Angrily, she started stomping away when Nicola grabbed her by the wrist. A light spell started to appear in her hand ready to use, when Nicola let go and begged her to listen for a few minutes. "Please, this isn't about courting, I'm generally concerned." Looking closer, the princess noticed Nicola's posture and facial expression. A tentative bond reached out for her and Nissa entered Nicola's mindscape.

 _Nicola mindscape resembled the clothing store her parents owned. Stacks of freshly made tunics lined the space. Nicola sat at a loom, working on the hem of a dress. She looked up from her work with small smile. "Thank you for coming. I know you don't trust me, but I want to show you something. A memory." The girl gestured to her loom. Nissa walked up and touched the loom._

 _A memory from several years ago played. Nicola looked barely over 50. It was the first day of secondary level education and the girl was lost trying to find her way to her new classrooms on floors she'd never been to before. "Where to go, where to go, I'm going to be late for my first class!"_

 _"Are you lost?" a voice asked. Nicola turned around and was shocked to see the Prince of all people, standing in the hall talking to her. "You look a little lost. I know because I got lost too on my first day in secondary level, even my Honor Guard got confused."_

 _Nicola only nodded afraid to speak. When asked what her first class was, she stuttered out Dragon Anatomy, Arkin helped her find the classroom before the bell chimed. She thanked him and gave him her name. He promised to help her again if she need it. The memory ended there._

 _Leaving the loom memory, she turned back to Nicola. "He was very kind to me that day. He helped me out a few times over the years. I admired his kindness and wished I could be as kind as him. I feel I failed on that part."_

 _Sensing her sincerity, Nissa shared her recent memories of her cousin. "He's a bit rebellious and disobedient at times. Slowly though he's returning to cousin I remember and love."_

 _"That's good to know, thank you for telling me that. It makes me feel better." Nicola thought about it and asked if there was some way she could show kindness to Nissa. The princess asked to be treated with respect. After agreeing the girls broke the bond._ In the real world, the bell chimed, signaling the end of the free period. Nicola helped Nissa up before returning to class together.

* * *

On Berk, Hiccup had left the forge early, exhausted from creating new tools. He decided to go exploring, avoiding the village all together. Lately, all the adults treated him as if he contracted the plague. The younger kids had started to pick up the habit from their parents. "What's so wrong about being different? I've been doing everything I can to be a Viking. I can't help that I'm not changing into the proper fit." Wandering into the forest, he headed to one of his favorite spots, a pile of rocks near a clearing in the forest, under the shade of a pine tree. It was a peaceful place, the only noise came from the chirping of nesting birds. Taking his favorite spot, he opened his journal and started to write in it.

 _Today was a typical day at the forge. Gobber does all the real orders and I just make small repairs or forge tools. He's keeping a closer eye on me, probably Dad told him to keep me from trying to invent stuff to help us. Gobber's a good friend and a great mentor, but he's not somebody I can talk to about the things that really matter._

 _I wish I had real friends. Nissa is wonderful and I know in my earlier journals I thought she was real, but I was a little kid then. I try to remember some of the stuff that I wrote, such as my seventh birthday, but for some reason it's foggy, like a lot of my memories seem to be at times. Can't think of about it now._

 _If I had real friends, maybe I wouldn't so lonely. Snotlout finally tipped over a yak yesterday with the Twins. Of course they got in trouble with Dad. I think their parents might have been upset for a little bit. Mostly I think they liked how strong and crazy they had become. Fishlegs has been spending some time with Astrid. I think she's teaching him how to handle a weapon. I've seen her often because she keeps dulling her ax blade and needing it sharpened. I wish Gobber would let me help out, maybe then Astrid would talk to me._

A snapping of branches alerted Hiccup that someone was approaching. Quickly he hid his journal and grabbed his little dagger. He held it out bravely. With a shaky voice he called out, "Whose there? I'm armed!" Astrid burst out of the brush with ax ready to attack. Seeing who her supposed enemy was she stopped short. "Oh, it's just you Hiccup. I didn't recognize your voice."

Dropping his stance, Hiccup slide down the rock and jumped off. He landed on the ground wincing a bit when his legs absorbed the impact. Putting his knife away he struggled to make eye contact with Astrid. Since he was teased and tortured by the group, he didn't know how to speak with one. "Hhhhhh hi Astrid. How are doing…today?"

"I'm fine, just decided to do a little training out here today." Eyeballing the surroundings she didn't see any signs of Hiccup training here. No slashes in the trees, no nicks in the rock, even the ground seemed flat. "Are you planning on training here? It's a bit on the small side isn't it?" Hiccup mumbled something that Astrid didn't catch. She asked him to repeat what he said a bit louder and he practically shouted that this was his quite place. Quiet place? What in the Gods name did that mean? She pushed him further determined to get answers.

"My quiet place, it's just somewhere I can go and think in peace. I'm not fond of all the bellowing in the village. I come here to think and come up with ideas. You know for better weapons to take out dragons. Maybe something that will stop the raids completely." Once he finished, he looked down at the ground and just scuffed his shoes in the dirt. Astrid personally thought that Hiccup's ideas didn't work very well. Despite minor success, his bigger projects caused more trouble than the dragons. At least he was trying to contribute to their survival. Deciding to give him a chance, she asked if she could join him in exchange for getting her ax sharpened for free.

Hiccup was delighted. Someone his age wanted to do something with him! "Follow me, I know the best place to enjoy some peace and quiet." Astrid allowed herself to be lead to an old tree. There were several knots and thick branches. She watched in astonishment as the clumsy and uncoordinated Hiccup scaled up the tree with ease until he reached a cluster of branches. Fearing for his safety, she went after him. Upon arriving at the branches, she was surprised to discover a little lean to on the branches. Hiccup was lying on his stomach watching the forest below. "Did you build this place?" she asked in awe.

"A few months ago. I thought it would be a great spot for shelter if I get stuck outside during the night." He pointed to a little bedroll, with overnight supplies next to it. Astrid felt guilt rising up in her. Because of her and the others, Hiccup nearly lost his life a few years back due to exposure. Normally, she just brush it off. The experience had at least taught him a few valuable lessons. Then she shuddered remembering Gothi's wraith. The wise woman had actually threatened to leave Berk after that one incident. Nobody understood why she was so upset, but in the end they agreed to take better care of their children so Gothi stayed.

"Come on, just lie down and enjoy the peace. It's a lot of fun!" Hiccup pleaded. Astrid did as he said and found herself enjoying the quiet of the forest. It was very peaceful up in the tree with only the occasional animal sound. Later that day, Hiccup snuck her ax into the pile of weapons to be sharpened without Gobber knowing. As soon as it was sharpened, he gave it to Astrid who thanked him. Hiccup's heart swelled with hope. Maybe this was the start of a friendship with a real friend!

* * *

A few months later Nissa sat on her balcony, gazing up at the stars above. The constellations looked beautiful tonight. Her parents had joined her admiring the stars above. A comet appeared in the sky leaving blazing trail in the night sky. "I love watching the night sky, almost as much as I enjoy the sunrise and sunset. There are so many mysterious out there, you know." The princess turned to her parents who had a small telescope with them to watch the night sky.

Ola nodded as she pointed out several stars that made up a beautiful dragon. She explained the people of the mainland called it Draco after some dragon that had plagued the land a long time ago. "Full blooded humans believe that their goddess Hera placed the dragon in the sky after he was killed by the brute Hercules." Ola paused as she looked at the constellation. "My father told me that the constellation is known as the Hopeful Dragon. That each night it's seen, the dragon will look out for all its earthly kind, protecting them from danger. To give them hope in their darkest hours."

Ragner helped his daughter look through the telescope, describing new stars they had seen and the constellations that the Draconia Daypeaces had created out of stars not yet seen by man. Then he aimed the telescope until she was looking a bright star shine over the island. "That star first appeared on the day of your birth. We were allowed to name that star and christened it Nissa Daystar, because it showed up in the day before the other stars did."

"I never knew that," she whispered. It made her feel special. Her parents really loved and to have star named after her, was amazing. She wondered if one day Hiccup would see these stars. I wish I could see the Arvindal's Fire he described. It would be something beautiful to witness. Maybe one day. Nissa opened up her link to him and used the mirror to share the sky with him. On Berk, her friend watched the walls of his room light up with unusual stars and images. "I may be dreaming of stars and faraway places but one day I'll see them all for myself."


	11. Y11-Challenges

It was a nice May spring day on Berk as Nissa enjoyed flying high in the sky above the island. She was too high to be spotted by any of its inhabitants. Normally she wasn't her so late in the spring. Hiccup's birthday was in February and the date they met was the second week of April. Normally, she had to quickly return for the final weeks of school and exams. This year, she had taken her exams early in order to spend the month of spring with her recruit.

Spinning around in the air she stretched her wings to the limits before pulling them in and free falling towards the ground. Faster and faster she fell until she was near spotting difference. Spreading her wings wide she caught a thermal and was pushed back up high into the sky. _"Now that was fun! I really pulled that move off. I've gotten way better since the exams. Time to get back to the cove."_

She came around the backway getting smaller and smaller before landing on a tree branch. Turning completely back to human, she followed the path until she was back inside the cove. Heading to her small cave, she stopped dead in her tracks. Somebody was in her cave and she recognized the person instantly. "Arkin what are you doing _here?!_ " she yelled angrily. She entered the cave glaring at her cousin in anger. This place was _her_ refuge. The place that held the memories of Captain Livis alive and well. Where she kept her treasures from Hiccup and was free of any responsibility for a time.

The older boy held up his hands asking her to calm down. He was giving her as much space as possible. Arkin slowly maneuvered himself until he was at the entrance of the cave and Nissa in the back next to her things. He opened his Dragon Heart trying to get her to acknowledge him. "I didn't come here to ruin your alone time. I'm trying to make amends," he told her. He stood there looking down before showing her he didn't have any weapons on him. The look in his eyes said his dragon was not going to come out. In a way he was surrendering to her.

She looked at him skeptically, unsure what to do. The last five years had been awkward between them. Whenever she saw him he was being rebellious or causing problems. Then there was that year he hurt her while under a curse. Maybe he grown out of it. He recently turned a hundred and twenty one back on the spring equinox. He might really be sincere this time.

Linking their Dragon Hearts, she entered his mindscape. _Unlike the last time she entered his mindscape his mind was calm. She found herself in his bedroom. He sat on his bed gesturing for her to sit down next to him. Taking a deep breath, she lowered herself onto the bed. "You said you wanted to make amends."_

 _Arkin nodded as he looked at the floor. Taking a deep breath, he started to talk as the ceiling transformed to convey memory and feeling. "I've been a real dunce these last few years. I've caused a lot of grief and trouble, especially to my family." Nissa nodded in confirmation. Reaching up towards the ceiling, she pulled down a wisp of memory, holding it in her palm. A single memory played._

 _Arkin and she were in the market place, looking for a new weapon to add to her mom's collection for her birthday. A recent shipment, found in a sea wreck, offered up some rusted swords and some hooks for sale. "One of these, should look great in mom's collection. I think she'll like this hook," Nissa's past self said, showing her cousin a small longshoremen hook. Generally used for labor it could be used as a defensive weapon to protect its owner._

 _Arkin snatched the hook from her hands and started playing around with it. "This tiny hook could do damage? Hah, the ones we use are much better than this! Maybe your mom can use it for a decoration." The owner and princess both told him to stop swinging that thing around before he hurt someone. Of course Arkin didn't listen as he swung the hook. It caught on the stand's supports. When he pulled it out, the whole thing came tumbling down. "Oops. Sorry."_

 _Arkin watched as Nissa let go of that memory. It had taken the whole day to repair that stand. Once he gave the proprietor some coins for his trouble, he refused to sell his wares ever again to the Prince and Princess. He had ruin his aunt's birthday all because he wanted to avoid his responsibility. He hoped his emotions showed how sorry he was and that he understood the consequences of his actions now._

 _Nissa stood up and started to walk away before stopping. "It's not enough for you to say you're sorry or that you want to make amends. If you're truly sincere, then show everyone you hurt that you regret your actions." Nissa paced agitatedly trying to decide if she should leave or stay in his mind._

 _Arkin also was pacing. He knew he had to show he was sorry, but he didn't know how to make amends with some of the people he hurt badly. How do you earn forgiveness from someone you tortured for a year? Reaching into the ceiling he pulled down his own wisp of a memory. Holding it out he let it play. Hearing the sounds of laughter, his cousin turned to look at the memory._

 _It was of them, when they were children. They were playing hide and seek with their parents. The cousins laughed and giggled as they outsmarted their parents by hiding in places that their parents had already searched through. They did get caught and the whole family ended up in a heap of giggles and smiles._

 _"I know it was long ago and a lot has changed since that memory. Back then, life seemed so easy. Our royal duties hadn't even started yet." Letting go of the memory it floated back up to the ceiling. "I know I can't hold on to the past. I need to focus on the future. I need you show me the way. So what do you say Nissa? Help me out one last time?"_

 _Nissa walked over and gave him a hug, the first real contact she had given him in a long time. "I forgive you Arkin. I'll help you find a way to make amends," she promised._

* * *

Nissa led the way to the village with Arkin in tow. Reaching the edge of the village, she boldly stepped out in the open. Arkin gasped pulling her back into the forest. "Are you crazy? You can't let the villagers see you!"Nissa shook his arm off and rolled her eyes. Arkin gave her a puzzling look before stepping back, unsure what to do next. His cousin sent him a ripple of annoyance and unhappiness. It was clear she was wondering if he really meant what he said earlier. He needed to trust in her that she knew what she was doing. Once more, she stepped out in the open and made her towards the village.

Their first stop was the forge. Silently, she made her way around the building keeping out of sight of Gobber as he repaired weapons. Bending down, she slid open a narrow door to the back part of the forge, Hiccup's private space. Once inside, she shushed her cousin. They couldn't make a sound right now. With ease, she found a hidden cubby and pulled out something inside. Arkin didn't get a good look at before they turned around and left.

The next place they went was the village square. Arkin hid behind some barrels as Nissa approached the square. He watched her anxiously as pulled her travel cloak over her head. Astonishingly, no one noticed her as she darted between the huge Vikings, snatching up food, a new blanket, and some other items. Once done, she slipped back in the shadows.

Now where did she go he thought? Someone tapped him on the shoulder startling him. It was Nissa, who was using her cloak like a basket. "This way, it's a shortcut." They went a few feet before coming to a house. There was a bench in the back that she used to the climb onto the roof. "Are you crazy?! Anyone can see you up there!" Arkin hissed at her.

"The Hooligan Tribe only looks up during a raid. The rest of the time, they're focused on the tasks at hand. Besides, their house heads provide cover." Reluctantly, Arkin followed her up. Swiftly, they traveled by roof top before jumping off one and landing in cart filled with used materials. Arkin nearly gagged on the smell of old boots as he kept pace with Nissa, who reached Hiccup's house. Without hesitation, she walked through the front door and into the home.

Frightened for her safety, Arkin followed after her, partially manifesting his weapons. When he got inside, he froze. There was no one in the house. He did hear sounds of someone coughing terribly upstairs, making hoarse sounds. "What's going on? How did you know that the house would be empty?" Arkin asked, as he watched his cousin assemble the items she took.

"Stoick's out chiefing right now, as much as wants to stay with Hiccup during his time of need," she commented offhandedly. "Gothi's at the annual Thing for healers and with no one available to assist, Hiccup has to suffer by himself for many hours. When I learned he came down with a case of Whispering Voice, (aka laryngitis), I knew I had to help." She started mixing the pouch of medicine that had been hidden there by Gothi, with the food she had snatched, to make a special broth. Arkin found himself making an invention to humidify the air with the blanket and spare parts Nissa had salvaged.

 _"How long have you known he was sick? Weeks? Is that why you took the exams early."_

 _"I noticed his voice getting a bit weaker in my mirror. I checked with Healer Skerry if he knew what was going on, against my notes from my journeys. It didn't take long to figure it out."_ Once they were both finished, she headed up the stairs. Hiccup was curled up tight under his covers, making horrible noises. With his fever so high, he wasn't aware that they were actually there. When Hiccup got sick, he lost all touch with reality.

The two cousins set to work. Arkin set up his primitive humidifier next to the bed and cranked the handle. The ice in the box, got chopped then liquefied. A quick burst of heat and the mist coated the blanket that turned towards the beds, allowing the air to humidify. The hoarse sounds started to get a bit weaker, as Hiccup took a gulp of cold air. "I've set it to work for about an hour. I hope that's enough to soothe his throat pain."

Nissa nodded as she aroused the boy enough to get the medicine inside him. He coughed a bit, nearly gagging on the broth. Softly she hummed a song her parents taught her, using a cold compress to bring his fever down. "Don't try to talk. You'll lose your voice like Silent Sven, if you try to talk while you're sick." Hiccup drowsily nodded as he fell back to sleep. "Hopefully the Whispering Voice, will pass soon. Hiccup's a tough kid."

Arkin nodded, taking a closer look at the boy he once healed. Even in his weakened state, the prince noted the boy's strong will. He was using all his strength to combat the sickness. His physique made him faster than anyone on the island. A quick spell showed that his magic potential was enormous, all it needed was the right catalyst to channel it. "I understand now, why he's precious to you."

Nissa nodded, as she smiled at the boy. "Helping others out in the time of need, shows how much you care. Livis and I once had to nurse Hiccup when he was little, after he got exposed to the cold." She squeezed her eyes shut as she recalled that long ago memory. Without any real thought, she stroked Hiccup's hair, sending the memory and emotions into his mind. Instantly, his face relaxed and he smiled in his sleep. He mouthed his big sister's name.

They both stayed with Hiccup as long as they could, before taking off back towards the cove, once Stoick was home. Signs of the old Stoick returned as he took care of his son, being there when Hiccup needed it. The next two weeks, continued like this. When Stoick was gone, the cousins would attend to him using their methods to ease the pain and help Hiccup heal. When Stoick came home, they vanished without a trace. When Hiccup finally woke up and tried talking, his voice was perfectly normal.

* * *

Once the cousins had returned to Xanadu, Prince Arkin had to explain why he left the safety of the island, without permission or his Honor Guard. As suspect, Queen Rayna, was less than pleased with him at risking his life in such a foolish manner. King Aksel was pleased to hear that his son was trying to make amends for his actions these past few years.

"A good leader knows when he makes a mistake. No matter how much time has passed, you can still make amends. It just make take more effort, than you think," his father advise him. Rubbing his chin, he thought long and hard about how son should go about fixing what he broke. At last he had an answer.

Pointing his scepter at his son, he made a degree. "Prince Arkin Skandi, I hereby decree that for one entire year that you not only make amends to those you hurt, but also go beyond that, by doing something extraordinarily nice." Arkin nodded and started to rise only for his father to tap his scepter indicating there was more to be said. "Along with your regular duties, you will join the family in activities, including meals, training ect. During this time when you're working, you will dress the part of the person you're helping, not as a prince. Only those you're helping can express when you've done enough. Then you can move on to the next person." Both parents agreed to enforce this and that he could start the first thing in the morning, by helping some of the staff out.

The next morning Arkin reported for duty in the kitchens. He was assigned to help prepare the morning meal for the family. After all, he'd been nasty to everyone at one point during his rebellion. Dressing the part of a servant was a bit humiliating. He didn't know how Nissa did this during their cursed year without complaining. Taking a deep breath he entered the kitchen with his head lowered. "Prince, I mean Arkin reporting for duty."

"What took you so long?" his cousin's voice asked. Shocked, he looked up startled to see his cousin in a basic tunic, her hair tied in braid, helping wash the fruit for the morning meal. Silas smiled at the girl. "Keep it up. I need those fruits to be extra clean. I'm glad you decided to come down this morning to assist us. I couldn't have finished preparing the meat sticks for breakfast." Silas squeezed Nissa's shoulder before turning to the prince. "Follow me, Arkin. I'll need your help with preparing the meat sticks."

Arkin fell in line, as Silas anticipated his question. "Your cousin is a kind soul. No matter how busy she gets or feeling down, she's always willing to help out the staff. Before she left, she even helped my daughter out with her homework." Arkin nodded as they arrived at the stove. The smell of fresh Great Bustard cooking mixed with strips of fish wrapped around them. "I need you to stoke the fire a bit, then find me something to increase the flavor.

Arkin did as he was told, slowly increasing the temperature of the stove until it reached the heat level Silas wanted. Careful not to trip over anyone, Arkin found a cupboard where special seasonings were stored. Most of them had only been used for special occasions, considering how rare and difficult, it was to purchase them from trade ships. Searching the shelves, he pulled out a small bottle filled with a little nectar soaking some cream colored petals, with a tiny bit of a blue green leaf inside. "What is this? How is this a seasoning?"

"Because it's an extract of the different parts of the Cretan Date Tree, minus the date," Nissa explained. She had finished washing the fruit and decided to help her cousin out. "If you carefully mix the parts together and age it, you can produce a unique flavor; something sweet with a bit of crunch. A seasoning like this is used once in a while, on special occasions mostly."

I guess today is a special occasion. It's the first time I've helped make breakfast. Silas was still cooking the meat sticks when Arkin returned. Carefully, he let a teeny drop land on the meats before capping it closed. Hopefully, his mom would love the meat sticks. Once he finished with that, Nissa needed his help with getting fresh water for the staff. He would lower and raise the bucket at the well as Nissa filled small glasses and took them inside. After working so hard, everyone needed to cool down.

At last the meal was prepared. The cousins delivered it personally to their parents who complimented their children for working so hard. After eating the meal Queen Rayna decreed it as the best meal she ever had. "I'm very proud of you Arkin. Your first day at work, and already your helping out with the food."

Arkin blushed, embarrassed to be receiving so much praise. "I really didn't do much, just followed orders really. If you want to give credit to someone, you should be praising Nissa. Without her, I wouldn't have known my way around the kitchen." Queen Rayna's right eyebrow raised in surprise. Turning to her sister and brother in law, neither seemed to be in shock at learning their daughter had assisted in the preparation of the meal. "Color me surprise, I didn't think you enjoyed helping out in the kitchens."

Nissa face flushed, stabbing her fruit salad. Ola responded to her sister's inquiry. "Helping others is always enjoyable. Remember the times when we were little and snuck into the kitchen for dessert?" Both sisters laughed and the meal continued uninterrupted.

* * *

Two and half months later on Berk, Hiccup was determined today was the day he would earn some respect from his peers. Like Fishlegs before her, Astrid stopped hanging out with him. The young heir's heart felt like it was broken in half. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to show the others I'm worth more than I appear." Glancing around, he heard Gobber snoring as he took his mid afternoon nap. He wouldn't be up for at least an hour. Taking a deep breath, Hiccup left the safety of the forge looking for the others.

After searching for nearly a half hour, Hiccup managed to find them. They had gathered on the beach combing for any dragon related items. It wasn't that uncommon to find bits of dragons, sometimes an entire carcass that the village could use to improve their defenses. Snotlout was claiming he was in charge over Astrid's objections. The twins had started to dig into the sand searching for who knew what as Fishlegs sat on the rocks, too afraid to get involved with the arguing.

"Look babe, I'm the perfect Viking specimen so I should be the one in charge. Besides, I'm a natural born leader," Snotlout boasted puffing out his chest and kissing his muscles. Astrid rolled her and stomped on his foot. "Yeah a real leader could handle the pain instead of hopping around like a baby."

"Um, could we please get back to work? The chief said our job was really important."

"Job? What is Fishlegs talking about? I thought we came to wreck the beach?"

"Idiot, we came to look for trophies on the beach!"

Hiccup decided to announce his presences known. He walked right up to the group. "Hi everyone. I heard you got assigned to look for dragon parts. So I came to help."

Snotlout snorted. "Why would we need your help Useless? We don't need your cursed luck around here. Why don't you go back to forge where you belong?" He then shoved Hiccup face first into the sand. Before he could plant his boot on his back, his cousin rolled out of the way and stood up. Snotlout opened his mouth to insult Hiccup, but stopped. For a second he swore a black dragon roaring angrily took the place of his cousin. When he blinked, Hiccup stood there.

Astrid took advantage of the silence and took charge. She started giving out orders assigning pairs and telling them where to search. Hiccup ended up following her as they looked in the sea caves.

"Thank you for making me your partner."

"I only did it because at least with me, you'll stay focused." Astrid didn't look behind her so she didn't see Hiccup's face crumble a bit. Finally they reached a sea cave. Hiccup, who had brought a small lantern, lit it. Together the two of them entered the sea cave.

The dank smell of wet rock filled the air. The two of them walked through the cave scanning around, searching for something. After a few minutes Astrid grabbed his arm and yanked it down. "Dried blood, looks to be a week old. Stay behind me."

The two preceded forward with caution. Dried blood wasn't a sure sign something was dead. Astrid had her axe out ready to kill anything that got in her way. Twisting her head back, she studied Hiccup. He seemed rather calm, not a sign of fear on his face. Good, he's finally learning to be a Viking she thought.

On the inside, Hiccup was very afraid. If the injured dragon was still alive, could he stand his ground and fight? Please Nissa, I know you're not real, but please protect me. Approaching a bend in the cave, a light flash of blue appeared in the corner of right eye. Pausing, he peered into the darkness and saw another flash. Leaving Astrid behind, he followed the light.

"Hiccup come back here!" Astrid hissed in annoyance. Debating for a second, she grunted before following Hiccup. "You better have a good reason for this Haddock." Hiccup ran faster than anyone their age, but she was a close second.

Ahead of her, Hiccup followed the light. "What is that light? Its acting like it's alive. How can that be?" he whispered as he continued his pursuit. The blue light changed to yellow lighting up the entire passage. Seeing a hole in the floor he stopped. The light changed again, turning orange as it showed him a path around the hole.

"Hiccup! Wait!" Astrid shouted angrily. She was about to lecture him when she saw the strange light flickering. "What is that?"

Hiccup shrugged, "I don't know, maybe it's a dragon's flame or magic ball of light. Either way, it wants us to follow it." Taking a deep breath, he continued on the path around the hole, Astrid hot on his heels. She touched his shoulder. "Are you sure we should be following that thing? It could be a trap from a new species of dragon to catch us."

Hiccup paused for a moment, then pressed forward, making sure to keep one hand on the wall. "I don't think so. Don't ask me how, I just know that the light isn't a trap." The due continued the light as it changed to green. The light fell upon them. Both of them felt like something was messing with their heads. An image of cavern filled with discarded scales appeared in their minds. Whispering to one another they confirmed what they saw.

The light turned red as they entered a cavern. "I don't believe it! Look at all these scales!" Astrid exclaimed. Piles and piles of scales littered the ground, each of them from different types of dragons. Hiccup picked up one and examined it. "They're in excellent condition. If we take these to Gobber, he can dragon resistant weapons and armor."

"How do we get all these scales out of here and to the forge?" Both gasped as the flash of light, purple this time, spiraled around them and up to the ceiling. There was a path that led to an opening. Both of them followed the path emerging just outside the village. "I can't believe it! This horde of scales was right underneath the village the whole time. Can you get my dad and Gobber? I'm going to start bringing up piles of scales."

Astrid nodded and did what he said, remembering to give Hiccup all the credit and not mentioning the strange light. None of the other pairs had found anything and ended up helping excavate the cavern. Stoick was proud of his son and the whole village gave him praise. Even Snotlout looked at him respectfully. Thanks Nissa, for giving me the courage I needed to find these scales.

* * *

About three months later; Arkin had finished making amends to the entire castle. He also had made progress with the mythos, apologizing for disturbing their half of the island. Today, he was going to work on making amends to the entire city, starting Science Institute and making his way down the ladder so to speak. "Got to hurry, can't be late today. I'm lucky today Dad's participating in the annual deep dive hunt. I don't think I could handle him watching me so closely."

He stopped and smacked himself on the forehead. He reached up on his head and removed his crown. "I can't wear this. It's a symbol of my royalty. I better take it back to my room." Turning around, he headed back to his room which was just past his parents. The door was slightly open and he was surprised to hear his mom talking to herself. "That's weird, mom never does that. I wonder if she's okay."

Just before his hand reached the door, he heard another female voice. He could only make out a few words: destiny, future, heir, and he thought he heard the word princess, but couldn't be sure. I know it's rude to eavesdrop, but some part of me thinks I need to hear this." Slowly, he opened the door a tiny bit more so he could hear well. Taking a quick peak inside he saw his mother, talking with an elderly Khoziaik Lesa , (an elderly forest spirit), conversing with his mom. They were sitting on the cushions of a soft lounge. The forest spirit spoke in a bark and weathered tone. "As I have told you before Queen Rayna, I cannot see the future. All I can do is listen to this history of the forests and speak of what it says."

Rayna nodded as she picked up a cup of juice from a nearby table. "I understand Khoziaik. I am concerned for the future. I'm only looking for clues to help me understand the Oracle's prophecy." Hearing about the Oracle mentioned made Arkin's hair stand up. The ancient visionary reside on a mountain and lived in a special hut/cave. The citizens visited her once in their life when she summoned them. As soon as the summoned enter the residence, she would give the person a prophecy about their life in riddle form. It was up to the person to figure out what it meant. The only time the Oracle left her residence was the night before the coronation of a new ruler, to prophesize the new rulers reign.

Mom's trying to solve her prophecy? I didn't know she still hadn't figured it out Arkin's inner voice stated. Leaning a bit closer to the crack, he became hyper focus on the conversation. The forest spirit was speaking again. "Queen Rayna, only you can understand the meaning of your prophecy. While I can offer my wisdom, I cannot solve your prophecy."

Rayna stood up and walked around the room, she was very restless. "I've already figured out several things about my prophecy. _Your talent and devotion shall make you a great ruler for many different people. A life of greatness awaits you, especially the family members yet to come. Joy, pleasure, and love strengthens your bonds to give you strength when your heart drops to the bottom of a chasm and madness invades. Tragic losses creates enemies as the one you love the most, is reborn in a second skin. Thy ties of family shall bring peace, as the one reborn rules the night and a banished light shall shine brightly in the day than before as your reign ends and hers begins."_

The forest spirit reviewed the prophecy in her mind, listening to the words as she tried to understand them. "I sense you have unraveled the first part of your prophecy." Leaning back on the cushions she placed a bark covered finger in a cup of water, satisfying her thirst. "You're a great ruler and life has treated you greatly."

Queen Rayna nodded as she acknowledged her life was wonderful. She asked the wise spirit if anyone had ever avoided the rest of a prophecy from coming true. "I will not lose my family to some prophecy. I've done everything I can think of to protect my son and not let someone else take his birthright"

Arkin was puzzled, the prophecy spoke of the one she loved the most was reborn and ruled still. "Does she think it means I lose my life and will rule from beyond? What does that have to do with a banished light?" He reviewed the prophecy in his mind, but it just didn't make sense to him. The wise old forest spirit spoke up. No one had ever stopped a prophecy from coming true. Instead their efforts backfired and made them come true. The spirit warned the Queen that if she continued to try to avoid her prophecy, she would gain nothing except heartache.

Hearing the conversation end, Arkin hurried away. He hoped that his mother never learned that he eavesdrop on her. Whatever the prophecy meant, it could be the reason behind his mother's colder tendencies. If I figure out what the last part means, then I can figure out what she's been doing to prevent the prophecy from coming true.

* * *

High on the mountain, the Oracle sat and breathed in the sacred smoke. A scrying crystal stood on a small table. She used this to strengthen her powers and view the subjects of her prophecies. The crystal vibrate as the magical energy ran through it. Focusing all her power she conjured a visual. A picture of Hiccup appeared of him in his house sketching a picture only to be replaced by Stoick chiefing the village.

A wave of her hand and the vision changed. Princess Nissa was at the Recruiters building filling out some forms. Ola was at the forge watching her husband creating some glass. The King and Queen each doing their own thing. The prince helping out at the Science Institute as he made amends.

"All the players are where they should. Happiness reigns, but the first steps towards tragedy are on the horizon. Can all the players survive until the end?"


	12. Y12-Duties

**Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter is so short. My kitten got spayed and declawed so I have been monitoring her recovery. Oh and my birthday was Oct 14th so that was a day of celebration. Still I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Hiccup sat still and tried not to squirm. His Dad had finally agreed to teach him about being chief. If he didn't want to have the village keep losing respect for him, then he needed to learn how to be a great chief, despite his size and character. Stoick thought that they should start on something easy. How to plan a defense against the Outcasts.

Stoick was placing some carvings on the table. "Alright, as you can see the entire island is surrounded by Outcast ships. We don't have enough boats to take them on in a sea battle. Some Outcasts have landed and are making their way up to the village. What do you do?" The chief watched his son studying the pieces. He could tell by the way Hiccup held his chin in his hands that the boy was thinking this situation through. Let's see if he picks the option that would best work.

"There are three options for the tribe. We could try negotiating, you know, trying to get them leave on their own accord," Hiccup explained. He didn't even have to look at his dad to know he had rolled eyes and had a disappointed scowl on his face. "It's one option, but the likely hood of it working is almost zero."

Picking up the carvings, he started moving them around the table, explaining his strategies as he went. "As far as I can see, the village has two options. One, we rush them with everything we have and hope to box them in a on the steps. Then both the front lines hack each other to death. Of course, that ends with a Pyrrhic Victory so that wouldn't be worth it."

Stoick raised his eyebrows, impressed that Hiccup even knew what the term meant. Watching his son move the pieces he could tell that the boy would be a great strategist when he grew up. Admittedly, Stoick did not think some plans, such as retreating from the village and hiding in the woods, planning a surprise attack was Viking enough. Hiccup insisted it had merit pointing out how the tribe knew the woods well. "If worst comes to worst, we can even use baking utensils to take back the village."

"Not all your plans fit out style son. However, they might come in handy one day. Thank you for your suggestions." Hiccup beamed happily, hoping that his dad might actually trust him now. "Now, let's talk about a few other scenarios and see how you would handle them as chief."

"Okay, I'm ready!" Stoick then asked what he would do if someone lost their livelihood, such as Gobber, how would he go about finding him a new lot in life? "Now, I know this scenario is impossible, but give it a try anyways."

"Hmm, well maybe he could help you out with chiefing? He already helps you a lot," Hiccup spoke up. "Then he goes and messes up." He muttered under his breath. "I would try to use his skills, in a new way or create an entire new job for him."

Stoick nodded, acknowledging that his son ideas probably would work. Trying to find a way to get Hiccup to use a traditional Viking strategy turned out to be more difficult then he thought. He needs to use that brain of his to channel the warrior inside. If I can just get him to be more aggressive with his thinking, he might actually became the heir Valka and I wanted. "What would you do if a tribe member was kidnapped and you had to use deadly force in order to free them?"

The boy bit his lip, unsure what to do in that situation. Deadly force meant taking a life. While that was part of Viking society, Hiccup still remembered fainting that time he was asked to gut a Terror. "I guess I would lead a rescue party, trap the enemy, before spilling enough blood to rescue the kidnap victim."

"Now that's the spirit son! As a Viking warrior you need to use deadly force in a number of situations; especially during raids. If you don't go for the kill, then you won't survive." Stoick paused remembering the night they lost Valka. It still hurt. Hiccup was also thinking about his mom, as usual his memories were mucked up.

"Hiccup, I think we've done enough scenarios. Let's go tour the village and see who needs help today. Think you can help me with some minor disputes?"

Hiccup nodded and gathered his stuff. No matter what it took, he would get his father's respect and love. After so many years of being denied this, the thought of being much closer to his goal was intoxicating.

They traveled around the village, checking up on how it was running. Several villages had mixed expressions on their face. Hiccup could almost _feel_ the waves of disapproval coming off them. Determined to not let them get to him he stood his ground standing by his dad. Stoick's bulk did hide him a lot though.

Eventually they came to the armory. "Alright son, I'm going to let you help with this problem. Think you can handle it?" he asked.

"Sure Dad, whatever the problem is I'll solve it!"

"Good." Entering the armory he looked around at the mess it was in. "Okay son, here's what I need you to do. The armory has gotten a bit disorganized with all the raids. I want you to organize it by weapon and sharpness. If you find anything that needs sharpening, set it aside for Gobber. I'll be back in an hour so you need to be done by then understand?"

"But Dad, how am I supposed to…"

"Understand?" Hiccup nodded meekly, knowing that this task would be almost impossible for him to finish in an hour. Most of the weapons were still too heavy for him to pick up. With them scattered around the floor or half hanging on the wall, it would take up a lot of time, testing the blades to see if they were dull.

"I guess I better get started. I hope the Gods don't curse me with bad luck today." Hiccup set to work, grunting as he very slowly tugged the weapons free from the pile on the floor. "Ouch! Splinters, ugh. Okay let's check the blade ah, not dull not dull at all!" He sucked on his cut fingers as he attempted to slow down the bleeding. After a few minutes they stopped bleeding. Tearing his shirt hem into pieces he used them as bandages. "Vikings don't complain about pain."

Stoick was humming to himself as he walked back to the armory. "I bet Hiccup's been finished for some time now. All that work in the forge has to have given him hidden strength. That armory will be spot….less." There was still a big mess in the armory, as only third of the work had been done. All the shields had been organized, the spears stood in their racks. The hammers, swords, and maces still littered the floor. Hiccup had his back turned to Stoick as he watched his son struggle to place the last axe in its slot.

Hiccup let out a little yelp as the blade scratched his arm. Ignoring the pain, he finished putting the axe in. Taking a deep breath, he turned around and jumped a foot in the air. "Hi Dad! Has it already been an hour? I thought for sure I had more time."

"More time? Hiccup an hour should have been enough to do all the work in here! Have you been goofing off? Why are you bleeding so much?" Hiccup tried to explain how difficult it was for him to lift the weapons, but Stoick talked over him. "Go see Gothi about your cuts then get home. I'll have to finish the work in here, seeing as you couldn't. I thought you could handle the problem by yourself, but apparently I was wrong."

Stoick turned away from his son, who held back the anger, sadness, and frustration after hearing those painful words from his father. A small teardrop slid down his face as he left quietly. "At the very least, Dad should have appreciated me getting as much done as I did." As he walked to Gothi's he wondered if he would ever earn his Dad's love and respect.

* * *

On Xanadu, Nissa sat with her cousin in the library, her favorite part of the castle. Around the world, most people couldn't write, let alone read, but here that wasn't the case. Over time, the population had added every bit of reading material they came across to their collection. The scribes would carefully copy the pages and place the new version in the public library, while the originals stayed in the royal library in safe cases.

Rubbing her eyes, Nissa looked at the scroll in front of her one more time. It was a set of poems from the Oriental, a haiku, she believed it was called. " _The banished light. Royal colors fly sky high. Love never dies.""_ Another pretty poem to add to the collection. Setting it aside, she asked her cousin, "Why are we searching for anything related to light, rebirth, or ruling again?"

"It's just really important to my lessons with my mother. Something about understanding good literature and not making a fool of myself when I lead my first world tour." Secretly, Arkin was hoping to uncover clues to help his mom solve her prophecy. Surely somewhere in this depository of knowledge they would find a clue. He set aside a book of completed prophecies and then picked up one on the history of oracles. "I thought you liked reading."

"Poetry isn't my strong suit. I think this one is a limerick. " _There once was a scary monster. That wanted to play. He was a huge, dangerous, and ugly lobster. Who was sad all day. Only to have him fry because he kept getting hotter._ I don't get it, how is this funny?" Arkin couldn't respond because he was snickering badly. Rolling her eyes, Nissa muttered. How anyone could expect girls to love and write poetry all day? "Can I work on something else other than poetry please?"

Arkin stopped laughing and nodded. Happy to abandon the poetry scroll, Nissa searched the pile for something fun to read. One book caught her eye. A small black bound book with the half the title missing. Interested, she picked up the book and flipped through the pages, searching for something related to their search.

Half an hour later, when Arkin had to leave for his private lesson, she found something interesting. "Hey don't go yet, read this." She shoved the book into Arkin's hands. Looking down at the page she marked, he read out loud what she had found. "In some cultures of the Far East, reincarnation plays a big part of their life style. Many believe that once you die, you return to a cycle where the soul is temporarily free and is judged by its deeds, when it lived in the false shell, before returning to Earth. The soul must work its way up from the earth and water all the way to human. Each birth brings the soul closer to become one with the Divine."

"You think that information will help with your project? It's not exactly the same as our beliefs, though it does have a similar cycle." Arkin nodded and hugged his cousin. He carried the book out the library as he headed up to the suite for his lesson. The trick would be to show his mom the book, without telling her he overheard her prophecy. I hope mom figures out her prophecy soon. It must be part of the reason she's so tense when it comes to the family.

Queen Rayna watched her son as he practiced connecting to the island and its people. "Remember, you must keep a part of your mind focused at all times on keeping our island stable. The essences of Helios and Tyra, are imbued within the island itself." As she instructed him, she kept the part of her brain connected to the welfare of their home and people. Sensing a problem, she paused the lesson. "Excuse me son, I have something I need to take care of. I'll be right back."

Rayna summoned the royal guards as she hurried down the steps. Upon reaching the Throne Room, a small troop was waiting for her. The general bowed to her. "Your Majesty, we heard your summons. What do you need for us to do?"

Rayna projected what she had sensed. The sea hunters had run aground on a hidden sandbar. A few of them had injured themselves in dragon form, forcing them to stay grounded. "The King went on that trip. I need you and the soldiers to go and find them. Once the situation is secured, please signal if you need help." The guards nodded and marched out before taking to the sky.

"Is Dad going to be okay?" Rayna twisted around, surprised to see her son. She had told him to wait in the suite for her. Gliding over to her son, she gave him a reassuring smile. "Your father is a survivor. Nothing in the world can kill him. Besides, your uncle helped design the boats." Ragner always triple checked he designs before giving them to the builders.

Arkin could see his mom trembling slightly. Recalling that part of her prophecy talked about her heart plunging into a chasm, he understood his mom's worry. "You're right Mom, I'm sure Dad's fine. After all you would know if he died, ha ha ha." He stopped laughing when he saw his mother's face. "Sorry Mom, I was just trying to put you at ease." His mother told him he could make her feel better if he got back to his lesson.

As she worked on helping Arkin learn to become one with the island and its people, a small part of her conscious kept working to see if this incident would be the one that would destroy her. Madness and heartbreak must be connected to the part about the new enemies I created. I love my family and life so much, the only thing that would break it, and cause a new enemy, is if I lost them somehow to evil. I must do what I can to avoid this prophecy from coming true _.  
_ That's when, she noticed the book her son found. Keeping one on her child, she swiped the book and hid in her clothes, eager to read it later for clues later.

As Arkin slowly started to make his connection to the island, he started to believe that he could help his mother. Once her prophecy was finished, then he would rule Xanadu protecting the peace, with whoever became his queen. Of course, he make Nissa his royal adviser. After all, who else could he trust to make sure he didn't mess things up again?

* * *

About two and a half months later, Hiccup had grown a bit. He was still not Viking material, but he had slightly improved. Currently, he was in his room, sewing a new outfit for himself. A few years back, he decided to pick up the skill so he at least be able to mend his own clothes after they got destroyed. Right now, he was finishing sewing up a new fur vest. "Ah, ugh, these needles are sharp!"

A projected Nissa was laying on the bed. As this was her last year in school, she really couldn't visit Hiccup in person this year. Any spare amount of time she had, she connected with him via her mirror. So far, she had been giving Hiccup some advice. "Maybe you should put on gloves or something. The fur is so bushy, why not comb off some and try again?"

Hiccup pulled the needle up, down, through; falling into a rhythm. Staring at the fur, he was lucky to have any to work with. "Fur isn't hard to find, but getting a good quality that will protect me from the cold, is difficult," he admitted to her. "Someone left me this fur, I don't know who, but I'm grateful. Ouch." Hiccup sucked his finger for a bit before continuing to sew the vest. He was determined to finish the vest tonight.

Gothi or Gobber probably left him the fur she thought. Nissa rolled around on the bed, looking at the base. There sat a new pair of shoes and pants, with a thick pair of underwear. "You finished all this already? What's next a new shirt?" Hiccup nodded, holding up his finished vest. She clapped happy for him.

"I was hoping you could help me with the shirt. I know you're not real, but I trust that you know things I'm afraid to admit to myself. So I got two colors, red or green, what would look better?"

"Hmm, I think green looks better on you for now. I'd switch to red, when you have another growth spurt," Nissa suggested. Hiccup stuck his tongue out at her. The thought of him getting another growth spurt was laughable in his mind. He was going to look like this for the rest of his life. Nissa didn't have to be connected to her brother's mind. "Don't do that, you know you'll get bigger, besides you're normal size for a mainland Viking."

Hiccup had heard her say that often. He knew from Trader Johann that it was true. Sometimes he wished he'd been born there. The dragons on the mainland and the Viking settlements didn't clash as often. Unfortunately, it wasn't to be. "Well the Gods must have made a mistake when they decided I should be born here. Sometimes, I think Dad's real son is out there." He looked so forlorn. The shine in his eyes disappeared. He abandoned his shirt. Frowning, Nissa wouldn't have any of this. She headed to the shelf with the journals. "Have you forgotten how much you are loved? Check the first one out." Hiccup stood on his stool and pulled down the first journal.

He breathed in the scent of the old paper, feeling nostalgic. Pressing his fingers to the pages, he recognized his mother's writing, she had done the first few pages for him, so he knew how to properly use the journals. He choked up reading the last runes on the page. _To my beloved son Hiccup. May all your dreams come true._ Flipping through the pages, he came across a sketch he did of his family when he was little. His parents were holding him tightly, smiling happily as they stood outside the house. His family life had been so wonderful those early years.

"I had forgotten how much my mother loved me. All my memories of those happy times seems muddled. Sometimes I'll remember her voice singing to me or my dad hugging me. I know there was something else there, but I can't recall it."

Nissa knew what it was, somehow after his seventh birthday, his memories had started falling apart. While it was normal to forget to the first two to three years of life, she never understood his trouble with the other years. "Don't give up on those happy times coming back. Sometimes it just takes longer for someone's heart to mend."

"I hope your right big sister. Shall we get back to work?" Soon the siblings had happily settled down in their routine. The peace and quiet was enough for them.

* * *

It went on like that for several months. The quiet repetition of this routine helped them both stay calm and relax during the hectic months. Hiccup saw that Nissa looked very stressed out whenever he called for her. Believing her to be an imaginary friend, he thought that she was reflecting stress he felt. Somehow deep inside, he knew that wasn't true. So the next time he saw her, he decided to play a little game with her.

Hiccup had returned to his private spot to sketch the view from his tree top hideout. Gently, he picked up a yellow charcoal stick filling in the sun. The stick was still pretty long, showing that he kept his promise to only use them on special occasions. "Hmm, the angle of the light should be slightly different, to show the time in the picture."

"That's a pretty smart idea for a young artist to think of," a voice commented lightly. Turning around, there she was once more. Leaning against the tree trunk. Her appearance seemed disheveled and he could have sworn, he heard her breathing hard." She raised an eyebrow wondering why he was staring at her. "Is something wrong, little brother?"

"Are you okay Nissa, because to be quite honest you look like you have been battling a pack of dragons during the middle of a sea storm on a pitch black night," Hiccup asked her bluntly. Nissa's eyes widened in shock at his question as he pressed on. "You're part of my imagination and I created you to represent my desires, but I never thought you would reflect my stresses. Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

I didn't think he would notice. I can't let him realize that I'm real, or at least that my projection is of a real person. He wouldn't understand the stress of the last year in the Conservatory. Maybe he could relate to not getting credit where credit is deserved. Either way I have to answer him. Stretching out her body, she gave him a thoughtful look. "Are you aware you're parents went on a few quests outside the archipelago before they got married?" Her brother's eyebrows shot up and he shook his head slightly. "Well you might not have been consciously aware of it, but when you were a baby they would tell you stories about their adventures. When you created me, somehow I gained access to those unconscious memories."

"That's amazing! Can you tell me some of those stories? Do they have to do with your appearance?" The kid was bouncing so much Nissa worried he fall off the branch. Shushing him, she started twisting a tale that would satisfy him and explain her problem, without him realizing it.

"As you know, there are many different lands outside the archipelago. Some so distant that it would take you months to get there. Others, so dangerous and feared, you would do anything to avoid them. In some of the big cities in these lands they have places known as schools where boys, and sometimes girls, go to learn things about the world and what their place is in it."

Hiccup eyes sparkled at the thought of going to such a place. He always wanted to learn more and do more, travel the world even! Hearing about these places, and Nissa mentioning some only took the high society class kids, filled his heart with knowing he could have gone because of his status as an heir. He wanted to know if his parents had ever seen or enter one.

"Your mother, when she was young, stumbled upon a mysterious island, in a faraway sea whose waters were warm and the sun could been seen almost every day," Nissa told him, twisting the truth. She knew from her years working as an apprentice with the Recruiters if someone had discovered Valka as a child, she would have been offered a place on Xanadu, just like her son.

"The people on the island happened to be peaceful and found kinship with your mother offering her hospitality. She was welcomed by the Royal Family that ruled the island." Nissa started projecting images into his mind, connecting to his imagination to make them grander and brighter, keeping her little brother very interested in what she had to say.

The story went on as Nissa linked her bond with her mom and cousin with Hiccup's. Ola was different than Valka, but her loving spirit was the same and she used that to wrap her brother in a mother's love and her cousin's admiration and respect. Peeking into his mind, Hiccup mindscape had him with his mother walking on Xanadu watching Nissa as she worked on an extra credit project and feeling sad, when someone else stole it. She felt better when Hiccup changed the memory rescuing her and her project.

The memory faded leaving Hiccup smiled. "So you remember all those stories? Did you help me picture all that stuff in my head." She nodded feeling slightly guilty about it. "I know since you're from my imagination that you can't recite things exactly, but thanks anyways for reminding me of my mom just for a moment. If I ever get a chance to go to one of these schools, I'd make sure everyone knew how smart I was so no one would steal credit from me." That earned a laugh from Nissa, who felt better.

* * *

A few days later, Nissa sat down with her parents, hoping to talk to them about her fears about her upcoming graduation in a few months. The Princess feared what her fate would be upon completion. Oh, she knew, she would still have to fully complete her apprenticeship with the Recruiters, but what would her royal duties be? Even if she wasn't in the line of succession, being part of the Royal Family, meant she still had to help run the island.

"I'm just, just not sure, what to think. Twelve years ago my main concern was learning to partially manifest, now my concern is wondering where my place is in our world," Nissa muttered, her head on the table with her feet kicking. "What if I don't even graduate?! I nearly didn't get the extra credit for my updated information on the Northern Lands when someone stole my report and model."

"Please calm down daughter. It's natural to get anxious this close to the end," Ragner informed her. He described how nervous he was the first time he worked with the glass blower to create a colored glass window. "While my assistant blew the glass, I had to quickly weld together the frame, matching the shape perfectly. It was a delicate process and I was anxious the whole time."

Nissa looked at her Dad in surprise. He always seemed very strong and calm. To know that he got anxious was actually a relief. "Did you also struggle the last year of Conservatory?"

He nodded and explained that the entire senior graduating class is under pressure to succeed. Some students will take desperate measures in order to please their parents, but the teachers know when they're cheating. You did get the credit you deserved remember?" Nissa nodded, after her parents stepped in the credit for her project had been given to her.

"Don't worry about your royal duties so much. Your father and I will help you prepare for any of them. No matter what Arkin chooses for you, you will always be a princess. That's something to be proud of isn't it?" Ola questioned. Her daughter nodded and felt so much better. Maybe she could survive graduation and life after all.


	13. Y13-Failures

" _Hello, goodbye, it's all the same to me. No one really cares about me. People always break their promises and shun you away. Why should I have to be perfect to be loved? I'm hurt, angry, and scared. Sadness that goes so deep I can't even reach the end. Why anyone won't return my messages or talk to me, am I that low in life to not have any respect?"_ Nissa sang to herself softly. It had only been two and half weeks since graduation and already she was feeling really blue.

By now, she shouldn't be surprised by Aunt Rayna's disappointment in her or the lack of friends. Her rankings hadn't been an as high as she had hoped. While her scholastic rank was in the top ten at eight, nobody in her family had ever finished less than third before. She had just missed the cutoff for the dragon control at being eleven and had the settle for an honorary second in apprenticeship because hers' was still on going. The rest of the family had been pleased with her. They gave her rewards and had thrown a party for her. It wasn't as grand as Arkin's nor did she get any kind of gift from her Aunt; other than being informed that begin her royal duties, starting tomorrow, would acting as the assistant to the castle's Steward and Mistress. A job that both of them knew was a reversal of ranks.

Soft footfalls made the Princess turn her head. She was not surprised at all to see Arkin standing on the courtyard balcony with her. He silently walked up to her. She said nothing as she turned back to gazing at the courtyard and the gardens in the distance. Both were silent for a while. Enjoy the silence, only broken by the occasional cry from the mythos side of the island. "I guess you're not looking forward to starting work tomorrow."

"Would you? It's huge reversal of ranks that is going to cause chaos between the three of us. If I'm not met without hostility and hate. If you haven't noticed, people's attitude and mannerism change in snap the minute I get involved." Nissa sighed as she fiddled with her hands. She wasn't stupid. It hadn't been so obvious when she was really young, now the mist had been parted.

Arkin nodded. How many times had people been spelled, cursed, or downright forced to harm his cousin? He didn't understand it at all. Some part of his mind told him that his mom and her prophecy was somehow tied into Nissa's own destiny. Then he dismissed that thought. His mom may be brisk with Nissa, but she didn't outright try to hurt Nissa. His mother just had a harder time showing her love to her for some reason. "Look, I'll talk to them with you tomorrow. Everything will be okay, I promise."

"Sure, everyone promises something, but no one really delivers on them anymore? If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check on Hiccup. He's working on a new invention. I hope I get to see it in person soon." With a sadden look on her face, the girl plodded back inside and up the stairs.

Arkin frowned unhappily. He didn't need his repaired bond to tell him that his precious cousin was slipping slowly into a sad state. If only Healer Skerry knew more about the mind and emotional pain of people perhaps he could help, but he didn't. No one really knew much about that, despite having their Dragon Hearts, no healer had been able to get to the bottom of an emotional problem. "Maybe I can figure out something. Mom's prophecy can wait a little longer. I need to find someone who's a gem expert." Swiftly he hurried back in the castle not aware of the golden eyes glaring at him from the shadows of the courtyard.

* * *

Back in her room, Nissa lay in her bed, curled up tight, yawning. Tapping the mirror, she made a connection before placing the mirror in a drawer on the table and going to sleep. Dream Time was always a good time to hang out in her mind.

 _Nissa traveled the length of the bond until she entered the mindscape of her favorite person. Today his mindscape was the forge and she could already here him tinkering at something. Making sure her projection was perfect, she headed down to the forge until she arrived at her destination. The almost twelve and half year old was working hard on something. He looked up when he sensed her presences._

 _"Hey Nissa, have you come to see my latest invention? This one will be sure to help me get some respect, might even get the others to think of me like a Viking for sure!" He gestured to a giant wheel with slot with different shapes in them. Each shape held a weapon in it, blade in the slot, handle out, with its picture painted on it. There were some notch holes in the wheel that spun on a giant gear powered by a crank. "Impressive isn't it? Well it will be when I finish it when I wake up."_

 _"It's big and impressive I admit," Nissa said politely before continuing, "But what is it exactly?"  
_

 _"It happens to be a weapons dispenser sis."_

 _"A weapons dispenser?!" Nissa raised a single eyebrow. Hiccup started explaining the reason for such an invention only she tuned him out. A tiny part of her heart broke. Admittedly, she had seen things getting worse for Hiccup as he tried everything he could think of, to get the approval and love he needed. When he didn't get it, his frustration fueled his magic, causing unintentional accidents, making more people hate him. This invention might be his last chance to get what he needed before he began dragon training at fifteen._

 _Hiccup saw the discomfort and disappointment in Nissa's eyes. He knew he hurt her. All his life, Nissa had taught him about giving dragons a chance. He knew a nice dragon had saved his life before, even if he couldn't remember the event clearly. She was his innocence, his love for live, his gentle nature. Of course, she wouldn't want to see something that would be used to kill things. "I'm sorry I let you down, but I need to, no, I have to kill dragons."_

 _"I know, I wish it didn't have to be that way, but you have to do what you believe is right." Looking over her shoulder, a beam of light was calling her back. "I must return to the recesses of your minds, I will be back."_

 _"I'll see you when I unveil the weapons dispenser!" he called out to her as she vanished._

Blurry eyed, Nissa pulled the pillow over her head. She groaned, not wanting to get out of bed. How could the night have gone by so fast? Flopping in bed, she checked the sundial and flung herself out of bed. She had less than twenty minutes to get ready and meet up with the Steward and Mistress. What a great day to start her royal duties. Quickly splashing some oils on, she braided her hair and put on the first outfit she grabbed, before running out the room, tugging her circlet on as she went.

Arriving at the Master Servants office she knocked before entering. "I apologize for my tardiness Mistress, Steward. I promise to be here ahead of schedule tomorrow."She heard a familiar chortling followed by some clapping. Looking up, she was stunned by who she saw sitting in the chair in front of her. "Uncle Aksel?" Looking around, she didn't see either the Mistress or the Steward. What was going on here? "Should you not be assisting Aunt Rayna with the morning petitions?"

"Arkin agreed to cover for me. He told me how unhappy and sad you felt," Aksel explained. Nissa locked down on her emotional state, embarrassed to have released so much emotion. Aksel went on as if she hadn't. "During my reign, I notice that many people, not just you, suffer a great deal of different emotions, ones not expect during moments of happiness and cheer." Leaning back in the chair he asked if she knew what crystal therapy was.

"I'm aware of the concept. Some of the cultures we encountered believe the energies from certain stones can help heal or improve a person's emotional state."

"Exactly, and I want you to be in charge of project find, test, and build a crystal therapy clinic. I know Rayna wanted you to start off easy here, but the Steward and Mistress, don't need your help," Aksel assured her. He explained this would teach her how to delegate tasks, how to work with different people, using the right resources, and picking the right people for jobs. He trusted her to get the job done. He even gave her a wavier to go the mythos side of the island to ask for some help if she needed it. The princess accepted her assignment promising she wouldn't fail at her task.

Neither royal notice a pair of glowing gold eyes that watched them leave the quarters. How the narrowed in anger and low growl associated with them. Whoever these eyes belonged to, they promised to cause trouble.

* * *

Those same pair of eyes watched Hiccup as he worked on a prototype version of his dispenser at Gothi's hut. The healer had been keeping a closer eye on the boy for some time now, making it harder for the evil to get close and ruin the boy.

"Thanks for giving me a chance to work on the prototype here Gothi. Dad and Gobber both forbid me from working on new inventions at the forge. Still, if I can get this to work, then I know given enough time, I could make my dream reality. Wouldn't that be great?"

Gothi nodded as she patted the boy's head. A small frown appeared on her face as she watched the boy sketch his design out in her small hut. He should be doing it in his home, but he snuck out after Stoick had forbidden him from going outside for two weeks for an accident that wasn't even his fault. Most of the village thought that Stoick asked her to keep an eye on the "cursed boy" to prevent more accidents, but the truth was the opposite. She was trying to protect him from them and Stoick.

Whirling around, the old woman peered down into the trees below. Something had moved at inhuman speed. Raising her staff, she channeled her magic using it as, a dowsing rod, searching for the evil. There! A small blast of magic and a shadow of some sort went shrieking away. She couldn't identify whose shadow it was, but she sensed it was different then a regular shadow.

Hiccup looked up from what he was doing as he watched Gothi get to work on a protective barrier spell. "Gothi is something wrong? What's gotten into you? Hey stop that! I don't like salt in my head, ow!" Hiccup rubbed the bump on his head feeling a great deal of pain. The elder was looking at him sternly, something in her body language caused the heir to pause. He'd never seen Gothi worried like this before, and especially worried for him! He would let her win this one. Before he left the hut for home, she gave him a special amulet he needed to carry on him at all times until the danger passed. As Gothi watched him leave, she prayed to her Gods that Nissa would be making a visit soon so they could talk about this evil presence she had seen and felt.

* * *

The year seemed to flying as both siblings worked hard on their projects. It was now August and with the prep work done, Nissa made contact with the one Karzelek, (a friendly mountain creature from Poland), who lived on the island. Twenty years ago, mythos of the sea had sunk a pirate ship carrying mythos to sell on the black market. Zele, a mere child had been brought to the island to recover her strength. She had chosen not return home, the scars by the pirates ran to deep and there was nothing to go back to. Instead, she settled in the mountains with similar beings and found a measure of happiness. Zele was sitting in front of her cave, eyeing the princess warily. "I'm sorry if I seem nervous. Despite living her for twenty years, it's still hard to believe such a place exists."

"Where hybrids and mythos live safe together side by side? The fence is only needed to mark the boundary lines to prevent accidental fights for territory. Its hard work, but it's worth it," Nissa said, enjoying the view from this side of the island. She wished that they could improve relationships with the mythos so the two sides could interact more. "I've come to ask for your help in a project."

"Help? I have no desire to help anyone after what happened to me. I was taken to find treasure for masters. Insulted and harmed many times with no power to fight back. I vowed never to use my gifts again." Zele shuddered at the thought. If the Daypeaces wished to attempt to make peace with the humans, let them, but don't drag her into the mess. Many mythos believed peace was impossible, although many agreed that it if it was possible then only the Daypeaces could accomplish it.

"If I may, can I show you, why I need your help please?" Zele thought about it and nodded. Very slowly, she let down her mental shields and Nissa showed her why she wanted her help. To use the precious minerals to help heal broken people feel better and heal. Her gift could help prevent so much heartache and pain so no one would have to suffer like her. Seeing this Zele agreed to help.

* * *

Hiccup felt the sweat down falling down his brow as he twisted the spring in harder. "Come on, please, I waited weeks for the right size spring. Just a little more finished!" Coming out and up he smiled at his small prototype version. "Are you there?"

"Yes, I wouldn't miss this for anything!" Nissa proclaimed. She was here in person. Gothi had let her in the hut a little while ago before leaving to collect healing herbs. "I'm glad the prototype is finished. Let's see if it works."

"Praise to Odin if does. Okay here it goes." He cranked the wheel letting it spin around for a few minutes before using a lever to push a peg into a specific hole. The spring pushed the box forward as he removed the container. Gently tapping the box back the machine reset itself. "Phase One complete. Now to see if it delivered the right medicine."

He opened the bottle and gave it a sniff. He gagged on it before gasping for air. "Yeah that's the right medicine. Essences of elk. She uses this to help restore strength to people."

"That means it worked. Your prototype actually worked! If this is still working properly after a few days, then your dad and Gobber have to let you work on the weapons dispenser." Both of them were so excited and happy they missed the dark shadow hiding a short distance from the hut. It growled angrily. One way or another both of their happiness had to be destroyed!

The shadow waited to act, picking the right moment to strike. Two weeks later in the dead of night, the shadow slipped inside the Ingelmen's house and possessed Fishlegs. Activating his berserker rage, the shadow had him destroy the prototype. Leaving Berk, the shadow magically disappeared and reappeared on Xanadu, slipping into the small chamber Nissa had been given to store notes and items for the crystal therapy project. The shadow went to work destroying the notes, trashing the office, and leaving everything overturn. Satisfied, with its work, the shadow flickered out of existence.

The next day, Nissa wanted to get an early start on the project. Having returned late last night, she had only just learned that Apothecary Kora had offered her services to help with studying the effects of the crystals, once they obtained good samples. "I'll have to talk to her about what kind of samples she needs, then see if anyone in the market can help with creating the correct samples," she to herself as she unlocked the chamber door before gasping in disbelief.

She fell to the floor in complete shock, unable to process what she was seeing. How, had this happened? The door was locked! Her distress became so profound, a passing Honor Guard, Kariat, felt it, and hurried to see what was wrong. "Princess, is something wrong? Are you hurt? Please tell me what ow my."

Seeing the destruction of the office, Honor Guard Kariat knew immediately that the Princess hadn't done this. Nissa was a very organized person and responsible. Since being assigned her first big royal duty, she had made sure anytime that she was not in the chamber, that it was locked down and all the drawers sealed. Only she knew where she hid the key to this room. There were no secret passages near this corridor. "Stay here, I'm going to investigate."

Entering the chamber, Honor Guard Kariat felt a negative energy trying push her out. Her small bit of light magic surrounded her, keeping her protected as the energy backed away. Channeling the light through her sword, she cut through the darkness, getting rid of it. Once it was gone, she searched for residual psychic presences without results. A thorough examination didn't uncover any other clues. This is highly disturbing. I'll have to alert the Queen and King and get the both sets of Guards involved. Either way, this chamber can't be used until it's cleansed properly Kariat thought.

Nissa didn't need to be told that. She was already sulking back to her room. Months of work lost. She would need to work twice as hard to replace everything she had lost and still complete her project. A sharp pain followed by sadness and anger alerted her that Hiccup was feeling the same way now. Someone must have torn apart his prototype. Seemed now they were both starting over.

* * *

It went on like this for months. Both of them would make a lot of progress, then someone would sabotage their work. At times it would be both of them, other times, only one would be hit. In November, the money Nissa had set aside to pay the volunteers in replace of the daily wages went missing. The princess had a panic attack so bad, she almost ended up bed ridden until Arkin authorized a transfer of some of the funds from the Treasury. In December, Hiccup was hit when the springs he traded for ended up in a huge snowbank. It took forever for them dry and attempt to get the rust off to see if they still worked.

Soon, it was March, spring was just starting and both siblings had almost reached the end of their projects. Hiccup had finally finished his large scale version of his weapons dispenser. He just needed to do some final calibrations and finish painting the symbols and he be ready to use it in the next raid. He was very anxious.

At the same time, Nissa project needed only to run a few trials before they brought it up for approval by the King and Queen. Nissa seemed very antsy lately. Captain Xenia had been visiting the girl a lot lately, reminding her that she hadn't fully completed her apprenticeship. Everyone notice this and while it didn't affect her work, she did appear to be making herself sick with stress.

Apothecary Kora decided to do something about it. Walking over to the princess, she saw her writing a progress report on the success so far with the testing. "My Princess, if I might have a moment of your time?" Nissa stopped her work and looked up in surprise. "I speak for myself and other members of this project. It is clear to us that you are one hundred percent invested in this project. That you intend to see it through to the end no matter what."

Nissa nodded vigorously. Of course she was invested into this. This project could go a long way in healing lots of people and mythos, maybe even help new recruits with their transitions. She opened her mouth to speak, but Kora placed her hand over the Nissa lips, silencing her. "It's also clear to us, your overly stressed and anxious. "We also know you're still a Recruiter in Training. Something very important must be going on with your Recruit, otherwise you wouldn't be this anxious and stressed. All the project members have agreed you need to go to your recruit now, take the time you need. We'll have the project finish and ready to show the Royals once you've return. Don't worry about it."

With a sigh of relief, Nissa hugged Kora before hurrying away to notify the right people then pack for the trip. She hoped she arrived in time to help ensure Hiccup's success. What she didn't know is that creepy golden eye shadow was following her every step of the way.

It took two and half days of nonstop flying and then catching a ride on a migrating Typhoomerang, who was happy to give her a lift, but she arrived in her secret cove by dawn's light. Up entering the air space near Berk, she could feel the call of the Queen getting stronger with the scent of death filling the air. Something had to be done soon or in the next few years Berk would be nothing but a bloody rock in the middle of the sea.

Looking at the skies, there was no doubt about it. A raid would happen tonight. Dragons would die and human would lose love ones in the terrible battle. "Nothing will end this conflict until the Red Death, is gone for good. It's a curse that her species has one of the longest lifespans of the Northern Dragons." Adjusting her clothing, she picked up and sharpened her mace, before heading out to village. Tonight was Hiccup's big chance to finally earn whatever he was looking for. She was determined, no matter what, his invention worked. She wouldn't take a life, but she could protect the machine.

* * *

Inside his home, Hiccup was a nervous wreck. His father was at a meeting in the Grand Hall, talking with some of the elders about new types of traps they could use to catch the dragons, so they could slaughter them easier. Looking out the window at the nightly sky, he could almost _feel_ them coming closer. "No doubt about, tonight's the night my dispenser will finally get a chance to be used."

"Agreed. We should head to the forge before the raid hits to avoid angry villagers." Not even surprised to hear her voice, Hiccup nodded. Nissa brushed past him, opening the door, and leading the way out, or that's how he imagined it seeing as how he had already left the door open and it was just the wind.

The two best friends hurried through the village, trying to avoid the villagers. Everyone was on high alert for the impending raid. The path to the forge was being blocked everywhere they went! Hiccup let out a sarcastic groan. "Oh, the Gods just love to mock me. Why did I ever believe Odin believed in me?"

"I know another way, come on!" Nissa insisted. Instead of taking her shortcut across the roofs, she showed him the way to cut between the houses and squeeze through the holes between the supplies stacked around the village. Finally, they reached the forge just in time. The sounds of screeching dragons could be heard. "Good luck."

"Thanks big sis. Stay low please. I have to be really focused on my task, but I still want you to be here to see this." Nissa nodded, promising to retreat to the tiniest part of his mind, but still be visible if he needed her. Keeping low to the ground she took out the mace, ready to defend her friend. The raid came in full force. Hundreds of dragons flew in the air going after multiple targets. Straining her ears a cry of Nightfury made her shiver in fear.

The shadow watched from the trees. Its golden eyes locked on at the duo, well technically trio, at the forge. Gobber was filling out orders by the dozens. As the weapons dispenser worked beautifully handing out sharpened weapons as the dull ones came to the back. Hiccup, unlike most Vikings could multi task. Working his machine and sharpening the dull ones as they came in was very easy for him. Outside the back of the forge, Nissa was guarding the gears and switches.

Nissa was very quick and smart. She used her mace to not kill, but to distract the Terrors, using her magic to light up the mace and send them scattering. The bigger dragons she tried to plead with and when that didn't work, she used tai chi to find spot on the dragons that would immobile them for a few minutes.

"Hiccup, that machine of yours is a working beauty! Reminds me of Big Bertha!" Gobber bellowed in pride. Already three replacements axes had come back, sharpened, new leather grips and ready to be used. Taking the dull ones from the desk, he looked at them quickly, and did a few minor fixes, set them in their slots and rotate the wheel back to Hiccup, waiting for the next section. "Hiccup, if this thing remains intact after the entire raid, I'm going to tell your father, we need to make more of these things. It's probably the best thing a Viking could use."

Hiccup's heart filled with joy and happiness. Finally, he was getting respect and being called a Viking. By the end of the raid of the raid, his father would have to say he was proud and loved him! Just outside Nissa felt the same thing deep inside her soul. At last, she could make her recruit truly happy! Nothing could spoil the moment.

The shadow grew in size and flew into the air seeking a huge Monstrous Nightmare. Finding the biggest male in the group, the shadow infected it taking control. It plummeted to the ground like a heat seeking missile crashing the back of the lighting it up in raging inferno. The blast sent Gobber flying out one and end up crashing some water barrels with a burn to his bottom. She got a second and third degree burst to her into her backside, screaming in pain, she dove into the sea, changing as she went hoping to heal and ease the pain. Only Hiccup remained in the raging inferno.

The thirteen year old screamed in terror as he tried to escape. The Nightmare kept coming after him, trying to claw him and bite him. The forge was crashing down around him and he couldn't find an escape route. "Somebody cough cough, help!"

"ROAR!" The infected dragon used its horns to break the dispenser off the axle and flipped it on one horn. That beast started spinning it so hard the weapons came out of the grips and flipped over coming at him. He dodge, getting his feet tangled up, but an axe did break a wall and he quickly crawled out. The infected beast followed ready to kill him only to stop. It sensed the princess nearby, struggling to get back up and the angry mob approaching. Hurling the weapons into the sea the dragon took off leaving the shadow being.

Gobber was the first to reach Hiccup. His apprentice had all sorts of splinters in his arms and legs, blood was dripping from the cuts he received and he was lucky that the burns weren't as bad as they could have been. "Lad, are you okay? That beast didn't bite you did it?" Hiccup shook his head as Gobber snatched a small bucket of water lying around and started ripping his vest into pieces to cover the burns to prevent infection.

"There lad, just keep the rags on a bit longer, we'll get you to Gothi's hut and she can get started on the burns."

"I say let him keep the burns!" Spitelout roared, others did so along with him. Hiccup looked up in shock and fear. The whole crowd was yelling at him. Accusing him of causing the fire, even going as far as saying he baited the dragon to come to the forge to prove his invention worked. "I cough cough didn't do cough."

"Why else would a dragon go after the forge? They've left it alone before!" Spitelout shrieked raising his fist and slapping the boy so hard it tore open his cheek. The next second Spitelout found himself on the ground holding his jewels. "That's the lowest form of cruelty you've ever done Spitelout. That Nightmare had obviously gone mad from eating something that didn't agree with it. It had no idea what it was doing! Probably in its state of mind thought the forge was a big juicy yak and got really confused inside."

Turning to the rest of the ground, he also told them how badly they were behaving. That not only twenty minutes ago they were pleased with the fast give and take from Hiccup's weapon's dispenser, that in no way could have started that fire. Around that time Hiccup was getting worse by the minute so Gobber picked up the boy and starting heading to Gothi's hoping she be there soon. After all there were a lot of injuries tonight.

* * *

It took almost two hours for Nissa to regain enough strength to reach the healer's hut. Her burns had gone down to minor levels, but she was still hurting badly and her blood loss was making it harder to repair herself. Climbing into the hut she collapsed on the floor. Thankfully, Gothi and Hiccup were the only ones there. The healer notice the injured girl and quickly jumped in front of Nissa and discreetly treated her.

Nissa unknowingly brought Gothi into her mindscape as she talked to Hiccup in her mind. _"I'm so glad that you're okay. What happened Hiccup? One second everything fine and the next I'm in a deep sleep."_

 _"DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" the mental image of screamed at her and shoved her away. The happy picture of Berk started to break apart. "Why did I ever make you up? You ruined my life!" Picking up a stone, he hurled it at Nissa striking just below the eye causing Nissa to cry out in pain._

 _"Stop that! Please, it hurts," Nissa begged. Behind her Gothi watched in astonishment as the boy continued to yell and scream at the girl. When he started using profanities she used her own mental power to freeze him for a few minutes before hurrying to the Princess. "Gothi? I didn't sense you here."_

 _"Your injuries have made you very weak and using your borrowed abilities is putting more strain then your body can take. You must stop this mental link up."_

 _"I can't, I have to know why he's angry and destroying our bond."_

 _Gothi used her stick to write pictures on the ground. It was a short story, a recent event. There was Chief Stoick, Hiccup and Gothi in the hut. Stoick was by Hiccup's bedside talking to him as Hiccup cringed. Clearly the talk wasn't about if he was okay. The next picture had Gothi shoving the chief out the door as Hiccup cried. The last picture showed the teenagers clumsily grasping things in his wrapped hands and destroying them._

 _"Oh no, his father took the villagers side didn't he?"_

 _"Of course he did, they're always right and I'm the big mistake. I'm a runt who should have been killed at birth! I made the stupid mistake of mentioning that I dreamed up the invention in a dream where I had a Viking friend who looked different then ones on the island, helping me."_

 _Nissa turned and got a good look at her recruit. He had gaping hole in his heart, as if it had been ripped out. The magic inside him had all but extinguished. Her beloved little brother was gone. All that was left was his anger and hatred. "You are the reason my father doesn't love me! I'm weak, scrawny, and kind because of you! All that traits that killed my mother. I have to close them off, kill them just like Dad told me to!"_

 _"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third! Listen to yourself. This isn't you talking! Some of it is your father's words, but some dark has touched you. Please stop this, your only hurting yourself," Gothi pleaded with the boy, but it fell on deaf ears._

 _"I never want to see you again Nissa! From this moment on I banish you from all parts of my mind and soul. If I ever feel you or have trickle of thought of you, I'll destroy you! Got it?"_

 _Tears in her and sorrow breaking her heart, Nissa agreed, watching her mindscape crack into a zillion pieces with only a tiny thread still holding their bond together."_

Waking up, Gothi tried to stop the girl from leaving in her injured state, but Nissa was too heartbroken and upset to listen. Without a glance back, she jumped out of the hut before disappearing into the trees. Gothi watched the trees for a while then the boy. Something evil had happened here and she feared it wasn't done with the girl yet.

* * *

Upon arriving home a few days later, Nissa was pleased to see the clinic had been finished in her absence. The crystals testing results were in. The samples had all been stocked and properly labeled. Healing charts were on the walls and the results from the volunteer practice sessions all had positives. All that was left was a controlled demonstration in front of her Aunt and Uncle, and the Crystal Therapy would be approved.

The next day everyone was busy setting up in an antechamber next to the throne room as Princess Nissa pushed away her own feelings to focus on her project. Even if she was hurting, it was important to push through the pain and focus on her duties. So many people and mythos needed the project to succeed. Apothecary Kora was wearing her best dress and hood, to emphasize how seriously she was taking this. "Everything is being set up as we speak. Everyone knows their cues. Relax, everything going to be fine."

Nissa nodded absentmindedly. "I know, I'm just a little distracted." Kora thought the princess was more than a little distracted. Her entire emotional state was a mess. She needed help or she might never feel better. After getting mental permission from the first volunteer that the Princess could have her spot, Kora asked Zele to get her the chart map for heartbreak, stress, and sadness, along with the crystal they would need.

The shadow figure, who had been watching the group moving the table and candles into the throne room, sensed the Karzelek in motion. Moving along the ceiling, the shadow followed the creature's every move. It had picked up a chart and now was alone in a section labeled drawers for healing stones. She struck fast.

Zele had reached in the first drawer to pull out some ametrine for helping with Nissa depression when a black shadowy mass attacked her. She tried to scream, only to have her throat restricted. The thing shuffled through her brain before zapping her of her life energy, leaving her barely alive and unconscious on the floor. The shadow then morphed into a copy of Zele. Scoffing, it shoved the drawer closed. Getting another chart, it started looking for harmful stones to mix with the healing. For healing it did get a chrysocolla for burns and blue lace agate for stress. For harmful stones it took out some tanzanite, malachite, and prehnite. On a whim it also took a few pieces of snakeskin agate and one small piece of galena disguised as fairy stone.

Entering the throne room, Apothecary Kora had started her lecture about the benefits of crystal therapy as the Princess gave her report about she managed the entire project. Behind them, it discreetly started to place the stones in the wrong places and using magic to switch their appearances on the chart. A brief release of negative energy infected the crystals. Smirking it went back into the other room and vanished.

"Now the time has come for our demonstration. We have prepared this room to have as much positive energy as possible, using blessed candles, wind chimes, with chants for our more musical inclined mythos," Kora nodded to the singers who kept a steady chant. Taking the princess's hand she guided her to the comfortable table with the clean cloth and fluffy pillow. "It's important that the subject is in a calm and relaxed state of mind. It will make the session much easier to perform."

The Royal Family watched with full attention as Kora explained every step she did, about the charts to help them to aid them in placing the stones for correct energy flow and using the right stones in the right places. Kora explained that she was going to gently pulse her magic into the stones at certain times, mixing it with the positive energy, so that vibration from the crystals would sent the right amount of energy as she manipulated the flow. In about half an hour, the session would be done and the Princess would be feeling better.

At first, everything seemed to be going fine until they reached the prehnite where the tanzanite was supposed to be. Zele rushed out yelling, "Stop! Something messed with the charts and stones! You're not helping her, you're…"

It was too late, the darkness in the crystal started infecting her mind as the prehnite, instead of helping her heart and mind become one to heal, started drifting further apart. The other two misaligned chakra stones, malachite and tanzanite, attacked one another. Her inner self dissolved her compassion, kindness and understanding of heart and love after being overwhelmed.

The chrysocolla and blue lace agate had been placed in the wrong spots. So now the burns returned even stronger and her body went into shock by how much stress she was under. The snakeskin agate was stripping her of any positive emotions and the project people gasped as the galena appeared where the fairy stone had been. The princess was struggling to change form, but couldn't. Zele dashed in there using her powers to pull the stones to her and smashing them through a window.

The princess was immediately rushed away as the Honor Guard went into super protective mode of the Royal Family. Both King and Queen demanded an answer to all these mounting evil attacks over the years threatening their families. The guards promised a thorough investigation as Zele started talking to the lead guard about her experience. Whatever was going on it seemed the Princess would never be the same.


	14. Y14-Hope

High Priestess Alexa and her junior priestesses, once again left Princess Nissa's room, with a string of curses aimed at them. One junior priestesses didn't move fast enough and took a hit on the head by a candle carelessly tossed around. Another purification session with no success. Seven months had passed since the girl had suffered the horrible energy poisoning. The followed by the near destruction of herself and her Dragon Heart. Since that time, Nissa's heart and mind, had been at odds with one another causing bouts frustration and confusion. Without any kindness, compassion or empathy left inside her heart, all she could feel was loathing, self-hatred, and everlasting cycle of negative emotions. Her body still acted as it was under stress and it had taken four months to heal her burns. Her bonds had all shrunk to tiny threads. Worse, she hadn't been able to change forms, whether it was from the brief exposure to the galena or a mental block.

High Priestess Alexa met in private with the Dowager Princess and her Consort, in their private meeting chamber. The room had gone from a cheery happy office, to almost a mourning room these past few months, with no sign of the sun returning. Both of them looked extremely anxious. Ola hair had started to prematurely turn gray and Ragner had lost a significant amount of weight. Neither had been sleeping well. They looked at the High Priestess with hope. With a slight shake of her head, her parents looked down in sadness. Their hope for their beloved precious daughter died a little more each time each time they were met with failure.

"I apologize Dowager Princess and Consort. My assistants and I, have been trying for months now to make a difference. I have prayed to Asclepius for assistance, yet have received no guidance. I fear that the damage to your daughter's soul might be permanent," Alexa pronounced softly, bowing to them in shame.

Ola cried harder than before turning into her husband for strength. Ever since that day, her precious one had been lost. Originally, her daughter had been swept away to the Temple for another purification process; only for her condition to worsen by being on holy ground. In the hospital wing, she had ended up restrained from trying to hurt herself. Any attempts to reverse the crystal effects with a proper healing session ended with a wave of darkness covering the room. A powerful dark force had her child in its clutches and would never give her back.

Ragner started at his failed designs on the table. All his attempts to design a special building to help detoxify his daughter and restore her bonds had been destroyed one by one by the doppelganger. Yes, they finally had a name for the awful creature that had caused all this pain. After an extensive investigation and research, it was the only creature that could have been causing the Royal Family problems all these years. But because it stayed in a warped shadow form, nobody could identify whose it was or why it was targeting the members of the Royal family, especially the two youngest. The entire island was on high alert and the mythos had been meeting periodically with the guards to see if they had any information or could help find the culprit.

Taking out a small picture from his cloak, he gazed at the picture of his child from her birthday from two years ago. This year, there had been no celebrating. On that day, Nissa had thrown herself off the main balcony, crying out for the love of her little brother, begging for forgiveness. Thanks to her Honor Guards, they were able to save the Princess and restrain her once more to her bed and sedate her. For months now that had been the case. Her room was now her prison.

"There must be something that can be done? Surely by now a junior priestess or a guard has identified who _it_ belongs to?" he demanded shaking his fist at her. He barely restrained himself from hitting Alexia. The High Priestess understood his anger well. She too was frustrated beyond belief right now. Never before had the gods failed them in such a way. Was this is a test for her? Should they consult the Oracle and see if she had a vision that would help the girl?

* * *

There was a knock on the door. "Enter," Ola whispered. The door opened and Captain Xenia of Recruiters stepped inside the darken chamber. She was carry old leather journal in her hands. Her eyes for the first time in months held hope for the lost Recruiter. "Your Highness, I wish to speak with you. I have stumbled across some information in Captain Livis" old journal that might help us."

Everyone's eyes widen and they all looked at her in astonishment. When Livis had died years ago, all his belonging had been distributed among his remaining family. There had never uncovered a journal. "I found this in a hidden compartment in the Captain's desk. The journal is extremely old, I believe each captain kept important notes in this book and would pass the knowledge on when they retired, but he didn't have time."

Xenia gently placed the book on the nearby desk and carefully pulled the pages apart. Delicately, she moved the pages until she came to right one. An entry made about four years before Livis died; it was about that visit in the bitter winter where Nissa broke all protocol to save her recruits life and made him aware she was "alive".

" _The storm hasn't let up for two days and there are still no signs of the boy's parents returning. I suspect like us, they maybe snowed and iced in another house. Until the island gets a reprieve, the boy remains our responsibility._

 _I watch Hiccup and Nissa interact. Strange how different they are, but in many ways the same. She is always careful to keep him slightly misted to help him learn to control his magic. She is a perfect role model and loves the boy as if he is her blood brother. Hiccup at the same time seeks out Nissa comfort and guidance, he's annoyed by her over affectionate nature at times. There bond is extraordinarily rare and precious. It's beyond a normal Recruit and Recruiter, or even family, lover, friendship bond. I can't describe what it is. They are bonded in such a way, that I believe parts of their souls have exchanged with one another. If something evil ever tore these two apart, the only way to save them would be for them to renew that bond in pure hearted way that countered the evil act that broke it."_

Looking up at each other, Xenia tapped the line in the book again. "Captain Livis knew Nissa and Hiccup's bond better than anyone. If he believed that renewing that bond would destroy the evil, then it's something we've got to try it," the new captain insisted.

"It will not be easy. The doppelganger made certain to shatter as many lives as possible to break the Princess while also ruining the boy's life. She is obeying his instructions to stay away."

"It doesn't matter High Priestess Alexa, we'll do whatever it takes to get our daughter back. No matter what Nissa will return to us. We just need to figure a way how to get her to the Northern Lands safely."

* * *

Arkin was standing outside his cousin's door which was not only locked, but chained up with two sets of guards outsides the door. One of Nissa's Honor Guards, Steiner, was giving talking with the head to unit, comparing notes for different situations. "Honor Guard Steiner, I must speak to you please." Steiner turned his head letting a few stray strands of his orange hair brush up against his face. His piercing turquoise eyes stopped the prince in his tracks.

"Prince Arkin, you shouldn't be here right now. It's not safe here," the Honor Guard warned him. One hand reaching for his sword. "For your health and safety, I urge you to return to your new quarters on the third floor."

Arkin scoffed at the nonsense before him. The guards had yet to identify any suspects in who the doppelganger originated from. Talks with their mythos neighbors had revealed this type of doppelganger had originated from unconscious desires and emotions unexpressed. Over time, the creature had gained power and a conscious of its own. In a sense it was alive, but still attached to its owner who had no idea it existed. Worse, according to several shadow mythos, this variety of doppelganger acted viciously with little provocation. All they cared about is fulfilling their originals desires no matter what it took or who got in the way because then they could attempt to become dominant.

Folding his hands and slightly changing his height he got into Steiner's face. "You have no idea who the doppelganger is or when it will strike next. Do you really think isolating my cousin in a room of near perpetual darkness, restrained and sedated, is going to help her?"

The unit head gave him a frank look and rolled his eyes. Surely his prince was not that stupid. "How can he not realize that the princess is a lost cause? All she's good for now is bait to draw the creature out. Personally, it's the best purpose that girl could ever give." He didn't realize he said that out loud until there was a knife at his throat and sword pressed against his tunic right above his organs.

The Guards all stepped back, not wanting to be caught up in the blood that was surely to start flying. "Don't you _dare_ speak another word against the Royal Princess, the direct descendant of the blessed Light Dragon Helios and the Ancestress of us all Tyra, she who has performed more kind deeds than anyone else is this kingdom." Pushing the weapons closer he drew a trickle of blood. "That's my future adviser and possible successor/placeholder in the future. _YOU WILL TREAT HER WITH RESPECT!_ " Sheathing his weapons he glared at all of them before looking once more at Steiner. The Honor Guard held his gaze, but didn't move from the door. He understood the Prince's desire, but his first duty was to keep the Princess safe. Finally, the tension broke and Arkin accept defeat, but promised he would keep coming back until he could see once more. Steiner nodded.

* * *

Inside the bedroom, anything breakable or priceless, had long since been stored in a separate room. All the elaborate outfits and jewelry, even the touches of makeup had been replaced with simple sheath dresses. The furniture had been replaced with the strongest and heaviest ones the carpenters could assemble on short notice. All the personal touches had been hidden, collections put away, and even access to the balcony had been blocked with only a few candles burning.

Strapped to the bed with several ropes and chains was Nissa. The chains held her hands and feet above her as the ropes tied her midsection solidly to the bed. Her head had been wrapped up in some kind of headgear to stop her from smashing it around. A length of ribbon had gagged her mouth. Strange symbols had been painted on her body as Honor Guard Ula checked the wards. All of these measures had been taken to prevent Nissa from escaping and hurting someone. More importantly, hurting herself.

"Looks like you're secure again good. Do you need me to bring the chamber pot?" Nissa hissed angrily, a pulse of dark light came from her body as Ula thrust her lit up palm into the girl's side causing so much pain tears streamed down her eyes. "I'm sorry Princess, but we can't let you out of the bed until we see some progress. I'll give you your sedative, and see you later." Nissa cried and screamed. Anger coursed through her body as her mind tried to figure out how to tell them to stop giving her the sedative as her heart felt weak again. Oh didn't they know the overuse of the sedatives would lead to her death or did they really not care at all.

"Do people really think so little of me that they would kill me?"

" _Why not? You're a poisoned pomegranate now. How could I ever make a difference? I'm a loser, a waste of space. I don't care about anyone nor does anyone care about me. Why should I be tortured to death? At least it will be the end for me at last!"_

" _Change! Change into your glorious form! Let the sunlight free us!"_

" _Shut up dragon. It was your fault this happened. Stress about being the perfect princess, Draconia Daypeace, daughter, not to mention cousin, friend, and of course future Recruiter Captain. Our body, no my body is breaking apart because of this."_

" _Deaths to the bonds, we don't need any. All they lead to is nothing but heartache, sadness, and anger. I'll obliterate all of them so we can be alone forever! Starting with this tiny insignificant one. The stupid boy will get his wish of us never bothering him again!"_

 _All the bad things in Nissa mind formed a smaller copy of the doppelganger. Her mindset was crumbling all around her as a small stump held inside all her bonds. Grinning, the creature's hand lit up with fire, ready to obliterate them. Suddenly a bright light appeared shimmering over the stump. A tiny form of Nissa, all that was left of the person she was before was protecting the bonds. "I won't let you take away all of what made me who I am! I won't give up!"_

In the real world, Nissa's body relaxed and for the first time in seven months, a smile appeared on her face. She would do everything in her power to break through this. She would come back and earn Hiccup's forgiveness.

* * *

On Berk, Gobber was watching his apprentice with worry. Ever since that night when Hiccup's weaponry dispenser sank into the ocean, something had taken over the teen. He'd always been a rather curious, sarcastic, and a shy kid. Still he was smart, never gave up no matter what people thought of him. Nobody, but Gobber, knew how well Hiccup's forging skills were and that his observation skills, notice every detail.

While Hiccup might not be the most traditional Viking sense, something had always kept the boy smiling. There would be times Gobber would see a glint in Hiccup's eyes and the way he eyed his dagger. Gobber shuddered as he continued to sharpen the axe he was working on. Unlike Stoick, who still believed that being a good chief, was the same thing as being a good father, the one armed man had never forgotten all those times Hiccup had cried out for help.

There had been that time when the boy was trapped by himself in the Blizzard of Olaf. It had taken days to dig everyone out, including cranky old Mildew. When Valka and Stoick finally made it back to their house, they had been shocked to see Hiccup healthy and well taken for. Stoick praised the gods, even though the boy insisted his "big sister" and her "teacher" had cared for him during the time. Only Valka seemed to believe her son.

Then the following year when Valka died, someone had gotten Hiccup through his grief and it hadn't been Stoick or the villagers who were to busy playing the blame game on the boy. The following years, there had been little things. That raid that failed to destroy the Haddock's house with the boy inside and how the boy had a birthday party when no one was there. It was after that that real signs for help had popped up.

Running away and nearly dying on Fire Trial Island only to be saved by a mysterious rescuer. Then there was the time Dagur visited and Hiccup threw himself into overdrive trying to fix everything. Someone had convinced him not to continue before his body gave out. When Hiccup caught Whispering Voice, he begged his father to stay by his side, afraid a repeat of what happened when he prayed to Odin in his room would happen. Stoick didn't stay home. Sure he had chiefing duties, but as Gobber pointed out, Spitelout could have handled them for a days so he could tend to his son. Honestly Gobber didn't know how Hiccup had recovered so quickly when he only got minimal care during that time period. Then the last two years had been ups and downs.

"Hiccup, are you finished with the metal yet?" Gobber asked nervously. No reply so he carefully walked into the back. "Lad, are you here?" His peg leg hit something on the ground. It was the hammer Hiccup had been using. Cooling lumps of metal led to the open window in the back. Gobber gasped when he saw the blood trail. "Hiccup!"

Hiccup had wandered off to the edge of the forest. "Get out, get out, and get out of my head!" He was scratching his face so hard he was drawing blood. He kept trying to bite off tree branches. He stomped his feet and shook his backside aggressively like he was a dragon defending his territory. Climbing up a small rise he roared. "I don't hate her! No, I love her. Stop! Hate, love, hate no love! Get out of my head! NISSA!" He jumped off the rise and took a nasty tumble down the hill. He rolled faster and faster until he got caught in small dip in the ground.

"HICCUP!" Gobber ran as fast as his body could move as he approached the thrashing boy. "Calm down, calm down. Easy boy, let me look at you. Here drink some water hey!" Hiccup kicked the water away screaming it was poisoned. "I remember. Special powder in food and water. Not poison, he said it will help you grow. No evil, take magic away, make me weak. Take poison be we weak. So I can kill you!"

Gobber had no idea what was going on, but one thing was clear. He needed to get Hiccup to Gothi, check the Haddock house for anything suspicious, and round up Stoick. Whatever was going on, it was time to face it head on.

* * *

It was nearly time for lunch, as Stoick headed towards the Great Hall. Let's see a quick meal, make sure Mulch and Bucket are getting the yaks ready for sheering. Oh, better reinforce the Kill Ring, its looking a bit rest. Hmm, need to find out when Trader Johann is coming next. Stoick was so lost in thought he didn't watch where he was going and ran straight into Gobber.

"Gobber! I'm so sorry, but why are you blocking the entrance? Are you trying to make me drop a few pounds again? I told you I'm all muscle not fat!"

Gobber had a hardened stare on his face. His eyes narrowed until they were tiny glints of lights. His prosthetic arm didn't have its normal hook on it, instead, it been replaced with small claw/hook. The way he stood intimidated the great Stoick the Vast, who for the first time, wondered if Gobber the Belch, was going to beat him to a pulp. "Stoick. Come. With. Me. _Goth_ and _I_ have something we wanted to talk to you about _now!"_

Stoick didn't get a chance to protest. Gobber used his claw/hook to grab his best friend by the shoulder and dragged him all the way to Gothi's hut. A growing sense of dread and fear filled the chief, though he didn't know why. "You're committing treason Gobber! Now stop this at once or I'll have you exiled from Berk forever."

Stoick's voice got really high pitch and he started to struggle. He pulled and wrestled, but he couldn't get free of the special hook. Gobber braced himself tightly as he started to climb up to the hut. The Chief started cursing in another language, reaching for his axe, when he was tossed up in the air and landed in the middle of a magic binding circle. Immediately the chief started to shriek and bellow. He tried to leave the circle, but the rune stones and the faint chants coming from within the hut held him in place and the thing inside the chief exited out of him as fast as possible. As soon as the dark spirit was out, the chief collapsed as Gothi entered the circle wearing ceremonial battle garb. The dark spirit became the hazy form of the shadow that had shown itself months ago. "DIE! DIE FOR YOUR INTERFERENCE OLD ONE!"

The creature drew dark power from its former host getting bigger and bigger, but Gothi stood her ground. Twisting her staff around she empowered it with power of the Gods before finally opening up her own bond with Nissa as wide as she could. Not giving the evil a chance to attack she obliterated the dark spirit with one positive energy strike. The creature let out a cursed cry before vanishing back to Hel. Nodding to Gobber, the two started to tend to the Chief. When Stoick awoke a few hours later, he was utterly exhausted and felt very weak. Hiccup could probably tip him over with his pinky finger. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Recovering from being possessed by a dark spirit in Gothi's hut," a friendly voice replied. He looked to his left side and saw his friend sitting there, getting a meal ready. Still confused, the chief looked past him trying peer past Gobber, but the other side of the hut was closed off by a sheet. "You're a lucky fellow, to survive a forceful extraction and still live after that spirit had been sharing your life force for so long. Gothi estimates that dark spirit's been a part of you for nearly six years now."

Stoick looked at him confused and angry. He had an evil spirit extracted from him? Well that explained some of the pain in his chest and why he felt sore all over. Right now his life was second to that of the village. "Blasted Gobber, tell me what happened to me? Is the village safe? Did anyone get hurt? How are our defenses? Do we have enough weapons in case the beasts take advantage of this? How soon can Gothi be done with whoever is weak and sick so she can tend to the chief?"

The blacksmith looked at his friend, grabbed a small sack from the table and threw it on the bed, watching the bluish green powder scattered on Stoick's sheets. He was having a hard time keeping his anger in check. "Tell me why I found this stuff in your house, in your private chest and some of it mixed in with Hiccup's food?"

"You had no right to…"

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION STOICK!" Gobber bellowed as he spat on his friend's face. "Don't you dare try to lie to me that it's some kind of growth powder to help Hiccup become more Viking-like! I know that smell, its Deadly Binders Bane." Stoick had enough shame to look away. In small doses the bane could be used to get rid of small things, a toothache or maybe an unwanted birthmark. In larger doses it could strip a person of a weakness or magic, if you believed the rumors. Also in large doses it could cause all sorts of ailments and over time kill a person if they ingested to much.

"You don't understand Gobber, I had to do it! No Haddock had ever been born with magic. Talking to spirits and his unusual intelligence. What if he actually _did_ bring a spirit to life long enough to care for him? Hiccup would never reach his great destiny if he had magic in him. I had to get rid of it! If he had just let go of that stupid imaginary friend then…"

That's when Gothi came in and punched her chief with her little fist before writing angrily in the sand. No need to translate what she was saying. Stoick's hard headiness and that dark spirit's meddling had nearly destroyed the Heir of Berk. Because of that poison, Hiccup's body and magic had raged war with one another; causing all the problems with growth, weight, even his sudden bursts of anger and strengths of feat. The day to day stresses and not being loved, had greatly scarred the boy emotionally and mentally, making him too frightened to attempt to fulfill his destiny. She nearly broke her staff when she wrote that the dark spirit had merged with Stoick to prevent the one person, whether she be real or imaginary, that could have helped Hiccup embrace his destiny.

"How does it feel Stoick? Knowing the most important gift Valka trusted you with and because of your pride, he can't even remember, but a handful of things about her? Good bye Stoick. Once Hiccup's recovered, I think both of us will find a new life out there, seeing as he's more my son then yours."

Stoick just sat up in the bed bewildered and upset. How dare Gobber and Gothi challenge me as a father? I'm Stoick the Vast Haddock, the greatest Chief of Berk, and the only survivor of that terrible Thing, long ago. How dare they accuse me of hurting my son!

 _"Pride before the fall my love."_

Stoick's eyes widened as he looked around frantically. That voice, he knew that voice so well. "Valka? Valka, my love please show yourself. Valka I need you."

 _"Our son needed_ you _not his chief. He didn't need you telling him what he did wrong or how he was not a Viking, he needed your praise when he did something right and acceptance for who he is. Most importantly, he needed to know you loved him and cared for him, no matter what the situation, be a father, not a chief, that's all he needed from you. Someday you'll understand."_ With that Valka's voice disappeared and Stoick fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

It was a week later, on Xanadu and the Queen had taken ill. Healer Skerry couldn't find anything wrong with her except mental exhaustion. King Aksel and Prince Arkin fussed over her and wanted to stay with her. They were worried that the evil doppelganger had struck again, weakening her so she couldn't keep the island and its people safe. At the moment she was in her bed, sipping some sweet jade tea, the curtains drawn to keep out the sun. Yawning, she placed the cup of tea down on the table and rubbed her temples.

"Is your head hurting again my beloved? Perhaps we should get something stronger for the pain."

"Should I get the kitchen servants to make something easy for you to eat?"

Queen Rayna shook her head as she placed her hands on her husband and child. She sent reassurance and love to them. "I'm fine, really. I'm just exhausted. What's going on with Nissa is taking extra effort to keep contained. If she manages somehow to escape, in her state of mind, she could cause real damage. Giving the guards extra strength to keep up their rounds is just taxing."

King Aksel kissed his wife on the forehead, telling her soon she wouldn't have to worry about that. Ola and Ragner, with some assistance, had stumbled upon something to heal their niece. "I don't want to exhaust you if this attempt doesn't work, but it's the best one that we've come up with so far."

Prince Arkin nodded enthusiastically. "It may be Nissa last chance. It's a long shot, but I think it's better than keeping her drugged up and restrained." He was smiling and his bond with her felt renewed and happy. Everything was going to be okay. "Don't worry Mom, once Nissa back on her feet, we can all start planning my first world tour next year. Won't that be exciting?"

Queen Rayna nodded, pleased to see hers son thinking of his bright future. "Even if Nissa, isn't fully recovered by then, I'm sure that she wouldn't blame you if you carried out your duties." She gave them both adoring looks before shooing them out. Her guards acknowledged her before shutting the door to let her finish her tea and rest.

As she reached for the tea, something picked it up and threw it across the room. It shattered on the wall, dripping the green liquid of the statue of herself on the fiftieth anniversary of her reign. Out of the dark shadows, stepped a dark figure. A black mass with glowing gold eyes and cruel smile. Rayna tried to scream for help, but felt her throat tightened. All she could do is watch as the doppelganger started to take form.

"Now why would you want the guards in here with us? I didn't go through all that trouble hypnotizing them so my cover could be blown," the doppelganger hissed in a sultry voice. The form changed becoming more female like, but still stayed in the shadows. "After all, that would ruin our plans."

"I am Queen Rayna Concordia Aurora-Skandi, of Xanadu and Ruler of the Draconia Daypeaces. I am the direct descendant of the Light Dragon Helios and our foremother Tyra. I demand that you show yourself doppelganger and what your master is plans are this instant!"

A harsh arrogant laugh echoed across the darkened room. "Still in denial aren't we? _Even though your heart dropped in a chasm and madness invades_ , you like to pretend that you're still such a perfect person. Admit it, there's no distinction between us now, except the voice we use," _Rayna's doppelganger_ smirked, as she sashayed into the light. An exact copy of the queen whose shadow connected with Rayna.

Rayna wanted to deny it. How could she have created this beast, especially one that could act so independently of her? She chanted a spell and hurled it at the dark replica, only for it to be stopped a second later by a reverse spell. Rayna changed her arms, while Doppelganger Rayna formed a tail sweeping back and forth. The Queen mistimed her step and fell on the bed, her arms tied up in the sheets. "How do you know that line from my prophecy? No, I refuse to believe, you can't be from me. Why would I create you and not know?"

Doppelganger Rayna laughed as she petted her creators head. Slowly, she started to merge back inside her originator, as they slowly and painfully became one again. _"Since you know who I am now, no doubt you'll cage me forever. So I intend to spread as much madness to you before I go."_

 _She laughed as her golden eyes become a single orb showing the proud Queen the night before her coronation. The oracle had just given Rayna her prophecy. "As I have stated before my soon to be Queen, I can't tell you more. This prophecy is yours alone to figure out. My only advice is don't try to avoid it, for it will come to pass no matter what."_

 _Tiny seeds of doubts took root in her mind and grew a little each year. A first nothing happened and no seedlings sprouted. Not even when Arkin and Nissa were born. Only when the two entered grade school and the clear differences appeared did those saplings started to grow._

 _Every doubt, worry, or time spent on trying to solve her prophecy helped the seeds grow. The weak bonding and repressing of dark urges helped the doppelganger to bloom into creation in her subconscious. "All I had to do was wait for the right moment when you let your guard down, a single moment of weakness and then I was out doing what you secretly desired. Eliminating anyone or any threat that stood in the way of our beloved Prince Arkin from taking the throne."_

 _Rayna crumbled as she remembered working with her doppelganger to force people to do her bidding, remember things that didn't happen, and to hurt others. She had destroyed the dragon boy to ensure his magic never touched her son, who with his compatibility was a threat to him. Nissa was dying and now nothing would ever threatened then again._

 _"No banished light ruling, no rebirth in darkness or enemies. Everything is perfectly safe, because of us ha ha ha!"_ In the real world Queen Rayna had collapsed on her bed in sorrow and madness, still unable to accept the awful truth about herself. Tormented by her own selfish desires, her control over the entire island and the inner dragon of every Daypeace started to slip.

On the outer regions of their territory, the mystical mist that protect their island wobbled as it started to part away, exposing the island to the outside world. Parts of the island started quake and split. A mud slide rippled down the hill sides on the mythos side of the island. Daypeaces everywhere started to manifest uncontrollably as the young let out cries of pain and terror. The island, its protection, and the people itself, were very normal and in control, to a large extent. However, when Helios died and merged his bloodline with Tyra, a boost of extra control went into the Royal Family in order to consciously monitor and aid such things in real time. It was a gift and curse at the same time.

Seeing the craziness going on, Aksel abandon the throne hurrying to his wife's aid. Upon reaching their room, he saw the Honor Guards just staring out to space. "Why are you just standing there?! Help me oh my!" The Honor Guards fell over like rag dolls completely spelled. More guards rushed towards the room only to be thrown back by an invisible wall. "The doppelganger! Rayna! Hold on I'm coming!"

Manifesting his upper half as a dragon, Aksel used all his might to tear through the door, letting the spells, hit his scaly skin as he endured the pain. With a mighty orange fire blast he created a barrier to hold them back before rushing to his wife. "Rayna, my beloved. Speak to me!" He cradled her in his arms, looking at how pale she had become. Sweat was pouring down her face as her skin was covered in black blotches. Rayna shivered in his arms. "Don't die on me Rayna. I'll get you help!"

"Aksel?" The queen whispered as she tried to focus on him. "Doppelganger….wasn't…me. I….destroyed ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Aksel didn't waste another moment as he ran as fast as he could to Healer Skerry. _"Arkin, you need to take mental control over the island now! Your mother is in no position to do it!"_

 _"I'm trying to Dad, but we've got another problem, Nissa missing! Aunt Ola and Uncle Ragner went to check on her during the crises. The entire room was in shambles. The Recruiters are investigating to see if they can find her, but…"_

 _"By the Gods and Helios, what did that monstrosity do before its destruction? Keep up your efforts on the island. Let your aunt and uncle worry about your cousin. I'll take care of your mother. Pray to Tyra that everything will be fine."_

* * *

Far out in the middle of the sea, a lone Daypeace flew erratically, trying to stay in the air. A battle was going on inside. Nissa had gained enough control to manifest and was heading to Berk at top speed, but all the darkness and hatred inside her was trying to force herself to drown. _"I won't give up! I'll never stop until I see him again! Hiccup, if you can hear me, please wait for me!"_

Hundreds of miles away, in Hiccup's own mindscape, he heard her faint voice. _His mindscape resembled a broken Berk, the island scattered in a several different floating rocks, all with places and people yelling at him. Below him was the sea of poison. High above him he could see a shimmering light, his magic. He had been trying to climb up there._

 _"Nissa?" he whispered. The rock he was on started to wobble as he tried to steady himself. Taking a look to his left, he saw a pin prick of pink light. "No, ignore it. I got to reach the other light." He looked away, ready to jump to the next floating rock._

 _"Hiccup, please save me little brother!" the voice pleaded louder this time before it faded away. The light grew a bit dimmer. As it did, Hiccup clutched his heart. "What's that feeling inside me?" Looking at the light again, he was surprised to notice the light was pulsing in sequence with his heartbeat. Without hesitation he changed course, heading to the light._

In the real world, Hiccup moaned. After being brought to Gothi for treatment, he had fallen into another deep sleep. Gobber came and visited each day. Stoick was still being treated for being possessed. Neither adult had exchanged words since that first day. Right now, Gobber was working at the forge and Gothi had to step out to pick some supplies from the forest.

Stoick listened as his son moaned. "Nissa, I'm coming. I'll be there." Stoick shook his head. Even now, his son still believed in that foolish made up friend. "Once I'm well enough, I'll sort this mess out. Valka, I know what you used to say, and I promise I'll continue to do just that." Feeling tired, he fell back asleep, completely unaware of his son, sleep-dragging his injured body out of the hut, heading for Raven's Point. No matter what, nothing was going to stop him from reaching his goal.

When Gothi returned a short time later, she couldn't believe what she saw. Hiccup was gone! Judging by the scuff marks on the floor, somehow he dragged himself across the floor and down the ladder. In his broken state, how could he have done that?

 _"Hiccup, wait for me."_

 _"Nissa, I'm on my way."_

Gothi's eyes widen as she spun around looking for the source of the voices. Putting her wrinkled hand over her heart, she realized the voices came from within her mind. The girl, she has returned and judging by her voice, is very weak. I need to find them both quickly to make sure they're okay she thought. Grabbing her staff she headed out again, looking for signs to guide her along her way.

* * *

The sun was starting to set when Gothi reached the area near Raven's Point. Hiccup was slumped against a sapling. He was awake, shivering as the air got chiller. His eyes kept searching the horizon. In the distant, a shimmering shape appeared. A beautiful sunset colored dragon struggled to make it to the island before losing form. A flash of colored light and there was Nissa, curled up in a ball reaching out for the boy.

"Pant pant. I know you said never to return. I'm a monster, a loser, no I am love and compassionate, no all I cause is pain. Not true! I have never yes I have stop!" The teen princess pressed her hands over her heart willing it to feel love and kindness again. "I am so sorry if I ruined your life. That wasn't my intention. I never wanted to make you weak or unloved. I just wanted to help you become the man I knew you could be. I forgive you for pushing me away. Can you forgive me little brother for coming back even after you asked me not to?"

Looking at her sad, miserable, form all the teen could do is think about how much he'd been hurting. Believing for so long that he was plague, an unnatural curse on the island, that if he had given up long ago, then maybe he wouldn't still be bothering people. "You never ruined my life. I don't care whether you're imaginary or a spirit, you're my best friend. When I turned away from you, you were the best part of me, the part that knew the truth. Big sister, I forgive you because you've been more of a family to me than my own father. Do you forgive me?" She nodded.

At once their bodies glowed as all the negativity and poison was expelled from their systems. For the first time in a long while they felt as if they were themselves and happy. Without hesitation they hugged each other not caring about anything. Baskin in the last rays of sunlight their bond exploded fully repaired and stronger than before. From her vantage point, Gothi clapped her hands softly, happy that everything had worked out. Just then Nissa started to sing so she strained her ears to hear. Music seemed to come from out of nowhere. It was if the Gods themselves wanted to hear this song. "When You Believe" by Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston.

* * *

 _Nissa, "Many nights we pray with no proof anyone could hear. And our heart's a hopeful song we barely understood. Now we are not afraid although we know there's much to fear. We were moving mountains long before we knew we could. Oooooooooo._

 _Oh yes, there can be miracles when you believe. Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. Who knows what miracle you can achieve, when you believe?  
Somehow you will, you will when you believe. Hmmmmmmmmmm. Oooooooooo. Yeahhhhhhhhhh."_

 _Hiccup, "In this time of fear when prayer so often proves in vain. Hope seems like the summer birds, too swiftly flown away. And now I am standing here, my heart's so full I can't explain. Seeking faith and speaking words, I never thought I'd sayyyyyyyyyyyyy._

 _There can be miracles when you believe. When you believe.  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. Who knows what miracles you can achieve?  
You can achieve. When you believe? Somehow you will, you will when you believe?"_

 _Duet, "They don't always happen when you ask? And it's easy to give in to your fear. But when you're blinded by your pain. Can't see your way safe through the rain. Thought of a still resilient voice, says love is very near._

 _Duo and bonded chorus members "There can be miracles. Miracles. When you believe. When you believe. Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill.  
Hard to kill. Who knows what miracles you can achieve? You can achieve.  
When you believe? Somehow you will. Somehow, somehow, somehow.  
Somehow you will, you will, when you believe." _

_Duet, "You will when you believe. You will when you believe.  
Just believe. You will, you will. Just believe. You will, when you believe.""_

Smiling at each other happily everything was right in the world again.


	15. Y15-Months Before

Nissa never felt as free as she did now. Running around, exploring, and just enjoying having a life again. She had returned home to a warm welcome and loved reception that was tempered by the attack on her Aunt Rayna. Nissa had not been allowed to visit because of her delicate condition. That made Nissa feel bad, but her family and friends had assured her that once her aunt was feeling better, she would join the celebrations. Her parents threw a party that lasted a week doing all the things she loved to do again. One of the highlights of the celebration was getting her Recruiter's Certificate early. Captain Xenia had informed her anyone who could reignite a bond as she had, no longer needed training.

Shortly afterwards, Aunt Rayna had gotten better. The creature's attack had been so traumatic she couldn't remember what happened other than she had destroyed the creature. Everyone was thankful the monster was gone, but angry they would never be able to punish the person who had created it. All they could do is pray that one day, the person slipped up and the truth came out. Unfortunately, that never happened.

* * *

Instead, months had gone into planning Prince Arkin's first World Tour, to renew bonds with the descendants of the Elemental Dragons' as well as improve relationships with their allies. So far the Daypeaces had encountered and made peace with four out of five dragon species. No one believed that peace would ever be possible between Draconia Daypeaces and Nightfurys, so there had never been an attempt. Besides, no one knew where they went.

The tour would go across the coastal Europe before heading inland for stops to check on mythos communities. They would also make attempts to find local dragon communities and try to make peace. Next they would head to the Middle East to learn more about the communities and attempt to make alliances. Also there was a rumor that the Earth Dragon descendants lived there. Prince Arkin hoped it would be true and he could open communications with them.

Of course, anytime the passed through somewhere cold they'd be looking for Bewilderbeasts, the Ice Dragon's descendants and the King of all Dragons. For some reason their numbers had been plummeting for the past three decades. Still, they always managed to encounter one. Nissa had never actually met one. She had read in the library the tales they had told about their long lives and she found them fascinating. Of course after a few stops in the Asia, they meet up with the Lighting Dragons again. Arkin had promised that if Jade was around that he let Nissa have a spar with her.

The trip would get a little weird after that. Some of the Gateways opened up to weird or new places. Making new friends and learning new things was always fun. On the last World Tour before she passed, the cousin's great grandmother had accidentally discovered a land mass no one knew about where strange pouched creatures lived. The dark skinned happy and enchanted people called themselves Aborigines. They had colorful and beautiful gods and enchanting stories. Living among them was the dragon of Metal's descendants, who guarded the riches hidden in the earth from those who would steal them and take the land of the natives.

The World Tour usually ended with the group flying back across Africa, communing with the Water Dragon descendants. These dragons migrated often and spoke of three other large land masses with all sorts of new people, places, and beings. It was hoped that one day the Daypeaces could explore these lands as well and find the remaining descendants of the Elemental Dragons.

Arkin was helping Nissa pack for the trip. "I'm still a little unsure how we're going to travel with our luggage and supplies while in our dragon forms. If someone spots us, there are going to be a lot of questions," she asked, as she folded an outfit sewn for the desert. The light colors and netting would keep her cool and she liked the hat that went with it.

"Concealment spells of course and extra servants to help. Any chance we can get, we'll take local transportation. I also invented a few things that might make carrying the luggage a bit easier." Arkin wiped the sweat of his face. His heart pounded a little. This was his first World Tour, his big chance to showcase all he learned over the years. It was the first step towards becoming crowned as King. The more he proved how responsible and in control he was, the less active his mom would be, until she stepped down and passed the crown to him.

Nissa beamed at her cousin with pride. "Don't be nervous. You're world tour is going to be great I just know it. You're going to make a magnificent king."

"Hmm, you'll make a great adviser too, but I know if it comes to it, you'll be a great Queen to. Don't doubt yourself so much okay?"

"I know Arkin, I just wish you wouldn't bring up the possibility of you never taking the throne." Nissa informed him. She was debating whether to take her weapons with her and decided to take her basic mace in case of trouble. Fingering the beads of her necklace, she tried to focus once more on the task at hand, but she just couldn't.

Arkin looked at his cousin, feeling her bonds wavering again. He quickly sent her assurances and loving thoughts. "I know you're scared about coming along on the trip and then taking the Gateways back to visit your friend. Don't feel like you're letting me down, by going."

The one hundred and eighteen year old girl was about to protest when Arkin stopped her by shoving several blank notebooks into her arms. "Now, who's the adult here and who's the teenager?" He winced feeling the stare from Nissa. "Okay, I overstepped the line on that one. Sorry. Look, you've been through a lot these last fifteen years. You have struggled, fought, and gotten hurt a lot." He winced again seeing his cousin nearly drop the notebooks. I really need to work on my speeches. "Forget about that stuff. Look at what you've achieved and survived. You even got me back to normal, which was a feat in itself." Nissa giggled as she stuffed the notebooks inside her trunk. Sitting down on it she waited patiently for him to continue.

"My point is, your friendship with him makes you happy and I can understand why after meeting him. Only a weird miracle turning his life around, would prevent him from accepting your offer next year. I can picture you two, not married of course! You as my adviser and Hiccup could take my place as an inventor. We're all going to have a great life together I promise."

"Promise?"

"By Helios and Tyra, I promise Nissa."

* * *

Far away in another plan of existence, four beings hidden in cloaks landed their chariots at one end of the Bifrost Bridge. The ever patient sentinel Heimdall gazed at them as they approached the gates to Asgard. Holding out his haldar, he blocked the four in their tracks. "Stop, only the worthy may pass into the Kingdom of the Gods. I know who you are and I ask why you have strayed this far from where you belong?"

The tallest one, who was definitely a female, pulled out a parchment, her slightly silver skin shimmering against the rainbow below, before handing it to Heimdall. He read the parchment carefully before bowing slightly to them. "I understand. Do you need an escort?"

The one in the cloak that bulged, answered. "We were told that an escort would meet us. A warrior unlike any other, whose great deeds are spoke of among both women and men, would escort us. A goddess who is very different then her dominion."

"A flattering description. I thank you for your honesty," Sif, wife of Thor and Goddess of the Harvest stated, her golden hair flashing brightly. She was dressed in humble robes, with shining battle armor over it. Though relaxed, she looked battle ready. After assuring Heimdall, she had everything under control, she guided the four cloaked figures through the streets until they reached the palace.

At first, there was trouble at the gates. The guards could sense what the cloaked figures really were and had no intentions to let them near the All Father. Sif drew her sword and pointed it at the guards. "HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH THE ALL FATHER'S WILL. Odin, himself invited these four to his palace himself! There is a vital situation going on that only by joining together can it be resolved. Do not delay us again!"

"Yes, Lady Sif." The guards allowed them to pass through. The four guests might have been insulted, but if they were, they showed no signs of it. At last they came to a set of huge doors leading to the throne room. Sif knocked and a powerful voice told her to enter.

It was huge throne room, with the walls covered in scenes from past battles. There was a picture of the Great Tree and the entire room gave off a powerful aura. Sitting in a throne of wood and gold sat Odin with his pet ravens. In a smaller throne next to him sat his wife, Frigg, who looked very lovely in her white and gold gown, with her wreath of greens bringing out her brown hair and eyes. The two rulers of Asgard had been joined by two other members of their parathion.

Next to Frigg, was her handmaiden and the Goddess of Healing, Eir. She wore an evergreen healing frock and carried a basket of her special flowers she used in her healing rituals. She had gentle natural look and smiled at their guests. Standing next Odin was, Forseti, the God of Justice and Reconciliation. He was a handsome fellow, wearing somber colors.

After dismissing Sif, the guests removed their cloaks, revealing their identities. Helios, Eos, Selene, and Hemara. Hemara, as the eldest, had been voted the spokesperson. In turn, Selene and Eos, promised to help keep Helios from getting them into trouble.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us. I know how difficult it can be for different parathion to get along, I hope that we can agree that, the unusual circumstances call for a joint meeting of powers." Hemara was happy to see everyone agreed with her. Unsure what to do next, she addressed the Asgardians. "Please forgive me if I misspeak. As King of the Asgardians, the Gods of the Norse people, you see and know much correct?"

The King nodded. "I see and know all. This meeting of two powers, our choices today will shape the future for hundreds of years to come," Odin acknowledge. Stroking his beard, he explained the time he helped the boy see the truth with clear sight only to have mixed results.

Helios broke free of his sisters and tried his best to reign in his own ambitious and annoying lustful behavior as he spoke to Lady Frigg. "Thy Queen of Asgard your glorious powers are well known throughout the Godly Parathions. Even though my name is said often, I know Daypeaces speak of their blessed dragon that me, still I give them my gift of the sun, to provide them with what they need. What I can't give them is hope for the future."

"I am a prophet, Sun Titan, but I took a vow not to reveal whatever I saw. No one should know their destiny before it. Even my husband must be careful in whom he gives insight too," Frigg reminded him. Looking at her husband, she frowned slightly. At times Odin was to free with his knowledge.

Helios coughed and eyed the queen. He chose his words carefully. "I would not have you break a vow Lady Frigg. We do not seek to know the boy's full destiny, all we want to know is that prophecy surrounding him is still intact is all. Surely you can bend your rule without breaking it."

Everyone gasped at him in horror. Was Helios really stupid enough to suggest to tell a goddess, especially a queen from another parathion, whose home turf _he_ was on, how she should use her powers? Eos and Selene looked at him dumbfound and Hemara was searching for the nearest exit hoping they wouldn't be slaughtered right then and there.

Lady Frigg didn't reacted. She looked to be deep in thought pondering the Sun Titan's words. After a few moments she spoke. "The boy whose destiny intertwines with so many others, his prophecy is still intact, but I won't reveal any more than that." Everyone started at her in shock and surprise. She actually bent her own rules to assist in this secret meeting?! That was a first. "Please, do not think I'm going to be doing this again, only the extreme circumstances swayed me to bend my rules. What about the girl? Who watches her the most?"

Eos raised her hand as she fluttered into the sky. After having her wings confined for so long she really needed to stretch them. "I see her most often in the mornings as well as the sunset. She is very strong and powerful, more than she knows, yet her light is dimmed more each day."

"No thanks to interference. As the Titan of the Moon, I know and see much at night. Trials and difficulties, are part of life. They help the mortals grow into their roles. I fear that interference was not part of the natural order. Both are still unaware they already met the _third_ member that will help complete the future." Selene paced back and forth as they all watched her. "You invited us here, because the future, the destiny of these three _must_ come to pass, or all of us, mortal and immortal, are doomed."

The Asgardians nodded in agreement. Eir looked to her queen for permission to speak. Frigg acknowledged her and Eir started speak. "What is needed is a special kind of healing. Not physical or emotional, but a spiritual cleansing."

"How would you do this? So much has come to pass. It's not like you could make them forget. How would justice and reconciliation occur then?" Forseti demanded. He had watched the island of Berk these past fifteen years and knew that justice had not been served, at least not in the way it should be. Still, the hope of reconciliation, especially between father and son, could happen. "If there is the smallest chance to set things right, I need to understand exactly what you intend to do."

"We must, partially start over. The only way to ensure that the outcome is to allow what should be pass without interference. Eir, tell their healer, to partially cleanse the people of her island and assist with some alterations to their memories. Do you understand?" Odin demanded. Eir nodded and departed along with Frigg.

Forseti and his King had a private telepathic communication. Odin one eye seemed to be casting runes and Forseti was shaking his head slightly, arguing a bit about something. His hands made some signs and Odin stroked his beard thinking for a few minutes before nodding. Forseti bowed and left.

"Great King of Asgard, what have you decided and how can we help on our end?" Hemara asked, again she was very careful not to overstep her place. Again this required tactful words.

"My wife and her handmaiden are, going to do their best to reset things on Berk. While the past can't be completely rewritten, some memories and incidents recalled can be persuaded to been seen in a different light. Forseti will wait until I foresee the right time to use his powers. This will ensure that the boy reaches his destiny."

"As the Goddess of the Day, I will do my best to ensure a little happiness to each day, even when things are getting worse and worse. Helios, Eos, can I trust you to watch over the Isle of Xanadu and the girl?" Both Titans nodded as Selene promised to make sure the third member was where and when he was supposed to be to complete this unusual destiny. With a final agreement between the two sets of Gods, the minor deities departed for their homeland as the Asgardians went to work on their end of things.

* * *

Time passed and the Royal Family found themselves taking a break on their World Tour, resting comfortably in a beautiful oasis. A few days ago, they had made contact with the descendants of the Elemental Earth Dragons. They called themselves Sand Asdeevs, after their great leader Asdeev, a powerful white dragon of Persia, who was slain by a human warrior who wanted to earn the favor of a king. At first they had been extremely wary of the Daypeaces because of the human forms, but Prince Arkin had been invaluable with opening negotiations with them.

As a sign of trust, the Asdeevs had given them access to one of their private oasis to relax before negotiations started up again. The members of the traveling Honor Guard, were taking turns between enjoying relaxation and guard duty. Some of the aids were enjoying sampling new foods and while the Royal Family swam in the oasis pool.

"This is different than our hot springs back home! Who knew cold refreshing water could be so much fun!" Nissa laughed as she splashed her mother. Ola laughed too enjoying seeing her daughter happy. "Remember dear, try not to splash. This oasis is one of the biggest sources of water and food for miles around. Our hosts would be most displeased if we wasted such a precious resource."

"Okay Mom, I understand. No more splashing. Do you think the Asdeevs would be willing to make peace with the humans in the nearby city, instead of fighting for survival?"

Ola shook her head. "At the moment, no. Not enough time has passed since the death of their beloved leader. They're taking a big chance with us as it is. Our best option at the moment is to work with them and gain their trust." The sky dancer/weapons mistress looked in the distance, trying to peer past the glaring sun. Though she couldn't see them, she knew the dragon pack was out there in the sand dunes, keeping a careful eye out on the Daypeaces.

Noticing the expression on his wife's face, Ragner understand his wife's nerves. Not knowing exactly where they're hosts were made her extremely nervous. "Perhaps we should all take a break. The sun is reaching its apex, why don't we take a nap inside the tent? We'll feel rested and can invite the pack to dinner with us tonight. If that's okay with you Aksel and Rayna?"

Both of them nodded. After being allowed access to their host's beloved oasis, the proper response would be to offer their hosts a dinner. Turning to Arkin, they asked their son if he felt that he was up to the challenge of planning a dinner for them. He shook his head saying that his parents knew more about planning a proper diplomatic dinner.

As he was heading into the tent, he caught a glimpse of an outline in some of the bushes at the oasis. Wondering if it was one of the Asdeevs, he politely excused himself. Grabbing his cleanest clothes, he manifested his dragon form and took off carefully following the outline. Flying lower to avoid the glaring sun, he soon realized that it was not a dragon he was following, but a human. At least he thought it was. The fleet footed person was making their way towards a series of small caves. The person ducked into the small into the opening as the prince followed inside.

Following his nose, Prince Arkin made his way through the twisted tunnels, deep into the cave. The smell of salt filled hung in the air as the sand transitioned to rock under his feet. Listening carefully, he could hear what sounded like gentle lapping of water. _"Come Prince Arkin, there is not much time left," an ancient female voice echoed in his mind._

Prince Arkin was so surprised, he demanifested back to his human form without meaning too. He knew that voice, well sort of. With hesitation, he carefully walked down the tunnel, using his magic to float a light in front of him. He entered into small cavern with a glittering pool of green glass like water. Hovering in the air above the water was the Oracle.

Unlike other Daypeaces, the Oracle stayed in her human form all the time except for her wings and tail, which she used to aid her in her in moving around. After spending so much time in the dark, they were nearly gray and dull, with only a bit of color left. The old lady opened her eyes, one of them blind and saw the Prince waiting for her. "Prince Arkin Helios Skandi, you are not the easiest person to track down." The Oracle lowered herself to the ground near the edge of the pool. With a wave of her hands the surface water flew into her hands transforming into scrying crystal. It started to glow as it showed the Prince's own reflection at him. "The time has come for you to hear your prophecy."

Arkin was confused. He shouldn't be hearing about his prophecy until his coronation, yet the Oracle was instant that this prophecy was overdue. "I was to deliver this prophecy to you the day you left on this tour, yet your mother spirited you away a whole hour before you were supposed to go. Ah Queen Rayna, always fearing what her future is instead of just accepting it."

"My mother's prophecy? I've heard it before, it all doesn't make sense to me, but I'm sure it means something to her. What does that have to do with me? Why track me down all this way to deliver something that could have waited until I got back?" Arkin questioned, until a bad feeling overcame him. "Unless I don't make it back. I'm going to d…"

The Oracle hit him with her tail glaring at the boy. The scrying crystal in her hands started to twist as images of events started playing in a mixed order. Pulling her wings, she rested them against her cloak. "Did I tell you that young prince? I speak the words the Gods send to me, on their time. Each of us has our own destiny, my prophecies are intended only to guide you, not tell you what to do. Many never figure them out, but still find peace in knowing they lived their lives to the fullest. Others, like your mother, are afraid and try to control everything, never realizing there's nothing anyone can do except let life unfold as it should."

"In its own time and place, only the person of prophecy can truly understand the meaning of the riddle," Prince Arkin whispered to himself. The Oracle nodded. She held out her scrying crystal as scented smoke filled the cavern. Something told Arkin to drink from the pool. He took a small sip, as his mind fully opened up before sitting down on a rock before the Oracle.

Flapping her wings and beating her tail, the Oracle started chanting in ancient dialect. She called to all the Gods to give her strength, to the Light Dragon to bring her truth, and for Tyra to give her the words to say to her young descendant. The scrying crystal exploded as the images of Arkin's life played like an old fashion rotating theater on the cave walls. A new soul seemed to take over as the Oracle spoke in a voice not her own.

" _Prince Arkin Helios Skandi, this prophecy is for you alone. Listen well for this will not be repeated: A scholar, inventor, the perfect family member to all who love you, yet the role you trained the hardest for will come to pass in another way, through a great personal sacrifice. Blood spilled and blood renewed, three lives as one, creates a peace never known, as a bond of hate turns to one of love. Through blood, magic, and will, you shall once again rise, this time as the great adviser to king of the night, who in return, shall help the one you put your faith into, claim the role you meant for her to take and continue your life's work forevermore."_

Upon finishing her duty, the lights went out and the Oracle returned to normal. Arkin helped her to her feet. Only a few balls of magic light still hung in the air. "Are you alright Oracle?" She nodded, saying it was always like this after she delivered a prophecy. "It's up to you now to make a choice. How do you proceed with this prophecy? What choices will you make?"

Arkin wasn't sure about that. His mind was on that prophecy for the rest of the night. Through the dinner party, the negotiations, and well into the late hours, the words of his ancestor echoed in his mind. He had a pretty good idea what they meant. He hadn't told anyone, but ever since the start of this World Tour, he sensed something was going to happen. Whatever it was, he wanted Nissa far away as possible before it happened. If she did end up in the crossfire, he would do what Captain Livis told him to do all those years ago. First thing tomorrow, he needed to speak to his father privately.

* * *

The rising sun started to heat up the sand as Arkin emerged from his tent. The Asdeevs would be on the prowl this morning looking for something to hunt to eat before returning before noon to start talking again. It had been hinted at last night's dinner they might now the location of a Gateway, whether it was working or not, nobody knew for certain. He had hardly taken more than three steps when he ran into his father "Father?"

King Aksel shook his head and held out a hand helping his son up. "Don't look so surprised son. I did say I would be up early if the Asdeevs wanted another hunter to join their party. They don't and yet I still am where I need to be." He turned away from his son, who obediently followed him. Manifesting their dragon forms, they flew about three miles until they landed in a gorge and settled on a ledge. Neither spoke for a time before King Aksel spoke, "How does it feel to finally have your own prophecy?"

Arkin bulked, astonished that his father knew about that. Aksel laughed at his son. "I'm a scientist before I'm a king son. I observed the Oracle following us and your mother's attempts to get us away from her. Your mother is a wonderful woman, full of traits and skills, worthy of a queen. Yet, I know deep down prophecies scare her. The future, the unknown when it comes to those she loves, has always made her nervous." The King looked away for moment, his eyes focused on the colors of the gorge as the sun struck them. He seemed lost in thought for a minute.

"Do you know what Mom's prophecy is about Father?" Knowing his mother's prophecy had weighed heavily on Arkin's mind for the last few years. It was only after speaking to the Oracle herself did he understand why each person had to figure out by themselves, what the words meant. He wanted to help his mother out of love, instead he hadn't been paying attention to what was going on right in front of him.

"No, I don't. I suspect you do and have learned the hard way why they should remain private." Arkin nodded and Aksel patted his son on his head. Pulling his son close he started to give him some advice. "Remember what the Oracle said son. The words are only meant to guide you, not make your choices for you. I will only add this piece of advice. Trust your Dragon Heart to help you make difficult choices when they came along."

Arkin nodded his head and moved closer to the edge. He looked down below and then up at the sky. He remembered what he was thinking last night. He wanted to act on it, but first he needed some reassurance. "Dad, have you ever had a lingering bad feeling? Maybe a bad dream that won't go away?"

"Yes, I have. Sometimes Hypnosis uses dreams to convey messages from other gods and goddesses who can't speak directly to us. _I've known since your birth son that you would achieve great things. All I ever ask of you, is to do your best. No matter what choices you make, I know you'll create a great legacy for yourself and others to follow."_

 _"Thanks Dad. We need to get back. I need to talk to Nissa before we pick up negotiations with the Sand Asdeevs. I don't know what's going to happen, but something tells me she is needed somewhere else right now."_

 _"Agreed, maybe that Gateway the Sand Asdeevs hinted at, can send her back to her little brother. He probably needs some love and attention right now. Come on, I'll race you back!"_

* * *

It was a few days later on Berk and Hiccup was sketching something in his notebook. A few nights ago a series of shooting stars had streaked across the skies above. The whole village had watched the show making wishes after Gothi revealed this was a sign from the Gods, within a year or so, their troubles with dragons would be over. Everyone cheered happily upon hearing that news, wondering who among them would finally finish off the wretched reptiles. The next morning everyone woke up with a slight headache, but otherwise fine.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. His memory seemed fixed, he could recall his mother more clearly and he felt better than he had in a long time. Putting down the notebook, he opened his window and looked outside. It was a beautiful day, the entire village had just finished repairing the village from the latest raid. His father was down at the docks checking the haul while Gobber had given him the day off, something about him working way to hard lately. Who knew what his age mates were up to? "I need you now Nissa."

"Ask and you'll receive Hiccup," a cheery voice stated behind him. Nissa smiled brightly, happy to be back in Berk, in her Viking clothes. The cold air felt so good after the hot dryness of the Persian Empire. "You seem so glum today. That does not make sense to me. You regained your memories of your mother finally."

Gliding across the floor she took the only seat available on the bed as Hiccup returned to his desk. "I'm glad to remember her a bit better. Something still seems off about my memory. Care to tell me what it is?" Nissa shook her head, having talked to Gothi before coming here. "Great, I'm going crazy." Hiccup threw his hands up in the air before slouching back down in his chair.

"Such dramatics and sarcasm. Yes, you are an officially entering the later teen stage. Well only one more year until your sixteen right?" Nissa teased. Her little brother whined. "What? Sixteen is important birthday. You'll be officially starting to take on matters of running Berk. Taking charge of the teens and helping out in…"

"Dragon hunts? You don't have to hide the fact you don't like slaying dragons. I know a part of me will always hate it, but I have to do this. In order to prove myself I have to kill a dragon." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince her. Forget about dragons, why was she always focused on his sixteenth birthday? "What's with you and my sixteenth birthday anyways?"

Nissa paused, wondering how to exactly phrase this without giving away anything. "I know things you don't know when you're awake, I just know that something special is supposed to happen on your sixteenth birthday, that's all. A choice you make will affect your future forever." Using her bond, she gently entered his mind and surveyed his thoughts. She could feel in his heart of hearts, he didn't want to leave home, but didn't see how he could stay in a place where there was no family, friends, love or appreciation.

The teen could feel her presence inside his mind. Opening his mind up their mindscapes merged once more into a beautiful meadow of flowers with lakes and some nice trees. _"I love it when it's just you and me, alone in our special place. At least here nobody can yell at me. Why can't I be normal?"_

 _"What is normal to one group is not normal to another Hiccup. I know that you're going to accomplish great things. They're will even come a day you don't need me."_

 _"Do we have to go through that again? Imaginary or not, you'll always be a part of my heart. My heart feel so much better when you're around only it's not complete. Something is missing."_

 _"I sense it too. Something is missing between the two of us. Who or whatever is missing we'll find that part together."_

 _"Then our destiny will truly begin."_

Exiting out of the mindscape, the both of them felt better. Leaving the house they went to Hiccup's old hide away in the trees to have a peaceful night to themselves. As they watched the sunset, both of them could feel changes in the air. Nissa knew that the Red Death power had grown along with her madness. If she wasn't dealt with soon, all the tribes in the area and the packs would die. Hopefully when she met up with her family at end the month she would be able to convince her aunt to send help her cousins here.

Hiccup knew deep in his heart that he would never be able to be what his father and the rest of the village wanted him to be. Still, he wouldn't give up, no matter what it took, he find some way to become the person he was meant to be. A distant, yet distinct roar, echoed in both of their minds. Soon, a series of events would set in motion a future neither saw coming, but one that would change their lives and their bond forever.


End file.
